Tainted Love
by Ajikan-forensic
Summary: Daniel Jones, est une agent spécial du NCIS dans l'équipe de Gibbs. Elle a une vie paisible à Washington DC, entourée de ses collègues et de sa fille. Jusqu'au jour où l'on attente à sa vie et où son plus grand secret est dévoilé à tous...
1. Chapter 1

Une fois encore, ce fut son portable qui tira Daniel Jones de son sommeil. Tout en sortant une main de sa couette, elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil : 07h45. "Pas trop tôt, pour une fois !" pensa-t-elle. Elle prit le temps de s'asseoir tout en grognant après la sonnerie de son téléphone. Daniel décrocha :  
- Gnoui... Jones, NCIS, j'écoute ?  
- Allez Danny, debout !  
- Tony ?  
- Dépêche-toi de venir au bureau.  
- Qu'ess'y s'passe encore ?  
- On a du nouveau dans l'affaire, Gibbs veut que tu interroges le principal suspect.  
- Tony, j'suis rentrée ya à peine quatre heures, je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à...  
- Justement ! Ramène-toi, vite !  
Elle ne put lui répondre, Dinozzo venait tout simplement de lui raccrocher au nez ! Cela finit d'énerver Daniel qui manqua tomber de son lit. Elle se leva, s'étira puis alla toquer à la chambre voisine. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front d'une petite fille blonde de plus ou moins cinq ans.  
- Shanna, réveille-toi...  
Son devoir de mère accomplit, Daniel fonça sous la douche. Comme tous les matins : elle n'avait pas de temps. En un quart d'heure, elle devait se laver, s'habiller, manger, s'occuper de sa fille, l'emmener à l'école sur le chemin et aller au bureau où Gibbs, son patron, lui demanderait pour la énième fois où elle était passée. Charmant début de journée ! Ils travaillaient sur le meurtre d'un quartier-maître qui avaient eu lieu deux jours plus tôt à Norflok. Le principal suspect était son meilleur ami, accusé d'être l'amant de sa femme. Classique... Pour Daniel, ça ne faisait aucun doute : le meilleur ami était l'assassin. Mais encore restait-il à le prouver !

L'agent Jones arriva au NCIS avec un quart d'heure de retard. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et tomba nez à nez avec Dinozzo et McGee.  
- Le patron te cherche partout, il est pas content ! lança Tony  
- Et où vous allez ?  
- On retourne sur la scène de crime et on va interroger l'entourage du quartier-maître. A tout à l'heure, si tu es encore vivante après ce que Gibbs va te faire...  
Daniel les laissa en plan devant l'ascenseur et fonça à son bureau. Mais la tentative du "Je-suis-là-depuis-un-quart-d'heure" échoua : Gibbs attendait Daniel de pied ferme.  
- Je peux savoir où tu étais passée ?  
- Embouteillages, patron.  
- Mouais, toujours des embouteillages... Bon allez, ton suspect t'attend.  
- Et mon cappuccino ?  
Gibbs lui envoya pour réponse un regard noir.  
- Je pense qu'il peut attendre, conclut Daniel.  
Elle posa ses affaires en vrac sur son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle poussa la porte en remettant en place les feuilles du dossier de l'affaire.  
- Bonjour monsieur Brown, marmonna-t-elle au meilleur ami de la victime.  
- Hey, pourquoi on m'a fait revenir ?  
- Vous savez très bien pourquoi.  
L'interrogatoire était lancé. Daniel, de très mauvaise humeur ce matin-là, allait l'expédier vite fait pour avoir droit à son cappuccino. Pour elle, comme pour Gibbs, la caféine était sacrée. Un matin sans caféine était présage d'une mauvaise journée. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que la journée allait être aussi horrible...

QG du NCIS, 11h15.  
Timothy et Tony revenaient de leur petite escapade. En arrivant, ils trouvèrent une femme de dos, apparemment occupée, devant le bureau de Daniel. Celle-ci, ainsi que Gibbs et Ziva, n'était pas présente. McGee s'avança :  
- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?  
La femme tressaillit et se retourna.  
- Euh moi, rien ! Je voulais savoir si l'agent Jones était là.  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à l'agent Jones, Madame Williams ? demanda Tony en allant vers elle.  
Teresa Williams était la femme de la victime. Interrogée par Daniel la veille au soir, elle avait bien faillit craquer et l'interrogatoire se serait terminé en bain de sang si Ziva et Gibbs ne les avaient pas séparées.  
- Je voulais m'excuser pour ma conduite d'hier soir...  
- Vous avez de la chance qu'elle ne porte pas plainte pour coups et blessures volontaires sur un agent fédéral, remarqua McGee.  
- Je lui ai mis un mot sur son bureau, vous pouvez lui transmettre ?  
- Pourquoi vous lui dites pas en face ?  
A ce moment-là, Daniel arrivait derrière Teresa Williams.  
- Ah vous êtes là ! J'ai interrogé Brown et...  
Son regard croisa celui de Williams. Jones s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes. Elle arriva à grommeler :  
- Oh non pas elle...  
- Je suis venue m'excuser.  
- J'en veux pas de vos excuses. J'ai pas porter plainte, soyez contente. Maintenant sortez, vous m'empêchez de travailler.  
Elle s'assit à son bureau.  
- Ah merci Tony, tu m'a apporté ma caféine !  
- Je crois plutôt que c'est Gibbs. On vient d'arriver.  
- Peu importe, du moment que je bois un truc chaud !  
Elle avala son cappuccino comme une morte de soif. Gibbs et Ziva firent leur entrée, ils sortaient tout juste du labo d'Abby.  
- C'est moi qui te l'ai apporté, Daniel. J'espère qu'il est bon.  
- Excellent !  
- Bien, j'espère que tu as des choses excellentes à me dire. Mais au fait, Madame Williams qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
- Et bien, pour hier soir, j'ai pensé que...  
- Inutile. Daniel n'accepte d'excuses de personne. Sur ce, je pense que vous pouvez partir.  
- Bon, d'accord... Je m'excuse du dérangement.  
Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.  
- Bon, Daniel, dis-moi ce que Brown t'as dis.  
Jones se releva et contourna son bureau, se mettant face à eux.  
- Okay, alors pour le soir du meurtre, pas de chance, il a un alibi. Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, il m'a dit que...  
A cet instant, elle lâcha un hurlement de douleur. Daniel tomba à genoux et se tenant le ventre. Tony et Gibbs se précipitèrent vers elle.  
- Daniel ! Daniel ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
Elle continuait d'hurler. Petit à petit, le reste du NCIS, alerté par les cris, se massa autour du bureau. Jones était maintenant à quatre pattes.  
- Hey, Danny ! Où tu as mal ?  
- Mon ventre, gargouilla-t-elle.  
Sa voix était beaucoup plus rauque que d'habitude. Elle fut prise de spasmes qui la firent s'effondrer par terre. Une espèce d'effervescence se forma au bord de ses lèvres. Les spasmes étaient de plus en plus violents. McGee se jeta sur son téléphone et appela les urgences, tandis que Ziva prévenait le centre anti-poison. Daniel avait la main cramponnée à la veste de Gibbs. Soudain, les spasmes s'arrêtèrent. Daniel se figea, le regard vide, tournée sur le côté, sa main glissa lentement sur le tissu de la veste de son patron. Elle ne bougeait plus. Tony lui prit le pouls.  
- GIBBS ! YA PLUS DE POULS ! JE SENS RIEN !  
Ils l'allongèrent sur le dos, Gibbs commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque tandis que tout les autres regardaient la scène dans la détresse la plus totale.


	2. Chapter 2

Hôpital de Bethesda, 11h50  
Gibbs avait accompagné l'ambulance qui conduisait Daniel à l'hôpital naval de Bethesda. Par miracle, il avait réussi à la ranimer mais elle avait perdu connaissance peu après et se trouvait maintenant dans un état critique. Incapable de rester calme, Gibbs allait et venait dans le hall des urgences en posant toujours la même question à l'infirmière de l'accueil :  
- ça va durer encore longtemps ?  
- Agent spécial Gibbs, je vous ai dis il y a cinq minutes que je n'en savais rien !  
Il poussa un grognement de bête et continua de tourner en rond.  
- Vous devriez vous asseoir, monsieur...  
- Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir ! Je veux voir mon agent ! MAINTENANT !  
- C'est impossible, je vous l'ai déjà dis.  
- Mais ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle est là-dedans !  
- Temps qu'on ne sait pas de quoi elle est atteinte, vous n'avez pas le droit de la voir.  
- MAIS BON SANG...  
Un médecin fit irruption et coupa Gibbs dans son élan. Heureusement pour l'infirmière qui aurait finie en bouillie informe.  
- Agent spécial Gibbs ?  
- C'est vous qui soignez mon agent ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors, comment va-t-elle ? C'est grave ? Elle va s'en tirer ? Je peux la voir ?  
Le médecin baissa les yeux.  
- Venez avec moi.

QG du NCIS, 12h20.  
Toute l'équipe de Gibbs s'était réunie à la morgue avec Ducky. Leurs bureaux étant une scène de crime potentielle, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix. Tous plus anxieux les uns que les autres et aussi assez choqués, ils essayaient de conserver leur sang-froid. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Ducky parlait une énième fois de ses exploits en tant que jeune diplômé de la faculté de médecine d'Edimbourgh. Même si les autres s'en foutaient un peu, au moins ils ne pensaient pas au pire...  
- C'est alors que mon professeur me dis... Jethro ! s'exclama Ducky en pleine tirade.  
Les portes de la salle d'autopsie venaient de s'ouvrir et Gibbs entra parmis eux. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui, redoutant le pire.  
- Pour l'instant, elle est vivante, dit-il. McGee, je veux que vous repassiez les vidéos de ces dernières 24 heures, on doit trouver le salopard qui a fait ça. Ziva, Tony, allez donc me chercher madame Williams et son ami monsieur Brown... J'aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec eux. Abby, je te charge des empreintes sur le bureau de Daniel, concentre-toi sur le gobelet de café et regarde s'il n'y a pas de traces de poudre suspecte.  
Ils partirent tous à leurs occupations. Abby resta seule avec Gibbs et Ducky. Elle regarda Gibbs :  
- Elle va s'en sortir ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Abby. Mais ils font tout pour...  
Comme à son habitude, Abby prit Gibbs dans ses bras.  
- Je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'elle va pas mourir ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît...  
- Fais ton travail, tu l'aideras surement. Vas-y, je te tiens au courant.  
Abby le lâcha et alla prendre l'ascenseur. In ne restait plus que Gibbs et Ducky dans la salle d'autopsie.  
- Jethro, ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de cacher les détails sur un de tes agents. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.  
- Que sais-tu de l'arsenic ?  
Ducky marqua un arrêt, la bouche ouverte, le regard horrifié.  
- Oh mon Dieu... La pauvre... On l'a donc empoisonné... Quelle horreur... Pauvre Daniel...  
Il alla jusqu'à une chaise et s'assit dessus, l'air retourné.  
- Si c'est vraiment l'arsenic, je peux te dire qu'elle va souffrir... Celui qui a fait ça, voulait vraiment sa mort.  
- Quels sont les signes, docteur ?  
- Et bien, oh euh, je ne sais pas en détails. L'arsenic détruit de l'intérieur, il passe partout. Elle doit avoir des douleurs atroces au ventre et aux muscles. Sa gorge devient sèche et elle produit beaucoup plus de salive. Il ne serait pas étonnant que Daniel ai des spasmes, des convulsions épouvantables. L'arsenic est surtout mortel car il détruit les globules rouges... Autrement dit, tout dépend de la dose.  
- Il paraît qu'il y en avait assez pour la tuer dans les deux heures. Elle a paniqué et a fait une crise cardiaque.  
- Qui n'aurait pas paniqué à sa place ? Heureusement que vous étiez là.  
- Mais, si le poison détruit ses globules rouges, elle va manquer d'oxygène ?  
- Oui. Et il faut s'attendre à un gonflement de certains de ses organes, au mieux, ou un arrêt simple et net du cœur, au pire. L'arsenic va sans doute attaqué son système nerveux et neurologique, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.  
- Tu veux dire qu'elle deviendrai amnésique ?  
- Oh non, bien pire que ça...  
- Elle n'a aucune chance, c'est ça ?  
Ducky baissa les yeux sans savoir quoi répondre. Gibbs tourna les talons, désemparé, les portes s'ouvrirent.  
- Jethro ! Je n'ai pas dis qu'elle n'allait pas survivre ! Mais je ne peux pas prévoir l'avenir... Je peux juste te dire que le choix dépend uniquement d'elle. Comment allait-elle lorsque tu es parti ?  
-Mal, dans le coma.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

Labo d'Abby - NCIS, 12h30  
McGee et Abby passaient au crible vidéos et empreintes. Malgré leur inquiétude grandissante, ils tentaient de rester concentrés. Gibbs fit son apparition :  
- Alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?  
- Gibbs ! s'exclama Abby. Dix minutes que tu nous as laissé, tu crois qu'on a quoi en dix minutes ?  
- Je sais pas, j'avais espérer, c'est tout !  
- Bon, allez, dis-moi ce qu'il s'passe. Tu ne nous as rien dis sur Daniel et ça c'est pas normal. Allez, dis-nous ! S'il te plaît...  
Gibbs, beaucoup trop anxieux pour penser à autre chose, leur raconta tout ce que leur avait dis Ducky. Plus il parlait, plus Abby s'effondrait...  
- Là, il ne reste plus qu'à souhaiter qu'elle s'en sorte, conclut le patron.  
- Mais c'est terrible... Ma pauvre Daniel... Elle va mourir alors ? J'ai pas envie qu'elle meure moi ! Penser positif ! Daniel a toujours été une battante ! Oui mais là c'est pas pareil... Et pourquoi ce serait pas pareil !  
- Abby...  
- C'est vrai quoi, Daniel ne s'est jamais laissée abattre et puis je suis sûre qu'elle se battra pour Shanna !  
- ABBY !  
- Pardon.  
- Shanna, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Continuez sans moi !  
Il détourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.  
- Bah où tu vas ? lança Abby.  
- Chercher Shanna.

École primaire de Washington DC, 13h05.  
Alors que Shanna finissait tranquillement son déjeuner avec ses amies, son institutrice vint la trouver.  
- Shanna, il y a quelqu'un pour toi.  
- Maman ?  
Gibbs apparut derrière la maîtresse.  
- Tonton Giiibbs !  
La petite se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin. Ils s'étaient toujours adorés, d'ailleurs quand Daniel ne pouvait pas s'occuper de sa fille, s'était à Gibbs qu'elle la confiait. Il l'avait vu naître et grandir. Shanna était une petite magnifique : des longs cheveux blonds et bouclés qui lui descendaient au milieu du dos et contrastaient parfaitement avec ses yeux noirs. Elle avait les yeux de sa mère. Gibbs l'emmena hors de l'école.  
- ça va Shanna ?  
- Oui ! Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es là ?  
- Ah.. Je suis là parce que je dois t'emmener à mon bureau.  
- C'est vrai ? se réjouit-elle.  
- Oui c'est vrai, ma puce.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que c'est moi qui te garde aujourd'hui.  
- Ah bon ? On va voir Tony et Abby ?  
- Même Timothy !  
- Génial !  
Gibbs sourit en la regardant.  
- Et maman, j'vais la voir ?


	3. Chapter 3

Le cœur de Gibbs se serra au fond de sa poitrine tandis que résonnaient dans sa tête les dernières paroles de Shanna. Comment lui annoncer la vérité ? Il fallait trouver une façon de lui dire que sa mère allait sans doute mourir, quelle ne pourrait peut-être pas la voir... C'était déjà assez difficile d'annoncer cela à des adultes mais à une enfant ! Gibbs la fit monter dans sa voiture. Une fois sa ceinture bouclée, le moteur gronda et la voiture démarra. Le patron avait l'esprit embrouillé, il allait sans aucun doute faire plus d'accidents que d'habitude.  
- Dis, tonton Gibbs, quand c'est que j'vais la voir maman ?  
- Je... Je ne sais pas, ma chérie.  
- Pourquoi tu sais pas ?  
Le feu passa au rouge, Gibbs s'arrêta. Il prit une grande inspiration et expliqua à Shanna sans la regarder :  
- Ma puce... Ta maman est très malade. Et je ne sais pas si tu peux la voir, vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouve. Tu vas rester avec nous, pour aujourd'hui.  
Il entendit la petite qui commençait à sangloter. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il regarda dans le rétroviseur. La tête entre ses petites mains, Shanna laissait deviner de grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues rouges. Gibbs ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Le feu passa au vert et ce fut le klaxon de la voiture qui le suivait qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il passa la première et recommença à conduire. La petite pleurait toujours, pas comme un enfant qui fait un caprice, avec de grand cris, la crise de larmes, etc... ; elle pleurait en silence, comme si elle ne voulait pas que Gibbs s'inquiète ou l'entende.  
- Shanna, ta maman t'as déjà parlé de ton papa ?  
- J'en ai pas de papa.  
- Elle a bien dû te dire quelque chose. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ses cheveux sont bruns et les tiens blonds ?  
- Maman, elle m'a dit que, papa, il était parti avant que je vienne...  
- Et c'est tout ?  
- Elle m'a qu'il était gentil...  
Gibbs comprit que vu son état, il ne pourrait rien en tirer. Si lui ne le pouvait pas, Ducky le pouvait. Et comme il était, après Gibbs et Abby, la personne que Shanna aimait le plus, elle n'aurait aucun mal à lui parler...

QG du NCIS , 13h40.  
Tony et Ziva venaient juste de ramener madame William et monsieur Brown quand Gibbs et Shanna arrivèrent. Abby et Ducky étaient aussi présents mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. La première personne sur laquelle la petite se jeta fut Abby.  
- Hey Shanna ! ça va ma p'tite poupoule ?  
Gibbs prit Ducky à part.  
- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, docteur.  
- Ah ?  
- J'aimerais retrouver son père. Oui, je sais, Daniel n'a jamais voulut le dire et pour lui demandait maintenant, je pense que ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser... Donc, j'ai pensé si tu pouvais...  
- Ah ? Oh, je vois. Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Comment a-t-elle réagi ?  
- Comment veux-tu qu'elle ai réagi ? Sa mère est sur le point de mourir mais elle, ça l'amuse, tu vois bien.  
- Je voulais pas te blesser, Jethro.  
- Je sais, excuse-moi. Occupe-toi bien d'elle.  
Ducky se tourna vers Shanna qui restait accrochée à Abby.  
- Alors, jeune fille, on ne me dit plus bonjour ?  
En le voyant, le visage de la petite sembla s'illuminer. Tandis qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner en discutant, Gibbs appela l'équipe à se rejoindre.  
- Tony, Ziva, les invités sont là ?  
- Tous les deux, patron !  
- Abby, les vidéos ?  
- On a tout repris avec Le seigneur des Elfes...  
- Grr..., McGee s'interposa dans la discussion.  
- Ahem, pardon, avec Tim, Le bleu, McGee, enfin bref; et on a utilisé différents programmes, ça nous as pris un temps fou et...  
- ABBY !  
- Et on a plusieurs clients : Toi, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit toi, enfin, je l'espère, je dirais même que je le souhaite de mon cœur; on a Ziva, mêmes réflexions que pour Gibbs; un gros monsieur en uniforme, je sais pas qui c'est mais si c'est lui qui a fait le coup, je tiens à le plonger dans l'acide moi-même; et madame Williams, dernière en date et principale suspecte. Les empreintes sur le gobelet de Daniel n'en révèle que deux différentes : les siennes et les tiennes, Gibbs.  
- Autrement dis, c'est moi le principal suspect. C'est qui ce "gros monsieur en uniforme" ?  
- Je sais pas.  
- Écran.  
McGee afficha à l'écran l'image de l'homme en question, il zooma dessus. Ils se rapprochèrent tous. Tony eut l'illumination :  
- Hey ! Mais c'est pas le supérieur du quartier-maître ?  
- Ah oui, je l'avais oublié celui-là, lança Gibbs. Il est venu nous parler ce matin pour avoir des nouvelles de l'enquête. Il a touché au café ?  
- Apparemment pas ou alors il est très rusé.  
- Allez le chercher, je vais m'occuper de Williams.

Salle d'interrogatoire du NCIS, 13h46.  
Gibbs entra d'un pas nerveux et s'assit en face de Teresa Williams.  
- Agent spécial Gibbs, pourquoi m'avoir fait revenir ?  
- Vous êtes nerveuse, madame Williams ?  
- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais...  
- Justement, vous faisiez quoi sur le bureau de l'agent Jones ?  
- Je vous l'ai dis, je lui déposais un mot pour m'excuser.  
- Menteuse.  
- Mais non je...  
- Taisez-vous ! Pourquoi avez-vous empoisonné mon agent ?  
- Mais je n'ai rien fait, monsieur !  
- C'est toujours ce que dise les coupables ! Où avez trouvé le poison ? Pourquoi elle ?  
- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !  
Aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre, ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Williams avait les larmes aux bords des paupières.  
- Madame Williams, reprit Gibbs calmement, nous n'ignorons pas votre liaison avec le meilleur ami de votre mari. Alors quoi, si Daniel l'interrogeait et qu'il lui avouait que vous avez tué votre mari tous les deux, ça ferait un bon mobile.  
- Vous dites n'importe quoi... Je ne sais même pas où trouver du poison, je ne savais pas que l'agent Jones interrogeait John. Pourquoi je l'aurais tué ?  
- Parce que vous vous êtes presque battues la veille au soir.  
- Non. Je vous ai dis que je venais pour m'excuser. Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné et je n'ai pas tué mon mari.  
- Vous savez, madame Williams, l'agent Jones a une petite fille de cinq ans. Elle n'a pas de père et vous voulez être responsable de la mort de sa mère ? Voulez-vous faire une orpheline ?  
Williams ne sut pas quoi répondre. Gibbs se leva et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Salle d'autopsie du NCIS, 13h57.  
- Ducky ! Ducky ? appela Gibbs.  
- Il n'est pas là, monsieur, lui répondit Palmer.  
- Alors où est-il, Palmer ?  
- Il a dit qu'il montait chez Abby avec Shanna.  
- J'y vais aussi.  
Il tourna les talons et prit l'ascenseur pour arriver au labo d'Abby. Il y retrouva Abby, McGee, Ducky et Shanna plantés devant un ordinateur. Shanna était assise sur les genoux de Timothy. Ils tournèrent tous la tête en voyant arriver le patron.  
- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous ici ?  
- Bah euuh...  
- Hey, tonton Gibbs ! Abby elle m'a mis un coton tige dans la bouche !  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Tu voulais qu'on cherche son père, non ? marmonna Abby le plus doucement possible pour que Shanna n'entende pas. Un test ADN, t'y avait pas pensé ?  
- Des résultats ?  
Juste à cet instant, l'ordinateur fit un bruit. En gros en rouge sur l'écran il y avait écrit : "ATTENTION DOSSIERS CONFIDENTIELS !"  
- Comment ça "Dossiers confidentiels" ?  
Abby contourna l'interdiction et parvint à afficher les deux parents de Shanna. Ils restèrent tous médusés devant l'écran en voyant le nom du père.  
- On a fait une bêtise, Gibbs ? demanda Abby.


	4. Chapter 4

QG du CBI, Sacramento, Californie - 11h04  
L'équipe de Teresa Lisbon été réunie au grand complet dans leur bureau. Ils étaient sur une affaire de suicide suspect et comme d'habitude, Patrick Jane les conseillait. Patrick était un mentaliste. C'est-à-dire, un maître dans l'art de la manipulation et un fin observateur. Il était consultant pour l'équipe depuis plus de neuf ans et même si ses méthodes sortaient parfois de la légalité, il arrivait toujours à trouver le bon coupable. Physiquement, Jane était un homme de grande taille, des cheveux blonds courts, légèrement frisés et des yeux bleus clairs. Il allait encore se lancer dans un plan lorsque son portable sonna. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et sortit l'appareil de la poche de sa veste. Le numéro était masqué. Il décrocha quand même :  
- Allô ?  
- Monsieur Patrick Jane ? demanda une voix masculine.  
- Oui, c'est moi. Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Agent spécial Gibbs, vous vous souvenez de moi ?  
Patrick eut un bref flash-back. Il se remit tout en tête très vite :  
- Je dois dire que ça fait longtemps !  
- Presque cinq ans pour être exact.  
- Oui, c'est vrai... Comment allez-vous ? Pourquoi me contactez-vous, au fait ?  
- Daniel Jones, ça vous rappelle quelqu'un ?  
Jane revit en quelques secondes une foule de souvenirs accompagnée d'une étrange sensation à la fois de bonheur et de tristesse. Le visage souriant de Daniel lui apparut, son teint pâle qui contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs qu'elle avait courts et ses yeux noirs brillant de joie. Il se souvint également de sa voix, de la douceur de sa peau, de l'odeur glacée de son parfum...  
- Euh oui, oui je me souviens d'elle. Pourquoi ?  
- On l'a empoisonné ce matin.  
Patrick sentit ses jambes l'abandonner. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger ou à parler, les mots lui manquaient. Il chercha à tâtons son bureau et s'assit sur le rebord. Il se sentait d'abord désemparé, puis une forte rage monta en lui.  
- Mais... Comment... Qui a fait ça ?  
- Justement, c'est là le problème.  
- Excusez-moi mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas le but de votre appel... A part si je peux venir voir Daniel ?  
- Vous le devez, même ! Vous avez un vol spécial Sacramento - Washington dans trente minutes. Vous serez à Washington d'ici cinq heures minimum. Préparez-vous, l'agent Dinozzo et l'officier David viendront vous chercher à l'aéroport. On vous ramènera ici pour vous occupez de Shanna.  
- D'accord, j'arrive ! Euh, m'occupez de qui ?  
- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?  
- Je devrais être au courant de quoi ?  
- Ben... Votre fille.  
- Ma fille est morte.  
- Je parle de celle que vous avez eu avec Daniel.  
Patrick poussa une exclamation indéfinissable. Il avait appris pratiquement au même instant que la seule femme qu'il avait aimé après son drame était à l'agonie et qu'elle lui avait caché l'existence de sa fille ! Jane frôla la syncope. Il trouva quand même le moyen de prononcer quelques mots.  
- Moi et Daniel... Elle s'appelle comment ?  
- Shanna.  
- Je pourrai la voir ?  
- Rappliquez tout de suite !  
Gibbs raccrocha. Patrick, encore sous le choc, resta quelques minutes avec son téléphone à la main, l'équipe autour de lui. Finalement Lisbon s'approcha de lui :  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jane ?  
- Je dois aller à Washington...  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai une fille et... sa mère est en train de mourir.  
Tout le monde sembla médusé, ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Rigsby posa quand même la question qui lui titiller l'esprit :  
- Mais, euh, sans vouloir être indiscret, qui est la mère de ta fille ?  
- L'agent spécial Jones du NCIS.  
- Celle avec qui t'as bossé ya cinq ans ?  
- Oui. On l'a empoisonné ce matin.  
Jane venait de jeter un froid dans la pièce. Il attrapa sa veste et personne n'osa le retenir lorsqu'il sortit de la salle. Patrick fila chez lui pour se préparer une valise et arriva à l'aéroport avec dix minutes d'avance. A la fois nerveux et joyeux, il monta dans l'avion qui décolla direction Washington. Avec toutes ces émotions, la tension de Patrick avait battu tous les records ! Lorsqu'elle chuta, il commença à se sentir fatigué, le bruit de l'avion le berçait, il ferma les yeux et laissa aller sa tête en arrière, emportée par une multitude de souvenirs...

Washington DC, QG du NCIS, janvier 2004.  
Patrick avait été contacté par le directeur du NCIS. Il avait fait le voyage jusqu'en Virginie et attendait maintenant dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci appela sa secrétaire :  
- Cynthia, faites monter l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs dans mon bureau.  
- Tout de suite, Directeur.  
Patrick était assis dans une chaise, devant le bureau, les mains croisés et sur son genou. On frappa à la porte. Le directeur ordonna qu'on entre. Un homme grand aux cheveux gris entra le premier, suivit d'un autre avec des cheveux châtains, plus jeune, une jeune femme de petite taille en tailleur, un jeune homme à l'air débutant et maladroit, et la dernière, une femme grande et vêtue simplement.  
- Monsieur Jane, je vous présente les agents spéciaux Gibbs, Dinozzo, Todd, McGee et Jones. Si j'ai fait venir monsieur Jane, c'est parce qu'il connaît notre meurtrier.  
L'équipe parue surprise. Patrick se leva et commença son speech :  
- Oui, je connais bien John Le Rouge, mais, pour être sûr que c'est bien lui, j'ai demandé à avoir les photos de la scène de crime. ça confirme ce que je pensais, le smiley juste au dessus des corps massacrés des victimes, c'est sa signature. Il faudrait que j'aille sur les lieux et que je vois votre légiste. Je peux ?  
- Bien sûr, Gibbs s'avança vers lui. Daniel va vous conduire, vous y serez vite comme ça.  
Tony pouffa discrètement de rire dans le dos du patron. Il était vrai que... Daniel au volant = la mort au tournant !  
- D'accord, je veux bien ! Alors Daniel... Laissez moi deviner... Ce doit être vous ? demanda-t-il en pointant le doigt sur Jones qui n'avait encore rien dit.  
- Oui, c'est moi. Comment vous savez ?  
- Vous avez la lettre "D" accrochée en pendentif à votre collier. On y va ?  
- Oui, pas de problèmes.  
Ils sortirent du bureau, descendirent les escaliers et allèrent à l'ascenseur. Ils montèrent à bord, les portes se fermèrent, ils étaient au troisième étage. Jane se tenait à côté de Daniel et il ne la lâchait pas des yeux.  
-Vous avez peur ? demanda-t-il.  
- Moi ? Mais de quoi ?  
- L'ascenseur. Votre respiration est plus profonde que tout à l'heure, vous essayez de vous calmez.  
- Tout à l'heure je marchais.  
- Moi aussi pourtant je ne halete pas comme vous.  
- Je halete ?  
- C'était une image. De plus, vous fixez le cadran des étages depuis qu'on est monté. J'en conclut que vous avez peur.  
Daniel poussa un soupir.  
- Bon, okay, je suis claustrophobe.  
- J'avais raison !  
Patrick semblait ravi et affichait un sourire charmeur qui arracha un autre à la jeune femme. Le mentaliste se rapprocha d'elle, Jones fit un pas de crabe pour s'éloigner de lui.  
- Je pourrais avoir votre main droite ?  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Comme ça.  
- Et si j'ai pas envie ?  
- S'il vous plaît... Allez... S'il vous plaît...  
Daniel roula des yeux et donna finalement sa main à Jane. Il la prit entre les siennes, la caressa, lui toucha les poignets, les doigts... Puis, il la lui rendit.  
- Merci.  
- C'est tout ? Vous vouliez juste toucher ma main, comme ça ?  
- Oui, pour vous connaître mieux.  
Daniel sembla perplexe. Elle interrogea Jane d'un sourcil levé. Celui-ci ne quittait pas ses yeux :  
- Vous avez des cales sous les doigts dans votre paume, ce qui signifie que vous avez l'habitude de manier des objets en bois ou en métal, je pencherais pour la pratique d'un sport du genre base-ball ou golf. De plus, entre votre pouce et votre index, la surface est rappeuse, vous êtes tireur d'élite, le surplus de poudre a donné à votre peau un toucher rappeux. Et enfin, vous êtes droitière, car votre main est beaucoup plus développée que la gauche.  
Jones en avait la mâchoire pendante. il venait de résumer s a vie à partir de sa seule main droite.  
- Mais alors, base-ball ou golf ?  
- Base-ball.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent, ils se dirigèrent vers le parking. Ils prirent à bord d'une voiture noire, Daniel mit le contact :  
- Vous avez attaché votre ceinture ?  
- Oui pourquoi ?  
- C'est mieux pour vous.  
Un crissement de pneus brisa le silence et colla Patrick au fond de son siège. Elle avait dû apprendre à conduire dans la même auto-école que Gibbs ! Le mentaliste se cramponnait à la poignée de sa portière. Après avoir fait ses prières, il remarqua que le feu était passé au rouge. Jones pila sec pour s'arrêter.  
- Où avez-vous appris à conduire ?  
- A San Francisco.  
- Je m'en doutais...  
Daniel commença à rire. Les rues de San Francisco sont connues pour être les plus horribles de Californie. La ville ayant été construite sur une colline, les rues sont comme un grand huit !  
- Vous êtes de là bas ?  
- Pas vraiment. J'y suis arrivée à mes dix ans.  
- Vous venez d'où ?  
- De beaucoup plus haut !  
- Non ? De l'Alaska ?  
- Ouaip.  
- C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui vient de si loin ! Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi êtes-vous venue à Frisco ?  
- Mes parents ne se supportaient plus. Ma mère avait de la famille à San Francisco alors elle m'a emmenée avec mon petit frère.  
Le feu passa au vert. Patrick préféra se taire et se raccrocher à la poignée. Un virage contrôlé, ils étaient pile devant les lieux du crime.  
- On est arrivé ! s'exclama Daniel fière d'elle.  
Jane ne sentait plus ses jambes, il fut content de sortir de là. Mais il devait rattraper Jones qui avait déjà passer les bandes jaunes et qui ouvrait la porte. Il fit une petite course pour la rejoindre et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la maison. Daniel se retourna pour fermer la porte :  
- S'il vous plaît, ne vous...  
Elle se retourna et vit Jane nonchalant qui regardait dans les pièces.  
- ... éloignez pas de moi.  
Elle le rattrapa et lui prit le bras :  
- Venez, c'est par là.  
Elle le conduit jusqu'à la chambre. Juste en face d'eux : le smiley géant dessiné avec le sang des victimes. En dessous du dessin, un lit, maculé de sang séché. La pièce était en désordre. Contrairement à Daniel, qui commençait à expliquer ce qu'ils avaient trouver, Patrick resta sur le pas de la porte.  
- ça va pas ? Vous êtes tout pâle, vous voulez vous asseoir ?  
- Non, c'est bon. Je vous écoute, continuez.  
Daniel finit son explication, Jane réfléchissait.  
- Vous le connaissez d'où ce "John le Rouge" ?  
- Il a tué ma femme et ma fille il y a quatre ans.  
Jones se sentit glacée sur place. Elle ne savait plus quoi lui dire, si elle devait lui dire quelque chose d'ailleurs.  
- Je suis navrée...  
- Vous ne saviez pas, c'est pas grave. Tiens c'est quoi ce... truc à côté de votre pied ?  
Patrick entra dans la pièce et alla jusqu'à Daniel. Il s'agenouilla, l'agent du NCIS lui tendit des gants. Il en prit un et ramassa un bout de papier qu'il donna à la jeune femme. C'était un papier blanc plié en quatre.  
- Tiens... ça n'y était pas la dernière fois...  
Elle déplia le papier, en plein milieux avec une encre rouge était marqué : " Coucou Jane ^^". Daniel étouffa un juron alors que Patrick était déjà à la fenêtre.  
- Je vous ai dis de rester avec moi !  
- Il nous observe. Il est là, quelque part. Il sait que je suis là, il a fait ça pour m'attirer ici...  
Patrick sentit une main sur son épaule et il sursauta. Il ouvrit les yeux dans l'avion devant une hôtesse de l'air.  
- Monsieur Jane, nous allons arriver à Washington. Mettez votre ceinture pour l'atterrissage.  
- Ah, merci.  
Il boucla sa ceinture et se gratta les yeux.

Aéroport de Washington DC - 19h45.  
Patrick avait sa valise en main et ils cherchaient des yeux les deux agents du NCIS. Il connaissait déjà Tony, il n'eut pas de mal à le reconnaître. Il se dirigea vers lui :  
- Agent DiNozzo ?  
- Lui-même, et voici l'officier David.  
Ziva et Patrick s'échangèrent un "bonsoir". Ils montèrent à bord d'une voiture, Tony prit le volant. Il leur fallait une demi-heure pour arriver au NCIS.  
- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Patrick, anxieux.  
- Aussi bien que ce matin, lui répondit Tony.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Dans le coma.  
- Merde... Je pourrais la voir ?  
- Oui. Mais au fait, comment se fait-il que vous n'êtes pas au courant de l'existence de Shanna ?  
- Mais je n'en sais rien ! Daniel ne m'a rien dit, elle ne m'a pas contacté depuis cinq ans ! Je pensais qu'elle m'avait oublié.  
- Daniel n'oublie personne. Et surtout pas vous. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où elle a pleuré à cause de ça...  
- Quoi ?  
- Elle a essayé de vous joindre, pendant et après sa grossesse mais vous ne répondiez pas.  
- Je viens de vous dire que je n'ai rien eu.  
- Et moi je vous dis le contraire ! Vous l'avez faite souffrir ! Vous n'étiez pas là quand elle a accouché, vous ne vous êtes pas occupé de votre fille, c'est maintenant que vous réagissez ?  
- Tony fermes-la ! coupa Ziva. Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas sauver ton amie, tu te trompes.  
Les deux hommes n'ajoutèrent rien pendant le reste du trajet. DiNozzo travaillait avec Daniel depuis sept ans. Ils étaient arrivés pratiquement en même temps au NCIS. Il la considéré comme une sœur et ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre.

QG du NCIS - 20h15.  
La nuit était tombée sur Washington DC. Ziva, Patrick et Tony arrivèrent au bureau de l'équipe. McGee, Gibbs et Abby les attendaient. Gibbs prit le mentaliste à part :  
- Tout va bien, monsieur Jane ?  
- J'aurais préféré vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances.  
- Moi aussi.  
- On m'a dit qu'elle est toujours dans le coma ?  
- Justement, nous allons nous rendre à Bethesda vous et moi pour la voir.  
Patrick poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
- Vous ne voulez pas voir quelqu'un avant ?  
- Quelqu'... Quoi, _elle_ est là ?  
- Oui, avec Ducky à mon bureau.  
Patrick se tourna et la chercha des yeux. Assise sur les genoux de Ducky, perdue dans une conversation, Shanna ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Patrick fut submergé par l'émotion.  
- Mon Dieu qu'elle est belle, souffla-t-il.  
- Allez la voir, conseilla Gibbs.  
- Et je lui dis quoi ? "Salut j'suis ton père, je t'ai abandonné pendant cinq ans mais maintenant que ta mère va mourir, je reviens !" ? Non, ça le fait pas...  
- Alors dites autre chose. Elle vous attend.  
- Vous lui avez...  
- Parler de vous, oui. Allez-y !  
Patrick prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la petite fille. Celle-ci en le voyant arriver, leva ses grands yeux noirs vers lui en demandant "Papa ?"


	5. Chapter 5

Shanna sauta des genoux de Ducky avant que Patrick ai pu arriver jusqu'à elle. La petite blonde lui attrapa les mollets :  
- Papa ! Papa ! J'suis contente de te voir !  
Autour d'eux, tout s'était arrêté. L'équipe de Gibbs les regardait, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Jane était tout chamboulé. Depuis neuf ans, personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi, depuis que John le Rouge avait assassiné sa petite fille et sa femme... Il retrouvait le bonheur de serrer un enfant dans ses bras, son enfant... Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de Shanna et la serra fort contre lui. Cela lui rappelait tellement de choses, des larmes commencèrent à mouiller ses joues. Il prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains :  
- Viens-là que je te regarde, mon ange...  
Il enleva une anglaise rebelle qui cachait sa frimousse. Patrick caressa sa joue et déposa un baiser sur son front. Une boule au fond de son ventre lui fit fermer les yeux d'où s'échappèrent quelques larmes.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Papa ?  
- Rien... C'est juste que.. Tu lui ressembles tellement...  
Il ne put en dire plus. Sinon, il éclatait en sanglots devant tout le monde. Il ne cessait de voir le visage de sa première fille, d'entendre son rire, et de revivre cette nuit horrible où il l'avait trouvé éventrée dans sa chambre aux côtés de sa mère... Jane se ressaisit et se releva.  
- Je pourrais m'asseoir quelque part ?  
- Bien sûr, mon cher, lança Ducky qui lui cédait sa place.  
Patrick alla se poser au bureau de Gibbs avec Shanna sur ses genoux. Le patron passa devant eux, un dossier à la main.  
- Tu vas où ? demanda DiNozzo.  
- Le supérieur du quartier-maître est ici, je vais lui parler. Tu viens toi aussi.  
- Et moi, je peux venir ? questionna Patrick.  
- Je ne préfère pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Comme ça...  
Il laissa Patrick et s'en alla vers la salle d'interrogatoire avec Tony. Le mentaliste resta muet pendant quelques secondes, puis une idée lui vint. Il regarda tranquillement autour de lui puis se prit la tête entre les mains en marmonnant :  
- Oh mon Dieu... Mon Dieu... Ma pauvre Daniel... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans elle... Oh mon Dieu...  
Ziva s'approcha :  
- Vous voulez un peu d'eau ?  
- Je... Je voudrais bien me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Où sont les toilettes ?  
- A gauche, couloir de droite au fond.  
- D'accord merci, vous pouvez garder Shanna ?  
- Bien sûr, viens ma puce.  
La petite alla avec Ziva tandis que son père se levait, l'air désemparé, les joues et les yeux rouges. Il marcha lentement puis disparut au fond du couloir. McGee rejoignit Ziva :  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que t'as pas travaillé avec lui, tu le connais pas, tu sais pas de quoi il est capable. J'suis sûr qu'il va aller à l'interrogatoire.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Combien tu paris, 10 Dollars ?  
- Tenu !  
- Okay, on verra.  
Patrick était maintenant dans le couloir que Ziva lui avait indiqué. Il lui restait quelques repères de son dernier passage. Au lieu d'aller au fond, comme elle le lui avait dis, il tourna encore à gauche et se retrouva dans le couloir des salles d'interrogatoire. Il s'approcha de portes et colla son oreille dessus pour reconnaître la voix de Gibbs. Pas la première... Pas la seconde... La troisième ! Il écoutait pour voir si Gibbs était calme ou non, de peur de finir en entretien privé avec Ducky...L'interrogatoire avait à peine commencé. Jane posa ses doigts sur la poignée et au moment opportun, il baissa sa main pour ouvrir la porte. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, Patrick entra et vit dans le yeux de Gibbs une lueur meurtrière. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.  
- Bonjour, déclara-t-il, nonchalant.  
- Qui est cet homme ? demanda le supérieur.  
- Je m'appelle Patrick Jane, je travaille au CBI.  
- CBI ? Mais, c'est en Californie ça, non ?  
- Tout à fait ! Mais si je suis là, c'est pour retrouver quelqu'un.  
Il s'assit sur le coin de la table, en face du gros homme plein de sueur.  
- Retrouver qui ?  
- Vous.  
- Pardon ?  
- Ben oui, c'est bien vous qui avez tué ma femme ?  
- Votre femme ? Mais vous délirez ! Je ne la connais pas !  
- L'agent spécial Jones, qui travaille ici, vous la connaissez ?  
- Ah, c'est elle votre femme ? Je suis navré de ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais je n'ai rien fais.  
- Menteur. Je sais que vous l'avez tuée. C'est bien vous qui l'avez empoisonnée, hein ?  
- Mais non !  
- On a des preuves.  
Le silence retomba. Gibbs laissait faire Jane sans rien dire. Celui-ci ne lâchait pas le suspect des yeux.  
- Des preuves ?  
- Oui, des preuves. N'est-ce pas, agent Gibbs ?  
Jethro eut un rictus :  
- Absolument, tout vous inculpe. Mon experte scientifique affirme que vous avez versé le poison dans le café de mon agent. C'est pour ça que maintenant...  
Il se dirigea vers la caméra de surveillance, ôta sa veste et la déposa sur l'objectif pour arrêter l'enregistrement. Le regard de Patrick changea. Il donna une pichenette sur l'épaule du Lieutenant.  
- Hey !  
- Oh, vous êtes nerveux ? questionna Jane avec un ton légèrement pervers.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?  
- Du mal, autant que vous en avez répandu.  
- Autrement dit, on va vous faire la peau, conclut Gibbs.  
Il se mit de l'autre côté du Lieutenant.  
- Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fais.  
- Alors qui ?  
- C'est Williams, la femme de Williams !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Elle m'a dis quand je l'ai croisé qu'il y avait un agent trop fouineur et qu'elle voulait l'éliminer. C'est pas moi !  
- Vous mentez comme vous respirez...  
- Mais pas du tout !  
- Vous avez tué ma femme...  
- Jane... Du calme, souffla Gibbs.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir : Patrick avait sauté au cou du Lieutenant, le jetant par terre. Même si Gibbs approuvait et voulait de tout cœur participer, il ne devait pas le laissait faire. Il essaya d'attraper Jane par les épaules. A cet instant, Tony fit irruption dans la salle, séparant les deux hommes et en s'en prenant une dans la figure.  
- Sors-le ! Hurla Gibbs qui essayait de couvrir les cris de rage de Patrick.  
Il l'attrapa par le col et le colla au mur.  
- Maintenant ça suffit ! Reprenez-vous ! Assez !  
La tension de Jane retomba. Il reprenait ses esprits et commença à pleurer.  
- Je.. Excusez-moi... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit... Aidez-moi Gibbs, je supporterai pas de la perdre... Aidez-moi...  
- Du calme, du calme. Vous allez rentrer chez Daniel avec Shanna, d'accord ?  
- Non, je veux rest...  
- Ce n'est pas une proposition mais une affirmation. Vous allez vous reposer et faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. McGee va vous accompagner. Ne faites pas de bêtises !

Appartement de Daniel Jones, 20h30.  
Avec toutes ces émotions, Shanna s'était endormie dans la voiture de McGee. Patrick l'avait prise aux bras et transporté jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois qu'il l'avait couchée, il s'enleva son gilet et déboutonna sa chemise. Il alla prendre un grand verre d'eau à la cuisine. Puis il alla dans la chambre de Daniel. Le lit n'était pas fait, une chemise de nuit noire traînait par terre, la pièce était un peu en désordre. Patrick ramassa le vêtement, le plia et le déposa sous le gros oreiller du lit de Jones. Il s'assit dessus, enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea. Il ferma les yeux et entendit un bruit à la porte.  
- Papa...  
Il se redressa, Shanna était dans l'embrasure de la porte, son oreiller sous le bras et sa peluche à la main.  
- J'ai peur de dormir toute seule...  
- Viens ma chérie.  
La petite ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle bondit sur le lit, jeta son oreiller à côté de celui de sa mère et se blottit contre son père. Il lui caressa la tête.  
- Il est joli ton ours ! Comment il s'appelle ?  
- C'est Winnie ! C'est maman qui me l'a acheté.  
- C'est vrai ? Bah il est vraiment chouette !  
- Dis, papa...  
- Oui ?  
- J'vais la revoir maman ?  
- Mais oui mon cœur, ne t'en fais pas. Telle que je la connais, c'est pas ça qui l'arrêteras. Allez, endors-toi. Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Il la couvrit avec une grosse couette bleue marine et chaude. Il s'allongea sur le côté pour la regarder dormir. Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux...

Patrick sentit la main sur son épaule et il tressaillit. Il se retourna, ce n'était que Daniel :  
- Venez, je vous ramène au QG.  
Elle enveloppa soigneusement le papier dans un gant et ils retournèrent -non sans quelques poussées d'adrénaline- au NCIS. Lorsque Gibbs découvrit le morceau de papier avec l'encre rouge, il devint fou furieux. Il le donna à analyser à Abby et resta dans son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne des résultats, autant dire pratiquement deux heures. La nuit était déjà tombée sur Washington DC. Gibbs appela Daniel et Patrick. Ils descendirent tous les deux. Le patron les pris à part.  
- Écoutez, Jane, ce type vous en veux, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est vous qu'il veut. Le mieux, c'est que vous restiez avec Daniel. Vous allez passer la nuit chez elle. ça te dérange ?  
- C'est que...  
- Bon, tant mieux. Vous ne sortez pas, vous ne répondez pas au téléphone, c'est compris ?  
- Okay, compris.  
Patrick et Daniel partirent tous les deux vers le parking. Ils montèrent dans la voiture personnelle de Daniel, une coccinelle rouge, et allèrent à l'appartement de cette dernière. Jones ouvrit la porte, Jane fut le premier à entrer et il commença à regarder partout. Il resta devant une étagère à observer plusieurs cadres avec des photos tandis que Daniel s'affairait dans la cuisine.  
- Agent Jones, appela-t-il.  
- Oui ?  
- Vous pouvez venir ?  
- J'arrive.  
Elle le rejoignit.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- C'est vous là ?  
Il pointait du doigt une petite fille aux cheveux noirs, agenouillée, enlaçant un gros husky noir et blanc à côté d'elle dans la neige.  
- Oui c'est moi. J'avais huit ans et c'était mon chien. Il s'appelait Kaltag. J'avais eu un mal fou à le dresser mais j'y étais arrivée !  
- Oh. Et là, c'est vous aussi ? demanda-t-il en montrant une autre photo.  
- Oui mais là j'avais quatre ans. Mon père me tient dans ses bras, à côté ya ma mère avec mon petit frère qui devait avoir un an, quelque chose comme ça et puis...  
Elle marqua un arrêt, paraissant pensive et triste. Elle dit dans une voix nouée :  
- Et puis Dimitri.  
- Dimitri ?  
- Mon grand frère. Il a disparut pendant l'Iditarod de 1981...  
- C'est suite à ça que vos parents se sont séparés ?  
- Oui. Je voulais devenir musher, comme mon père, ça a rendu ma mère folle après ce qui est arrivé à Dimitri. Elle a juré que plus jamais je ne toucherai à un traîneau ou à un chien, ni mon petit frère d'ailleurs. Elle a brisé ma vie...  
Elle baissa les yeux, Patrick eut l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise.  
- Bon, je retourne à la cuisine. Je fais des pâtes, ça vous va ?  
- Oui, ça va.  
- Tant mieux parce qu'il n'y a que ça de toutes façons. Vous venez à table ?  
Jane alla dans la cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise pendant que Daniel servait le repas. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, il la remercia puis elle vint à table.  
- Vous êtes russe ?  
Elle manqua s'étouffer avec ses spaghettis. Elle réussit à les avaler puis elle gargouilla :  
- Ma grand-mère paternelle l'est.  
- Ah, c'est bien. Vous le parlez ?  
- Je le parlais souvent avec mon père. ça me sert dans mon travail.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui, souvent on a des affaires de trafic, enfin bon, c'est compliqué. Et vous, ça consiste en quoi votre boulot ?  
- Je suis mentaliste.  
- Pardon ?  
- J'observe les gens, j'en déduis des choses... J'aide le CBI à résoudre des enquêtes.  
- Le CBI ? J'espère que Minelli va bien.  
- Vous connaissez Minelli ?  
- On a travaillé deux ou trois fois ensemble, quand j'étais encore à San Francisco.  
- Vous faisiez quoi ?  
- J'ai commencé par être simple sniper dans la Brigade Spéciale d'Intervention. Puis, je suis montée en grade, j'ai pu devenir inspecteur dans l'équipe de Bridges.  
- Bridges ? Nash Bridges ?  
- Ouais. Vous le connaissez ?  
- Juste entendu parler. Vous avez travaillé longtemps pour lui ?  
- Oulà, attendez... Je suis entrée à la BSI vers 1993... J'en suis partie en 2002... Je dirais peut-être six ou sept ans.  
- C'est bizarre qu'on est pas travaillé ensemble si vous êtes partie en 2002.  
- Depuis quand vous bossez au CBI ?  
- Quatre ans, plus ou moins.  
- Alors c'est normal, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Minelli c'était en 1997.  
- Ah oui, normal.  
Ils finirent de manger leurs pâtes. Daniel débarrassa mais au moment où elle allait commencer la vaisselle, Patrick la poussa.  
- Laissez, je vais le faire.  
- Queuah ?  
- Je vais faire la vaisselle, je vous dis.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'ai envie de faire la vaisselle.  
Jones commença à rire, Jane lui sourit.  
- Décidément, vous êtes un drôle de numéro... Bon, je vais préparer votre lit.  
- Je dors pas avec vous ?  
- J'accepte que vous veniez chez moi, que vous fassiez _ma_ vaisselle, je vais pas en plus vous faire dormir dans mon lit !  
Elle disparut dans le couloir. Elle arrangea sa chambre d'amis juste à côté de la sienne. Jane arrêta l'eau et s'essuya les mains une fois qu'il avait tout lavé. Il recommença à vagabonder dans le salon. Il s'arrêta devant une autre photo : Daniel, apparemment âgée de seize ans, était en train de jouer de la guitare électrique avec deux autres filles et un garçon qui jouait de la batterie. Elle avait l'air heureuse et absorbée par le rythme.  
- Vous étiez dans un groupe de rock ? demanda-t-il à travers la pièce.  
- Hein ? Ah, oui, pendant un an et demi, deux ans, quand j'étais au lycée. On avait monté ça avec mes amis, moi c'était plus pour embêter ma mère qu'autre chose.  
- Ah bon, pourquoi ?  
- Elle ne supportait pas cette "musique de sauvage", comme elle disait. Moi j'adorais. Je prenais des cours en cachette avec une amie et quand j'ai eu assez économisé mon argent de poche, je me suis ma guitare.  
- Vous l'avez ici ?  
- Ouaip, dans ma chambre.  
- Vous pouvez me jouer quelque chose ?  
- Maintenant ?  
- Bah oui, maintenant. Allez, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît !  
- D'accord, d'accord, ça va.  
Il y eut un ramdam au fond du couloir, Daniel sortit de sa chambre avec sa guitare sous le bras. Elle alla dans le salon rejoindre Patrick.  
- Vous aimez le rock ?  
- Oui, ça va... Enfin, ça dépend quoi. Ne me dites pas que vous étiez dans un groupe de métal, pitié.  
- Non... On connaissez pas encore ça, rassurez-vous. Même si j'aime bien cette musique, je ne vais pas vous en jouer.  
Elle finit les derniers réglages.  
- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous faire... Allez, ma préférée...  
Ces doigts commencèrent à glisser sur les cordes qui vibrèrent en quelques accords. Bientôt elle se mit à chanter :"_I could be mean, I could be angry, You know I could be just like you... I could be fake, I could be stupid, You know I could be just like you..._". Elle continua sa chanson, apparemment, Patrick appréciait. Les seuls que ce concert improvisé pouvait déranger était les voisins de Daniel. Mais bon, il n'était que... 21h45, et alors ? Une fois qu'elle eut finit, Jane sembla ravi et il l'applaudit. Jones s'enleva la bandoulière de sa guitare et la posa par terre contre le mur. Elle alla s'asseoir juste à côté de Patrick sur son canapé.  
- Et si vous me parliez de l'Alaska ? questionna-t-il. Où êtes-vous née ?  
- Au milieu de nul part. A Nome, à l'extrême ouest, là où peut voir les plus belles aurores boréales du monde. J'y étais heureuse. Avec mes parents, mes chiens... J'ai appris à conduire un traîneau en deux mois, pourtant c'est pas facile. Si j'avais eu mon attelage, Kaltag aurais été mon chien de tête. C'était une bête superbe, j'avais jamais vu un chien comme ça. Mais bon, ma mère en a décidé autrement, tant pis pour moi, j'aurais jamais fait l'Iditarod... Vous savez ce que je préférais dans l'année ?  
- Non.  
- Voir l'arrivée de la course. Elle commence à Anchorage et finit à Nome. C'était magique... Bon allez, on va se coucher.  
Elle se leva, Patrick la prit dans ses bras.  
- Euh... Jane... Vous vous sentez mal ?  
- Non, j'avais envie. C'est certainement l'une des histoires les plus tristes qu'on m'ait racontée...  
- Faut pas dramatiser, non plus.  
Ils se séparèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent, le temps s'arrêta. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Patrick sentit les lèvres douces de Daniel sous les siennes, il enfonça ses doigts dans sa chevelure noire. Jones se laissa emporter, elle ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser en l'enlaçant par la taille. Jane glissa au creux de son cou, Daniel commençait à réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait.  
- Pa... Patrick... On ne devrait pas... C'est pas bien...  
- Je ne te plais pas ?  
- Dis pas ça, bien sûr que tu me plais.  
- Alors pourquoi j'arrêterais ce qui te fait plaisir?  
Elle allait lui répondre mais son portable vibra. Elle le chercha au fond de la poche de son pantalon et le mit devant ses yeux, entre Patrick et elle.  
- C'est Gibbs ?  
- Non, je connais pas... .  
- Il te dit quoi ?  
- Patrick...  
Elle lui montra le message :"ça va, vous vous amusez bien ? Je sens que la nuit va être longue, mes chéris.. Prends bien ton pied avec Jane ! ^^".  
- Oh c'est pas vrai, souffla-t-il. Le salaud, il est là...  
Des coups donnés à la porte tirèrent Patrick de son sommeil. Il regarda sur le réveil de Daniel : 23h50. Shanna ne s'était pas réveillée, Jane était encore habillé, il sortit doucement du lit et alla ouvrir la porte. La pluie tombait à verse, Gibbs se tenait devant lui.  
- Entrez, restez pas dehors !  
Le patron entra, Jane ferma la porte et alla la lumière.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- C'est Daniel...


	6. Chapter 6

Patrick prit une grande inspiration pour affronter la nouvelle. Il regarda Gibbs dans les yeux. Celui-ci cherchait à l'évidence les mots pour ne pas le blesser :  
- L'état de Daniel s'est considérablement aggravé, déclara-t-il. Ils ont dû l'opérer en urgence. Je vous ai apporté son dossier, ils vous attendent.  
- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Vous verrez bien, je vous ai fait un plan pour aller jusqu'à Bethesda.  
- Vous ne venez pas ?  
- Non, je garderai Shanna.  
Même si Patrick était complètement désorienté, il ne perdit pas une seconde. Il fonça mettre ses chaussures et prit la voiture de Gibbs avec le dossier de Jones. Il ne savait qu'à moitié ce qu'il faisait, il craignait le pire pour Daniel...

Hôpital de Bethesda, 00h05.  
Par miracle, Jane était arrivé en un seul morceau. Il alla directement à l'accueil :  
- Bonsoir, je suis Patrick Jane, je viens pour Daniel Jones.  
- Attendez, je cherche.  
La femme tapa sur son ordinateur puis indiqua à Patrick le chemin à suivre. Il alla dans le service des soins intensifs. Un médecin l'attrapa au vol :  
- Vous seriez pas monsieur Jane par hasard ?  
- Si, je viens pour...  
- Suivez-moi.  
Il suivit le docteur jusqu'à une chambre ouverte sur un couloir. Avant de rentrer, le médecin le retenu :  
- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas impressionnable.  
- Avec ce que j'ai vécu, pas vraiment.  
- Dans ce cas...  
Le cœur de Jane s'accéléra tellement qu'il crût qu'il allait exploser. Les paumes de ses mains commençaient à transpirer, il avait peur. Il entra dans la pièce. On entendait seulement le bruit de l'appareil de respiration artificielle et de électrocardiogramme. En découvrant Daniel, Patrick eut un mouvement de recul, il se plaqua une main sur la bouche en retenant sa respiration. Il lâcha le dossier de Jones qui tomba au sol. Il aurait voulut crier mais le son lui manquait, il n'arrivait plus à parler. Allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, branchée à tout un tas de perfusions et d'appareils, Daniel avait la peau tellement décolorée que ses veines se reflétaient par endroit. Elle avait de longs cernes noirs sous les yeux, les joues creuses, le bord du nez légèrement rouge... Ce n'était pas la Daniel que Patrick connaissait, c'était impossible ! Il ne cessait de revoir le visage qu'il avait quitté il y a cinq ans, et de se dire qu'il devait y avoir une erreur.  
- Vous êtes sur que c'est ma Daniel ? balbutia-t-il au médecin.  
- C'est bien de Daniel Jones, née le 28 décembre 1972 à Nome, Alaska et travaillant au NCIS dont vous me parlez ?  
- Oui...  
- Alors c'est elle. Je suis désolé, vous voulez vous asseoir ?  
- Il faudrait, oui...  
Il tituba jusqu'à la chaise installée à côté du lit de Daniel. Il y prit place et regarda la regarda encore. Il vit sa main droite cadavérique posée sur le rebord du lit, il la prit dans les siennes et commença à sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Le médecin lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs, Jane le prit sur ses genoux tout en gardant la main inerte et sèche de Jones avec lui.  
- Monsieur Jane, commença le médecin qui ramassait le dossier de la jeune femme. Nous avons dû l'opérer cet après-midi. Sa rate avait doublée de volume, l'arsenic a détruit tant de globules rouges qu'elle était prête à lâcher et lui causer une hémorragie interne. Nous avons été obligé de la lui retirer. L'opération a duré presque sept heures, nous avons faillit la perdre. Nous ne devions pas perdre de temps et avons commencé une dialyse deux heures plus tard. Mais cela risque d'être insuffisant, c'est pour autre chose que je vous ai fait venir...  
Il feuilleta le dossier tandis que Patrick cherchait désespérément une corde où pouvoir se pendre, même un tuyau de douche aurait suffit. Il lança un regard anxieux envers le médecin qui fronçait les sourcils pendant sa lecture.  
- Y a un problème ? demanda Jane, au bord du gouffre.  
- Non, je regarde juste ses antécédents... Fracture du nez en 1989... Opérée en 1999 d'une balle dans la jambe... Blessure à l'arme blanche à l'épaule en 2005... Rien de bien alarmant. Pas d'allergies, ni de maladies génétiques ou de troubles cardiaques... Je vois qu'elle a une fille, l'accouchement s'est bien déroulé ?  
- Euh... Oui, je pense...  
- Vous pensez ?  
- Je n'y étais pas. Mais, on ne m'a pas parlé de complications et notre fille se porte bien... Mais Daniel a un tatouage, ça peut influencer quelque chose ?  
- Je ne crois pas. Bon, vous allez devoir prendre une décision.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Nous avons un médicament très efficace contre les empoisonnements de ce genre, simplement, il peut entraîner des effets indésirables tel qu'une tachycardie, une hypertension et des nausées. Ce produit s'appelle Dimercaprol. Il est efficace dans la majorité des cas.  
- Et alors ? En quoi dois-je donner mon avis ? pourquoi ne le lui avez-vous pas injecté tout de suite au lieu d'attendre qu'elle soit à moitié morte !  
- Parce que dans son état ça peut la tuer.  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est un médicament puissant, justement, trop puissant peut-être pour qu'elle puisse tenir le choc.  
- En d'autres termes, ça la soigne mais ça la tue ?  
- Euh, et bien... Non, pas exactement... Mais disons que c'est son unique espoir de survie. Alors, que décidez-vous ?  
Patrick resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il s'essuya les yeux, regarda encore Daniel et resserra l'étreinte sur sa main. Après tout, il n'y avait que sa vie en jeu, il y avait aussi l'avenir de Shanna...  
- C'est d'accord, donnez-lui le médicament.

Hôpital de Bethesda, 02h30.  
Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le dimercaprol coulait au goutte-à-goutte dans les veines de Daniel. Patrick s'était endormi sur le rebord du lit sans avoir lâché sa main.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Patrick ?  
- Il s'attend à se qu'on ne fasse rien... A ce qu'on prévienne Gibbs, au pire...  
- ça ne répond pas à ma question.  
- Et si on continuait ce qu'on avait commencé ?  
Patrick jeta le portable derrière lui, sur le canapé. Il se retourna vers Daniel et recommença à l'embrasser. Celle-ci frissonna et glissa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Même si elle y prenait énormément de plaisir et qu'elle en mourait d'envie, Jones n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Surtout s'ils étaient surveillés ! Mais bon, après tout, pourquoi refuser ? Elle se laissa succomber au charme de Jane. Leur histoire pouvait durer un soir, une semaine, dix ans, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Du moment qu'elle était avec lui, tout allait bien... Ses lèvres, son cou, son corps, elle était toute à lui. Comme John le Rouge l'avait écrit, la nuit avait été longue, très longue. Ils s'aimaient sans se connaître vraiment, c'était la première fois depuis que son épouse avait été assassinée, que Patrick avait une relation aussi approfondie et torride avec une femme...  
Lorsque Daniel se réveilla, elle chercha Jane de la main à côté d'elle mais elle ne trouva personne. Elle se releva donc, tenant le drap pour cacher sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient dressés en pics sur sa tête, elle passa une main pour les remettre en ordre. Jones entendit du bruit dans le couloir et attrapa son arme de sa main droite. Mais au lieu de ça...  
- Coucou ! Tu as bien dormi ?  
Patrick tenait un plateau avec un petit-déjeuner joliment arrangé. Daniel pouffa de rire et s'installa bien dans son lit. Jane, habillé de son pantalon gris et de sa chemise bleue, déposa le petit-déjeuner juste devant Jones et prit place à ses côtés en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
- Tu dormais tellement bien, je n'ai pas voulut te déranger. J'ai pris une douche et je t'ai préparé ça.  
- T'es trop gentil, Patrick, t'aurais pas dû.  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue en lui caressant le visage. Daniel commença à manger. Elle regarda son amant, une tartine à la main :  
- T'en veux ?  
- Non, non, mange, c'est tout pour toi.  
- Tout ça ? Mais je vais jamais y arriver !  
- Je finirai les restes, t'inquiètes. Au fait, je voulais te dire, t'as un très joli tatouage.  
- Merci.  
- ça t'as pas fait trop mal ? On dit que les reins c'est l'un des endroits les plus douloureux.  
- ça picote un peu... Mais c'est pas vrai ça, ça dépend des personnes et de la répartition de la graisse.  
- Ah je vois... Très joli symbole ce cœur spiralé. (*). Je suppose que tu l'as fait pour embêter ta mère ?  
- T'es vraiment perspicace, comment t'as deviné ?  
- Comme ça... Pas de nouveau sms ?  
- Que dalle, répondit-elle en avalant une dernière bouchée de sa biscotte.  
Il y eut un moment de silence. Patrick regardait Daniel qui reprenait une biscotte. Il se rapprocha d'elle.  
- Je te trouve très belle.  
*CRAC* Sous la surprise, Jones avait tellement serré sa biscotte qu'elle s'était brisée. Elle ramassa les miettes et les remit sur le plateau.  
- Merci, dit-elle, le rouge aux joues.  
Elle entendit une sonnerie. Son portable sonnait sous son lit. Elle avait réussi à le ramener du salon mais il avait glissé. Après deux ou trois contorsions pour l'attraper, elle décrocha tandis que Patrick enlevait le plateau.  
- Allô, Jones.  
- C'est Gibbs, lui répondit le patron. La nuit s'est bien passée ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ?  
- Oh non, tout va bien, tout va bien...  
- Personne ne t'as appelé ?  
- A part toi non... Arrête... Non, pas là... ça suffit !  
- Quoi ?  
- Mais non, c'est pas à toi que je parle... Je disais, y a pas eu d'appels... Non, fais pas ça ! Arrête je te dis !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
- Je crois que je vais te rappeler. Mais arrête ! Ahem, j'ai plus de batterie...  
La communication coupa. Sur le coup, Gibbs la crut momentanément schizophrène. Alors que ce n'était que Jane qui faisait encore des siennes. Tandis que Daniel parlait avec son boss, Patrick avait commencé à l'embrasser partout, vraiment partout...  
- Il faut juste que tu fasses ça quand Gibbs téléphone ?  
- C'est pas drôle sinon.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Patrick s'allongea à côté de Daniel, il se tourna sur le côté droit et caressa la joue de Jones du bout des doigts.  
- Patrick...  
- Oui ?  
- Comment tu fais ? Sans vouloir faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs, comment tu arrives à te reconstruire après ce qui est arrivé à ta famille ? Je n'ai jamais été mariée mais j'imagine à quel point tu as dû avoir mal...  
- J'ai eu des moments difficiles... Très difficiles... J'étais devenu à moitié fou, il m'avait enfermé à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Mais, disons que, ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre. Aujourd'hui, j'arrive à me faire à l'idée qu'elle est partie, même si je lui parle de temps en temps, il vaut mieux se souvenir des bonnes choses. Et après tout, si je dois refaire ma vie, autant que ce ne soit pas avec n'importe qui. J'attendais de trouver la bonne personne.  
- Et tu crois l'avoir trouvée ?  
- Bah... Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais passé la nuit avec toi si ce n'était pas le cas ?  
Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Qui osait encore venir tirer Patrick de ce moment magnifique ? Il ouvrit un œil et sentit quelque chose sur son dos. Une couverture ? Les cheveux en bataille, il chercha qui avait bien put la lui mettre. Il faillit avoir une attaque en voyant Abby rentrer.  
- Pardon, je voulais pas vous faire peur. J'vous ai mit une couverture, j'ai pensé que vous aviez froid. Vous vous souvenez pas de moi ?  
- Mais si Abby, je me souviens de vous.  
Elle lui sourit et alla lui faire un câlin. Puis, elle regarda Jones, toujours inconsciente.  
- Pourquoi ils l'ont branchés à tous ces trucs ? Ne t'en fais pas Daniel, je retrouverai le salaud qui t'as fait ça. Et quand je l'aurai, je me ferai un collier avec ses tripes ! Je crois que Gibbs aussi veut sa part, Ducky n'en parlons pas. Il brûle d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir le disséquer vivant. Allez ma Danny, faut pas que tu nous laisse... S'i te plaît...  
Elle n'eut pour réponse que la respiration forcée de Jones et le bruit de son électrocardiogramme.  
- Ils lui ont mis un médicamment, Abby. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, mais ils ont dis que ça pouvait la guérir.  
- C'est génial !  
- Oui sauf que... Il se peut qu'elle ne survive pas. Elle est trop faible d'après eux.  
- Danny n'est jamais faible. Depuis que je travaille avec elle, soit sept ans, je ne l'ai jamais vue baisser les bras. Surtout maintenant qu'il y a Shanna, croyez-moi, elle a beaucoup changé. Sa rage est encore plus forte. Et puis, elle vient du froid, c'est pas des mauviettes là-bas !  
Jane sourit. Il savait combien les deux femmes étaient proches, autant que des sœurs.  
- Allez Danny, même DiNozzo a survécu à la peste, tu dois t'en sortir !  
- DiNozzo a eu la peste ?  
- Oui... Il était dans un sale état lui aussi. Daniel n'était pas là quand ça s'est passé, elle était en congé maternité sur ordre de Gibbs. Ah ça, quand il a su qu'elle était enceinte, il l'a mise direct en arrêt. Même le bureau n'est pas un endroit sûr, la preuve... Tant qu'on est là, vous voulez que je vous parle de Shanna ?  
- Pourquoi pas, ça me tiendra éveillé.  
- Alors, son anniversaire c'est le 10 octobre. Elle adore les histoires de fantômes et les bonbons à la framboise. Sa meilleure amie s'appelle Lola et...  
- Elle a bougé !  
- Qui ?  
- Daniel ! Elle a bougé !  
- C'est pas vrai !  
Patrick bondit de sa chaise, il ouvrit la paume de sa main où il tenait celle de la jeune femme. Les doigts de Jones frémissaient, se levaient. Jane et Abby se penchèrent au dessus d'elle.  
- Daniel, Daniel c'est Abby, tu m'entends ?  
Ses yeux remuaient derrière ses paupières closes. Dans le stress, Jane broyait la main de Daniel. Le silence oppressant avait envahi la chambre. Patrick faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque ses paupières s'entrouvrirent. Daniel ouvrait enfin les yeux...


	7. Chapter 7

QG du NCIS, 02h52  
La sonnerie de son portable fit sursauter Tony ainsi que toute l'équipe. Ils étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils s'étaient endormis sur leurs bureaux. Il décrocha en marmonnant son nom :  
- Gnoui... DiNozzo... Oui, Abby, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quoi ? Mais c'est.. c'est pas possible ! On arrive tout de suite !  
Ils étaient tous debout devant lui à attendre la nouvelle catastrophique. Tony contourna son bureau en enfilant son manteau :  
- Couvrez-vous, on va à Bethesda.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda McGee, anxieux. C'est Daniel ? C'est ça, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a !  
- Elle s'est réveillée, le bleu ! Je vais chercher Ducky et on y va. Gibbs et Shanna sont en route.  
Ziva et Timothy s'échangèrent des sourires. Tony descendit à la morgue en quatrième vitesse et tomba nez à nez avec Ducky à la sortie de l'ascenseur, le chapeau vissé sur le crâne, le manteau boutonné jusqu'au menton.  
- Ducky, c'est génial ! Daniel...  
- ..s'est réveillée, je suis au courant. Gibbs m'a téléphoné, tu penses bien que j'y vais de ce pas !  
Ils remontèrent tous les deux et chopèrent au passage Ziva et McGee. Ils prirent tous place à bord d'une voiture et roulèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital de Bethesda remplis d'impatience.

Hôpital de Bethesda, 03h07  
Ce fut le débarquement dans le hall de l'hôpital, l'anarchie la plus totale régnait. Ils voulaient tous parler le premier, la discussion tournait à des bruits de basse-cour ! La secrétaire de l'accueil comprit les mots "NCIS", "empoisonnée", "réveillée", "chambre". Une fois qu'elle leur eut donné la chambre de Daniel, ils se précipitèrent aux soins intensifs. Ils reconnurent Gibbs qui se tenait dans l'embrasure d'une porte, Tony chargea dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta pile à la porte et les trois autres s'entassèrent derrière lui. Ils entrèrent dans le calme et la dignité, et trouvèrent Jones, dans un sale état certes, mais réveillée. On lui avait enlevé la respiration artificielle. Mais ce qui les choquèrent le plus, ce fut ses yeux. Là où ils étaient habituellement blancs, ils abordaient une couleur rouge vif. Ils se placèrent en cercle autour du lit, Gibbs debout à côté de la porte, Patrick assit sur une chaise avec Shanna sur ses genoux, Abby près d'eux dans un coin. L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe, ils n'osaient rien dire, de peur de faire une bêtise... Finalement, DiNozzo se risqua :  
- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Mal, lui répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. Même la morphine me fais pas d'effets... En plus j'suis fatiguée...  
- Tu t'es réveillée, c'est déjà bien.  
- Ouais, c'est déjà bien... Merci de t'inquiéter, le Bleu.  
McGee, Tony et Ziva se regardèrent, s'échangeant des regards interrogateurs.  
- Euh, Daniel, moi c'est Tony...  
- Ah oui, pardon. Et cette raclure de Williams, vous l'avez coincée ?  
McGee prit la parole :  
- Daniel, on ne sait pas si c'est elle...  
- Mais si c'est elle ! lança Abby. tout l'accuse cette garce !  
- Du calme, Abby. On est pas sûrs. On a pas assez de preuves alors... on a été obligé de les relâcher tous les trois.  
- Ah ben bravo, gargouilla Jones au fond de son lit. J'peux vraiment pas vous laisser sans que vous fassiez une connerie...  
- Là, j'avoue, vous avez pas géré, lâcha Patrick.  
Gibbs poussa un soupir qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser. Le silence retomba. Ducky s'avança vers Daniel et lui prit sa main bandée où une perfusion avait été enlevée.  
- Je voulais te dire, ma chère, que ton courage m'impressionne.  
- J'ai pas de courage...  
- Bien sûr que si.  
- Non, je veux pas mourir... Je veux rester pour Shanna... J'peux pas la laisser seule...  
- Mais elle n'est pas seule, Patrick est là.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Mais oui, à côté de toi.  
- Elle m'a pris pour Gibbs quand elle s'est réveillée, marmonna Jane.  
Jones tourna lentement la tête vers Patrick.  
- C'est vrai, excuse-moi... Je sais plus très bien où je suis...  
- C'est pas grave.  
Le portable de Gibbs sonna. Il alla décrocher à l'extérieur. Il parla deux minutes puis revint dans la chambre :  
- McGee, Ziva, Tony, venez, on a un nouveau corps.  
Il alla vers Daniel et lui embrassa le front. Puis, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille :  
- Reste en vie, c'est un ordre.  
- Oui patron...  
Elle échangea deux mots avec Ziva, Tony et McGee.  
- Tu restes là, Abby ?  
- Euh...  
Une infirmière entra :  
- Bonsoir, je m'excuse mais on n'accepte plus les visites à cette heure.  
- On peut quand même rester encore cinq minutes ? grogna Patrick, une envie de meurtre grondant en lui.  
- Oui, cinq minutes oui. mais il faut que vous partiez.  
Elle disparut dans le couloir. Gibbs aurait bien voulut l'empaler sur son couteau mais bon, ça n'aurait pas était très discret.  
- Je pense que la question ne se pose plus, répondit Abby.  
- Okay, alors, va au QG tout de suite. Je prends Ducky avec moi et je raccompagne Patrick et Shanna chez Daniel.  
- D'accord, j'y vais...  
Elle serra la main de Jones dans la sienne et l'embrassa sur la joue :  
- Tu meurs pas, hein ! Surtout, tu meurs pas ! On a tous besoin de toi ! Allez, Fight !  
- Courage, ma chère, lança Ducky. Ne me rends pas visite tout de suite...  
Ils sortirent de la pièce. Patrick se leva et prit Shanna aux bras pour qu'elle embrasse sa mère.  
- Ma chérie, murmura Daniel. ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas... Tout va s'arranger...  
- T'en va pas, maman...  
Daniel passa sa main sur le visage de sa fille qui commençait à pleurer.  
- ça va aller, je te dis mon cœur. Fais attention à ton père, surtout...  
Patrick reposa son enfant qui alla se coller aux jambes de Gibbs. Jane se tourna vers lui :  
- Je pourrais lui parler, pas longtemps ?  
- Mais bien sûr. Shanna, viens ma chérie.  
Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce. Daniel commença à pleurer, Patrick lui caressa la tête.  
- Pourquoi tu es revenu ?  
- Gibbs me l'a demandé.  
- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai essayé... Jamais je n'ai réussi.  
- Mais je suis là maintenant, tout va bien. Tu vas guérir très vite... Allez, courage tout va s'arranger.  
- Non. Je vais mourir.  
- Dis pas ça ! Il faut que tu vives, Daniel ! J'espère te retrouver depuis cinq ans, tu ne vas pas me laisser maintenant ! Fais-le pour Shanna, s'il te plaît. Fais-le pour moi. Je n'ai rien oublié de ce que nous avons vécu et quand j'ai su qu'on t'avait empoisonnée, j'ai réalisé que tu comptais encore pour moi. Je t'aime, ne me laisse pas... Je veux vivre avec toi, avec Shanna, je veux avoir une famille et je veux que tu en fasses parti. On peut même partir en Alaska si tu veux.  
- T'es pas dingue ? En cette saison ? Tu sais toute la neige qu'y a là-bas ?  
Ils s'échangèrent un sourire.  
- C'est vrai tout ce que tu m'as dit, Patrick ?  
- Évidemment que c'est vrai...  
- Tu sais, il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Demain matin, tu devrais prendre de l'argent sur mon compte. Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut à la maison dans mon armoire. Envoie cet argent à mon père s'il te plaît. Tu demanderas l'adresse à Abby mais je suppose qu'elle n'a pas dû changer en 27 ans... Tu le feras hein ?  
- Combien veux-tu que je retire ?  
- Tu n'as qu'à prendre sur mon dernier salaire... Je pense que 25 000 ça devrait lui aller. Tu sais, il est musher, il gagne pas tellement... J'aurais tellement voulut le revoir, mais bon.  
- D'accord, je le ferais et je repasse te voir après.  
- Si tu veux...  
Patrick la prit contre lui avec précaution. En quelques secondes, elle retrouva tout un tas de sensations qui sommeillaient en elle. Daniel ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, l'envie était trop forte, et après tout, qui cela pouvait-il déranger ? A la fin de cette étreinte, leurs mains se séparèrent au ralenti. Daniel regarda Patrick disparaître peu à peu, le cœur serré, tandis qu'une infirmière fermait la porte de sa chambre.  
Jane rejoignit Gibbs, Ducky et Shanna dans le hall. Ils montèrent tous en voiture, Gibbs conduisait, Shanna et Ducky étaient à l'arrière, Patrick était devant avec le patron. Ils avaient vingt minutes pour arriver à l'appartement de Daniel. Personne ne parlait. Jane se passa les mains sur le visage :  
- Mais quel con je fais... mais quel con...  
- Pardon ? questionna Gibbs.  
- Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des abrutis avec elle. Il y a cinq ans, si j'ai couché avec elle, c'était simplement pour avoir des informations sur l'enquête, sur John le Rouge. Et puis, quand elle m'a sauvé la vie, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui crier dessus.  
- J'espère que vous plaisantez...  
- Non, pas du tout. J'ai réalisé trop tard qu'elle tenait autant à moi. J'ai essayé de retoucher mes erreurs.  
- Daniel s'attache beaucoup aux gens et même, c'est humain de s'attacher à quelqu'un avec qui on couche.  
- Je sais, je sais... J'suis vraiment pas fier de moi...  
Un silence pesant tomba à l'avant du véhicule entre les deux hommes. Seuls Shanna et Ducky continuaient de parler.  
- Moi aussi j'ai perdu ma femme et ma fille, dit Gibbs. Elles ont été tuées par un sniper. Je comprends ce que vous pouvez ressentir, dans un sens, moi aussi j'aurais été fou de rage à l'idée de toujours rater de peu leur assassin. Mais vous avez fait le bon choix en voulant réparer vos erreurs, même si ça n'a pas dû être facile avec le caractère de Daniel...  
- Oh ça non ! La gifle qu'elle m'a envoyé me fait encore mal !  
- ça ne m'étonne pas, ricana Gibbs. Au fait, ça avance votre affaire sur John Le Rouge ?  
- Il est insaisissable... A chaque fois, il m'échappe d'une minute à peine...  
- Courage, vous y arriverez !  
La voiture s'arrêta à l'adresse de Daniel. Patrick fit descendre Shanna, Gibbs le retenu par la main alors qu'il allait rentrer :  
- Vous me tenez au courant si on vous appelle.  
- Bien sûr, vous aussi d'ailleurs.  
Gibbs et Ducky partirent en direction du QG, Patrick et sa fille rentrèrent chez eux.

Appartement de Daniel Jones, 04h05  
Jane alla coucher Shanna dans le lit de Daniel avec son ours. Il la borda et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
- Dis Papa...  
- Oui, mon ange ?  
- Tu l'as connue où Maman ?  
- Maman ? Je l'ai connue ici. On a travaillé ensemble pendant un petit moment.  
- Pourquoi t'es parti ?  
Patrick eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait en milles morceaux. Comment lui dire la vérité ? Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.  
- J'ai dû partir parce que je travaille très loin d'ici.  
- Mais pourquoi t'es jamais revenu ?  
- Je ne sais pas... J'avais peur de la réaction de ta mère... Elle est tellement fragile... Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser... Mais bon, maintenant je suis là et tout ira bien, tu verras. On sera heureux avec ta mère, ce sera chouette, on essayera d'aller en Alaska ! Allez, dors ma chérie, ça va aller.  
Patrick resta aux côtés de sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Cela ne fut pas très long à attendre, après quoi, Jane s'enleva son gilet et déboutonna un peu sa chemise. Il prit un grand verre d'eau et commença à trifouiller dans l'armoire de Daniel pour trouver ses papiers bancaires. Un objet attira son attention : c'était quelque chose comme un gros livre, à la couverture marron et un peu cornée sur les coins. Il le prit dans ses mains et enleva un peu de poussière du bout des doigts. Il y avait un bout de papier blanc collait sur le dessus avec l'écriture fine et italique de Jones : _"Memories of a little happiness..." _. Il tourna la première de couverture : c'était un album photo. Il le ferma et alla s'asseoir à la table ronde du salon. Il l'ouvrit une deuxième fois. L'album était classé chronologiquement, avec quelques annotations de Daniel par ci, par là._ "Alaska 1972 - 1981_". Patrick fut pris d'une brusque mélancolie. Il voyait Daniel enfant, entourée de ses parents, ses frères, son chien, ses amis avec qui elle s'amusait; elle était radieuse, le malheur ne s'était pas encore abbatu sur sa famille. Patrick comprenait mieux toute la haine qu'elle avait contre sa mère, pourquoi avoir brisé cette enfance si douce ? Sur la dernière photo de cette partie, on y voyait Daniel poser avec son grand frère devant un attelage de chiens, au dessus, l'annotation "_Anchorage - Iditarod 1981, Dimitri Jones 26.08.1964 - February 1981 _ " voulait tout dire. Jane éprouva une profonde tristesse et tourna la page : "_Frisco, 1982 - 2002_". Des photos de classe, de son groupe de rock, ses amis; mais très rarement des photos de sa mère. On voyait Daniel changeait au fur et à mesure. De la petite fille sage, elle était passée à la rebelle, son look approchait celui d'Abby, elle avait même pris en photo la salle de retenue avec écrit au dessus "_My second House_". Patrick comprit qu'elle devait y aller plus que souvent... Cette remarque le fit sourire car il s'en doutait un peu. Plus il tournait les pages, plus la vie de Daniel défilait devant lui. Son entrée à la BSI, l'équipe de Nash Bridges... Puis, un portrait d'elle et un autre homme. Il avait les cheveux bruns foncés et les yeux bleus et il tenait Daniel dans ses bras. Ils avaient l'air joyeux tous les deux. Patrick sortit la photo de sa pochette plastique avec précaution. Il la tourna : "_R.I.P. Richie, I Love You..._". Jane se souvint d'une chose que Daniel lui avait dite "Je n'ai jamais été mariée mais je sais à quel point tu as dû souffrir.". Qui pouvait bien être cet homme pour Daniel ? Un ami, un fiancé ? "_NCIS, 2002 - _" Une photo de l'équipe de Gibbs, Daniel entourée par Tony et McGee, aux côtés d'eux, Caitlin Todd, Abby, Ducky et le patron. D'autres photos où ils avaient apparemment pris des vacances ensemble et puis... "_Shanna, 10.10.2004_". Le cœur de Patrick se resserra. On aurait dit que Daniel avait voulu garder tous les moments de la vie de sa fille. Il découvrait ses photos avec des yeux émerveillés, il avait un sentiment de fierté mêlé à de la tristesse, une sensation indéfinissable. Il s'arrêta devant une photo de Daniel et Shanna, toutes les deux en train de rire, apparemment le jour de l'anniversaire de la petite. Jane tira l'image de sa pochette mais il fit tomber une autre photo qui était cachée par la première. Son cœur rata un battement, sa respiration ralentit, il avait complètement oublié cette image : Daniel et lui, réunit sur la même photo, ils s'embrassaient. Patrick chercha une date, Jones l'avait noté au dos : "_08.01.2004 - I apologize for everything, I miss you_" . Il se remémora cette soirée qu'il avait passé avec Daniel, un sourire fendit son visage il commençait à se laisser aller dans ses pensées quand soudain, son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. C'était Lisbon. Il décrocha.  
- Jane, ça va ?  
- Bof... Pas tellement. Et vous, ça avance ?  
- On patauge un peu mais on s'en sort. Comment va l'agent Jones ?  
- C'est pas la forme olympique mais elle s'est réveillée, les médecins ont de l'espoir.  
- Tant qu'il y a d'la vie, ya de l'espoir. Et votre fille ?  
- Elle est un peu choquée mais elle va bien. Elle est tellement belle, j'en reviens pas. Je vous enverrai des photos.  
- Avec plaisir ! Et quand Daniel sera guérit, vous comptez faire quoi ?  
- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit. Je vais rester avec elles, c'est sûr, mais je ne sais pas si on va rester à Washington DC ou si on part à Sacramento ou si carrément on s'exile en Alaska, j'en sais rien. ... Lisbon ? Allô ?  
- Je suis là, je suis là. Bon, je dois raccrocher, le devoir m'appelle. Appelez-moi pour me donner des nouvelles.  
- Oui. Merci, Lisbon.  
- De rien.  
Elle raccrocha. Patrick avait à peine refermer le clavier que son téléphone ressonna.  
- Allô, Lisbon ?  
- Ah non, c'est Gibbs.  
- Ah pardon. Hm-hum, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Daniel a un problème ?  
- Non, là en l'occurrente, c'est plutôt nous qui avons un problème.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Brown s'est fait assassiné et les deux autres ont disparu.


	8. Chapter 8

- Brown s'est fait assassiné et les deux autres ont disparus.  
- Brown ? Qui est Brown ? De quoi vous me parlez ?  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas au courant.  
Gibbs lui résuma l'affaire sur laquelle ils enquêtaient avant que Daniel ne soit empoisonnée. Patrick nota tout sur un bout de papier qui traînait par là. Anthony Williams, assassiné, principale suspect : sa femme Teresa Williams accusée de le tromper avec David Brown, son meilleur ami; suspect potentiel : Andrew McClick, son supérieur. Jane essayait de faire des liens entre ses personnes mais son esprit resté obsédé par une seule chose : Daniel. La fatigue et le stress étaient en train de le rendre fou.  
- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Jehtro. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça là maintenant.  
- Je comprends tout à fait, je voulais juste vous dire de faire attention. On a mis Daniel sous protection à l'hôpital, on ne sait toujours qui à fait le coup et s'il veut seulement à Daniel ou s'il va venir vous voir aussi. Soyez prudent.  
- Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je suis crevé.  
- Reposez-vous bien, à tout à l'heure.  
Les deux hommes raccrochèrent au même instant. Jane prit la photo de Jones dans sa main et alla dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Shanna dormait paisiblement, son doudou serré contre elle. Patrick tira délicatement un pyjama de sa valise, déposa la photo sur la table de nuit et alla se prendre une douche chaude.  
Il en ressortit un peu plus décontracté et se coucha doucement dans le lit à la couette bleue de Daniel, aux côtés de sa fille.

Patrick et Daniel regagnèrent le NCIS vers 9h. Gibbs les attendait de pied ferme.  
- C'est pas trop tôt vous deux ! grogna-t-il.  
- Patron, j'vais t'expliquer...  
- Des embouteillages ?  
- J'aime ta clairvoyance !  
- Et moi j'aime quand tu arrives à l'heure.  
- Ah ben tu dois pas m'aimer souvent...  
- Bref ! Y a du nouveau.  
- Ah oui, vraiment ? s'enquérit Jane.  
- Oui. Le couple massacré, Andrea et Lindsay Mondina, fréquentait des espèces de réunions de couples, leur mariage battait de l'aile apparamment.  
- Vous êtes déjà allés enquêtés là-bas ? demanda Daniel.  
- Nous, non...  
Les regards se concentrèrent tous sur elle.  
- Bah quoi ? ... Ah non... Non ! Non, là, non ! Je refuse de planquer avec DiNozzo ! Surtout si je dois être sa femme !  
- T'inquiètes, je veux plus planquer avec toi non plus depuis que t'as faillit me tuer.  
- Quelle idée aussi de se lever la nuit... J'ai entendu du bruit, j'ai eu un réflexe, c'est tout.  
- Réflexe ? Il a fallut que je hurle pour ne pas être égorgé !  
- T'avais qu'à pas te lever !  
- ASSEZ ! brailla Gibbs. Daniel tu ne planqueras pas avec Tony, sois rassurée ! Abby a préparé de fausses identités pour toi et monsieur Jane.  
Silence. Daniel et Patrick s'échangèrent un regard. Lui, semblait ravi, alors qu'elle se demandait plus comment les choses allaient tourner. Gibbs alla prendre deux cartes d'identités de l'état de Virginie sur son bureau et il afficha les deux dossiers sur l'écran plasma.  
- Daniel, tu es Emilia Jonasz et vous, vous êtes Martin Jonasz. Vous êtes mariés depuis quatre ans, toi Daniel, tu veux avoir un enfant alors que monsieur Jane n'en veut pas. Débrouillez-vous pour argumenter là-dessus. Voici ton alliance, Mme Jonasz.  
Jones prit l'anneau en or et le passa à son annulaire. A peine baissa-t-elle la main qu'il tomba. Elle le rammassa :  
- Mais il trop grand ce truc...  
- Dé-brouille...  
-...-toi, je sais. Tu sais si ça se fait de le mettre à l'index ?  
- Au pire, mets-le à la main droite.  
- Mais ça va être ridicule !  
- T'as pas encore fini de m'emm...  
- Okay, ça va, il tient, c'est bon ! Mais euh, au fait, moi j'veux pas d'enfant.  
- C'est ton rôle alors tu te tais.  
- Oui chef. On part quand ?  
- Maintenant, ils vous attendent. Prenez ces valises. Tony et Caitlin vous couvriront, après, je prendrai le relais avec McGee. Tiens, voilà l'adresse.  
Patrick et Daniel partirent pour ce qui était censé être une "semaine de cure psychologique" où plusieurs couples se rencontraient, échangeaient leurs idées, parlaient de leurs problèmes... Jones était plutôt qulequ'un d'introvertie, ces idées ne l'enchantaient guère ! Et comme ne plus elle démarrait au quart de tour, Patrick comprit qu'il allait devoir éviter les dégâts. Dans la voiture, il essaya de lancer la conversation :  
- Tu trouves pas ça marrant ?  
- Quoi ?  
- On passe la nuit ensemble et après on doit jouer au couple marié...  
- Très amusant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? ça ne t'as pas plût ?  
- Mais si, là n'est pas la question. Disons que je prépare mon esprit à passer une semaine avec des moitié dingues. Grand moment de concentration. J'aime pas parler avec des gens que je connais pas, surtout avec des névrosés. Je la sens mal cette affaire...  
- Allez, on sera que toi et moi.  
- Oui, mais il faut ouvrir l'oeil, n'importe qui pourrait être un suspect, y comprit la plante dans l'entrée !  
- Y a une plante dans l'entrée ?  
- Y a toujours des plantes dans les entrées !  
- Chez toi y en a pas.  
- Chez les psychiatres oui.  
Daniel arrêta sa voiture devant un immense portail noir.  
- J'crois qu'on y est... Comment on rentre là-dedans ?  
- Si on sonnait ?  
Patrick avança son doigt vers la sonette et un petit bruit désagréable se fit entendre. une voix de femme leur répondit :  
- Oui ?  
- Bonjour, nous sommes Mr et Mme Jonasz.  
- Entrez.  
Le portail s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre. Il donnait une vaste propriété avec au fond une grande bâtisse. Daniel était de moins en moins rassurée... Elle alla se garer sur un parking en plein air et sortit les valises. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil où une ravissante jeune femme les reçut.  
- Bonjour ! Bienvenue chez nous !  
- Bonjour mademoiselle ! lança Patrick tandis que Daniel agonisait derrière lui sous le poids des valises. Je suis Martin Jonasz et voici ma femme, Emilia.  
- Bonjour, bredouilla Jones qui reprenait sa respiration.  
- Je suis très heureuse de vous accueillir ici ! Je sais le problème que vous avez, je vais d'abord vous montrez votre chambre et après je vous présenterai aux autres occupants. Suivez-moi.  
- Avec plaisir !  
La jeune femme commença à monter un escalier, Daniel attrappa Jane par la manche et murmura :  
- Tu pourrais au moins porter une valise ou tu as peur de te casser un ongle ?  
- Je voulais voir si c'était vrai.  
- Quoi ?  
- Que tu es asthmatique. Je vais prendre la plus grosse valise, _chérie_.  
Daniel s'était faite encore une fois piégée par Patrick et elle commençait à en avoir marre. Ils montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre d'où une vue superbe sur la Maison Blanche s'offrait à eux. Ils posèrent leurs valises et Jane demanda à la jeune femme :  
- Vous devez connaître nos amis, les Mondina ?  
- Oui, ça fait quelques mois que je ne les ai plus vus.  
- Ah bon ? C'est curieux.  
- Oui... Bon, installez-vous bien.  
Elle referma la porte. Daniel déposa les deux valises sur le lit et les ouvrit : du matériel de surveillance. Elle cacha un micro dans un coin ainsi qu'une caméra. Elle fit de même dans le couloir avec toute la discrétion qui la caractérisée. Puis, elle retourna dans sa chambre et trouva Patrick confortablement installé sur le lit.  
- ça va, la vie est belle ?  
- Oui, ça va. J'ai rangé nos vêtements, mon p'tit coeur.  
- M'appelle pas comme ça !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'entends déjà le rire de DiNozzo s'il nous écoute... Tu ferais mieux de lire les dossiers qu'Abby a préparé sur nous au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. Et puis, je suis pas asthmatique !  
Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle pouvait voir de là le parc de la propriété, la rue devant le portail et un peu plus loin, la Maison Blanche. Jones reconnut le camion de planque du NCIS. Elle mit en place son oreillette :  
- Tony, t'es là ?  
- J'suis là, mon p'tit coeur.  
Daniel se prit la tête entre les mains. Cette histoire allait la suivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours à moins qu'elle ne tue son collègue avant. Elle tendit l'autre oreillette à Patrick qui la glissa dans son oreille. Il se leva et prit Daniel dans ses bras.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Bah quoi, on est mariés ou pas ?  
- ça devient chaud entre vous, lâcha Tony.  
- Mais c'est une conspiration ! râla Daniel.  
- J'ai le droit de passer du bon temps avec ma femme.  
- Allez-y, vous gênez pas, ricana DiNozzo.  
- On est censé être déprimés, pas en lune de miel...  
- Et je dois me retenir de t'embrasser pour ça ?  
Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, mais leur étreinte fut interrompue par la jeune femme qui tenait absolument à les présenter aux autres couples en thérapie. Ils se regroupèrent tous dans ce qui était un salon. Il y avait trois autres couples plus le gérant de l'établissement, un fin psychologue. Ils se présentèrent successivement. Daniel devait se retenir de rire, à l'autre bout de son oreillette, Tony faisait exprès de faire des commentaires sur chacun des patients. Elle dû serrer la main de Patrick pour ne pas craquer en public. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Deux réunions étaient prévues chaque jours, cela enchantait déjà Jones qui aurait bien voulut échanger sa place contre une cellule à l'asile psychiatrique. Le soir venu, ils retournèrent tous dans leurs chambres. Tandis que Patrick prenait une douche, Daniel démontait et nettoyait son arme. Jane sortit de la salle de bains en pyjama. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit.  
- Tu fais toujours ça ?  
- Au moins je sais qu'elle ne s'enrayera pas. Un de mes amis est mort parce qu'il ne nettoyait pas assez son flingue, ça fait réfléchir.  
- C'est sûr.  
Patrick fut étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle elle rassembla les morceaux. Une fois chargée, elle plaça son pistolet sous sa table de nuit et se coucha. Jane éteignit la lumière et la serra contre lui.  
- Patrick...  
- Je trouve que ça fait vraiment féminin ce que tu viens de faire.  
- Tu devrais dormir.  
- Pourquoi dormir alors qu'on peut faire autre chose ?  
- Dors, s'il te plaît.  
Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. McGee et Gibbs était en planque dans le camion, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la propriété. QUand soudain, vers une heure du matin, un cri se fit entendre "AAAAAAAAH ! AU SECOURS ! MON MARI ! VENEZ VITE !". Daniel attrappa son arme et manqua tuer Patrick dans la précipitation. Il ne fallait pas que sa couverture soit découverte. Elle entrebailla la porte et vit que tout l'étage descendait au rez-de-chaussée. Avec ce vacarme, si meurtre il y avait eu, le tueur s'était enfuit. Jones prévint Gibbs. Elle rangea son arme sous son lit et enfila un peignoir. Patrick et elle dévalèrent les escaliers. Dans le hall, un homme gisait dans son sang. Vu que Patrick et Daniel se faisait passer pour un couple de médecins, Jones bouscula tout le monde et alla prendre le pouls de l'homme.  
- Il est mort, il faut appeller la police. Allez, vite !  
Tandis que le reste du peuple s'agitait autour d'elle, elle put mettre à exécution son instinct d'enquêtrice. Jane s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Daniel souleva le corps d'un revers de main pour éviter d'y mettre ses empreintes. Mais quelque chose attira l'attention de Patrick : du bout d'un doigt ensanglanté, la victime avait tracé le smiley de John le Rouge...

Washington DC, 10h30.  
Patrick avait retrouvé tous les papiers de Daniel concernant le virement qu'il devait faire sur son compte. Il attrappa Shanna et ils partirent tous les deux vers la banque de la capitale avec la voiture de Daniel. Patrick conduisait une DS, il avait l'habitude des vieilles automobiles mais il semblait que celle-ci soit à l'image de sa propriétaire. Arrivés là-bas, Patrick demanda à retirer les 25 000 dollars, soit la moitié du salaire de Daniel, pour l'envoyer ensuite en recommandé à son père.  
- Vous avez l'adresse, monsieur ?  
- Non, pas encore, mais, je compte l'avoir d'ici une heure, pouvez-vous me mettre ça de côté, je reviens après ?  
- Pas de problèmes.  
- Merci, au revoir.  
Patrick et sa fille marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture, garée dans un parking.  
- Allez ma chérie, je t'amène voir GIbbs, je reviens ici et après, on va voir ta m...  
Il ressentit une brusque douleur au milieu du dos qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber par terre. Il essaya de se relever mais des coups donnés dans son ventre l'en empêchèrent. Un dernier coup de pied porté à la tête le plongea dans le brouillard. La dernière image qu'il vit fut celle de sa fille emportée dans une voiture grise...


	9. Chapter 9

Patrick fut réveillé par une sirène d'ambulance. Il était encore dans le brouillard et tout ce qu'il entendait n'était qu'un vacarme assourdissant. Pour arranger tout ça, il avait un horrible mal de crâne qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste. Il vit plusieurs personnes s'agiter autour de lui, il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il crut reconnaître les yeux de Gibbs. Une fois qu'il fut assis avec une poche de glace sur la tête tout se remis en place. C'était bien Gibbs qu'il avait vu. Mais il n'était pas seul : McGee et Ziva étaient présents également.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demandait Jethro.  
- Sais pas, rien compris... On sortait de la banque... J'ai même pas l'argent... Pourquoi ils ont fait ça...  
- C'est ce qu'on va essayer de découvrir. Vous rentrez au NCIS, pas de discussions, vous êtes sans doute le prochain !  
- Vous croyez que ça peut être un coup de Williams, patron ? lança Le Bleu.  
- Je _crois_, McGee ? J'en suis sûr ! Cette ordure a aussi empoisonné Daniel ! Retrouvez-la ! **Tout de suite !**

QG du NCIS, 12h54.  
Patrick, Gibbs, McGee et Ziva rejoignirent le central dans les dix minutes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, DiNozzo et Abby les attendaient.  
- Tu as retrouvé Williams, Anthony ? lâcha sèchement Gibbs.  
- Pas encore patron...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Daniel est toujours sous surveillance ?  
- Affirmatif, et apparemment le médicament lui fait de l'effet.  
- Au moins une bonne nouvelle... Et toi, Abby, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Oh Gibbs... C'est... tellement horrible ce qui arrive... Monsieur Jane... Je... Excusez-moi pour ce je vais faire...  
Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras :  
- Vous avez beaucoup de courage.  
- Merci Abby. Temps qu'on y est, je pourrais vous demander un service ?  
Elle se détacha de lui :  
- Tout ce que vous voulez, je suis à vos ordres, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous aider !  
- C'est gentil, il faudrait que vous me trouviez l'adresse du père de Daniel.  
- Bonne idée, enchaîna Gibbs. Tony, tu récupères l'argent et tu le lui envoies. McGee, retrouvez-moi immédiatement Williams; Ziva, revoyez les vidéos de surveillance du parking.  
- Okay, Boss !  
- Et ceci, pourrait-il vous aider ? lança une voix derrière eux.  
Ils se retournèrent : le directeur Vance tendait un dossier jaune au patron.  
- C'est le dossier de Daniel ? s'interposa Jane. Mais... je l'ai porté à l'hôpital.  
- Oui et non, vous avez donné son dossier médical, pas le dossier que j'ai sur tous mes agents.  
- Merci, directeur.  
Gibbs prit le document et s'assit à son bureau tandis que Patrick et Abby descendaient au sous-sol.

Labo d'Abby, 13h00.  
Dès qu'elle entra, la scientifique gothique se mit à l'ouvrage. Elle s'empara de son ordinateur et afficha la fiche de Daniel sur son écran.  
- Alors... Alors... Daniel Vivika Jones, née le 28 décembre 1972 à Nome, en Alaska... Ah voilà ! Père : Nosh Jones, c'est parti !  
Elle lança une recherche.  
- J'ignorais qu'elle s'appelait Vivika, avoua Patrick.  
- Moi aussi ! Enfin, je l'ai découvert trois ans après son arrivée... Il paraît que c'est alaskien et que ça voudrais dire "sagesse".  
- Ah oui ? C'est intéressant.  
- Moui, ça l'est.  
- En parlant de prénom, pourquoi a-t-elle choisi Shanna ?  
- Je ne sais pas... On lui avait proposé plusieurs avis et Ziva lui a proposé celui-ci. Elle a bien réfléchi et finalement, elle l'a appelé comme ça. Moi je trouve que c'est joli et puis ça lui va bien. Même son deuxième prénom d'ailleurs, Eileen, ça lui va comme un gant !  
- Eileen ? C'est beau... Ma petite fille... Juste quand je découvre que je pourrais être à nouveau heureux, on m'enlève tout... d'abord Daniel, après Shanna... Vous voulez que je vous dise ? En ce moment , je ne voudrais qu'une chose : mourir.  
- Faut pas dire ça...  
Un bruit annonça la fin de la recherche.  
- Ah, un résultat ! Alors, Nosh Jones, 25 Steadman Street, Nome, Alaska.  
- Merci, je transmet à Tony.  
- De rien !

Bureau de Gibbs, 13h15.  
Le patron épluchait le dossier de Jones avec beaucoup de sérieux. On le sentait absorbé, comme s'il voulait le lire depuis longtemps.  
2002, Washington DC, QG du NCIS.  
- Agent spécial Gibbs, je vous présente votre nouvel agent : l'agent spécial Daniel Jones, s'exalta le directeur.  
- Enchantée Monsieur, lui dit Daniel.  
- Ne m'appelez pas "Monsieur".  
- Entendu.  
- Quelles sont vos expériences ?  
- J'ai reçu une formation de sniper à Fort Benning, à Columbus en Géorgie. Après quoi, je suis revenue à San Francisco et je suis entrée comme tireur d'élite à la Brigade Spéciale d'Intervention. J'y suis devenue inspecteur quelques années plus tard et j'ai demandé ma mutation.  
- Pourquoi au NCIS ?  
- Le FBI voulait absolument m'engager, mais moi je n'en avais pas envie. Je trouve que le FBI, c'est trop pompeux... Et puis, je voulais quitter la Californie pour des raisons personnelles.  
- Et c'est tout ?  
- Oui, c'est tout, lui répondit-elle avec fermeté.  
Gibbs la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne les baissa pas, au contraire. Il y eut un silence pesant, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à dégainer leurs armes pour s'entretuer et voir qui allait survivre.  
- Félicitations, vous êtes engagée, dit Gibbs avec un sourire.  
- Je suis content pour vous, agent Jones, vous faites désormais partie de la maison ! Il faudra fêter ça !  
- Certainement, Directeur, mais pour l'instant, notre nouvel agent a du boulot. Descendez les escaliers et rejoignez mon bureau, le premier sur la gauche. Vous y trouverez Anthony DiNozzo, votre équipier.  
- J'y vais.  
Daniel sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes seuls à seuls.  
- Savez pourquoi le FBI désirait tant l'avoir dans ses rangs ?  
- Non, Monsieur mais vous allez me le dire.  
- Parce qu'elle a toujours été la meilleure. Si elle a accédé au rang d'inspecteur, c'est tout simplement car elle a sauvé la vie à son patron. Vous devez le connaître, Nash Bridges ?  
- Elle était dans l'équipe de Nash ?  
- Pour sûr !  
- Alors... Ce n'est pas n'importe qui...  
- On ne dirait pas à la voir hein ? Une jeune femme comme ça, souriante, charmante. C'est ça, les femmes du Nord. Je suis sûre qu'elle fera des merveilles.  
- Je ne lui demande pas des merveilles, je lui demande du travail efficace. Mais je sens que je vais être servi. "Femme du Nord" ?  
- Oui, elle vient de Nome en Alaska.  
- C'est pas la porte à côté ! Bon, je retourne à mes occupations, bonne journée, Directeur.  
- Patron... Patron !  
- Hein... Euh... Oui, Daniel ?  
- Non là, c'est DiNozzo.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Je vais porter l'argent.  
- D'accord, vas-y.

QG du NCIS, 19h50.  
La journée s'était déroulé incroyablement vite. Toujours pas de nouvelles, ni de Williams, ni des autres. La voiture dans laquelle Shanna avait été emportée, était un 4x4 volé deux jours plus tôt à un particulier. Chou blanc partout... Alors que McGee et Gibbs discutaient, le portable du patron sonna.  
- Oui, Gibbs. Oui. Quoi ? ... Combien de temps ? ... Je vois. Elle n'a plus de famille ici, je me porte garant. Je peux venir ? D'accord, je vois... Merci.  
Il raccrocha, et se pencha vers Timothy :  
- Jane est dans le coin ?  
- Non, patron, il est descendu prendre un cachet.  
- D'accord.  
Ziva et Tony se groupèrent autour d'eux. Gibbs parla à voix basse :  
- C'était Bethesda. Les lésions internes de Daniel se sont aggravées, ils l'emmènent au bloc. Apparemment, c'est grave, ils m'ont demandé mon accord pour des transfusions de sang au cas où. En attendant, c'est pas bon du tout. Il va falloir l'annoncer à Patrick avec tact. Je ne veux pas d'un autre cadavre sur les bras, c'est clair ?


	10. Chapter 10

Lorsque Patrick revint des toilettes pour hommes, il trouva que l'équipe le regarder étrangement.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?  
McGee baissa les yeux et retourna à son écran, DiNozzo lança un coup d'œil à Gibbs tandis que Ziva faisait tourner son stylo entre ses doigts.  
- Quoi ? C'est Shanna ?  
Pas de réaction.  
- C'est Daniel ?  
McGee releva les yeux vers lui en s'arrêtant de taper sur son clavier, Ziva fit tomber son stylo par terre et Gibbs soupira. Il se leva et prit Patrick par le bras :  
- Venez avec moi.  
Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de l'équipe. Tony et Timothy se regroupèrent autour du bureau de l'officier David. Le patron et Jane s'étaient placés en dessous des escaliers. Ils les observaient, ils semblaient parler calmement. McGee tourna la tête vers DiNozzo :  
- Tu crois qu'il lui a dis ?  
Ils virent soudain sur le visage de Patrick une expression de profonde tristesse, il s'appuya contre le mur et fondit en larmes.  
- Maintenant oui, répondit Tony.  
Ziva ressentit une boule dans son ventre qui se resserrait au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait Patrick pleurer. Les deux agents regagnèrent leurs bureaux. Gibbs regardait Jane et semblait remonter plusieurs années en arrière, quand il revenait de Tempête du Désert et qu'on lui annonçait la mort de sa femme et sa fille.  
- Euh... Ahem... Si vous voulez, vous pouvez appeler l'hôpital...  
- Oui, je vais le faire...  
- Si elle a résisté jusqu'à présent, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle meurt.  
Patrick le regarda avec des yeux larmoyants. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de l'hôpital. Il essaya de reprendre une respiration normale, son téléphone glissait entre ses mains en sueurs par le stress, son cœur déchirait sa poitrine. Il s'attendait au pire.  
- Hôpital Naval de Bethesda, j'écoute ?  
- Bonsoir, je suis Patrick Jane, le mari de l'agent spécial Daniel Jones. Je voudrais avoir de ses nouvelles.  
- Ne quittez pas, je vous passe le médecin.  
- Merci.

- Allô, monsieur Jane ?  
- Oui, bonsoir Docteur.  
- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, elle va très mal.  
- J'avais cru comprendre.  
- Elle a de multiples lésions internes, son foie a été gravement endommagé. Pour ne rien vous cacher, nous ne savons pas si elle va survivre.  
Patrick eut l'impression de se vider de son sang. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, il pensait être mort lui-même.  
- Je pourrai venir ?  
- Pour l'instant elle est encore au bloc, je vous appellerai quand on la sortira.  
- Entendu, merci Docteur, au revoir.  
Il raccrocha et s'adossa au mur. Gibbs l'interrogea du regard.  
- Je la verrai quand ils auront terminé. Ils ne savent pas si elle va s'en sortir.  
- Moi je suis sûr que oui.  
Patrick n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, Abby faisait de grands gestes dans leur direction. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle, Patrick se racla la gorge.  
- Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Giiiibbs ! J'ai découvert un truc ultra glauque ! Regarde ça ! Tu m'avais demander de passer un avis de recherche au nom de Teresa Williams ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- En approfondissant mes recherches, je suis tombée sur ça.  
Abby lui tendit un papier.  
- Une demande de changement de nom ? demanda Gibbs.  
- Tout à fait ! Avant de se marier à ce pauvre quartier-maître, devine comment elle s'appelait ?  
- Alexandra Duncan... Et alors ?  
- Mais Gibbs ! Duncan, ça te dis rien peut-être ?  
- Beaucoup de gens s'appellent Duncan.  
- Non, coupa Patrick. Johan Duncan, dans l'affaire où j'avais participé avec vous il y a cinq ans. Ne me dites pas que c'est...  
- Sa sœur, parfaitement.  
- J'ai pas tout suivit là, s'interposa Ziva. Qui est Johan Duncan ?  
- Quand j'étais venu en 2004, Johan Duncan était une relation de John le Rouge, il avait tué plusieurs couples d'une façon horrible mais je ne l'avais pas soupçonné. Au contraire, c'était plutôt Daniel qui l'avait dans l'œil. Lorsqu'il m'a piégé et que Daniel l'a tué, j'avais piqué une crise de rage parce que c'était un élément qui pouvait me mener à John le Rouge. Et maintenant c'est sa sœur qui veut se venger mais comment ?  
- Elle a peut-être reconnue Daniel, proposa McGee.  
- Non, je ne pense pas, continua Jane. Je crois au contraire qu'elle poursuivait Daniel en attendant le bon moment pour se venger. Elle a dû tuer son mari pour accéder plus facilement au NCIS et c'est là qu'elle a appris l'existence de Shanna.  
- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à la puce ? questionna Tony.  
- Daniel a détruit sa famille, c'est du œil-pour-œil-dent-pour-dent. Et maintenant qu'elle sait que je suis ici, c'est moi la dernière cible.  
- Et où aurait-elle trouvé l'arsenic pur ?  
- Quel métier exerce-t-elle ?  
- Euh... Oups...  
- Quoi ? Chercheuse en biochimie ?  
- Oui...  
- Bon, au moins on a la coupable, le mobile, le déroulement de l'affaire. Maintenant, j'aimerai bien savoir où est ma fille.  
Un petit bruit semblable à une alarme se fit entendre à côté d'eux au bureau de Tony.  
- Patron ! J'ai retrouvé Williams ! lança-t-il.

Salle d'interrogatoire du NCIS, 20h20.  
Teresa Williams était assise à la table d'interrogatoire. Gibbs et DiNozzo entrèrent, le patron alla s'asseoir en face d'elle.  
- Pourquoi m'avoir encore fait venir ici, agent Gibbs ?  
Il ne lui répondit pas. Il sortit une photo de sa poche et la lui mit sous le nez. Sur cette photo, on y voyait Shanna tout sourire.  
- Quelle est mignonne, s'exclama Williams. C'est votre fille ? demanda-t-elle à Gibbs.  
- Non.  
- Vous ne la reconnaissez pas ? questionna Tony.  
- Je devrais la connaître ?  
- Vous l'avez enlevé cet après-midi.  
- Pardon ?  
Derrière la vitre, Patrick, McGee et Ziva regardait en réfléchissant.  
- Elle est très douée, murmura Jane. C'est une menteuse professionnelle...  
- Madame Williams, reprit Gibbs, ou devrai-je plutôt dire, Alexandra Duncan, vous saviez que c'était la fille de l'agent Jones n'est-ce pas ?  
- Mais non...  
- Mais si ! s'emporta Gibbs en frappant sur la table. Nous savons tout ! Alors cracher le morceau au lieu de vous enfoncez !  
- Mais je vous jure...  
- Assez !  
Il y eut un moment de silence. Williams reposa la photo sur la table et la fit glisser jusqu'aux mains du patron. Elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux retombant devant ses yeux. Elle afficha un sourire et regarda Gibbs de haut :  
- Si vous savez tout, pourquoi devrais-je parler ? ça fait cinq ans que je la cherche... Elle, Daniel Jones. Lorsqu'elle a tué mon frère, mon père s'est suicidé et ma mère est devenue folle. Je voulais qu'elle souffre autant que moi. Et puis, j'ai changé de nom, j'ai rencontré cet imbécile que j'ai épousé. Quand j'ai été sûre de mon coup, je l'ai tué. Et puis, j'ai pris l'arsenic à mon laboratoire, j'ai attendu le bon moment et je l'ai versé dans le café de votre protégée.  
La rage bouillonnait au fond de chacun d'eux. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui retenait Gibbs d'enjamber la table et de lui tordre le cou ?  
- Pourquoi avez-vous tué Brown ?  
- Il avait deviné que c'était moi qui avait tué mon mari, Jimmy. J'ai été obligé de le descendre, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.  
- Vous allez mourir ?  
- Oui. J'ai le Sida, ils ne peuvent plus rien faire pour moi.  
- Qui est votre complice ?  
- Un abruti que je voulais liquider une fois le travail fini. Mais vu que vous savez tout, il lui sera difficile de tuer Patrick Jane. Alors, avant que vous ne m'ameniez ici, je lui ai demandé d'en finir avec la gosse...


	11. Chapter 11

Un silence s'installa après que Williams ai finit sa phrase. Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Patrick comme des coups de marteaux. Gibbs se leva et prit sa chaise en métal dans une main. Tony se plaça en face de la femme qui lui lançait un regard assassin. Le patron rangea son siège dans un coin de la pièce et fit un signe de la main pour arrêter l'enregistrement de l'interrogatoire. Derrière la vitre, Ziva et McGee commençait à prendre les paris.  
- A l'heure qu'il est, continua Williams, elle doit être refroidie depuis longtemps...  
Des coups violents résonnèrent contre la porte. Williams sursauta. Gibbs et DiNozzo ne bougèrent pas, ils restaient à fixer la femme qui commençait à paniquer. Bientôt, les coups se firent encore plus violents, comme si on voulait défoncer la porte. Patrick hurlait derrière :  
- OUVREZ-MOI ! OUVREZ-MOI QUE JE LA TUE !  
- Vous entendez ça ? demanda DiNozzo.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Patrick Jane. Le père de Shanna. Celui que vous deviez liquider.  
- Vous allez pas le laisser rentrer hein ?  
- Vous allez parler ?  
Williams ne répondit pas.  
- Madame Williams, savez-vous de quoi un homme en colère est capable ? questionna Gibbs qui se rapprocha de la porte.  
Elle fit "non" de la tête.  
- Et bien... Moi non plus.  
A ces mots, il appuya sur la poignée. Williams se releva d'un bond et alla se réfugier derrière Tony. Mais celui-ci la poussa en avant. Elle était face à face avec Patrick, les yeux brillants de rage, le souffle court. Lorsqu'elle vit Tony et Gibbs se ranger au fond de la pièce et attendre de voir comment la suite allait se dérouler, elle comprit que c'était la fin.  
- Madame Williams, murmura Gibbs, il faut que vous sachiez nous ne sortirons pas d'ici avant d'avoir une réponse...  
- Premier round ! s'exclama Ziva.

QG du NCIS, 20h45.  
Gibbs, Tony et Patrick sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils furent vite rejoint par Ziva et McGee. Gibbs donna les ordres :  
- McGee, appelez un ambulance; Ziva, contactez la Brigade Spéciale d'Intervention; Tony, va voir Abby et localise le hangar où est Shanna; quand à vous, Jane, vous allez rester ici, c'est compris ?  
- Mais c'est ma fille !  
- Justement ! Ce sera une sécurité que vous restiez ici, pour nous, et pour vous. Vous feriez mieux d'appeler Bethesda pour avoir des nouvelles de Daniel.  
Tandis que DiNozzo descendait au sous-sol, le reste de l'équipe montait au bureau. Ils rechargèrent leurs armes, se munirent d'oreillettes et enfilèrent des gilets par-balles.  
- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, lança Gibbs à Patrick. Tenez, le bureau de Daniel est là.  
Il pointait du doigt le bureau à gauche du sien, juste en dessous de l'écran plasma. Patrick alla s'y asseoir quand Ducky fit irruption :  
- Et bien, que se passe-t-il, une déclaration de guerre ?  
- Tu peux le dire, répondit Gibbs. On va chercher Shanna, reste là avec Monsieur Jane.  
- Volontiers.  
Tony remonta du labo d'Abby avec, évidemment, Abby qui le suivait comme son ombre. Il afficha le lieu sur l'écran.  
- C'est à dix kilomètres d'ici, patron. Deux entrées par derrière, un escalier de secours, et une entrée à l'avant.  
- Si on veut se faire discrets, autant passer par derrière.  
- La BSI arrive, déclara Ziva.  
- Génial. Tony, enfile ton gilet et ton oreillette.  
- J'y cours, patron !  
Gibbs contourna son bureau quand Abby lui sauta dessus :  
- Gibbs, tu vas la ramener hein ?  
- Bien sûr, Abby.  
- Fais attention à toi...  
- Je te le promets. Appelez l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles de Daniel et, faites attention à Jane, tous ces évènements l'ont un peu démoralisé même s'il s'est bien défoulé.  
- Okay, pas de soucis. Fais attention !  
Il roula des yeux puis réunit son équipe.  
- Tout le monde est prêt ?  
- Oui patron !  
- Alors en route !  
Ils s'enfoncèrent tous dans l'ascenseur. Ducky et Abby prirent des sièges et se disposèrent autour de Patrick. Celui-ci parcourait des yeux le bureau de Daniel. Une photo de Shanna et elle dans un cadre en bois à côté de son écran d'ordinateur, des papiers bien rangés... Patrick avait une envie grandissante de farfouiller dans les tiroirs. Il ouvrit le premier et y découvrit des objets de bureau banals, pas grand chose de très intéressant dans les autres non plus... Et puis, il tomba sur un papier avec son nom écrit dessus. Il le regarda, son nom, son adresse, son numéro de téléphone... Daniel avait entouré le numéro en rouge.  
- C'est pas possible...  
Abby et Ducky se penchèrent pour mieux voir.  
- Elle vous avez retrouvé, murmura Ducky.  
- Oui, apparemment... Elle voulait m'appeler... Mais je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à m'avoir ?  
- Elle a peut-être demandé à des gens qu'elle connaît.  
- Ou alors elle a mené son enquête toute seule.  
- Possible, c'est bien son genre...  
- Et si on l'appelait ?  
Abby composa le numéro sur le téléphone du bureau et mit le haut-parleur. Ils attendaient tous une réponse avec impatience et angoisse...

Hangar, 21h15.  
La nuit avait envahie Washington DC. L'équipe de Gibbs et la BSI se mirent en position derrière le hangar. Gibbs murmura dans son micro :  
- Tout le monde reste calme. Surtout, n'ouvrez pas le feu en premier. On doit d'abord trouver la petite, après on avise.  
Ils écoutèrent avec attention. Le silence devenait oppressant, comme s'ils avaient tous un couteau sous la gorge. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas lourds venant de l'intérieur. Il y eut une bruit d'ouverture métallique puis un homme parla avec une voix forte et basse :  
- Allez, arrête un peu de chialer !  
- Maman, sanglotait Shanna.  
Lorsque Gibbs entendu ça, il devint à moitié-fou. Les pleurs de Shanna, la peur panique qui se ressentait au fond de sa petite voix... Il y eut un déclic sec et métallique. Un rechargement d'arme...  
- Maman...  
Gibbs perdit le contrôle :  
- ON Y VAAAAAAAAAA !  
La charge sonnée, la cavalerie défonça les portes. Ce ne fut plus que des cris "NCIS ! POSEZ VOTRE ARME !", "GIIBBS !", "SHANNA, COUCHE-TOI !"; puis un échange de coups de feu, chacun vidait ses chargeurs sur l'autre et enfin, le calme, le silence, l'odeur de poudre et de sang...


	12. Chapter 12

Au même instant, au NCIS...  
- Hôpital de Bethesda, bonsoir.  
- Bonsoir, je suis Abigail Sciuto du NCIS, je voudrais des nouvelles de l'agent Jones.  
- Ne quittez pas.  
Abby jouait avec ses doigts sur son visage, Ducky adoptait une attitude pensive tandis que Patrick se sentait beaucoup mieux après ce qu'il avait fait à Williams... Il était vraiment satisfait. Mais l'attente au téléphone le rongeait. Et si Daniel ne survivait pas à l'opération ? Et si son cas s'était encore aggravé ? Et si elle était morte ? Et Shanna, qu'allait-il lui dire si sa mère l'avait quitté ? Comment allait-il faire pour l'élever ?  
- Bonsoir, je suis le médecin de garde du service de chirurgie.  
- Bonsoir, est-ce que vous pouvez nous parler de Daniel Jones ?  
- Elle est toujours au bloc, depuis plus de trois heures maintenant. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.  
- Comment était-elle ? demanda Ducky. A-t-elle convulsé ? Répondez enfin !  
- Quand l'infirmière est venue vers 18h pour lui faire sa piqûre de Dimercaprol, l'agent Jones s'est plainte de douleur. Mais vu son état et le médicament qui est très fort, cela n'a pas inquiété l'infirmière. Puis, l'agent Jones a commencé à avoir du sang qui coulait de la bouche, ensuite du nez et elle a été prise de spasmes violents. En fait, c'est plus le Dimercaprol qui a endommagé son foie, disons qu'il a continué le travail de l'arsenic...  
- Et alors pourquoi le lui avez vous donné, bande de cons ! s'écria Patrick.  
- Jane, du calme, murmura Abby.  
- Non, il a raison, Abby ! renchérit Ducky. Il a raison. Je pense que le succimer aurait suffit.  
- Pas avec la dose d'arsenic qu'elle avait, continua le médecin. Le succimer l'aurait tué plus lentement. Nous avons essayé de la soigner. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à laisser faire les médecins, et prier pour qu'elle s'en sorte.  
- Comme si on ne faisait pas ça depuis le début, marmonna Jane...

Hangar, 21h20.  
L'odeur de poudre prenait à la gorge. Il planait une sorte de fumée blanche dans la pièce. Gibbs baissa son arme, il s'avança vers l'homme à terre, le corps criblé de balle, couvert de sang, gisant les yeux grands ouverts. Juste à côté, une caisse en ferraille grise semblable à un petit conteneur. Le cœur serré par l'émotion, battant à tout rompre, Gibbs avança sa main et ouvrit le conteneur...  
- TONTON GIBBS !  
Shanna sortit comme un diable et se jeta au cou du patron. Tony, le premier soulagé, accourut vers eux. Il fut suivit de McGee et Ziva. Gibbs sortit la petite de sa prison. Ses poignets étaient abîmés, comme si elle avait été ligoté, ses vêtement étaient tâchés et ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes au cou de Gibbs. Celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux en murmurant :  
- ça va... ça va aller chérie... Du calme... Tout va bien... On va rentrer, on va aller voir Abby... Ducky...  
- Je... veux... voir... Maman...  
- On ira la voir, mon cœur...  
- Et Papa...  
- On y va tout de suite...

QG du NCIS, 21h35.  
- Et les autres qui reviennent pas, grommela Abby.  
- Je le savais, lança Jane. Cette salope a tué ma fille ! J'vais l'achever !  
- Non, rasseyez-vous !  
Abby l'attrapa par le fond du pantalon et le recolla sur la chaise de Daniel.  
- Personne n'a tué personne ! Enfin si, Williams a empoisonné Danny, mais elle ne l'a pas tué ! Et puis, je suis sûre que Shanna s'en est sorti, ya pas de raisons, hein Ducky ? Avec Gibbs, ils doivent l'avoir retrouvé ! Hein ? ... *Dwing* ASCENSEUR !  
- Abby, ça fait au moins trente cinq fois que l'ascenseur s'ouvre et trente cinq fois que tu sursautes...  
- Oui mais c'est la première fois que Gibbs en sort !  
- Gibbs ?  
Ils se relevèrent tous les trois d'un bond et s'avancèrent. Effectivement, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva et McGee sortaient tous les quatre de l'ascenseur. Les cœurs de Patrick, Abby et Ducky se resserrèrent. Ils avaient peur, peur de poser une question, peur de ce qu'il allait arriver, de ce qu'il s'était passé... Mais soudain, alors que Gibbs rejoignait son bureau, Patrick vit Ziva tenir quelqu'un par la main, quelqu'un qui se jeta sur lui en hurlant...  
- PAPA !  
Patrick tomba à genou et attrapa sa fille dans ses bras. Il la serrait fort contre lui tandis que les autres regagnaient leurs bureaux. Ducky se passa une main sur le front et Abby enlaça McGee. Patrick et Shanna pleuraient tous les deux en marmonnant des paroles presque incompréhensibles, sous le coup de l'émotion. Ils n'entendirent même pas lorsque le téléphone de Gibbs sonna. Toute l'attention se portaient sur eux, même le Directeur Vance les observait du haut des escaliers avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Gibbs raccrocha le combiné et se dirigea vers le père et la fille. Il s'agenouilla et passa une main sur le dos de Jane et une autre dans le dos de Shanna. Ce contact provoqua un brusque retour à la réalité, ils relevèrent la tête, les yeux rouges et le visage rempli de larmes.  
- Merci Gibbs...  
- De rien.  
- Qui a appelé ?  
- L'hôpital.


	13. Chapter 13

Gibbs se releva comme s'il voulait faire une annonce officielle.  
- Bethesda vient d'appeler.  
Abby serra les épaules de Ducky si fort qu'il eut l'impression de se comprimer comme un accordéon.  
- Aujourd'hui, à 21h36, l'agent spécial Daniel Jones...  
ça en été trop pour Patrick ! Il lui fallait quelque chose pour le torturer, le faire avouer coûte que coûte !  
- A survécu à son opération !  
Grand moment de silence... Puis, lorsqu'ils eurent réaliser, ce ne fut plus que des cris de joies. Patrick se jeta sur Gibbs et l'embrassa sur la joue; Ducky, pour fêter l'évènement, alla chercher une bouteille de scotch de sa réserve mortuaire; Abby sauta de joie. Le directeur Vance les rejoignit :  
- Une bonne nouvelle sans doute ?  
- Mais oui ! hurla Patrick en bondissant sur lui. Daniel s'en est sortie ! Ma Daniel ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Faut pas rester là ! Tout le monde à l'hôpital !  
Ducky, qui remontait tout juste de la morgue, fut emporté dans l'action. Vance resta là, sans comprendre pourquoi Patrick l'avait presque embrassé sur les lèvres. Ils grimpèrent tous dans le camion du NCIS. Gibbs au volant, la sirène bloquée pour éviter les embouteillages, à l'arrière, on trinquait joyeusement à l'annonce de cette bonne nouvelle.

Hôpital de Bethesda, 22h05.  
L'infirmière les conduit directement au médecin. Celui-ci les reçut dans son bureau. Voyant Shanna légèrement blessée aux poignets, il demanda à l'infirmière d'aller la soigner.  
- Lorsque vous la verrez, commença-t-il, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai fait sortir votre fille.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le service de réanimation. Les malades étaient tous dans un sale état, Patrick priait pour Daniel ne soit pas comme certains. Le médecin alla tout au fond du service. Il tira un rideau vert. Abby ne put retenir un mouvement de recul : allongée dans son lit, la peau à mi-chemin entre le livide et le jaune, ses cheveux noirs décolorés aux racines, branchée à tout un tas d'appareils, et de perfusions; Daniel luttait encore et toujours.  
- C'est un peu impressionnant, je sais... On a faillit la perdre mais elle a du courage. Il n'y a plus qu'elle pour décider maintenant.  
- C'est toujours pareil, grogna DiNozzo. Et si elle ne s'en sort pas ?  
- Elle ne souffrira plus.  
- Oui, mais sa fille ? Vous allez lui expliquer ça comment ?  
- Disons que pour l'instant, nous n'envisageons pas qu'elle puisse mourir.  
Il les laissa là, devant Jones. Personne ne parlait. Patrick alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de Daniel et lui prit sa main. Elle était étonnement sèche. Abby vit lui caresser ses cheveux noirs qui semblait former un soleil autour de sa tête.  
- Ne nous laisse pas, Daniel, murmura-t-elle. J'ai besoin de toi... Déjà Caitlin... Pas toi...  
- Ton pronostic, Docteur ? demanda Gibbs à Ducky.  
- Une bonne tournée de scotch.  
- Et si on lui en mettait dans la perfusion ? lança Tony.  
- Je suis sérieux, coupa Gibbs.  
- Il n'y a plus rien à faire que de rester à prier. Je suis... effondré, Gibbs.  
- Tu n'es pas le seul.  
Ils restèrent une demi-heure à ses côtés. Relatant les bons moments, guettant un signe de réveil... Vers 22h35, Gibbs s'approcha de Patrick :  
- On va vous laisser. Tony et McGee vont garder Shanna cette nuit. Au moindre truc, vous nous appeler.  
- Comptez sur moi, Jethro.  
Jane les regarda partir et s'installa mieux dans sa chaise. Il serra la main inerte de Jones et l'embrassa.

Patrick était maintenant seul, dans la cave, face à Johan Duncan. L'homme, armé d'un revoler, le fixait d'un regard inquiétant.  
- Je sais qui vous êtes... Vous êtes celui que John veut torturer...  
- John le Rouge ?  
- Oui, c'est mon ami. Je vais vous conduire à lui...  
- Vraiment ?  
- Il n'est pas loin.  
- Alors...  
A cet instant, un coup de feu résonna. Duncan s'écroula sur Patrick et glissa à terre. Il convulsait.  
- Où est-il ? Où est-il ! questionna Patrick.  
Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un râle. Il se releva et se tourna vers Daniel qui brandissait toujours son arme.  
- NON ! C'est pas vrai ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça !  
- Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait te conduire à lui ? Tu crois au Père Noël aussi ?  
- Daniel... Tu... te... Gnuuuu... Ne t'approches plus de moi ! Moi qui croyait qu'être près de toi me conduirait plus tôt à John le Rouge !  
- Quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginé ?  
Lorsque Jones réalisa, elle le frappa violemment à la tête. Le temps qu'il se relève, elle était partie, il était seul avec le cadavre, fou de rage.  
Le lendemain matin, il prit un taxi qui le déposa juste devant chez elle. Il savait qu'il risquait gros pour sa vie mais il tenait à la revoir. Une fois arrivé devant l'appartement, il frappa à la porte. Daniel lui ouvrit, il lança un grand :  
- Coucou !  
Mais elle lui claqua la porte au nez.  
- Dégage, grogna-t-elle.  
- Allez, ouvre-moi. Je suis désolé pour hier soir, je me suis emporté. On peut dire que c'est oublier ?  
- Non, maintenant tire-toi.  
Il entendit de l'eau couler. A l'évidence, elle prenait une douche. Patrick tourna la poignée et entra dans l'appartement. Il alla jusqu'à la salle de bains et colla son oreille à la porte.  
- Daniel... Écoute, j'étais frustré... ça fait des années que j'attendais ça...  
- Je ne te suis plus utile, fous-le camp.  
- Daniel...  
- Je croyais que j'allais enfin être heureuse, continua-t-elle d'une voix nouée. Tu sais que ma vie n'as pas été des plus faciles même si j'ai eu des bons moments, comme tout le monde. Je t'aime Patrick. Et au final, t'es qu'un salaud comme les autres. J'ai été assez bête pour croire au prince charmant, comme une gamine. Comme une conne oui... Tu étais trop parfait, pourquoi j'ai rien vu ? Pourquoi... Je ne suis plus ton jouet, lâche-moi !  
Ces derniers mots le blessèrent profondément. Patrick ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la pièce. Il la voyait, debout, sous sa douche, appuyée d'une main contre le mur. Il ne pouvait distinguer ses larmes de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage. Même s'il avait le sentiment de faire une bêtise, il se déshabilla et alla la rejoindre. Lorsque Daniel sentit ses bras autour de taille, elle ouvrit les yeux.  
- Je t'aime, Daniel.  
- Arrête de mentir... Tu me fais du mal... Je suis sûre du contraire...  
Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle se retourna. Il était si près d'elle, à quelques centimètres. Ses yeux bleus qui la fixaient avec désir. Il lui caressa le visage, les joues, les lèvres, la gorge et laissa sa main parcourir le reste de son corps. Elle commençait à succomber.  
- Tu veux vraiment connaître l'étendue de mon amour ? Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ? Serais-je là si c'était le cas ? Si tu veux, repousse-moi avant que je ne fasse quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie.  
- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne pas en avoir envie ?  
Il la regarda, surpris de sa réponse. Son regard s'adoucit, elle posa ses deux mains contre son torse, se rapprochant encore plus de lui.  
- Daniel... Je t'aime !  
Il alla déposer ses lèvres sur celles mouillées de Jones. Même s'ils le voulaient, ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre, leur attirance était trop forte. Ils s'aimaient et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Patrick, Daniel, ce n'était plus qu'une seule personne désormais. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver, rien ne les séparerait. A les voir, on aurait cru qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des siècles. Le désir mêlé à la passion les emportait. Plus rien ne comptait. Y aurait-il de moments plus magnifiques que celui-ci ?...

Ah... Ma tête... J'ai mal... ça tourne... Y a trop de lumière... Je suis morte ? On dirait pas... Ah, ça fait mal... C'est qui c'lui-là ? C'est... mon frère ? Mais non, il est pas blond, mon frère... Alors c'est qui ? Je le connais ? Aïe ! C'est quoi ce truc ? Je peux même pas parler... Il suffit que je me réveille pour qu'il y en est un qui pionce... Comment faire ? Euh... Couucou... Ah, ça fait mal ! Bon allez, réveille-toi ! J'ai mal... Aide-moi,s 'il te plaît... Je vais pas mourir maintenant... J'ai si mal... Ah ? Il ouvre un œil ? Je suis là ! Là, ici ! Tu me vois ? Je peux pas faire grand chose alors lève tes fesses de ta chaise ! Mais c'est qu'il est mignon en plus... ça y est, tu m'as vue, ouf... Avec tous ces appareils, je ne t'entends presque pas... Si seulement je pouvais te parler... Tes mains sont si chaudes... Et tes yeux... On dirait ceux de mon père... Ils sont vraiment superbes... Qui es-tu ? Patrick ? C'est joli comme prénom... Tu as l'air de me connaître et de tenir à moi mais, je ne me rappelle pas de toi... Pardon...


	14. Chapter 14

- Infirmière ! hurla Patrick. Infirmière ! Elle s'est réveillée !  
Deux infirmières et le médecin de garde accoururent aussitôt. Ils poussèrent Patrick pour désintuber Daniel. Ils lui mirent tout de suite un masque à oxygène pour qu'elle respire mieux. Le médecin lui examina le fond des yeux.  
- Elle a de l'asthme, lança Patrick.  
- Je sais, répliqua le médecin, passez-moi la ventoline.  
Il en fit prendre un peu à Daniel puis commença à lui poser des questions.  
- Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
- Daniel... Jones, répondit-elle faiblement.  
- Où êtes-vous née ?  
- Nome... Alaska...  
- Quel âge avez-vous ?  
- Je ne sais pas...  
Patrick se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Daniel tourna les yeux vers lui :  
- Qui... Qui est cet homme ?

Appartement de Daniel Jones, 23h10.  
Tony sortit de la chambre de Shanna en fermant la porte avec précaution. Il repartit sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre McGee dans le salon. DiNozzo posa un livre sur la table basse et soupira :  
- ça y est, elle s'est endormie.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
- On se change les idées !  
Tony ouvrit un placard sous le meuble de la télévision. Il était rempli de cassettes et de DVD.  
- J'imaginais pas qu'elle avait autant de films d'horreurs !  
- Personnellement, ça m'étonne pas d'elle. Tu la vois regarder _Titanic_ ?  
- Non, c'est vrai... Bon alors, on se regarde quoi ?  
- Tout sauf un truc policier ou dramatique, s'il te plaît.  
- ça va être dur... Ah ! J'ai trouvé !  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Tu verras.  
Il alluma la télé et mit le DVD dans le lecteur. Il alla rejoindre McGee sur le canapé.  
- Une bière, le Bleu ?  
- Volontiers !  
- Alors va te la chercher.  
Tout en ronchonnant, Tim se releva et alla dans la cuisine.  
- Ramène des pop-corns si t'en trouves !  
Le Bleu essaya de sortir de sa tête l'idée d'égorger Tony avec un couteau de cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit deux bières. Il rejoignit DiNozzo qui avait évidemment pris toute la place libre sur le canapé. Tim jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran avant de s'asseoir sur la moquette et de passer sa bière à Tony.  
- _Ocean's Eleven_ ? demanda McGee.  
- Yep ! Ta culture s'est élargie, je suis fier de toi.  
- Merci... Ne le mets pas trop fort quand même, histoire qu'on passe pas encore une heure à essayer d'endormir Shanna.  
- Si elle se réveille, c'est toi qui y va.  
- Très drôle...  
- Ah, j'adore ce film ! Ce suspens à la fin quand on croit que l'équipe de Brad Pitt est prise au piège alors que c'était une ruse !  
Son téléphone sonna. Tony décrocha sans lâcher sa précieuse boisson. McGee continuait de regarder le film avec une certaine attention mais il remarqua que le ton de Tony avait changé. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, McGee avala une dernière gorgée de sa bière et se tourna vers lui :  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- C'était Gibbs. Daniel s'est réveillée.  
- C'est génial !  
- Si on veux...  
- Comment ça ?  
- Elle n'a pas reconnu Jane et elle se croît encore à San Francisco.  
McGee poussa un juron sous le choc. Il descendit encore une gorgée puis se prit la tête entre les mains.  
- C'est pas possible... Abby, Ducky, Ziva, ils savent ?  
- Pas encore, Gibbs va leur annoncer.  
- C'est terrible... Et la petite, qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ?  
- Pour l'instant, on la laisse dormir. Je pense qu'elle a eu assez d'émotions jusqu'à présent.  
- T'as raison. Gibbs, comment il va faire ?  
- Il essaye de joindre l'ancien patron de Daniel.  
- Histoire de créer un choc ?  
- J'en sais rien... Bon allez, finissons le film, ça nous fera du bien.

QG du NCIS, 23h25.  
Gibbs appela Nash Bridges. A San Francisco, il était seulement 20h25, il ne le dérangerait pas.  
- Nash ?  
- Bonsoir, capitaine Bridges.  
- Bonsoir, je peux vous aider ?  
- Je suis l'agent spécial Gibbs du NCIS de Washington DC. J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous.  
- Moi aussi. Mais c'était il y a plusieurs années.  
- Daniel Jones, vous vous souvenez d'elle ?  
- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle se marie ?  
- Nous aurions préférer cela malheureusement quelqu'un l'a empoisonné il y a deux jours.  
- Non !  
- Si. Elle a survécu à plusieurs opérations lourdes mais maintenant nous sommes face à un autre problème.  
- Lequel ?  
- Elle a perdu la mémoire et se croît encore à San Francisco.  
- J'arrive tout de suite.  
- Merci, rejoignez-moi au QG du NCIS.  
- Pas de problèmes.  
Ils raccrochèrent. Gibbs leva les yeux vers Ducky qui était assis en face de lui.  
- Qu'a-t-il dit ?  
- Il arrive.  
Le silence retomba. Il regardait la pluie qui tombait au dehors. Comme si le ciel exprimait toute la colère que chacun contenait.  
- Il ne manquait plus que ça, grommela Gibbs.  
- Il fallait s'y attendre. L'arsenic a attaqué son cerveau et l'a détraqué.  
- Oui mais... Elle va guérir ?  
- Si on crée un choc assez fort, sans doute.  
Gibbs prit un instant pour réfléchir. Il éteignit la lumière de son bureau :  
- Il te reste encore du scotch ?

Hôpital de Bethesda, 04h00.  
Jones avait repris une respiration normale. Patrick tenait encore sa main dans la sienne. Même si elle ne le reconnaissait pas, elle parlait avec lui.  
- Donc, si je comprends bien, on s'est connu il y a six ans mais tu es parti, c'est ça ?  
- C'est ça.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je travaille à Sacramento et toi ici.  
- A San Francisco ?  
- Non, on est à Washington DC.  
- Ah c'est vrai, pardon, tu me l'as déjà dit, je crois... Mais, j'étais proche de toi ?  
- Oui, quand même.  
- Proche comment ?  
- Très proche. Je t'aimais énormément. On a même eu une fille ensemble. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
- Moi, j'ai eu une fille avec toi ? Ah bon... Elle s'appelle comment ?  
- Shanna. Elle est magnifique.  
Daniel alla passer sa main sur son visage. Elle regarda ses yeux, tentant vainement de se remémorer quelque chose.  
- J'essaye de me rappeler, Patrick... Excuse-moi... Je ne me souviens vraiment pas de toi... S'il te plaît, n'amène pas ma fille. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire peur. Je dois être dans un sale état.  
- Tu es fatiguée, tu devrais dormir.  
- Comme si je n'avais pas assez dormi.  
- Repose-toi, ça fait du bien à la mémoire.  
- Si tu le dis...  
Elle laissa sa tête aller en arrière, sans pour autant briser le contact avec son visiteur. Au bout de quelques minutes, son rythme cardiaque était devenu stable, sa respiration également, son étreinte sur la main de Patrick s'était relâchée. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il vit Gibbs accompagné d'un homme grand, les cheveux légèrement en bataille et sensiblement du même âge que le patron.  
- Chut, elle dort, murmura Patrick.  
Il se releva et alla parler à Gibbs :  
- Je lui ai un peu expliqué la situation, avec calme, apparemment elle a compris qui je suis.  
- Tant mieux, c'est déjà ça. Je vous présente Nash Bridges, l'ancien patron de Daniel.  
- Bonsoir, lança Nash en serrant la main de Patrick. Vous êtes ?  
- Le père de sa fille.  
Bridges passa devant lui pour se rapprocher de Daniel. Il fut très choqué de la voir dans cet état, les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Il lui caressa le haut de la tête.  
- Jamais je n'aurais penser la revoir dans cet état... Danny... Ma pauvre Danny...  
A ce moment là, Daniel ouvrit un œil, croisant le regard de Bridges.  
- Nash ?


	15. Chapter 15

- Nash ?  
- Daniel, comment tu te sens ?  
- Fatiguée... J'ai mal à la tête... Mais si t'es là, tu sais que ça va.  
Il lui sourit. Du fond de son lit, Jones aperçut Gibbs. Elle le regarda avec un sentiment de déjà-vu, des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient en désordre.  
- Je vous connais ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, sans doute. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça reviendra.  
- Je l'espère... Nash...  
- Oui ?  
- Dis à Richard de ne pas s'inquiéter.  
Patrick et Gibbs échangèrent des regards étonnés. Bridges aussi sembla surpris, puis, il afficha une expression de mélancolie, il serra fort la main de Jones dans la sienne.  
- Daniel... Euh... C'est que... D'accord, je lui dirai. Je vais te laisser te reposer, je repasserai dans la matinée.  
- Jane, vous venez ? questionna Gibbs à Patrick.  
- Oui, j'arrive.  
Il resta une petite minute aux côtés de Daniel, il lui embrassa la joue et alla rejoindre Gibbs et Nash. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la voiture du patron. Gibbs au volant, Nash côté passager, Patrick à l'arrière.  
- Je vous raccompagne chez Daniel, lança Gibbs à Patrick.  
- Entendu. Dites-moi, Bridges, qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulut dire par "Dis à Richard de ne pas s'inquiéter" ?  
Nash parut pensif. Finalement, il répondit à Jane :  
- Je pense qu'on a un gros problème.  
- Lequel ?  
- Richard Moser était son fiancé. C'était un commissaire de la police criminelle. Seulement, il a été assassiné par un criminel au cours d'une enquête en 1999.  
Un silence de mort tomba sur la voiture. Après quelques minutes, Gibbs fut le premier à parler :  
- Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ça.  
- Qui aurait envie d'en parler ? remarqua Patrick. Mais alors, elle pense qu'il est encore vivant ? ça veut dire, que dans sa tête, elle est encore avant 1999 ?  
- Je le pense, malheureusement.  
- Ducky m'avait parlé de ça, continua Gibbs. Elle mélange le présent et le passé, sa mémoire immédiate n'est plus opérationnelle, elle délire. L'arsenic attaque son cerveau et le dérègle. Si on lui dis que Richard est mort, ça risque de lui faire un choc.  
- Elle pourrait peut-être retrouver la mémoire ainsi ? lança Jane.  
- Je ne sais pas, c'est trop brutal comme retour.  
- Comment avait-elle réagi à sa mort ?  
- Quelques jours d'hôpital et de transfusions sanguines...  
- Non !  
- Si, c'est une de ses amies qui l'avait retrouvé dans sa baignoire les veines ouvertes. Une minute de plus et ça en était fini.  
- Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de la part de Daniel... Elle qui semble tellement forte...  
- On a tous notre part de sensibilité. Je pense que le plus gros choc de sa vie, ça a été la séparation avec son père, du coup, elle s'attache beaucoup aux gens par peur de les perdre.  
- Nous y sommes. Bonne nuit Jane, dites aux deux zouaves qu'on les attend.  
- Pas de problème.

Appartement de Daniel Jones, 04h55.  
Patrick alla frapper à la porte de l'appartement. DiNozzo lui ouvrit, la fatigue se lisait sur son visage.  
- Alors ? demanda-t-il.  
- ça s'arrange pas. Gibbs vous attend.  
Tony le laissa entrer et alla réveiller le Bleu qui bavait sur la moquette.  
- Shanna dort dans sa chambre, on a eu un mal fou à l'endormir. Allez debout McQuiche ! Le patron nous attend.  
- Gnia ? Ah oui, le patron, oui... Et Daniel ?  
- Je t'expliquerai.  
Ils laissèrent Patrick seul pour regagner le QG. Jane enleva sa veste et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il était à bout de force. Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Il la trouva endormie dans son lit, serrant son ours contre elle. Patrick lui caressa la tête et déposa un baiser sur front. Il allait sortir lorsque :  
- Papa...  
Il se retourna.  
- Oui, Shanna ?  
- Pourquoi j'ai pas pût la voir Maman ?  
- Elle est malade mon cœur. Très malade.  
- Mais moi j'veux la voir ! J'm'en fou qu'elle soit malade ! J'veux voir ma maman ! J'veux qu'elle me fasse un câlin ! J'veux être avec elle ! Je l'aime ! J'veux pas qu'elle meurt ! ... Maman... Maman...  
La petite commençait à sangloter. Mais comment lui dire que sa mère ne la reconnaîtrait pas ? Patrick eut l'estomac noué, il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras :  
- Shanna, Shanna, écoute-moi ma chérie... La... C'est fini... Du calme... ça va aller, tout va s'arranger. Je te promets que ça va aller. Je vais essayer de t'amener. D'accord ?  
Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ses larmes commencèrent à s'arrêter. Patrick la recoucha et attendit qu'elle se rendorme. Il était tellement épuisé que, finalement, il s'allongea sur la moquette et s'endormit immédiatement.

Hôpital de Bethesda, 13h30.  
Gibbs avait briffé l'équipe avec l'aide de Bridges. Ils se rendaient maintenant à l'hôpital avec Patrick, DiNozzo et Shanna. Ils avaient préféré y aller l'après-midi, pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer après ses journées mouvementées. Une fois arrivés, on les prévint que Daniel avait été transféré dans une chambre au troisième étage. Ils prirent tous l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivés à l'étage, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre 306. Tony poussa la porte. Elle semblait endormie, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, ses yeux fermés, les rayons du soleil tombant sur son visage et faisant ressortir la couleur corbeau de ses cheveux, Daniel paraissait sereine. Ils entrèrent sans bruit. Elle était moins impressionnante que la veille, sans doute grâce à l'effet du Dimercaprol. Patrick prit Shanna au bras pour qu'elle aille embrasser sa mère. La petite déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ce contact réveilla Jones qui ouvrit faiblement un œil encore rosé. Son regard croisa celui de sa fille. Pendant un instant, le monde tourna au ralenti, personne n'osait bouger. Daniel eut un faible murmure :  
- Shanna ?...


	16. Chapter 16

Ils restèrent tous sur place. Apparemment, Daniel avait reconnu sa fille, pour son plus grand bonheur. La petite s'allongea aux côtés de sa mère, tandis que DiNozzo se risquait :  
- Daniel, tu me reconnais ?  
Jones eut un instant de doute, elle regarda Tony sous toutes les coutures puis, finalement :  
- Non, désolée. Je devrais ?  
- C'est pas grave, te casse pas la tête.  
Gibbs, Tony et Bridges décidèrent de laisser Patrick, Daniel et Shanna ensemble. Ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent à la cafétéria. Ils se posèrent à une table avec des cafés.  
- T'inquiètes pas, lança Gibbs devant la tête d'enterrement de DiNozzo, ça lui reviendra. C'est peut-être juste une amnésie rétrograde. Si j'en suis revenu, elle peut le faire.  
- Je l'espère, patron.  
Tony se tourna vers Nash :  
- Elle était coment avant ?  
- Avant quoi ?  
- Qu'elle arrive chez nous.  
- Toujours introvertie mais bosseuse. Rapide, efficace, elle savait se faire respecter des supects. C'est drôle que vous me parliez de ça, je repensais justement au dernier jour où je l'ai vue, la veille de son départ.  
- Vous pouvez nous le raconter ? Je pense qu'on a du temps devant nous.  
- D'accord, continua Bridges en soupirant. C'était en janvier, si je me souviens bien. On venait de boucler une enquête. Le soir, elle m'a rejoint sur le pont de la péniche, et elle m'a dit :  
- ça va Nash ?  
Bridges se retourna :  
- Bien et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ?  
- Rien pour l'instant. Je suis juste venue te voir, profiter un peu du Golden Gates avec toi.  
Elle alla jusqu'à la rembarde en fer où elle posa ses avant-bras tout en regardant le pont rouge qui se dressait face à eux. Un vent doux soufflait sur San Francisco en ce soir d'hiver.  
- Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda Nash à la jeune femme.  
- Non, ça va.  
- Toi, ya quelque chose qui va pas.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Je le vois à tes yeux.  
- Même sous la torture, je ne parlerai pas, capitaine Bridges !  
Ils pouffèrent de rire tous les deux. Nash se rapprocha d'elle :  
- Dis-moi.  
- Je m'en vais, Nash. Ma demande de mutation a été accepté.  
Bridges marqua une pause pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
- Je vois... Tu... Tu vas où ?  
- A Washington DC, au NCIS.  
- Au NCIS ? Bah écoute... Bravo, félicitations. Je suis content pour toi.  
Il baissa la tête et regarda dans le lointain. Daniel ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux dorés :  
- Nash... Ne fais pas cette tête... Je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement...  
- Pourquoi cela ? Tu sais très bien qu'on tient tous à toi... Harvey, Joe... Et moi. Evan nous a déjà quitté l'année dernière, pourquoi faut-il que tu t'en ailles toi aussi ?  
- Justement parce que ce lieu me rappelle trop de choses. Et malheureusement plus mauvaises que bonnes. Richard, après Evan... Je ne supporte plus, j'ai besoin d'air.  
- Et tu crois qu'il est plus pur à Washington ? Tu penses que tu ne verras plus personne mourir devant toi ? Là, tu te trompes ma chérie, c'est ça le métier de flic.  
- Je ne me suis pas engagée pour ça.  
- Non, c'est vrai. Toi, tu es celle qui appuie sur la détente, pas celle qui ramasse les morceaux.  
- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Mes choix m'appartiennent.  
- D'accord, alors je ne dis plus rien.  
Nash se tut et recommença à fixer le Golden Gates, tentant de cacher sa tristesse.  
- Ce que je regrette le plus, commença-t-elle, c'est de ne pas avoir pû mettre une balle dans la tête au meurtrier de Richard. Cela fait trois ans, trois ans que je ne dors plus, que mes bras me font mal et que je me retiens tous les soirs de sauter de ma fenêtre. Pourtant, du cinquième étage, je ne me raterais pas. Mais je suis toujours là. Tu m'as aidé à me relever, à avancer, maintenant j'ai besoin que tu lâches ma main.  
- Tu n'as pas d'enfants. Un jour, quand tu en auras, tu verras que c'est très dur de faire ce que tu me demandes.  
- Mais je ne suis pas ta fille.  
- Tu as raison. Tu es tellement plus que ça...  
Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras :  
- Je déteste les adieux...  
- Je le sais. Mais c'est justement parce que je t'aime que j'ai décidé de ne pas partir comme une voleuse.  
Il la serra plus fort contre lui, tout en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Daniel posa sa tête sur son épaule et laissa rouler des larmes le long de ses joues.  
- Je ne veux que ton bonheur, murmura Nash. Si tu penses le trouver loin de moi, alors, pars sans te retourner.  
Jones étouffa un sanglot puis se détacha de Nash qui la regardait lui aussi avec des yeux brillant de larmes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue, puis elle recula, se retourna et s'éloigna de lui...

Gibbs, Nash et DiNozzo remontèrent dans la chambre de Daniel. Ils la trouvèrent en pleine conversation avec Patrick. Gibbs s'avança le premier :  
- L'heure des visites est terminée, hélas.  
- Ah bon ? questionna Daniel. Déjà ?  
- Oui, déjà.  
- On reviendra demain, assura DiNozzo.  
Patrick fit descendre Shanna. Il s'avança vers Daniel, se pencha au dessus du lit et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'il se releva, il remarqua que Jones avait une étrange expression : les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés. Elle tourna la tête et son regard remonta la perfusion, survola le cardiogramme et finit sur le mur d'en face. Elle tourna la tête vers les trois hommes qui étaient toujours devant la porte :  
- Bon Gibbs tu m'expliques ? C'est quoi ce bronx ! Qu'est-ce que je fous à l'hosto avec tous ces machins dans les bras ?  
Elle se tourna vers Patrick :  
- Et puis d'où il sort celui-là ? ça passe cinq ans loin de sa fille et ça revient comme une fleur ? Non mais je rêve ! ça va pas se passer comme ça Patrick ! Et lui là ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que mon ancien patron fait ici ? Tony tu arrêtes de rire tout de suite ! 


	17. Chapter 17

Nash, Gibbs, Patrick et DiNozzo éclatèrent de rire. Daniel, elle, avait plutôt l'air surprise et furieuse de revoir Patrick.  
- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda Gibbs.  
- Bah non ! répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Madame Williams, ça te rappelles quelqu'un ?  
- Cette sal... Pardon Shanna, oui, je m'en souviens. Et puis, j'ai bû mon cappucino et après...  
- Elle t'as empoisonné à l'Arsenic. ça fait quelques jours que tu es à l'hôpital.  
- Ah ? Bon... Mais lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? lança-t-elle en regardant Patrick. Comment vous l'avez retrouvé ?  
- L'ADN de ta fille.  
- Je suis tellement heureux de voir que tu vas mieux ! déclara Patrick en s'avançant vers elle.  
Daniel le repoussa en le frappant sur le torse :  
- M'approche surtout pas !  
- Maman, t'es revenue ! s'exclama Shanna.  
- T'agite pas trop, commença DiNozzo, tu sors quand même d'une opération.  
Patrick avait pris les mains de Daniel entre les siennes pour qu'elle arrête de le frapper. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, la glace contre les ténèbres...  
- Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls ? questionna Jones.  
Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Gibbs alla chercher Shanna et ils sortirent avec Nash et DiNozzo.  
- Le savon qu'il va se prendre, marmonna DiNozzo.  
- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'éloigner de la porte, décida Gibbs.  
Une fois la pièce fermée, Jane s'assit avec prudence sur le lit de Daniel, sans lâcher ses mains -simple précaution...-.  
- Je suis venu exprès de Sacramento pour te voir.  
- T'aurais mieux fait de venir avant. Tu te sens pas en trop par hasard ?  
- Non, au contraire. Je suis très content de t'avoir revu.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as jamais appellé ? T'as jamais pris de nouvelles de moi ? Savoir si j'étais encore vivante ou tout simplement si j'allais bien ? ça coûte trop cher ?  
- Mais je suis là maintenant...  
- C'est pas le sujet, imbécile ! Je voulais que tu sois là avant ! Tu crois que ça a toujours été facile pour moi ? Tu n'as rien arrangé ! Tu m'as fait souffrir et tu as fait souffrir Shanna ! Ta fille ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai galéré pour trouver une réponse à son éternelle question "Pourquoi moi j'ai pas de Papa ?" ! T'es un monstre, Patrick !  
- Je le sais, on me le dis tous les jours. Réfléchis deux secondes, si j'étais vraiment un monstre, est-ce que je chercherai à me faire pardonner ?  
- Commence pas avec tes arguments foireux...  
- Juste par curiosité, tu peux me dire ce qui t'as fait retrouver la mémoire ?  
- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
- Si je te le demande. Tu as eu l'illumination quand je t'ai embrassé...

Aéroport de Washington, janvier 2004, 11h35.  
Une voiture noire se gara au parking. Deux personnes en descendirent, un homme blond avec une valise suivit de son chauffeur, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Ils se dirigèrent vers le terminal. Ils regardèrent le tableau des départs :  
- Mon vol part dans une demi-heure, dit Patrick. J'ai encore le temps de rester avec toi.  
- Vas-y, t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu vas raté ton avion.  
- Mais non, mais non... Je suis très convaincant dans le numéro de la fausse alerte à la bombe.  
La jeune femme lui sourit. Ils allèrent s'isoler dans un endroit tranquille. Le portable de Daniel sonna, elle raccrocha immédiatement.  
- C'était qui ?  
- Tony.  
- Vous avez l'air proche tous les deux.  
- Attends, Tony et moi ? Non mais ça va pas ! C'est pas parce que je l'ai hébergé pendant six mois qu'il faut que tu t'imagines des choses.  
- Tu l'as hébergé ?  
- Son appartement était innondé. J'ai eu pitié, je l'avoue. Mais il ne s'est rien passé.  
- Mouais... N'empêche que tu devais veiller sur moi, au départ.  
- Quoi, ça ne t'as pas plût ce que je t'ai fais ?  
- C'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Au contraire.  
Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Elle le prit dans ses bras en le serrant contre elle.  
- Tu m'oublieras pas, hein ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Comment je pourrais t'oublier ? Je pourrai pas faire l'aller-retour Sacramento-Washington tous les jours, mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais t'oublier.  
On annonça que l'embarquement commencé pour le vol de Patrick. Par réflexe, Daniel le serra plus fort contre elle.  
- Reste encore un peu.  
- Il y a deux jours tu voulais me tuer, maintenant tu veux plus que je parte...  
- L'amour, ça se commande pas, désolée.  
- Daniel, je vais revenir, je te le promets. Un jour ou l'autre, on se retrouvera.  
- Quand ?  
- Je sais pas. Dans un mois, un an, dix ans... Qui le sait ?  
- Ouais, donc tu reviendras pas.  
- Mais si, mais pas tout de suite. Je dois vraiment y aller, bébé...  
- Ah tu m'appelles pas "bébé" !  
- C'est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit...  
Il se détacha d'elle. Daneil avait les mains posées sur ses hanches. Patrick lui caressa le visage en lui étirant la bouche.  
- Tu fais quoi là ?  
- J'essaye de te faire sourire. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir toute triste comme ça.  
- Je vais t'accompagner encore un peu.  
Elle prit sa main dans la sienne. une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au dernier arrêt avant l'embarquement, Patrick lui chuchota :  
- Bon... C'est là qu'on se quitte...  
- Oui, déjà.  
- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît...  
- Je me retiens autant que je peux.  
- Souris-moi, allez. Ceux ne sont pas des adieux.  
Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Daniel s'accrochait tellement à lui qu'elle aurait pû lui briser les côtes. Même si les passants autour d'eux dans l'aéroport les observaient, certains indignés, d'autres plutôt envieux, de toutes façons, plus rien en comptait. C'était leur dernier moment ensemble, ils en profitaient pleinement.

- Alors c'est ça qui t'as fait revenir parmis nous ? demanda Patrick.  
- J'étais pas morte.  
- Oui mais enfin... C'est étrange... Si j'avais sû, je t'aurais embrassé avant.  
Daniel ne répondit rien. Elle tourna la tête vers le soleil.  
- Je suppose que tu vas _encore_ partir.  
- Pas tout de suite.  
- Oui, mais tu vas partir.  
- Juste histoire de récupérer des affaires et je reviens.  
- Oui... Quand Shanna entrera à l'Université sans doute ?  
- Dis pas ça, Daniel. Hey, Daniel...  
Il lui prit la tête entre ses mains et la força à le regarder :  
- Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je te garde. Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer. Je veux que tu sois à moi, c'est clair ?


	18. Chapter 18

Patrick réalisa qu'il s'était peut-être un peu emporté, après tout, il avait laissé parler son coeur et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, Daniel n'explosa pas de colère. Elle le regardait, encore, comme si elle attendait une suite. Finalement, elle posa son front contre le sien :  
- Patrick... Donne-moi du temps. Je suis fatiguée, malade, laisse-moi déjà me sortir de là. Toutefois... Si tu veux rester avec moi jusqu'à ma guérison, je ne demande pas mieux.  
Ils se sourirent puis elle continua sa phrase :  
- Au moins, j'aurais quelqu'un sur qui frapper.  
Même si ces mots ne le rassurait pas, il l'embrassa tout de même.  
- Patrick, je me sens fatiguée, excuse-moi mais, je voudrais dormir un peu.  
- Je comprends Chérie. Je vais te laisser, je repasse demain.  
- Okay.  
Après l'avoir embrassé, il la laissa et sortit pour retrouver Gibbs, Tony, Shanna et Nash.

QG du NCIS, 19h45.  
Abby, Ziva, Ducky et McGee attendaient dans le bureau que les autres reviennent.  
- Tu savais que son fiancé était mort ? demanda McGee à Ducky, entre deux verres de scotch.  
- Non. Tu sais, Daniel est un peu comme Gibbs. Si elle n'a rien di sur l'identité du père de Shanna, tu penses bien qu'elle n'a jamais rien di sur son fiancé.  
- Comment est-il mort ? lança Ziva.  
- Tué par un suspect, répondit Abby. Comme la plupart des flics...  
- Et si elle reste amnésique à vie ?  
- ça finira bien par lui revenir.  
- Tu crois que Jane va rester avec elle après ? questionna Ziva à McGee.  
- J'en sais rien, ce serait pas une mauvaise chose, tant pour Danny que pour Shanna.  
Abby aperçut la tête de Gibbs sortant de l'ascenseur :  
- Les voilà !  
Ils se relevèrent en même temps pour accueillir les quatre hommes et la petite fille qui tenait la main de son père.  
- C'est bon, commença Gibbs, Daniel est revenue parmis nous.  
Emportée par la joie, Abby lui sauta au cou. Shanna s'avança vers Ducky :  
- Maman elle a frappé Papa !  
- Oh ! Alors c'est qu'elle va beaucoup mieux !  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, soulagés par cette nouvelle. Nash s'éloigna pour téléphoner à San Francisco, histoire de prévenir son équipe que leur ancienne collègue était presque tirée d'affaire. Jane se rapprocha d'Abby :  
- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Si vous avez retrouvé l'adresse du père de Daniel, y aurait-il un moyen de retrouver son numéro de téléphone ?  
- Je m'y mets tout de suite ! Mais pourquoi faire au fait ?  
- Vous verrez.  
L'experte scientifque, accompagnée de McGee se mirent au travail. Patrick regardait par dessus leurs épaules, ils trouvèrent le numéro en quelques minutes. Jane les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue et parti s'isoler pour le composer sur son portable. Gibbs l'observa et demanda aux deux pros de l'informatique :  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?  
- Nous ? Mais rien du tout. Je t'assure.  
Patrick, debout devant la grande fenêtre donnant sur le port, attendait toujours que quelqu'un lui réponde. Finalement, il entendit une voix masculine au fort accent slave :  
- Allô ?  
- Monsieur Nosh Jones ?  
- Oui. Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je m'appelle Patrick Jane. Je voudrais vous parler de votre fille.  
- Ma fille ? Ma Daniel ? Vous savez où elle est ?  
- Euh, répondit Patrick un peu perplexe, oui je le sais.  
- Dieu merci ! Je suis si heureux d'entendre ça ! Depuis vingt-huit ans j'attends ce coup de fil !  
En une seconde, il eut l'impression de revivre le pire moment de sa vie...  
Aéroport de Nome, Alaska, Août 1981.  
- Natasha, suppliait Nosh, ne me les enlève pas.  
- Je ne peux pas faire autrement, notre fils est mort par ta faute.  
- Il a été surpris par le blizzard, qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ça ?  
- C'est toi qui lui a mis dans la tête l'idée d'être musher ! Comme tu essayes de le faire avec Daniel ! Là où je l'emmène, tu ne pourras plus leur faire de mal ! Et ne tente pas de nous retrouver, c'est compris ?  
- Mais ce sont mes enfants... Tu n'as pas le droit...  
- Et comment que j'en ai le droit ! Bon, l'avion est là, Andréa, Daniel, dites au revoir à Papa.  
Le plus jeune des deux, un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans aux cheveux blonds, n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il l'embrassa sans se douter qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Quand il eut fini, sa soeur commença à pleurer en avançant vers son père. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras en lui caressant la tête :  
- Daniel... Daniel... ça va aller...  
- Je veux pas partir, Papa. Je veux rester avec toi.  
- Daniel ! Arrête de dire des bêtises ! grogna sa mère.  
- Je t'aime Papa...  
- Je t'adore Daniel, on se reverra ma chérie, je te le promets.  
- Bon allez, lança sa mère en lui attrapant le bras, t'arrêtes de chouiner maintenant, on s'en va.  
Mais la petite fille résistait de toutes ses forces :  
- Non ! Je veux pas aller avec toi ! Je veux rester avec Papa !  
- Daniel ! Viens ici tout de suite !  
A force d'insister, la mère arriva à séparer Daniel de son père, mais pas arrêter ses hurlements. Agenouillé au milieu de l'aéroport, le visage rempli de larmes, Nosh regardait partir ses enfants loin de lui, ignorant l'endroit où ils allaient...  
- Monsieur Jones ? répéta Patrick. Allô ? Vous êtes là ?  
- O... oui, je suis là. Mais au fait, qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je suis le fiancé de Daniel.  
- Fiancé ?  
- Oui, enfin, surtout, je suis le père de votre petite-fille.  
- Petite-fille ?  
- Oui, ça vous tente de venir nous voir ?  
- Mais où êtes-vous ?  
- A Washington DC. Alors, vous venez ?

Hôpital de Bethesda, le lendemain matin, 10h15.  
Patrick frappa à la porte de la chambre de Daniel et entra :  
- Coucou ! Je t'amène un cadeau !  
Il lui colla un bouquet de fleurs sous le nez.  
- Merci Patrick, lui dit-elle en souriant. T'es tout seul ?  
- Oui. Shanna est avec Gibbs. Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dehors ?  
- Je suis pas sûre que...  
- Allez hop ! Je te demande pas de marcher, je te demande de sortir de ton trou.  
Il alla déplier un fauteil roulant et l'amena juste devant son lit. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa doucement, sans oublier l'indispensable perfusion à roulettes de Dimercaprol.  
- ça va ? Tu n'as pas froid ?  
- Non mais...  
- Alors on y va !  
Patrick la fit sortir de la chambre. Daniel se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise avec sa peau cadavérique, ses yeux rosés mais surtout sa perfusion qu'elle trainait derrière elle comme un chien en laisse. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.  
- Tu as bien dormi ?  
- Bof... Si on peut bien dormir avec un truc accroché au bras en permanence... Et toi, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?  
- J'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Merci quand même.  
- Et pourquoi t'as pas beaucoup dormi ?  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.  
- Parce que tu me manques, lui chuchota Patrick.  
- Ah ! T'as dormi cinq ans sans moi et là t'es accro, vas-y, moque-toi d'une malade. Aouch !  
- Quoi ?  
- Le soleil... Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y en est autant...  
- Profites-en ! On y est presque.  
Patrick, Daniel et la perfusion sortirent tous les trois dans le parc de l'hôpital. Ils s'arrêtèrent à côté d'un banc. Patrick s'agenouilla devant Daniel, assise sur son fauteil, et mit ses mains à plat sur les siennes :  
- ça va ?  
- Oui. C'est vraiment une journée magnifique. Je regrette pas d'être sortie.  
- Je l'espère bien. ça va être une très bonne journée.  
Elle sourit et sentit soudain une main sur son épaule. Elle fut surprise car cette main lui était inconnue ou plutôt très lointaine dans sa mémoire, trop pour qu'elle s'en rappelle.  
- Bonjour Daniel.  
Cette voix... Jones connaissait cette voix même si elle était un peu vieillie par les années. Elle posa ses yeux sur la main, remonta le bras du regard et puis...  
- Papa ?


	19. Chapter 19

Nosh Jones ne put se retenir de fondre en larmes sur sa fille en l'enlaçant par le cou. Daniel, encore choquée de cette retrouvaille, n'eut comme réaction que de lui mettre sa main sur la tête en collant son front au sien. Patrick les regarda et se dit que finalement, il valait mieux les laisser tous les deux. Il s'éloigna discrètement, tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Il croisa Gibbs et Shanna qui venaient juste d'arriver. La petite se jeta sur son père, Gibbs lui serra la main :  
- Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Mieux... Ils vont mieux tous les deux.  
Les deux hommes virent l'homme d'une soixantaine d'années prendre place sur le banc juste à côté de sa fille, sans lui lâcher la main. Patrick avait le profond sentiment d'avoir fait un ebonne action, et d'avoir en quelques sortes racheté son erreur. Nosh s'essuya les yeux.  
- Comment tu m'as retrouvé, Papa ?  
- Ton mari... C'est grâce à lui... Très gentil d'ailleurs, tu as de la chance.  
- Merci.  
Elle se tourna vers Patrick qui les regardait de loin, accompagné de Gibbs et Shanna dans ses bras. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main, il lui répondit instantannément. Nosh tenta de reprendre une respiration normale :  
- Ma chérie... Depuis le temps... Je ne t'aurai pas reconnu...  
- Faut dire que j'ai dû prendre dix ans en quelques jours.  
- Non, non, tu es belle. De toutes façons, même défigurée, tu seras toujours belle pour moi. Tu es ma fille.  
Elle lui sourit en resserrant sa main entre ses doigts.  
- Et toi, Papa, comment tu vas ?  
- On fait aller tu sais... J'ai toujours mes chiens, je ne me suis pas remarié, je ne vis pas plus mal que ça. J'ai toujours tes affaires de quand tu étais bébé...  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Bien sûr. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais tout jeter. Des nouvelles de ta mère ?  
- Non, et je n'en veux pas. Par contre, Andréa travaille au JAG à Chicago.  
- Au JAG ?  
- Oui... C'est une organisation juridique de la Marine. Il est avocat.  
- Décidemment, vous êtes tous les deux dans la Marine.  
- Oh tu sais, ce n'était pas mon premier...  
Elle s'arrêta de parler car elle vit Shanna s'approcher d'eux. La petite fille aux cheveux blonds accourait vers eux, dans sa robe rose, heureuse à l'idée de revoir sa mère ailleurs que dans une chambre d'hôpital.  
- Maman ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant les jambes.  
Nosh eut un instant d'hésitation et d'incompréhension. Il vit Daniel le regarder avec un sourire fier, mais il ne put s'empêcher de répéter :  
- Maman ?  
- Oui, c'est ma fille, Shanna.  
- Ah c'est elle... Mon Dieu qu'elle est jolie... Les mêmes yeux que toi...  
- Je sais, c'est ma fille, c'est normal qu'elle soit jolie... Je plaisante, tu dis bonjour à ton grand-père quand même ?  
- Bon...jour, marmonna Shanna, impressionnée.  
Ils furent vite rejoinds par Gibbs et Patrick. Ce dernier prit la liberté de prendre sa fille aux bras et de la coller sur les genoux de Nosh. Il y eut un grand silence, que la petite fille rendit tendre lorsqu'elle mit ses bras autour du cou de son grand-père pour lui faire un câlin. Personne n'osait parler, ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux, Daniel eut un regard admiratif. Shanna entra dans une discussion dont elle seule avait le secret, tout comme Ducky d'ailleurs. Patrick en profita :  
- Je peux te dire un mot, juste toi et moi ?  
- Disons que j'ai du mal à me déplacer seule, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je me sens suivie...  
- C'est pas grave. Je vous l'emprunte, dit-il en se tournant vers Gibbs et Nosh.  
Ils s'éloignèrent, Patrick emmena Daniel sous un autre arbre, pour éviter qu'elle ne soit trop exposée au soleil. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. La jeune femme semblait soulagée et le regardait avec des yeux encore brillants d'émotion :  
- Merci Patrick... Merci infiniment, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse.  
Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
- C'est surtout Abby et McGee qu'il faut que tu remercies. Je n'ai fait que proposer l'idée et lui téléphoner...  
- C'est énorme. Crois-moi. Merci...  
Ils restèrent un instant, l'un contre l'autre, réunis dans ce jardin, sous cette superbe journée. Quel évènement pourrait bien troubler leur bonheur ? Mais ce fut Patrick qui brisa ce silence et ce moment de tendresse :  
- Daniel, il faut que je rentre à Sacramento. 


	20. Chapter 20

La jeune femme le regarda comme si elle n'avait pas comprit sa phrase. Elle lui prit la main :  
- Pourquoi ? Tu m'avais dit que tu resterais avec moi...  
- Je voudrais aller prendre des affaires, pour venir m'installer avec toi et Shanna le plus tôt possible.  
- Mais c'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi. Pourquoi faut-il que tu brises ce moment de joie ?  
- Nous en auront pleins d'autres quand je reviendrai.  
- Tu vas encore mettre cinq ans, sans doute...  
Patrick la prit dans ses bras, en faisant attention de ne pas lui arracher sa perfusion. Il pouvait sentir à quel point elle avait envie de pleurer, elle serrait son bras entre ses mains. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux :  
- Daniel... J'ai trouvé des personnes que je veux protéger... Je reviendrai...  
Il lui sourit :  
- Je vais pas faire la même erreur deux fois. Aie confiance. Je t'aime... Prends soin de toi pendant mon absence.  
Ils s'échangèrent un baiser puis Patrick la ramena près de son père et de Gibbs.  
- Bon, je vais y aller, déclara-t-il.  
- Tu t'en vas Papa ? demanda Shanna.  
- Oui, mais je vais revenir très vite, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue et tendit la main vers Nosh :  
- ça aurait été un plaisir, Monsieur Jones.  
- Je vous dois beaucoup, merci.  
- 'Pas de quoi.  
Alors que Shanna repartait dans ses explications, Patrick se pencha vers Daniel et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.  
- A très bientôt, je te le promets... Et je veux que tu marches quand je reviens, c'est compris ?  
- Oui...  
Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Patrick passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de sa fille et regagna sa voiture avec Gibbs. Il essayait de ne pas se retourner, pour éviter de croiser le regard de Daniel. S'il le croisait, il retournait aussitôt vers elle.

Patrick monta du côté passager de la voiture, laissant Gibbs prendre le volant -à ses risques et périls...-. La voiture démarra :  
- A quelle heure est votre avion ?  
- Dans un quart d'heure.  
Un coup d'accélérateur envoya Patrick au fond de son siège. Vu l'allure à laquelle ils allaient, Patrick risquait d'arriver avec dix minutes d'avance.  
- Comment a-t-elle réagit ? questionna Gibbs, imperturbable.  
- Un peu triste... ATTENTION ! Hum... Je disais, un peu triste mais ça devrait aller.  
- J'espère que vous allez vous dépêcher cette fois.  
- Oui.  
Gibbs prit un virage au frein à main :  
- Vous en êtes sûr ?  
- Oui ! Oui ! J'en suis sûr ! Ya des sacs pour vomir dans votre voiture ?  
- Non, va falloir se retenir.  
Il zigzagua entre une file de voitures et se retrouva à contre sens :  
- Si vous lui refaites le même coup, je m'occupperai de vous, Patrick, vous en êtes conscient ?  
- Oui ! Le camion ! Waaa !  
Jane se cacha les yeux avec ses mains mais Gibbs se rabbattu à temps dans la bonne file. Ils arrivèrent finalement entiers à l'aéroport, le patron alla déposer Patrick devant son Terminal. Celui-ci avait du mal à retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Il alla chercher son sac dans le coffre, mais Gibbs le retint :  
- Notre marché tient toujours ?  
- Evidemment.  
- Bien, bon voyage.  
Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Patrick se retourna et commença à partir :  
- Jane ! appella Gibbs en s'approchant de lui.  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai pensé que vous seriez content d'apprendre que Teresa Williams va être exécutée ce soir à Greensville.  
- En effet, c'est une bonne nouvelle... Même si j'aurais voulut la tuer moi-même.  
- Je pense que vous lui en avait déjà fait pas mal. Bon voyage, à bientôt.  
- Merci pour tout Gibbs. Occupez-vous bien de ma femme et de ma fille pendant que je ne suis pas là.  
- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire de ce côté-là.

QG du CBI, Sacramento, Californie, 12h00.  
En arrivant à l'aéroport, Patrick prit un taxi direction le CBI. Le garde à l'entrée fut un peu surpris :  
- Bonjour Monsieur Jane !  
- Ah, bonjour Henry !  
- Alors, la Virginie vous a plut ?  
- Oh, je n'ai vu que le NCIS et Bethesda... Ce n'était pas du tourisme. A plus tard !  
- A plus tard, Monsieur Jane.  
Patrick entra dans le QG. Il passa devant le bureau de Teresa Lisbon sans s'y arrêter, même s'il avait aperçu Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt avec elle. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui :  
- Jane, vous êtes revenu !  
Mais il ne répondit pas, et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il poussa la porte de Minelli, celui-ci se releva aussitôt :  
- Jane ? Je ne m'attendais à vous revoir de si tôt ! Comment allez-vous ?  
- On fait aller.  
- Vous êtes enfin revenu parmis nous, on vous attendais.  
- Oui mais je ne vais pas rester.  
- Pardon ?  
Patrick enleva son passe du CBI et le déposa sur son bureau :  
- Je démissionne.


	21. Chapter 21

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? grogna Minelli.  
- C'est vrai ça, lança Lisbon en s'avançant, pourquoi ?  
Patrick se tourna vers elle :  
- Ah bonjour Lisbon, je ne vous avais pas vu.  
- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nouveau numéro ?  
- C'est pas un numéro. Je demande ma démission.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'ai des gens à Washington qui compte sur moi.  
- Ah oui, Washington, suggéra Minelli, qu'êtes-vous allé faire là-bas ?  
Jane prit une grande inspiration :  
- Vous avez la mémoire courte, chef... Vous vous souvenez de mon voyage en Virginie il y a six ans ?  
- Euh, oui.  
- Bien, bah figurez-vous que j'ai couché avec un agent spécial du NCIS et que je lui ai fait un enfant.  
- Mon Dieu !  
- Mais non, c'est la nature... Sauf que je n'étais pas au courant jusqu'à ce que Jethro m'appelle pour me dire que Daniel Jones avait été empoisonné.  
- La pauvre...  
- Oui, merci pour elle, ça va un peu mieux mais elle est dans un sale état.  
- Qui est Jethro ?  
- Un pote à moi... Donc, voilà la raison de ma démission.  
Il y eut un grand silence. Patrick vit dépasser les têtes de Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt de la porte du bureau. Lisbon restait sur place, attendant nerveusement la décision de Minelli. Jane sortit de la poche de son veston une photo qu'il avait pris dans l'album de Daniel, où elle tenait Shanna encore bébé dans ses bras. Il la mit sous les yeux de son directeur :  
- Vous expliquerez vous-même à ma fille que je ne rentrerai pas...  
Minelli regarda la photo et se sentit glacé de l'intérieur. Certes, Patrick était un bon élément, même s'il n'approuvait pas toujours ses méthodes. Mais qu'y avait-il de mieux ? Le laisser vivre heureux avec sa famille ou en faire un homme torturé en l'obligeant à rester ?

Maison de Patrick Jane, 13h45.  
Patrick s'affairait dans sa chambre, passant et repassant avec des cartons plein les bras devant le smiley de John le Rouge. Il n'avait fait repeindre ce mur, il s'était un peu habitué à la présence de cette chose, même si elle l'inquiétait toujours un peu. Il avait mis en bruit de fond une petite musique aux intonations jazzy qui le faisait chantonner par moment. Patrick descendit l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre pour aller déposer un carton dans l'entrée. Ils commençaient à s'entasser et Jane allait devoir trouver un autre endroit où les mettre, sans ça, il ne sortirait plus de chez lui. Il se pencha mais on sonna à sa porte. Il poussa du bout du pied le tas de cartons et alla ouvrir :  
- Lisbon ! Quelle surprise ! Entrez !  
La jeune femme entra sans dire un mot et constata le tas de cartons devant elle :  
- Vous commencez le rangement ?  
- Oui déjà. Si je dois faire des travaux, notamment repeindre ce foutu mur, revendre mes meubles et surtout vendre la maison... Ça va être dur de tout concentrer en deux semaines.  
- Rien ne vous empêche de rester plus longtemps.  
Patrick baissa les yeux et balaya le plancher. Lisbon comprit qu'elle avait dit une bêtise :  
- Je m'excuse, Jane.  
- Oh c'est pas grave. Moi aussi, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai une famille. Mais bon, j'y prends goût. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
- Ça dépend, vous avez déjà vidé votre frigo ?  
- Pas encore.  
- Alors d'accord.  
Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine, qui, elle aussi, était sans dessus dessous, mais il fallait reconnaître que c'était la pièce la plus rangée de la maison. Il ouvrit son frigo et en sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange. Il en versa dans un verre pour Lisbon, et en profita pour se servir également. Il rentra la bouteille. La jeune femme observait la photo sur la porte du réfrigérateur. Il avait accroché avec un aimant la photo de Daniel et Shanna.  
- C'est Daniel ?  
- Oui. Avec notre fille.  
- Elle s'appelle comment ?  
- Shanna.  
- C'est très joli...  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Et ça lui va bien. Elle est tellement mignonne...  
Lisbon lui adressa un sourire en coin, plus forcé qu'autre chose.  
- Et Daniel ça va ?  
- Elle reprend du poil de la bête, après une petite amnésie passagère. Les joies de l'arsenic... Enfin, encore heureux qu'elle ai retrouvé la mémoire.  
- Oui, c'est sûr...  
Lisbon retourna à son verre de jus. Patrick la dévisageait, comme à son habitude :  
- Oh vous... Vous me cachez quelque chose...  
- Quoi ?  
- Vous êtes triste que je m'en aille.  
- C'est pas vrai.  
- Si c'est vrai, je le vois à votre tête, on dirait un hamster déconfit.  
- Vous voulez vraiment que je vous frappe ?  
- Non, ça ira.  
Il alla s'adosser au frigo juste à côté d'elle :  
- Allez Lisbon, pas de chichis entre nous... Ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie, avouez-le.  
- Oui c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas envie que vous partiez rejoindre une autre femme, parce que je me suis attachée à vous et que rien qu'à l'idée que vous soyez loin de moi j'en suis malade ! Je sais très bien que vous aimez Daniel et Shanna, et que ce que je vous dis ne change rien à l'affaire, mais j'ai... des sentiments pour vous.


	22. Chapter 22

Patrick regarda Lisbon, l'air perplexe. Il s'adossa mieux à son meuble :  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Bien sûr. Pourquoi je vous mentirai ?  
- Pour me garder plus longtemps.  
Elle eut un petit sourire, et reprit une gorgée de jus d'orange.  
- Lisbon, nous travaillons ensemble depuis presque dix ans, je comprends ce que vous ressentez... Parce que je le ressens aussi. Mais, nous pouvons très bien rester amis. Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus collègues.  
L'agent du CBI resta pensive, contemplant son verre vide entre ses mains. Finalement, elle le posa et s'éloigna de Patrick pour aller s'appuyer dans l'embrasure de la porte :  
- Vous allez rire... Pendant un instant j'ai bien cru que j'avais encore mes chances.  
- Teresa, je suis désolé.  
- Ne dites pas ça... Vous vouliez une famille ? Vous en avez une désormais. Vous devriez être content au lieu de faire cette tête d'enterrement. Je n'aurai jamais put vous en offrir une de toutes façons.  
- Mais non, ne pensez pas ainsi.  
- Je n'ai pas le profil d'une mère de famille.  
- Quand vous aurez trouver la bonne personne vous ne direz plus ça.  
- Bah... Je pensais l'avoir trouvé...  
Patrick eut soudain un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait mal de la voir dans cet état, de sentir sa voix nouée au fond de sa gorge. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras :  
- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Vous méritez tout le bonheur du monde. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Teresa.  
Lisbon enfouit sa tête dans la veste de Patrick et resserra son étreinte dans son dos. Pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression de se sentir bien et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulut que ce moment s'arrête. Pourtant, ce fut elle qui le brisa. Lisbon se détacha de Patrick, les yeux légèrement rouges par l'émotion :  
- Je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir encore beaucoup de travail.  
- Ça va aller ?  
- Mais oui, mais oui. J'ai encore des choses à faire au bureau, ça m'occupera. On se reverra de toutes façons... On se fera un resto juste avant que vous partiez.  
- Ce serait sympa en effet.  
Ils se sourirent. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en se retournant vers Patrick :  
- Si vous parlez à Daniel, dites-lui qu'elle a bien de la chance.

Hôpital de Bethesda, 21h00.  
Daniel était allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, son père assis juste à côté d'elle lui tenait la main. Shanna s'était endormie contre Gibbs qui campait sur une chaise, près de la porte de la chambre. La jeune femme semblait avoir reprit un peu de couleur, sa peau paraissait moins translucide, ses veines étaient moins apparentes, mais restait le problème de ses yeux dont le fond était encore rose.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, ma chérie, s'inquiéta Nosh Jones.  
- Ce médicament m'assomme, Papa. Je suis fatiguée.  
- Tu crois qu'il va revenir ?  
- Qui ? Patrick ? Mais bien sûr...  
- Il a plutôt intérêt, grogna Gibbs.  
Daniel eut un pouffe ment de rire. Une infirmière lui fit signe derrière la vitre qu'il était temps de changer sa perfusion.  
- Papa, tu dors où ce soir ?  
- Euh, et bien...  
- Chez moi, lança Gibbs. Et Shanna aussi.  
- Je ne voudrais pas déranger...  
- Allons Nosh, ce sera l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance. Je vous présenterai à nos collègues, ils seront ravis.  
- Merci beaucoup.  
- C'est la moindre des choses.  
Le patron se releva en prenant Shanna, toujours assoupie, dans ses bras. Nosh embrassa sa fille, Gibbs lui fit un signe de loin qu'elle lui renvoya. Ils croisèrent l'infirmière qui rentrait avec une autre perfusion de Dimercaprol. Tandis qu'elle la lui changeait, Daniel regardait partir son père, son patron et sa fille. Elle tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre et s'aperçut que la nuit était déjà tombée.  
- Patrick, pensa-t-elle, reviens vite s'il te plaît...

Maison de Patrick Jane, 20h30.  
Patrick s'était tellement pris au jeu du rangement qu'il en était maintenant exténué, même si tout n'avait pas était débarrassé. Après un repas fait d'un plat réchauffé, il alla prendre une douche pour se détendre. Il en sorti quelques minutes plus tard, la mine épuisée, un caleçon bleu en guise de pyjama. Il éteignit les lumières du rez-de-chaussée après avoir verrouillée sa porte. Il monta les escaliers qui menait à sa chambre. Il entra dans la pièce et alla s'allonger sur un simple matelas recouvert d'un drap, juste en dessous du smiley de son ennemi juré. Il avait prit avec lui la photo de Daniel et sa fille. Il la regarda une dernière fois et commença à la sentir glisser entre ses doigts. Il s'endormait...  
Patrick fut réveillé par des bruits de pas et un mal de crâne impensable. Il essaya de bouger mais remarqua très vite qu'il était attaché à une chaise. il s'étonna encore plus de se voir habillé de son habituel costume.  
- Aouch, ma tête... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?...  
Il reconnaissait sa cuisine, en ordre apparemment, la lumière allumée au plafond. Il était seul. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là, dans cet état; ça, il ne le savait pas.  
- Hého ? Y a quelqu'un ?  
Il sentit une présence dans son dos, une présence des moins rassurantes qui soient. Il se risqua tout de même :  
- Qu... Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Tu le sais bien, mon vieil ami, susurra une voix nasillarde à son oreille gauche.  
Patrick se sentit glacé jusqu'à l'os. Il n'osa plus parler, tourner les yeux, bouger ou encore respirer. L'angoisse était plus forte que tout, il sentait son cœur déchirer sa poitrine. Une joue se colla à la sienne :  
- Ah tu vois... Non, tu n'hallucines pas... Je suis bien John le Rouge...


	23. Chapter 23

_(Je précise pour ceux qui ne le savent pas qu'entre la Californie et la Virginie, il y a trois heures de décalage horaire)_

Maison de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, 22h00.  
Pendant ce temps, à Washington DC, Gibbs avait fait venir chez lui ses agents, ainsi que Ducky, Abby et Mr Palmer. Ils mangeaient tous de bon appétit autour de la table du salon, en compagnie de Nosh, le père de Daniel, Shanna et Nash, son ancien patron. C'était une occasion de se retrouver, d'évoquer la grande absente de la soirée en partageant des souvenirs, aussi bien de son enfance que de son travail.  
- Mais au fait, où Jane ? demanda McGee.  
- Il est allé régler des affaires à Sacramento, lui répondit Gibbs. Il va revenir dans, disons, deux semaines plus ou moins.  
- Vous savez, commença Nosh, quand Daniel avait l'âge de Shanna, je lui avais fait faire un traîneau chez mon ami Gunsaar. Elle l'adorait, elle y passait ses journées. Depuis vingt-sept ans qu'elle est partie, je l'ai toujours à la maison.  
- Ça prouve que vous aviez encore un espoir, lança Tony en reprennant du poulet.  
Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna. Il se leva de table et alla décrocher à l'extérieur de la pièce. Cela ne perturba en rien les hôtes, notamment DiNozzo qui profita d'un moment d'inattention de McGee pour lui manger la moitié de ses frites. Ducky était parti sur une discussion très intéressante sur l'histoire de l'Alaska, conversation que renchérissait Nosh, au grand désespoir de Palmer, qui préféra reprendre du vin plutôt que les écouter.  
- Tu trouves pas que ça fait longtemps qu'il téléphone ? questionna Ziva.  
- Mais non, marmonna Tony en deux bouchées, ça fait juste... dix minutes.  
- J'suis sûre qu'y a un problème ! lança Abby.  
- Mais nooon... C'est sûrement un rendez-vous galant... Roh, bon d'accord, je vais voir.  
DiNozzo s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et se leva de table. Il se dirigea dans le couloir et trouva Gibbs assis par terre, son portable entre les mains. Il s'approcha de lui, s'agenouilla et lui mit une main sur l'épaule :  
- Patron, ça va pas ?  
Il lui fit signe que non. Tony ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.  
- Qui était-ce ?  
- Bethesda.  
DiNozzo pâlit :  
- Et alors ?  
- Daniel a fait une overdose de Dimercaprol.

Maison de Patrick Jane, 21h00.  
Patrick sentait toujours ce souffle frémissant sur son cou. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il avait peur... L'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde se tenait derrière lui et il ne pouvait rien faire...  
- Je vois que la leçon que je t'ai donné il y a neuf ans ne t'as pas suffit, siffla John le Rouge sans se montrer. Tu t'es refait une petite famille... Et tu ne m'as pas averti ?  
Patrick avala sa salive. Il sentait couler des gouttes de sueur sur son torse, sa chemise commençait à lui coller à la peau. Néanmoins, il sentait monter une certaine rage au fond de lui.  
- Pourtant, ta coéquipière t'aimais beaucoup, continua John le Rouge en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Elle a même essayé de te prévenir que j'allais venir...  
- Teresa ? demanda Patrick en sentant un fond de perversité dans la voix du tueur, qu'est-ce que...  
- Je lui ai fais ? finit l'homme caché. Oh rien du tout... La routine...  
Même si Patrick avait peur, il regarda autour dans la pièce. Il n'y avait rien, tout était rangé. A moins d'avoir fait rentrer Lisbon dans le congélateur ou le four, qu'avait-il put bien faire ? Soudain, Jane vit une main inerte dépasser dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il vit ce qui semblait être des éclaboussures de sang...  
- Oh non... Lisbon... Lisbon non ! Espèce de monstre ! Enfoiré !  
- Quoi ? Cette femme était une entrave à ta vie future, je t'ai facilité les choses.  
- C'est pas vrai ! Lisbon !  
- Oh... Mais la sourdine, tu veux.  
Patrick le sentit bouger derrière lui. Il y eut un bruit métallique. John le Rouge passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui mit sous le nez la photo de Daniel et Shanna :  
- Elles sont mignonnes... Pas autant que Sarah et Chloé, je le reconnais.  
En entendant les prénoms de sa femme et sa fille décédées, Patrick eut un hurlement de rage :  
- NE PARLE PAS D'ELLES COMME ÇA !  
- AH, tu m'en veux toujours... Si je n'étais pas intervenu, cette Daniel Jones ne t'aurait jamais connu. Et ta petite Shanna ne serait jamais née. Tu as réfléchi à ça ? Non hein... Bah, c'est pas grave. Dis-moi, Patrick, tu vas aller t'installer avec elles en Virginie, si j'ai bien compris...  
Patrick ne lui répondit pas. Mais il tourna la tête sur la droite et vit simplement un sourire carnassier fendre le peu de lumière qui éclairait la pièce. Il s'articula pour former ses mots :  
- Et si je leur rendais une petite visite ?


	24. Chapter 24

- Non ! hurla Patrick. Je te l'interdis ! Ne t'approche pas d'elles ! Non ! Daniel !  
Il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, à moitié étranglé dans son drap, le souffle court, le corps en sueur. Après cet instant de panique, il se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il s'allongea sur le dos et reprit une respiration normale, repassant sans cesse les scènes qu'il venait de rêver. Patrick leva les yeux vers son mur et constata que la figure sur son mur lui souriait toujours. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et ébouriffa ses cheveux :  
- J'aurai du prendre des somnifères...  
Il se releva et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour descendre les escaliers. Une fois arrivé en bas, il s'aperçut que tous ses cartons étaient à leurs places et que la porte d'entrée était toujours verrouillée. Patrick se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il avait encore les mains tremblantes sous le coup de la peur, il tenta de se rassurer :  
- Calme-toi... C'était qu'un cauchemar...  
Pourtant, sans le faire exprès, il s'assit au même endroit que celui où il était attaché dans son rêve. Tout en buvant son verre d'eau, son regard s'arrêta sur l'embrasure de sa porte. Il revit le moment où il avait aperçut la main de Lisbon... Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il partit à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Celui-ci était resté dans la veste de son costume, accrochée derrière la porte d'entrée. Il le prit et composa le numéro de Teresa.  
- Allô ? lui répondit une voix fatiguée.  
- Lisbon ! Comment ça va ?  
- Je dormais... Vous devriez faire pareil...  
- Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillée. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.  
- Et ben tout va bien... Bonne nuit.  
Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha. Patrick se sentit rassuré. Il retourna vers la cuisine pour finir son verre d'eau. Il remonta lentement les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Patrick s'allongea sur son lit et retrouva la photo de Daniel et Shanna. Il la mit juste en face de ses yeux et repensa à la dernière phrase de John le Rouge. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et murmura :  
- Il peut toujours courir... S'il croit que je vais le laisser faire, il se trompe... Personne ne vous fera du mal... Personne... Il faut que je me dépêche de vendre cette maison... Plus vite se sera fait, plus vite je serai avec vous...  
Il déposa la photo sur son cœur et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Hôpital de Bethesda, 23h50.  
Dès que Gibbs avait prévenu tout le monde de l'overdose de Daniel, ils s'étaient tous engouffrés dans leurs voitures respectives et avaient foncé direction Bethesda. Ils entraient maintenant dans le hall de l'hôpital. Un Gibbs remonté s'adressa à l'infirmière d'accueil :  
- Daniel Jones. Où est-elle ?  
- Bonsoir quand même. Elle est au soin intensif.  
Il y eut un mouvement de foule, ils prirent tous la direction du service mais...*  
- Non non non ! On accepte plus les visites ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer !  
Elle verrouilla la porte d'accès aux soins intensifs. Gibbs essaya de forcer l'entrée mais rien n'y faisait. Il se retourna, les yeux brillants de lueurs meurtrières et se pencha vers l'infirmière :  
- Vous pensez vraiment qu'on vient lui rendre visite ? On vient de me dire qu'elle a fait une overdose, généralement c'est synonyme de mort.  
- Et qui êtes-vous ?  
- Son patron. Et si vous ne me laisser pas entrer là-dedans, je vous garantie que vous y serez forcée.  
- Ouh... J'ai peur...  
- Vous feriez mieux, lança DiNozzo.  
- J'ai le droit de défoncer cette porte ainsi que tous les obstacles sur mon passage, murmura Gibbs. Laissez nous entrer.  
L'infirmière poussa un bouton qui déverrouilla la porte. La petite troupe entra au pas de course, cherchant désespérément un médecin. Gibbs prit au hasard le premier venu en blouse blanche, il l'attrapa par le col et le souleva presque de terre :  
- Où est Daniel Jones ?  
- M... M... Mais je suis interne, articula-t-il. Je ne sais pas de qui vous parler...  
- Les médecins, ça existe encore dans cet hôpital ?  
- Yen a un là-bas...  
Gibbs le reposa par terre et se dirigea vers le dit médecin.  
- Vous devez être l'agent Gibbs ? demanda celui-ci.  
- En effet. Où est mon agent ?  
- Suivez-moi.  
Il entrèrent tous dans un ascenseur qui les mena au sous-sol. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment où cet homme les amenés, ils souhaitaient que ce ne soit pas à la Morgue.  
- Nous y sommes, dit-il finalement.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant une chambre entièrement blanche et fermée. A l'intérieur, deux infirmiers entièrement couverts s'agitaient autour d'un lit. Reliée à un électrocardiogramme, intubée pour permettre sa respiration, une perfusion de glucose dans le bras gauche, Daniel était allongée dans ce lit. En la voyant, Nosh eut un choc tel qu'il fondit en larmes dans les bras de Jimmy Palmer. Abby broya presque la main de Ducky, Nash s'appuya à une vitre et, pour la première fois, on voyait sur le visage de Ziva une expression de réelle inquiétude.  
- Comment est-ce arrivé ? questionna Gibbs.  
- Le Dimercaprol a détruit en grande partie ses globules blancs... Je suis désolé.  
- Voilà donc pourquoi elle est en chambre stérile, continua Ducky.  
Le médecin acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
- On peut encore la sauver ? demanda Nash.  
- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, si elle ne reçoit pas une greffe de moelle osseuse dans les trois heures, elle est perdue.  
- Et vous avez des donneurs ? interrogea Ziva.  
- Non, répondit le médecin.  
Ils manquèrent tous tomber par terre. Gibbs et Nash durent se retenir d'étrangler le médecin alors que derrière eux, Nosh Jones s'effondrait encore plus. Sa fille qu'il venait de retrouver au bout de vingt sept longues années... Daniel vivait ses dernières heures devant eux, elle était bel et bien perdue...  
- Je suis volontaire, lança DiNozzo avec aplomb.


	25. Chapter 25

Il y eut un grand silence. Ils regardaient tous DiNozzo, l'air étonné.  
- Tu es sérieux ? demanda Gibbs.  
- Écoute patron, sans vouloir vous vexer tous, je suis le seul en dessous de cinquante ans à avoir le même groupe sanguin qu'elle. Si ça peut marcher, je veux essayer.  
- Si vous êtes sûr de vous, continua le médecin, venez avec moi. Vous devez d'abord passer une visite médicale complète, ensuite nous procéderons au prélèvement. Comme nous manquons de temps, nous vous mettrons tous les deux dans le même bloc opératoire, histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coups.  
- Je comprends, je vous suis. Tu me tiens mon manteau, patron, s'il te plaît. Superman entre en action !  
Même si Tony faisait mine de le prendre à la légère, il avait une certaine apréhension de l'opération. La petite troupe le vit s'éloigner avec le médecin au fond d'un couloir. Gibbs se tourna vers Ducky. Celui-ci comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait lui dire :  
- Il n'y a pas de risques, Jethro. Ils sont tous les deux compatibles et c'est une opération assez courante je dirais, surtout pour les cas de leucémie. Ne t'en fais donc pas...  
Leurs regards à tous se tournèrent vers la chambre stérile où Daniel semblait dormir. Shanna lâcha la main de son grand-père pour aller à la vitre qui la séparait de sa mère. Elle posa les deux mains sur la plaque transparente, debout entre Gibbs et Nash. La petite fille lança un regard larmoyant à son parrain en lui demandant :  
- Elle va mourir alors ?

Maison de Patrick Jane, 22h55.  
La voiture de Teresa Lisbon se gara devant la maison de Jane. Elle en descendit la mine fatiguée, habillée à la va-vite et alla taper à sa porte de façon énergique. Patrick ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir :  
- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour m... Jane ? Ça ne va pas ?  
- Entrez.  
La jeune femme lui obéit et il ferma la porte derrière elle. Sans dire un mot, il alla s'asseoir à la cuisine.  
- Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi cette mine ? Vous avez pleuré ?  
Il lui fit oui de la tête. Lisbon prit une chaise à côté de lui et lui mit une main dans le dos pour le réconforter.  
- Hey... Dites-moi tout... Il y a un problème ?  
Il acquiesça de la même manière.  
- Un problème... Avec Daniel ?  
Patrick fondit en larmes et se blottit dans ses bras. Lisbon se sentit gênée au possible et tenta de le calmer. entre deux sanglots, il trouva la force de parler :  
- Gibbs m'a appelé...  
- Le patron de Daniel ?  
- Oui. Il m'a dit, qu'elle avait fait une overdose avec le médicament qui était censé la soigner... C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui ai dit aux médecins de le lui donner... Je savais que ça pouvait la tuer mais je l'ai fait quand même...  
- Jane, on se calme. Vous l'avez fait pour son bien, vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser. Il y avait une autre alternative ?  
- Non...  
- Donc, c'était un risque à courir ! Si vous avez ça, c'est par amour pour elle, non ? Vous n'avez pas de raisons de vous en vouloir, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose... Comment est-elle maintenant ?  
- Le médicament a détruit ses globules blancs... Il vous lui faire... une greffe de moelle osseuse... Mais pourquoi je l'ai laissé, pourquoi... J'aurais pas du partir...  
- Écoutez, vous voulez vivre avec elle, non ? Dans ce cas, vous avez voulut accélérer les choses, quoi de plus normal ! En plus, elle allait mieux quand vous êtes parti, vous n'aviez pas à vous en faire. Tout n'est pas encore perdu, il faut garder espoir ! Je suis sûre que Daniel n'aimerait pas vous entendre dire ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oh ça... Elle m'en aurait déjà mis une...  
Il commença à sourire en y repensant, et prit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le visage. Il se leva et alla se passer de l'eau sur la figure.  
- Gibbs m'a dit qu'il me rappelerait dès que l'opération est terminée...  
- Vous voulez que je reste avec vous ?  
- S'il vous plaît. Suivant la réponse, je ne veux pas faire de bêtise...

Hôpital de Bethesda, 04h00.  
L'opération était terminée depuis presque une heure. Tony et Daniel avait été placé dans la même chambre stérile, leurs deux lits côtes à côtes. Le médecin avait assuré que la greffe avait été un succès, mais que le temps devait faire le reste car Daniel était toujours dans un coma profond. Malgré tout, Gibbs demanda à entrer pour les voir. Il dut se désinfecter et enfiler une tenue de cosmonaute. Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, il s'arrêta en premier sur Daniel. Il avait le coeur serré de la voir ainsi, et ne cessait de repenser à la question de Shanna. Même s'il lui avait promis le contraire, ce n'était pas lui qui décidait de ces choses là. Seule Daniel avait son destin entre ses mains. D'une main gantée, il lui caressa le visage en enlevant une mèche de cheveux. Puis, il se tourna vers DiNozzo, lui aussi branché au matériel de réanimation. Gibbs eut l'impression de revivre le jour où il avait été contaminé par la peste... Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Après une brève discussion avec le médecin, il regagna l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le reste de la troupe au rez-de-chaussée.  
Comme s'il avait sentit sa présence, Tony ouvrit faiblement un oeil. La première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond blanc, un surplus de lumière, même si en réalité elle était baissée au maximum. il entendit un autre bruit de respiration artificielle et tourna la tête vers le lit voisin, apercevant Daniel inconsciente. Il trouva un soupçon de force au fond de lui, et bougea les doigts. Ce simple geste lui demandait un effort considérable, il souleva sa main gauche et alla la poser sur celle de Daniel avant de retomber dans le brouillard.


	26. Chapter 26

Daniel était debout, dans un endroit entièrement noir, avec pour seul vêtement sa tenue blanche d'hôpital. Elle mit ses mains devant elle et constata qu'elle avait retrouvé un teint normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Deplus, elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, en vérité, elle ne ressentait aucun sentiment. Il n'y avait pas de limites physiques à ce lieu, pas de température, pas de vent, pas de bruit; la jeune femme regardait autour d'elle comme pour trouver quelqu'un. Une silhouette s'avança vers elle, grande, assez imposante, avec une démarche familière. Même si elle avait une certaine apréhension, Jones alla à sa rencontre. C'était un homme, d'environ une trentaine d'années, les cheveux noirs, courts, et les yeux bleus; habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon gris.  
- Richard..., murmura-t-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher.  
- Salut Daniel.  
Elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter au cou mais il l'arrêta d'un bras tendu.  
- Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Ton heure n'est pas encore venue. Tu as encore des tas de choses à vivre. Retournes là-bas.  
La jeune femme afficha une mine déçue et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Il lui mit une main sur la joue, caressant son visage, semblant le redécouvrir. Elle lui sourit et posa ses deux mains sur son torse.  
- Daniel, ça fait très longtemps que j'espère te revoir...  
- J'ai tellement pleurer... Tu me manques, beaucoup.  
- Je le sais. Mais tu as une famille, des gens qui t'aiment, qui ont besoin de toi. Je vais bien, je n'ai pas souffert. Il faut que tu vives dans le présent...  
Daniel sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle enlaça Richard, le serrant fort contre elle, sentant sa main dans ses cheveux. Des tas de souvenirs lui revinrent, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient recontrés, les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble... Et bien sûr le jour de sa mort. Elle constata avec effroi qu'elle avait oublié son odeur, la force de ses bras, la chaleur de son sourire, la douceur de son regard. Ils étaient enfin réunis, tous les deux, ce qu'elle avait essayé d'obtenir par la force quelques années auparavant. Daniel laissa rouler ses larmes le long de ses joues, venant s'écraser sur la chemise de son amour. Il y eut comme une secousse, assez violente, qui la fit sursauter.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, effrayée.  
- Ils essayaient de te ramener.  
- Je ne veux pas te laisser. Encore un peu, s'il te plaît...  
- Non, Daniel, on ne peut pas.  
Une deuxième secousse résonna, ils se séparèrent, seules leurs mains restaient en contact.  
- Ne pleure pas... Je suis très heureux de t'avoir revu. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible.  
- Richard... Non...  
Il alla déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et versa encore plus de larmes, s'accrochant à pleines mains au corps de son fiancé. Il la regarda aux fond des yeux en posant son front sur le sien. Une troisième secousse les bouscula :  
- Je t'aime Daniel.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime... Richard...  
Daniel fut arrachée à lui par une dernière secousse, elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un vide infini, et lorsqu'elle se sentit atterrir sur un bloc de béton, une lumière blanche intense l'éblouit et elle entendit une voix inconnue disant :  
- C'est bon, elle est revenue.

QG du CBI, 10h15.  
Alors que Teresa Lisbon était au téléphone, on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Patrick Jane entra et se plaça en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle raccroche. L'agent du CBI s'exécuta dans les deux minutes, lançant à son visiteur un regard interrogateur :  
- Comment êtes-vous entré ici ?  
- Par la porte.  
- Je vois, question idiote. Alors, vous êtes content que Daniel se soit réveillée ?  
- Oh oui, très ! Après la nuit que j'ai passé...  
- J'étais là je vous rappelle.  
- Certes, mais vous avez dormi sur la table pendant que je rongeais mon téléphone.  
Elle roula des yeux en souriant puis croisa ses mains devant elle :  
- Bref, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?  
- Je voulais vous demandais un truc.  
- Aïe-aïe-aïe... Je crains le pire, dites toujours.  
- Vous m'accompagnerez à San Francisco ?  
- Pour faire quoi ?  
- Je voudrais retrouver quelqu'un.  
- Qui ça ?  
- La mère de Daniel.


	27. Chapter 27

Entre Sacramento et San Francisco, 14h30.  
Patrick conduisait sa DS accompagnée de Teresa sur le siège passager. Ils se rendaient tous les deux à San Francisco, une petite heure et demie de route.  
- Et comment avez-vous retrouvé son adresse ? lança Lisbon.  
- J'ai demandé à Van Pelt.  
- Logique... Mais pourquoi vous y êtes pas allé tout seul ?  
- Si je vous dis que j'ai peur, vous me croyez ?  
- Non.  
- Vous avez raison.  
Le silence retomba à bord de la Citroën grise. Seul un petit fond de jazz mettait de l'ambiance entre les deux personnes. Patrick prit soudainement à droite à une intersection, ce qui déconcerta Lisbon :  
- Euuh... On va plus à San Francisco ?  
- Si, mais avant je voulais passer voir quelque chose.  
Un panneau de bienvenue se présenta bientôt à eux :  
- Jane, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Pourquoi m'emmenez-vous à Colma ?  
- Ne me dites pas que vous ignorez ce qu'est Colma...  
- Une nécropole !  
- Exact. C'est bien pour ça qu'on vient.  
- SI vous avez décidé de me faire faire la tournée des cimetières, je vous frappe.  
- Mais non, je sais très bien où on va. Le cimetière catholique doit être par là...  
Il se gara non loin d'une grille noire derrière laquelle on apercevait plusieurs rangées de tombes ainsi que des oliviers. Teresa et Patrick sortirent de la voiture pour entrer dans le cimetière. Jane marchait d'un pas décidé, laissant la jeune agent du CBI légèrement étonnée, même si elle s'attendait à tout venant de lui. Ils arpentaient les allées silencieuses, quand Patrick s'arrêta devant une pierre tombale dressée sous un arbre où Teresa le rejoignit. Des fleurs, une tombe un peu poussiéreuse de pollen, il sortit un mouchoir et dégagea les inscriptions.  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle. Un ami à vous ?  
- Oh non... Il s'agit du fiancé de Daniel.  
- Vous plaisantez ?  
- Absolument pas. Je suis venu pour la représenter, en quelques sortes. J'imagine que sa mère doit s'en foutre comme de sa première couche-culotte, autant que quelqu'un vienne le voir.  
- Vu l'état des fleurs, je pense qu'on s'en occupe.  
- Service d'entretien sans doute...  
Patrick se releva et se plaça aux côtés de Teresa. Ils regardaient tous deux la tombe de Richard Moser, né en 1966 et décédé en 1999...  
- Ça a dut être horrible pour elle...  
- Oui, ça l'a été.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux :  
- Bonjour, je m'excuse...  
Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec un homme blond de petite taille habillé en costume portant un arrosoir au bout du bras. Il les coutourna et alla arroser les fleurs ainsi que la tombe pour la nettoyer. Il déposa son arrosoir à ses pieds et resta en signe de recueillement.  
- Pardonnez-moi, commença Patrick, mais qui êtes-vous ?  
- Toutes mes excuses, je m'appelle Christian Böck, police criminelle de San Francisco.  
- Je suis Patrick Jane et voici Teresa Lisbon du CBI.  
- Enchanté. Vous êtes des amis de Richard ?  
- Pas exactement, je suis le conjoint de Daniel Jones.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Vous la connaissez ?  
- Bien sûr ! Je n'étais que l'adjoint de Richard mais comme nous avons collaboré avec la Brigade d'Intervention plusieurs fois, nous avons tissé des liens. C'était une bonne amie... Elle va bien ?  
- Elle a été un peu malade ces derniers temps, mais elle est repartie du bon pied. Elle travaille au NCIS.  
- Ah, je suis content d'avoir de ses nouvelles.  
- Si vous voulez la revoir, je peux arranger ça.  
Lisbon le regarda en pensant qu'il allait encore organiser une combine dont il avait le secret.  
- Vraiment ? demandèrent en même temps Teresa et le dénommé Christian.  
- Oui. Avec ses collègues nous avions pensé faire une petite fête pour sa sortie de l'hôpital... Si vous voulez vous joindre à nous.  
- Ce serait avec plaisir ! Depuis le temps que je ne l'ai pas vue...  
Patrick n'osa rien ajouter, leur accompagnateur semblait pensif, réjouit. Il croisa ses mains sur son ventre et continua d'observer la tombe de son ami, comme s'il lui parlait, se rémémorant les jours heureux. Une petite brise vint chasser les nuages pour faire rayonner le soleil.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils quittaient tous le cimetière. Patrick et Teresa remontèrent dans la DS qui quitta Colma pour s'engager vers San Francisco.  
- C'est quoi cette histoire de fête ?  
- Je me suis dis que... comme Daniel vient de vivre l'Enfer... On pouvait lui faire un truc chouette quand elle sortirait.  
- Et où comptez-vous faire ça ? Dans un stade ?  
- Ça c'est une idée !  
Lisbon esquissa un sourire devant la mine réjouie de Patrick.  
- Bien, quel est le programme maintenant ?  
- Nous rendre au 21 Sanchez Street et avoir une petite discussion avec ma charmante future belle-mère...  
Un silence retomba comme une enclume lancé à la volée au fond du coffre de la DS. Patrick préféra se concentrer sur la route plutôt que sur la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer.  
- Jane... C'est donc aussi pour ça...  
- "Ça" quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez encore ?  
- Vous allez faire votre demande à Daniel, avouez-le !


	28. Chapter 28

21 Sanchez Street, San Francisco, 15h10.

La Citroën DS stoppa net devant une maison jaune en haut de la très pentue Sanchez Street. Jane et Lisbon en descendirent, montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée et frappèrent à la porte pour signaler leurs présences.  
- Allez, répondez-moi !  
- Je ne vous dirai rien. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous ne faites pas peur. Vous êtes toujours aussi impatiente ?  
Teresa n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre : la porte venait de s'ouvrir, révélant un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnant, l'air déconcerté :  
- C'est pour quoi ?  
- Natasha Owen, c'est bien ici ? demanda Jane.  
- Oui, qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?  
- Lui parler de sa fille, Daniel.  
- Je regrette, elle n'est...  
- Sheldon ! gronda une voix au fond de la maison. Tu vas laisser entrer ces gens, enfin !  
Patrick et Teresa passèrent devant le vieil homme, et entrèrent dans la maison. Une décoration simple, un intérieur sans prétention, et assise dans le canapé, une vieille femme aux traits familiers pour Patrick. Il reconnaissait un peu Daniel en elle, notamment son regard. Elle le sinvita à s'asseoir sur le canapé en face du sien.  
- Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?  
- Non merci.  
- Comme vous voudrez. Vous vouliez donc me parler de ma fille ?  
- Exact...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a _encore_ fait ?  
Ce ton froid fit gronder au fond de Patrick un sentiment de rage. Teresa sentit comme une tension soudaine entre ces deux personnes, et elle commençait à se demander de plus en plus ce qu'elle faisait là.  
- Elle a été empoisonée à l'arsenic, elle a faillit mourir.  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Daniel a tenté deux fois de se suicider.  
- Je le sais, mais dans ce cas-là, on a attenté à sa vie.  
La vieille femme eut un rictus suivit d'un ricanement. Tout en prenant sa tasse de café, elle lança à Patrick :  
- Je ne vois pas l'intéret de la tuer...  
Le blondinet resta un moment comme sur "Pause". La mère de Daniel ne semblait pas très émotive à cette nouvelle, et continuait de siroter sa boisson.  
- C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ?  
- Quoi, vous voulez que je pleure peut-être ? Bien sûr, ça me fait quelque chose, c'est ma fille après tout...  
- Oui c'est vrai, après tout...  
- Daniel et moi n'avons jamais été en très bon termes.  
- Si vous ne l'aviez pas séparée de son père, il en aurait sans doute été autrement.  
- Je n'ai fait que la protéger. J'avais déjà perdu mon fils... Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de perdre un enfant.  
- Si, je le sais.  
La vieille femme eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise. Lisbon ne dit rien, accordant un bref regard à Patrick, qui retenait ses larmes, revivant une fois de plus le soir où il avait retrouvé sa petite fille éventrée par sa faute...  
- Votre visage me rappelle quelqu'un... Quel est votre nom ?  
- Patrick Jane.  
- Ah oui, c'est donc vous, le fameux médium...  
- _Ex_-médium.  
- Je sais pour ce tueur en série et ce qu'il a fait à votre famille. Mes condoléances.  
- Je fais avec.  
- Vous devez être le nouveau petit ami de Daniel ?  
- Surtout le père de sa fille.  
- La voilà maman en plus, dit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels.  
- Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? demanda Lisbon.  
- Non, pas le moins du monde... Vu les circonstances dans lesquelles nous nous sommes quittées...  
- Et si vous oubliez le passé ? Votre fille est malade, elle a besoin de vous.  
Natasha regarda Patrick dans les yeux. Il y vit monter des larmes et comprit à quoi elle pensait.  
21 Sanchez Street, 20 janvier 2002.  
Alors qu'elle s'affairait dans son jardin, Natasha vit s'arrêter un taxi et elle reconnut la voix de Daniel :  
- Attendez-moi, je reviens dans cinq minutes.  
Elle l'entendit monter les marches de l'escalier mais elle se manifesta :  
- Je suis en bas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Daniel resta debout sur les marches :  
- Je m'en vais. Je voulais au moins te dire au revoir.  
Sa mère abandonna ses gants de jardinnage et la rejoignit devant sa maison :  
- Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?  
- Oui. De toutes façons...  
- ...ce que je dis ne te fera pas changer d'avis, je le sais. Tu pourrais rester encore un peu.  
Daniel baissa les yeux vers sa main gauche où brillait encore une bague de fiançailles. Natasha se rapprocha d'elle et la prit par les épaules :  
- Tu ne le fera pas revenir...  
- Non, c'est vrai. Mais toi, pour oublier Papa, tu es bien partie loin de la maison, non ? Pourquoi je ne ferai pas pareil ?  
- Danny chérie, ne remets pas ça sur le tapis. On en a déjà parlé, ça n'a rien à voir...  
- Tu devrais essayer de me comprendre, au moins une fois dans ta vie.  
Natasha sentit une blessure à son orgueil, elle adressa un regard noir à sa fille.  
- Mais au fond c'est vrai, tu n'as jamais vraiment essayé.  
- Ne dis pas ça, c'est toi qui...  
- Oui, c'est moi. Bien sûr. C'est toujours moi. J'étais venue parce que je pensais te faire plaisir en t'informant de mon départ, mais bon, je me suis encore trompée.  
Daniel allait repartir vers son taxi mais sa mère la retint par la main et la serra contre elle en lui murmurant :  
- Ne te mets pas encore en colère, pas aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu seras heureuse là-bas.  
Daniel brisa cette étreinte et regarda sa mère, qui se sentit presque honteuse.  
- Tu sais, c'est à cause de toi si j'ai été malheureuse jusqu'à maintenant.  
Elle n'ajouta rien, détourna les talons et redescendit les marches pour regagner le véhicule jaune. Alors qu'il prenait la descente de la Sanchez Street, la dernière chose que Daniel vit de sa mère fut un visage innondé de larmes de remords...

Hôpital de Bethesda, Washington DC, 17h40.  
Nosh restait seul, une main posée sur la vitre qui le séparait de la chambre stérile de sa fille. A l'intérieur, Tony subissait une nouvelle prise de sang et en profitait pour draguer l'infirmière. Mais ce qui importait Nosh se situait derrière cette scène burlesque, dans le lit voisin où le visage de Daniel reflétait toujours un sommeil sans fin.  
- Comment elle va ? demanda Tony à l'infirmière, en se tournant vers Jones.  
- Ses analyses de sang sont bonnes. Mais elle est encore trop faible pour la remettre en chambre normale.  
- Je resterai avec elle dans ce cas.  
Il déposa sa main sur celle livide de Daniel qui eut un léger soupir. Nosh commençait à désespérer...  
- Tu aurais pu m'appeller, dit une voix derrière lui.  
Il fit volte-face et découvrit son ex-femme. Dans un premier temps, il crut à une hallucination, mais il réalisa qu'elle était bel et bien là, à ses côtés.  
- Natasha...  
- Ne dis rien. J'ai parlé avec son mari, il m'a demandé de venir.  
- On dirait que ça t'embarasse plus qu'autre chose.  
- Arrête avec tes bêtises. Il s'agit de notre fille. Elle est dans le coma ?  
- Non, juste endormie. L'intervention l'a beaucoup fatigué.  
- Qui est cet énergumène avec elle ?  
- Son sauveur. Il lui a donné sa moelle osseuse, sans lui elle serait morte. Il s'appelle Anthony DiNozzo et travaille avec elle depuis huit ans.  
Natasha n'ajouta rien et se tourna vers la chambre d'où l'infirmière venait de partir. Pourtant, Nosh ne lâchait pas son ex-femme des yeux. Il la sentait anxieuse, discrètement, il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa main, comme pour la soutenir. Tony sentit frémir les doigts de Daniel sous sa main. Il eut un sourire de soulagement lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir les yeux.  
- Bien dormi ?  
- Oui... Toujours un peu fatiguée mais bien reposée...  
Elle leva les yeux vers la vitre, adressant un sourire à son père qui parut fou de joie d'enfin apercevoir les yeux noirs de sa fille. Mais le regard de Daniel changea, elle cherchait dans sa mémoire - quelque peu embrouillée par les derniers évènements- qui était cette personne debout à ses côtés. Elle eut un éclair de lucidité et prononça d'un ton étonné :  
- Mais... c'est ma mère ?


	29. Chapter 29

21 Sanchez Street, San Francisco, 15h10.

La Citroën DS stoppa net devant une maison jaune en haut de la très pentue Sanchez Street. Jane et Lisbon en descendirent, montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée et frappèrent à la porte pour signaler leurs présences.  
- Allez, répondez-moi !  
- Je ne vous dirai rien. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous ne faites pas peur. Vous êtes toujours aussi impatiente ?  
Teresa n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre : la porte venait de s'ouvrir, révélant un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnant, l'air déconcerté :  
- C'est pour quoi ?  
- Natasha Owen, c'est bien ici ? demanda Jane.  
- Oui, qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?  
- Lui parler de sa fille, Daniel.  
- Je regrette, elle n'est...  
- Sheldon ! gronda une voix au fond de la maison. Tu vas laisser entrer ces gens, enfin !  
Patrick et Teresa passèrent devant le vieil homme, et entrèrent dans la maison. Une décoration simple, un intérieur sans prétention, et assise dans le canapé, une vieille femme aux traits familiers pour Patrick. Il reconnaissait un peu Daniel en elle, notamment son regard. Elle le sinvita à s'asseoir sur le canapé en face du sien.  
- Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?  
- Non merci.  
- Comme vous voudrez. Vous vouliez donc me parler de ma fille ?  
- Exact...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a _encore_ fait ?  
Ce ton froid fit gronder au fond de Patrick un sentiment de rage. Teresa sentit comme une tension soudaine entre ces deux personnes, et elle commençait à se demander de plus en plus ce qu'elle faisait là.  
- Elle a été empoisonée à l'arsenic, elle a faillit mourir.  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Daniel a tenté deux fois de se suicider.  
- Je le sais, mais dans ce cas-là, on a attenté à sa vie.  
La vieille femme eut un rictus suivit d'un ricanement. Tout en prenant sa tasse de café, elle lança à Patrick :  
- Je ne vois pas l'intéret de la tuer...  
Le blondinet resta un moment comme sur "Pause". La mère de Daniel ne semblait pas très émotive à cette nouvelle, et continuait de siroter sa boisson.  
- C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ?  
- Quoi, vous voulez que je pleure peut-être ? Bien sûr, ça me fait quelque chose, c'est ma fille après tout...  
- Oui c'est vrai, après tout...  
- Daniel et moi n'avons jamais été en très bon termes.  
- Si vous ne l'aviez pas séparée de son père, il en aurait sans doute été autrement.  
- Je n'ai fait que la protéger. J'avais déjà perdu mon fils... Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de perdre un enfant.  
- Si, je le sais.  
La vieille femme eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise. Lisbon ne dit rien, accordant un bref regard à Patrick, qui retenait ses larmes, revivant une fois de plus le soir où il avait retrouvé sa petite fille éventrée par sa faute...  
- Votre visage me rappelle quelqu'un... Quel est votre nom ?  
- Patrick Jane.  
- Ah oui, c'est donc vous, le fameux médium...  
- _Ex_-médium.  
- Je sais pour ce tueur en série et ce qu'il a fait à votre famille. Mes condoléances.  
- Je fais avec.  
- Vous devez être le nouveau petit ami de Daniel ?  
- Surtout le père de sa fille.  
- La voilà maman en plus, dit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels.  
- Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? demanda Lisbon.  
- Non, pas le moins du monde... Vu les circonstances dans lesquelles nous nous sommes quittées...  
- Et si vous oubliez le passé ? Votre fille est malade, elle a besoin de vous.  
Natasha regarda Patrick dans les yeux. Il y vit monter des larmes et comprit à quoi elle pensait.  
21 Sanchez Street, 20 janvier 2002.  
Alors qu'elle s'affairait dans son jardin, Natasha vit s'arrêter un taxi et elle reconnut la voix de Daniel :  
- Attendez-moi, je reviens dans cinq minutes.  
Elle l'entendit monter les marches de l'escalier mais elle se manifesta :  
- Je suis en bas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Daniel resta debout sur les marches :  
- Je m'en vais. Je voulais au moins te dire au revoir.  
Sa mère abandonna ses gants de jardinnage et la rejoignit devant sa maison :  
- Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?  
- Oui. De toutes façons...  
- ...ce que je dis ne te fera pas changer d'avis, je le sais. Tu pourrais rester encore un peu.  
Daniel baissa les yeux vers sa main gauche où brillait encore une bague de fiançailles. Natasha se rapprocha d'elle et la prit par les épaules :  
- Tu ne le fera pas revenir...  
- Non, c'est vrai. Mais toi, pour oublier Papa, tu es bien partie loin de la maison, non ? Pourquoi je ne ferai pas pareil ?  
- Danny chérie, ne remets pas ça sur le tapis. On en a déjà parlé, ça n'a rien à voir...  
- Tu devrais essayer de me comprendre, au moins une fois dans ta vie.  
Natasha sentit une blessure à son orgueil, elle adressa un regard noir à sa fille.  
- Mais au fond c'est vrai, tu n'as jamais vraiment essayé.  
- Ne dis pas ça, c'est toi qui...  
- Oui, c'est moi. Bien sûr. C'est toujours moi. J'étais venue parce que je pensais te faire plaisir en t'informant de mon départ, mais bon, je me suis encore trompée.  
Daniel allait repartir vers son taxi mais sa mère la retint par la main et la serra contre elle en lui murmurant :  
- Ne te mets pas encore en colère, pas aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu seras heureuse là-bas.  
Daniel brisa cette étreinte et regarda sa mère, qui se sentit presque honteuse.  
- Tu sais, c'est à cause de toi si j'ai été malheureuse jusqu'à maintenant.  
Elle n'ajouta rien, détourna les talons et redescendit les marches pour regagner le véhicule jaune. Alors qu'il prenait la descente de la Sanchez Street, la dernière chose que Daniel vit de sa mère fut un visage innondé de larmes de remords...

Hôpital de Bethesda, Washington DC, 17h40.  
Nosh restait seul, une main posée sur la vitre qui le séparait de la chambre stérile de sa fille. A l'intérieur, Tony subissait une nouvelle prise de sang et en profitait pour draguer l'infirmière. Mais ce qui importait Nosh se situait derrière cette scène burlesque, dans le lit voisin où le visage de Daniel reflétait toujours un sommeil sans fin.  
- Comment elle va ? demanda Tony à l'infirmière, en se tournant vers Jones.  
- Ses analyses de sang sont bonnes. Mais elle est encore trop faible pour la remettre en chambre normale.  
- Je resterai avec elle dans ce cas.  
Il déposa sa main sur celle livide de Daniel qui eut un léger soupir. Nosh commençait à désespérer...  
- Tu aurais pu m'appeller, dit une voix derrière lui.  
Il fit volte-face et découvrit son ex-femme. Dans un premier temps, il crut à une hallucination, mais il réalisa qu'elle était bel et bien là, à ses côtés.  
- Natasha...  
- Ne dis rien. J'ai parlé avec son mari, il m'a demandé de venir.  
- On dirait que ça t'embarasse plus qu'autre chose.  
- Arrête avec tes bêtises. Il s'agit de notre fille. Elle est dans le coma ?  
- Non, juste endormie. L'intervention l'a beaucoup fatigué.  
- Qui est cet énergumène avec elle ?  
- Son sauveur. Il lui a donné sa moelle osseuse, sans lui elle serait morte. Il s'appelle Anthony DiNozzo et travaille avec elle depuis huit ans.  
Natasha n'ajouta rien et se tourna vers la chambre d'où l'infirmière venait de partir. Pourtant, Nosh ne lâchait pas son ex-femme des yeux. Il la sentait anxieuse, discrètement, il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa main, comme pour la soutenir. Tony sentit frémir les doigts de Daniel sous sa main. Il eut un sourire de soulagement lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir les yeux.  
- Bien dormi ?  
- Oui... Toujours un peu fatiguée mais bien reposée...  
Elle leva les yeux vers la vitre, adressant un sourire à son père qui parut fou de joie d'enfin apercevoir les yeux noirs de sa fille. Mais le regard de Daniel changea, elle cherchait dans sa mémoire - quelque peu embrouillée par les derniers évènements- qui était cette personne debout à ses côtés. Elle eut un éclair de lucidité et prononça d'un ton étonné :  
- Mais... c'est ma mère ?


	30. Chapter 30

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Hôpital de Bethesda, 18h00.  
Patrick arriva sur le parking de l'hôpital, conduisant la voiture personnelle de Daniel, sa coccinelle rouge. Il se gara, et sortit du véhicule avec un paquet à la main. Il alla à l'accueil où on lui indiqua que Jones se trouvait dans une chambre au troisième étage. Patrick prit l'ascenseur et alla toquer à la porte de la chambre 321. Comme personne ne lui répondit, il poussa la porte. Elle était bien là, allongée sur son lit, portant un jean et une chemise blanche, semblant s'être endormie. Jane posa son paquet sur la table de chevet à côté du lit et alla vers elle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient abîmés mais ils n'avaient rien perdu de leur éclat corbeau, sa peau avait reprit un teint à peu près normal, elle semblait moins affaiblie. Patrick avança sa main vers sa tête mais elle ouvrit ses yeux, encore légèremment rosés :  
- Ah, t'es là...  
- Coucou !  
- J'me suis endormie en t'attendant...  
- C'est pas grave, tu vas mieux ?  
- On fait aller.  
Elle se releva et s'assit au bord de son lit, Patrick venant à ses côtés. Daniel posa sa tête sur son épaule :  
- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Tu as fait quoi à Sacramento, à part me ramener ma mère ?  
- Moi, je t'ai ramené ta mère ? Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait dire ça...  
Daniel esquissa un sourire et se releva, Patrick attrapa sa main au passage :  
- Ta rééducation, ça c'est bien passé ?  
- Mais oui, tout va mieux, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le patron m'a interdit de remettre les pieds au bureau avant dix jours.  
- Voilà une bonne nouvelle !  
- Oui, enfin des vacances... Et toi, tu as fait quoi de ta maison ?  
- Je l'ai vendu, à une famille avec deux enfants, ils étaient contents.  
- Tu m'étonnes, ça doit être une grande baraque.  
- Faudrait peut-être qu'on cherche autre chose que ton appartement d'ailleurs.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il est spacieux, le loyer est pas cher, Shanna a sa chambre, nous avons la notre...  
- Ben c'est ça l'ennui, c'est qu'il n'y a que deux chambres.  
Daniel lui lança un regard interrogateur, elle n'arrivait plus à le suivre, pourtant il lui affichait un grand sourire. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, tout en gardant sa mine réjouie.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Rien du tout...  
- C'est ça... Ne commence pas à sous-entendre des choses...  
- C'est pas mon genre, enfin !  
Il se pencha en arrière pour prendre son paquet et le tendre à Daniel qui le prit dans ses mains.  
- Merci ! C'est quoi ?  
- Un cadeau.  
- J'avais compris... Le sens de ma question était plutôt : "que contient-il ?".  
- Un pique-nique.  
- Te fous pas de moi.  
- D'accord, j'arrête, c'est une robe.  
- Sérieusement.  
- C'est une robe. Tu devrais l'essayer, t'as une salle de bains à côté.  
Daniel, légèremment perplexe, s'en alla vers la pièce avec son présent. Patrick resta assis sur le lit, à l'attendre. Il vit un téléphone portable sur la table de chevet.  
- T'as un nouveau téléphone ? demanda-t-il à Daniel.  
- Cadeau du patron, lui répondit-elle à travers la porte. C'est dingue, c'est pas Noël, c'est pas mon anniversaire mais tout le monde m'offre un truc. A croire qu'il faut être mourant pour avoir de la considération.  
- J'veux bien te croire. A part Gibbs et moi, qui t'offert un truc ?  
- Vance m'a offert mes vacances, DiNozzo a quitté la chambre, le médecin m'a prescrit des anti-douleurs. Et... c'est tout.  
- Ah. Sinon, elle te plaît ?  
- Qui ?  
- La robe.  
- Oui, oui, maintenant que j'ai perdu presque dix kilos, tout me va.  
- Je peux te voir ?  
La porte s'ouvrit et Daniel apparut dans une robe bleue foncée, se mariant parfaitement avec son teint de porcelaine. Devant le regard de Patrick, le rouge lui monta aux joues :  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, marmonna-t-elle.  
- Tu es splendide... Une vraie princesse...  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ricana-t-elle. En parlant de princesse, la notre doit nous attendre.  
- Tu as raison.  
Il lança un coup d'oeil à sa montre :  
- Heureusement que tu le dis, on allait être en retard.  
- En retard pour quoi ?  
- Ben pour... Rentrer à la maison.  
- Surtout que mes parents ont Shanna en otage depuis presque deux semaines, j'ose même pas imaginer le chantier que ça doit être.  
Elle attrapa son sac, y rangea ses affaires, ses cachets et le referma. Avant qu'elle ai put poser sa main sur la bandoulière, Patrick s'empara du sac et s'empressa de regagner la porte de la chambre. Jones lui sourit, saisit son téléphone et referma la porte derrière elle, sans regrets.

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking, Patrick ouvrit le coffre avant de la voiture et y déposa le sac de Daniel tandis qu'elle prenait place sur le siège passager. Il la rejoignit au volant.  
- Si tu lui fais une seule égratignure, lança Jones, tu peux repartir en Californie, voire plus loin.  
- Mais j'y fais attention, autant qu'à toi.  
Daniel lui afficha un grand sourire, alors qu'il fermait sa portière et mettait sa ceinture, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds :  
- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait.  
- C'est normal. Faut bien que je me rachète.  
- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant.  
- Je trouve que je n'en ai pas fait assez. Comparé à la peine que tu as du avoir toutes ces années...  
- Patrick, il y a pas longtemps, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas vivre dans le passé. Tu comprends ?  
- Je crois que oui, lui répondit-il sur un ton enjoué. Mais sans Tony, tu ne serais pas là en ce moment.  
- Oh ça, je le sais. Je suis consciente de la dette que j'ai envers lui. Allez, rentrons !  
Elle s'approcha de lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur son cou, et le sentir frissonner sous son contact. Il démarra la voiture qui partit dans les rues de Washington DC, vers l'appartement de Daniel.

En route, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, le portable de Patrick sonna. Comme ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge, il décrocha :  
- Oui ? Ah bonjour ! Oui, bien sûr. Dans cinq minutes. D'accord, au revoir.  
- C'était qui ?  
- Rien d'important, je le rapellerai.  
- Toi, tu caches quelque chose...  
- Mais non, mais non.  
- Ouais, je me méfie toujours.  
Le feu passa au vert, la coccinelle continua son chemin. Une fois arrivés, Patrick sortit Daniel de la voiture et l'emmena directement à son appartement sans prendre la peine de récupérer son sac. Jones trouvait la situation de plus en plus curieuse, elle laissa à Jane le soin d'ouvrir la porte, encore plus étonnée qu'il possède une clé de son appartement. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, une lumière les éblouit et un grand "SURPRISE !" résonna dans la pièce.


	31. Chapter 31

Daniel se sentit tout d'abord gênée, son salon réunissait plusieurs personnes, notamment l'équipe de Gibbs, l'équipe de Lisbon, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy Palmer, Léon Vance, ses parents et Shanna. Au plafond était suspendue une grande banderole avec marqué en gros "Welcome Home Daniel !", la pièce avait été aménagée par une grande table contenant un buffet gratuit. Devant tous ces visages contents de la revoir, elle se tourna vers Patrick :  
- Je suppose que c'est encore à toi que je dois ça ?  
- Non, pas moi seulement.  
- C'est un complot, vous étiez tous dans le coup... C'est tellement gentil, merci beaucoup !  
A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que deux personnes se jetèrent sur elles en même temps : Abby accrochée autour de son cou, et Shanna se cramponnant à son mollet.  
- Si tu savais combien j'ai eu peur ! marmonna Abby.  
- Maman !  
Jones eut un sourire, posant une main sur la tête de Shanna et une autre dans le dos d'Abby. Elles restèrent toutes les trois sans rien dire, juste pour se rassurer que tout aller à nouveau bien. Une fois qu'Abby l'eut lâchée, Daniel prit sa fille dans ses bras et constata que l'assistance les regardait avec des yeux amusés. Daniel adressa un sourire à Patrick :  
- On va pas passer la soirée à se regarder comme ça... Tu te décides à me présenter ces gens que je ne connais pas ?  
- Oui bien sûr !  
L'équipe de Lisbon s'avança vers eux tandis que dans le fond, Jimmy Palmer et Abby mirent une musique d'ambiance.  
- Daniel, je te présente Teresa Lisbon.  
- Contente de vous rencontrer.  
- Moi aussi, répondit Teresa, Patrick m'a si souvent parlé de vous.  
- Voici Wayne Rigsby, Kimball Cho et Grace Van Pelt.  
- Enchantée.  
Ils se serrèrent la main à tour de rôles. Patrick allait engager la conversation mais un invité se glissa parmis eux, mettant une main sur l'épaule de Daniel :  
- Ma chère, commença Ducky, j'aimerais te dire à quel point tu m'as fait peur mais surtout, à quel point je suis heureux de pouvoir participer à cette fête en ton honneur. Je te souhaite une vie longue, bien remplie, et pleine de bonheur.  
- Merci Ducky, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.  
- Je t'en prie, tu vas me faire rougir, et faire bouillir ton mari de jalousie.  
Il se tourna alors vers l'équipe de Lisbon qui l'observait, un sourire au coin des lèvres :  
- Bonsoir ! Je me présente, Docteur Donald Mallard.  
Il serra la main à Cho et Rigsby.  
- Bonsoir Docteur, lança Lisbon en lui tendant la main.  
- Je vous en prie, appellez moi Ducky, dit-il en lui faisant la bise.  
Van Pelt subit le même sort que son patron, voire même un peu plus puisque Ducky, en vrai gentleman, reconnu le son d'un slow :  
- Puis-je vous inviter à danser ?  
- Et bien c'est à dire...  
Grace se tourna vers Rigsby, comme si elle lui demandait la permission. Ducky comprit immédiatement :  
- Oh je vois, pardonnez-moi.  
- Mais non, lança Rigsby, allez-y, je vous en prie.  
Ducky prit la main de Grace, tout sourire, et l'entraîna sur la "piste de danse" improvisée, sous les yeux amusés de l'assitance. Rapidement, McGee les rejoignit avec Abby, mais une voix vint juste derrière Teresa :  
- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Anthony DiNozzo... Le sauveur de Daniel...  
- Bonsoir, Teresa Lisbon.  
- C'est un très joli prénom... Dites-moi, voyez-vous cette âme en peine là-bas ? demanda-t-il en pointant le doigt vers Palmer, assis près du buffet.  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Allez donc l'inviter à danser, il n'attend que ça.  
- Mais je...  
- Allez Lisbon, poursuivit Patrick, on est là pour s'amuser ! En plus ce garçon est charmant, allez-y !  
- Il a raison Patron, renchérirent Rigsby et Cho, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?  
Face à cette pression, Teresa se dirigea vers Palmer sous les murmures, quelques minutes plus tard, ils dansaient ensemble. Tony se tourna vers Daniel :  
- Alors, t'as vu le travail ?  
- Félicitations Zorro, et tu danses avec qui ?  
- Ben Ziva est... Ziva ?  
Mais à peine avait-il tournait la tête qu'il l'aperçut au bras de Wayne Rigsby. Elle lui lança un regard narquois, mais il ne se dégonfla pas pour autant :  
- Très bien... De toutes façons, Elena De La Vega ne saura pas me résister !  
Il se pencha, prit Shanna aux bras et alla danser avec elle, Daniel aperçut ses parents dansant l'un contre l'autre, ce qui l'étonna mais la réjouit quelque part. Patrick déposa un baiser sur la joue de Jones :  
- La Reine m'accorderait-elle cette danse ?  
Elle attrapa sa main et se laissa entraîner à son tour. Alors qu'elle tournait lentement avec son amant sur cette douce musique, elle aperçut Cho en pleine discussion avec Vance, Patrick vit une lueur dans les yeux de Lisbon et se dit que Tony n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise idée.  
- On dirait que tes parents se sont remis ensemble.  
- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais je préfère les voir comme ça. Au fait, Nash est parti ?  
- Nash ? Euh, Nash... Ma foi, je ne le vois pas...  
- J'en étais sûre, il déteste les adieux... Ça ne m'étonne pas.  
Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, se laissant bercer par cette douceur, et ce sentiment de bonheur.  
- Daniel...  
- Oui ?  
- Je... Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander...  
- Ah bon ? Je t'écoute.  
- Daniel, veux-tu...  
A cet instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, révélant quatre hommes et une jeune femme :  
- Je t'avais dit que c'était cette maison et pas la première de la rue, tu ne m'écoutes jamais Joe ! ronchonnait le premier.  
- Pardonnes-moi, ô grand maître, j'ai confondu les numéros !  
- Papa, disait la jeune femme au premier homme, calme-toi, nous y sommes, regarde !  
Alors que les invités stupéfais les observaient, Daniel se détacha de Patrick et alla vers eux :  
- Je croyais que tu détestais les adieux, Nash ?


	32. Chapter 32

- Je croyais que tu détestais les adieux, Nash ?  
- Qui a dit que ceux sont des adieux ? Je reviens les bras chargés de cadeaux et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ?  
- Bah... Parlons-en de tes cadeaux... Joe Dominguez, Harvey Leek, Cassidy Bridges et... Christian ?  
- Salut Daniel. Ça fait longtemps.  
- Dix ans. Mais comment tu...  
Mais elle se douta vite de la réponse et tourna la tête vers Patrick qui leva les yeux au plafond, faisant mine de siffloter un air vague. Jones eut un sourire et alla embrasser ses nouveaux venus tandis que McGee remettait la musique dans le fond de la pièce. La soirée reprit son cours, Daniel s'empressant de connaître les dernières nouvelles de son ancienne unité, tout en gardant un oeil attentif sur Patrick. Alors qu'elle parlait d'une vieille affaire avec ces anciens collègues, celui-ci vint lui prendre le bras :  
- Je peux vous l'emprunter une seconde ? demanda-t-il.  
- Si vous nous la rendez en bon état, pourquoi pas, lui répondit Nash.  
Jane eut un sourire et partit avec Daniel rejoindre les couples de danseurs. Le petit groupe fraîchement arrivé les regardait attentivement :  
- Elle a changé, pas vrai ? lança Joe.  
- Ouais, notre Daniel est devenue grande, continua Harvey.  
- Et si on participait à cette danse ? questionna Nash. Après tout, on ne sert à rien si on reste plantés là.  
Ils se joignèrent à leurs tours au reste des invités. Patrick rapprocha un peu plus Daniel de lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule :  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
- Rien, j'avais juste envie d'être avec toi.  
- Tu serais pas un peu jaloux par hasard ?  
- Mais non, balbutia Patrick.  
- En réalité, je te demandais ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure, avant qu'ils arrivent.  
- Ah ça !  
Il prit une grande inspiration, Jones sentit sa main se crisper au creux de son dos :  
- Daniel, veux-tu...  
Mais la musique stoppa net et des claquements de mains se firent entendre. Daniel se détacha de Patrick, à son grand désespoir. Le directeur Vance se dirigea vers le buffet et prit la parole :  
- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, il est temps de porter un toast. Je vous invite à vous servir en champagne auprès du garçon.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers McGee qui portait un plateau de coupes de champagne. Il eut une impression étrange, comme s'il allait se faire piétiner, mais heureusement pour lui, tout se passa dans le calme.  
- Tu devrais faire ça avec mon café, lui lança Tony avant de repartir.  
Lorsque tous furent servis, le directeur Vance leva son verre :  
- Cette soirée est organisée en l'honneur de l'agent spécial Daniel Jones, qui nous a fait très peur. C'est ainsi que je lui accorde du repos bien mérité, ainsi qu'à l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo qui...  
- Oui, merci directeur ! intervint ce dernier en le prenant dans ses bras. Il faut dire que sans moi, Daniel ne serait plus de ce monde.  
- Ça me fait quand même bizarre de te devoir la vie, lança Jones.  
- Mais de rien, poupée. Je serai toujours là pour toi.  
- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.  
- HUM-HUM ! s'interposa Vance.  
- Pardon directeur, dirent Tony et Daniel en même temps.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal. Avant de retourner nous amuser, levons nos verres à Daniel Jones !  
- Et Anthony DiNozzo ! brailla Tony.  
Un éclat de rire général tomba comme une bombe au milieu de la pièce. La musique repartit de plus belle, Daniel et Tony s'échangèrent un regard puis se jetèrent sur Vance, chacun d'eux l'embrassant sur une joue. Même s'il eut l'air surpris, ce dernier réagit plutôt bien :  
- Je ne suis pas en service, mais n'exagèrons pas tout de même, dit-il en souriant.  
- Vous savez directeur, maintenant que je suis liée par le sang avec cet individu, je crois qu'il a plus que déteint sur moi...  
Alors que la moitié des invités s'emparèrent des petits plats gratuits, le reste parlotait ou tanguait au milieu du salon sur une musique lente. Ducky ne perdait pas le Nord et avait fait de Cassidy, fille de Nash, sa nouvelle victime. Van Pelt pouvait retourner avec Rigsby, aux côtés de la mère de Daniel, perdue d'admiration au bras de Gibbs. Daniel se sentait étrange dans les bras de Patrick, jamais elle n'avait ressentie cette sensation de vouloir rester éternellement avec lui, de s'accrocher plus fort à lui pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille. Elle avait posé sa tête contre la sienne et fermait les yeux, pour mieux apprécier ce déluge de sentiments. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les lèvres de Patrick à son oreille droite :  
- Et si tu m'épousais ?


	33. Chapter 33

Daniel resta un instant sans réagir. A vrai dire, elle n'y croyait pas, et ne s'était surtout pas préparée à cela... Elle continua de tourner avec Patrick, elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre à tout rompre, impatient dans l'attente de sa réponse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida à faire quelque chose : Jones déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. Même s'il appréciait ce geste, il ne comprit pas très bien sa signification :  
- C'est un oui ou un non ?  
- Prends ça comme un "je vais réfléchir".  
- D'accord, Madame...  
Ils s'échangèrent un regard, puis Daniel posa son front contre lui et se laissa aller. Cette sensation de bonheur intense, elle espérait tant qu'elle dure une éternité. Autour d'eux, les couples s'étaient formés, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés à dévaliser le banquet...

Aux alentours de minuit, la pièce s'était presque vidée entièrrement. Les seuls restant étaient Gibbs, Shanna et Tony qui chantait sous une table, un gobelet à la main. Ils aidaient tous les trois Patrick et Daniel à remettre un peu d'ordre au champ de bataille qui fut, autrefois, un salon. Une fois la banderole décrochée, les disques rangés, la poubelle jetée et le sol balayé; ils se réunirent autour d'un reste de champagne et de petits fours survivants.  
- Ze... lèèève mon verre... à Daniel... et Patrick...  
- Heureux qu'il ne conduit pas, remarqua Daniel en regardant Tony qui tanguait autour de sa boisson.  
- Je crois même qu'il va bien dormir..., continua Gibbs.  
- En parlant de ça, tu vas le loger où ?  
- Bah... Je vais le jeter dans un coin de ma cave...  
- Pourquoi pas dans ton bateau ?  
- Je ne salis pas mon bateau.  
Daniel eut un éclat de rire. Tony vint se coller à elle en l'attrapant par le cou :  
- Et... vive la mariée !  
- Et une bouteille de Rhum ?  
- 'Xactement !  
- Je ne suis pas encore mariée, je te signale.  
- Tu vas te marier Maman ?  
- Maman ne sais pas encore, ma Puce.  
- Tu sais ce que j'en pense, Daniel, lança Gibbs.  
- Je crois avoir une petite idée.  
- Bien. Allez, on vous laisse.  
- Merci pour tout, dit Patrick.  
- De rien, c'est normal. Tu viens Shanna ?  
Patrick et Daniel s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur.  
- Tu sais ma Puce, continua Gibbs, ton Papa et ta Maman ont a parler des choses sérieuses... Il vaudrait mieux les laisser seuls...  
Le couple voyait tout de suite où il voulait en venir, et ils le laissèrent faire. Shanna, folle de joie à l'idée de passer la soirée avec son Tonton, fila dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse pour se prendre un pyjama.  
- Je te la ramène demain après-midi ?  
- Tu lis dans mes pensées...  
- DiNozzo ! appella Gibbs.  
Un verre se leva derrière la table.  
- Debout, on s'en va.  
- On va oùùù ?  
- Dormir.  
Tony se releva en titubant et salua Daniel et Patrick :  
- Bonne soirée les beautés ! Amusez-vous bien, t'as vraiment de la chance Patrick de pouvoir...  
Gibbs le poussa sur le palier où il s'écrasa d'une façon un peu grotesque...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Tony dit Maman ?  
- Il te montre qu'il faut toujours rester sobre.  
Shanna embrassa ses parents puis rejoignit le nouveau paillasson sur le palier. Gibbs prit la poignée d ela porte entre ses doigts et se tourna vers le couple :  
- Bonne nuit, à demain, lança-t-il en souriant.  
Sur ce, il referma la porte. A peine était-il parti que Patrick enlaça Daniel par la taille et la ramena à lui :  
- On dirait qu'on est seuls...  
- Je l'espère en tout cas...  
Elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour de son cou :  
- Et ta réponse ? questionna Patrick.  
- Elle attendra demain matin.  
Ils joignirent leurs lèvres, Jane cherchait du bout des doigts la fermeture éclair dans le dos de Daniel mais soudain, quelque chose les dérangea : le téléphone de Patrick.  
- On t'appelles je crois, souffla Daniel.  
- Je m'en fous...  
Il attrappa son portable au fond de la poche de son pantalon et le jetta à travers la pièce. avant que Daniel ai put dire quoique ce soit, il l'avait soulevé de terre et prise aux bras pour la déposer sur son lit, puis, la rejoindre. Ignorant le téléphone de Jane qui sonnait toujours en bas du mur du salon, ils passèrent une nuit qu'ils n'espéraient plus depuis de nombreuses années. Pour la première fois, depuis six ans, ils s'étaient vraiment retrouvés...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Daniel chercha son amant en passant son bras à sa droite. Mais il n'y avait qu'une place vide. Jones commença à paniquer dans la brume matinale. Et s'il l'avait encore abandonné ? Et s'il était repartit avec quelqu'un d'autre ? S'il lui avait menti ? Elle en tenait plus en place. Elle sauta de son lit, enfila à la va-vite sa robe qui traînait par terre et alla dans le couloir :  
- Patrick ? Chéri, t'es par là ?  
Elle tourna la tête et sursauta de peur : il était bien là, tout sourire, assis dans sa cuisine devant une tasse de café chaud.  
- Tu m'as fait peur...  
- Bonjour ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
- Bah, c'est réussi !  
Elle alla l'embrasser et s'assit près de lui :  
- Tu as bien dormi ?  
- Pour le peu de sommeil que j'ai eu, oui. C'était qui hier soir ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Il a juste laisser un message où on entend un ricanement sinistre... Certainement un impatient d'Halloween.  
Daniel lui sourit et sentit sa main glisser sur la sienne :  
- Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ta réponse.  
- Il fallait peut-être que je le crie plus fort cette nuit ?  
Patrick eut un sourire ravi et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser fougueusement.  
- Gnia, ton téléphone...  
- Ralala... J'ai démissioné et ça n'arrête plus...  
- Tu as des fans enragés.  
- Ah non, c'est juste Lisbon. Oui, allô ! Alors Lisbon, bien dormi ?  
- Disons que tout allait bien jusqu'à maintenant, lui répondit-elle.  
- Ah bon ? Pour quelle raison ?  
- Nous sommes au NCIS, avec le Directeur Vance...  
Elle poussa un profond soupir, ce qui glaça un peu Patrick.  
- John le Rouge a tué quelqu'un à Washington DC cette nuit...


	34. Chapter 34

Patrick raccrocha immédiatement son téléphone et le jeta en l'air comme s'il était bouillant. Cela intrigua fort Daniel, qui faillit le prendre en pleine tête. Étonnée par le changement subit d'attitude de son futur mari, elle lui prit la main dans la sienne et commença à lui parler à essayer de comprendre calmement ce qu'on avait bien put lui dire pour le mettre dans cet état. Mais rien n'y faisait, Patrick restait silencieux, se repliant sur lui-même, se prenant la tête entre les mains. En réalité, il souffrait le martyre. Son cerveau ne cessait de repasser la nuit du meurtre de sa famille, il entendait encore le ricanement sinistre sur son répondeur, il avait comme des visions; et si Daniel et Shanna allaient finir comme ses défuntes premières femme et fille ? Et s'il rentrait un soir et qu'il les retrouvait morte toutes les deux, par sa faute encore une fois ?  
- Patrick... Tu m'entends ? suppliait Daniel. Mais réponds-moi...  
- Non..., murmura-t-il. Ça n'arrivera pas... Non...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, une peur panique l'envahissait, il n'entendait même plus la voix de Daniel, tout se chamboulait dans son esprit... Il trouva la force de relever la tête et d'affronter le regard inquiet de Jones. Il ne put se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras :  
- Daniel, j'ai peur ! J'ai tellement peur si tu savais... Tout est ma faute... Il faut que je m'en aille... Il va recommencer...  
- Arrête un peu ou je te baffe. De qui tu parles ?  
- Mais lui, lança-t-il, les larmes roulants sur ses joues et le ton presque dément. Encore lui. Toujours lui. John le Rouge...  
Il explosa en larmes et serra fort Daniel contre lui. Celle-ci, déconcertée au possible, lui mit une main dans le dos. Elle commençait à se demander s'ils ne le faisaient pas tous exprès de gâcher leurs seuls moments d'intimité partagée...

QG du NCIS, 10h35.  
Le Directeur avait demandé aux équipes de Lisbon et Gibbs de travailler ensemble sur cette affaire. L'équipe du CBI étant propriétaire du dossier et celle du NCIS se l'était appropriée, la victime ayant appartenut au Corps des Marines. Debout devant l'écran plasma, ils examinaient photos après photos la scène de crime.  
- Il n'y a pas de doute, marmonna Lisbon. Une jeune femme sans histoire, égorgée d'une oreille à l'autre puis éviscérée... Aucune trace ADN... Où en est l'analyse du sang ?  
- Je viens d'avoir le rapport d'Abby, lança McGee, il n'y a que le sang de la victime. Ducky indique qu'elle ne s'est pas défendue.  
- Il se peut qu'elle connaisse l'assassin, dit Ziva.  
- Ou qu'elle n'ai pas eu le temps de réaliser, finit Rigsby. S'il l'a tué dans son sommeil, c'est plausible.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi, lança une voix derrière lui.  
Ils sursautèrent tous et tombèrent face à face avec Patrick et Daniel.  
- Daniel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Gibbs. Tu dois te reposer, tu as pris tes médicaments ?  
- Ne vous en faites pas, Docteur Jane veille.  
- J'allais envoyer Tony en protection rapprochée, tu aurais du rester chez toi.  
- Je n'ai rien contre Tony, continua Patrick, et ne voyez aucune jalousie amoureuse dans ce que je vais dire, mais il ne ferait pas le poids face à John le Rouge. Si vous voulez bien la protéger, envoyez plutôt une armée. Ceux sont les photos de la scène de crime ?  
- Oui. Jane...  
Mais Lisbon s'arrêta de parler, elle regardait Patrick. Il demeurait immobile devant la photo géante d'un carnage : une pièce pourtant en ordre mais les murs éclaboussés de sang, une jeune femme morte allongée sur son lit et au dessus trônait le smiley sanguignolant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, de revivre la plus horrible nuit de sa vie. Une rage profonde l'envahit, il sentit la main de Daniel sur son épaule, ce qui le ramena à la réalité : il devait arrêter ce monstre avant qu'il ne la touche, ou qu'il ne s'en prenne à...  
- Où est Shanna ? questionna-t-il dans un souffle, le regard anxieux.  
- Dans le bureau du Directeur, lui répondit Gibbs. Elle va bien.  
Ces trois mots soulagèrent Patrick mais n'atténuèrent pas sa rage.  
- Il faut que je parle avec Ducky et Abby. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre sur cette affaire à part nous ?  
- Et bien, commença Gibbs.  
- On a mis du temps à trouver l'entrée, mais on est là ! annonça une voix familière à Daniel.  
En effet, ces anciens collègues accoururent vers eux. Après de brèves salutations, ils se tournèrent tous vers l'écran plasma.  
- Qui vous a appellé ? demanda Daniel.  
- Monsieur Gibbs, ici présent, affirma Nash. Tu penses bien qu'on allait pas vous laissez vous amuser tout seuls.  
- Et mes parents, s'enquérit Daniel.  
- Sous surveillance, cinq agents, si ce n'est pas six.  
- Merci... Alors Patrick, tu... Patrick ?

Labo d'Abby, 11h.  
Jane avait profité de cette diversion pour s'échapper vers le laboratoire de la police scientifique. Il y arriva en trombe, se guidant à la musique de la laborantine gothique. Celle-ci, en le voyant arriver, alla le serrer dans ses bras :  
- Monsieur Jane ! Que je suis contente de vous voir ! Vous allez bien ? Et Daniel, ça va ? Non parce qu'on a déjà essayé de la tuer il y a quelques semaines mais si un autre s'y met, ça va m'énerver ! De toutes façons, pourquoi voudrait-il la tuer hein ? Mise à part le fait que vous vivez ensemble... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tuer les gens ! Pensée positive, il ne tuera pas Daniel !  
- Abby ! Du calme ! Personne ne va tuer personne ! Je voudrais juste les résultats des analyses et aussi, j'ai un truc pour vous.  
Il lui tendit son téléphone portable :  
- J'ai reçu un message hier soir, enfin plutôt vers minuit.  
- Ok chef, j'écoute ça ! Les résulstats sont là avec le rapport d'autopsie, lui dit-elle en lui montrant un dossier sur sa table.  
Alors qu'elle procédait à l'étude du message de Patrick, celui-ci lisait attentivement son rapport, combiné avec celui de Ducky. Il s'assit dos au mur, les rapports sur les genoux. Il était absorbé par sa lecture, il connaissait ce dossier par coeur et il était capable de déceler la moindre petite erreur. Dans ce cas-là, il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles, même lui le confirmer, c'était bien John le Rouge.  
- Hoouuuu..., commenta Abby en décomposant le ricanement sinistre sur son ordinateur. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu un truc aussi glauque, c'était dans _Amityville_...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Patrick en se relevant.  
- Vous commencez à parler comme Gibbs... Bien alors ! C'est vraiment très curieux... Il n'y a aucun bruit de fond, aucune résonnance, je suis désolée, mais à part un avertissement, je ne peux rien voir là-dedans... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvrit en bas de son écran. Un certain "agent spécial Rosso" était en train de lui parler "Hello Abby !".  
- C'est qui celui-là ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Attendez... Rosso... Ça veut dire "rouge" en italien non ?  
- Je crois. Et alors c'est... Pas possible... Il a craqué le système... Le fumier, j'vais le retrouver !  
Elle lança un programme de recherche tandis que son interlocuteur continuait de lui parler "Je sais que tu n'es pas seule". Patrick prit le clavier et lui répondit  
"C'est vrai, je suis avec elle."  
"Jane ! Quel plaisir ! Tu m'as vraiment fait de la peine en démissionnant. J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné. Et je n'aime pas être triste."  
- Allez, vite ! Vite ! s'énervait Abby contre son ordinateur.  
"Ce n'était pas volontaire, et vous savez bien que je ne peux pas vous oublier."  
"Là tu me fais plaisir. Mais je voudrais que tu comprennes toute la peine que tu m'as fait."  
- Alors, ça avance ? pressa Patrick.  
- Encore trente secondes ! Bouge-toi ! Vite !  
"C'est à dire ?"  
- Ça y est, je l'ai !  
"Es-tu sûr d'être en sécurité là où tu es ?"  
" Pourquoi ?"  
- Monsieur Jane... Le signal vient du troisième étage du NCIS...  
Patrick fut pris d'un instant de panique totale. Il laissa Abby en plan et se précipita dans les escaliers, la peur au ventre. Il venait de réaliser qu'au troisième étage se trouvait les bureaux des agents du NCIS, là où étaient réunis l'équipe de Gibbs et de Lisbon, ainsi que celle de Nash... Mais surtout, là où était Daniel...


	35. Chapter 35

Patrick ne prit même pas le temps de respirer, tout défilait à la vitesse de la lumière dans sa tête : le smiley, le sang, la peur, Daniel, Shanna, la mort... Il priait presque à voix haute tant l'angoisse lui serrait les tripes. Il débarqua, en hurlant, au milieu du bureau de Gibbs comme une bombe :  
- Stop ! Tout le monde s'arrête ! Qui est le traître ?!  
- Et où tu étais toi ? questionna Daniel.  
Il fut soulagée de la voir et la serra fort contre lui pour apaiser une partie de sa peur.  
- Jane ? demanda Lisbon. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?  
- John le Rouge est ici ! Abby est formelle, il utilise un de vos ordinateurs !  
- Mais c'est impossible ! protesta McGee. On l'aurait vu entrer !  
- Parce que tu sais à quoi il ressemble, McGuignol ? lança Tony.  
- Je monte chez le Directeur ! s'exclama Gibbs en prenant la direction des escaliers.  
- Moi aussi ! continua Patrick en le suivant.  
Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre et défoncèrent à moitié la porte d'entrée sans prendre le temps de frapper. Gibbs se jeta sur le Directeur :  
- John le Rouge est ici, bouclez toutes les entrées et sorties !  
- Papa ! s'exclama Shanna en descendant du canapé pour se blottir contre les mollets de Patrick.  
- Ma chérie ! Dieu soit loué, tu vas bien !  
- Gibbs, que se passe-t-il ? questionna calmement Vance.  
- John le Rouge est dans nos locaux, verrouillez tout !  
- Mais comment a-t-il put...  
- Les ordinateurs, lui répondit Patrick. Il a très bien put se faire passer pour quelqu'un ou alors il a un complice.  
Vance décrocha son téléphone, prévint tous ces agents de sécurité de se mettre sur le qui-vive et de condamner tous les moyens d'accès au QG. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'en savoir plus car Patrick et Gibbs étaient déjà redescendus, le laissant seul avec Shanna.

QG du NCIS, 22h45.  
Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le blocus du NCIS avait été établit. L'équipe de Gibbs et Lisbon, avec l'aide précieuse de Nash et ses coéquipiers, s'étaient relayés pour les interrogatoires et avaient déjà put éliminer une bonne vingtaine de suspects. Abby examinait les vidéos de surveillance de la matinée, quant à Ducky, il tentait d'établir le profil psychologique de John le Rouge à partir du dossier envoyé par le CBI. Confortablement installé au bureau de Gibbs, il partageait son analyse avec Daniel, qui était formellement interdite d'interrogatoire.  
- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ? demanda Daniel, submergée de fatigue.  
- Deux heures, lui répondit Ducky. Je suis désolé de t'imposer toutes mes réflexions, je dois t'ennuyer, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Mais non... Faute d'un diner en amoureux, j'ai le portrait d'un serial killer...  
Le docteur Mallard lui rendit un sourire, ils se tournèrent vers Shanna, qui dormait sur le fauteuil de McGee, une veste lui servant de couverture.  
- Comment peut-on arriver à faire des choses pareilles, Ducky ?  
- La haine est un bon mobile. La vengeance aussi, parfois... Ou alors c'est que cet homme, a une grande pathologie psychologique, voire même le gène du tueur.  
- Parce qu'il y aurait un gène pour ça ?  
- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse émise par certains scientifiques... Mais elle expliquerait beaucoup de cas... Grand Dieu, plus j'étudie ce dossier, plus j'ai l'impression de lire un nouveau Charles Manson...  
- Sauf que Charles Manson n'agissait pas lui-même. Certes, cela reprend plusieurs procédés... L'éviscération, les mots écrits avec le sang, la signature... Mais John le Rouge n'a pas de secte.  
- Officiellement. Qui te dis qu'un petit esprit, qui aurait entendu parler de cela à la télévision, n'ai pas eut l'envie de faire pareil ?  
- C'est bien cela qui fait le plus peur... Nous sommes entourés de tueurs potentiels...  
- Et oui, hélas... Je suis persuadé que Patrick le retrouvera. Il a le même regard que Gibbs dans ces moments-là. Et crois-moi, quand Gibbs a perdu Shannon et Kelly, je suis sur et certain qu'il aurait poursuivit leur assassin jusqu'au fin fond de l'enfer. Si John le Rouge a peint les ongles de Sarah Jane avec son sang, c'était bien pour faire comprendre une chose à Patrick, car elle seule a eut cette marque.  
- Et quoi, à ton avis ?  
- Qu'il était le plus fort, qu'il avait déposé sa marque sur sa femme et que de ce fait, il l'avait emporté sur Patrick qui l'a provoqué.  
Daniel poussa un profond soupir et retomba en arrière sur son siège.  
- Comment te sens-tu ? s'inquiéta Ducky.  
- Sous analgésiques... Je n'ai pas mal... Enfin, pas beaucoup...  
- Que t'ont-ils donné ?  
- Du Fentanyl... En comprimé...  
- C'est très puissant ! Fais bien attention, Daniel, tu ne dois en prendre qu'un par jour, autrement, tu finiras droguée.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, docteur Mallard, je fais attention. J'ai des personnes qui comptent sur moi... Tiens, la fine équipe est de retour...  
Ducky constata que les trois équipes revenaient de leurs séances d'interrogatoire. Ils se groupèrent autour de Daniel et Ducky, essayant de parler bas pour ne pas réveiller Shanna. Gibbs prit la parole au nom de tous :  
- Bon... Apparemment, nous avons à faire à un fantôme ou un infiltré.  
- Ou alors il est déjà parti, remarqua Patrick.  
- Les caméras de surveillance n'ont rien donné, reprit Gibbs, nous sommes revenus au point de départ. Alors, Ducky, ce profil ?  
- Il est très complexe, Gibbs, vraiment. On peut penser qu'il s'agit d'un fou furieux, qui ne tue que pour le plaisir, mais c'est au contraire un génie, selon moi. Il agit de façon méticuleuse et veille à ne laisser derrière lui que sa signature. Depuis qu'il a Patrick en ennemi principal, il joue avec lui, comme avec une marionnette. On pourrait aussi assimiler cela au jeu du chat et de la souris. Il peut s'en prendre directement à des personnes qui sont chères à Patrick, comme il peut s'abattre sur une personne qui n'a qu'un infime lien.  
- Comme l'ancien officier Marin ?  
- Oui mais ici, je pense que c'est plutôt une menace envers Daniel malheureusement. Bien qu'elle n'est jamais servi chez les Marins, elle veille à leur protection, dans un certain sens. Il ne veut peut-être pas tuer une fois encore la personne que vous aimez, Patrick, mais peut-être juste vous faire peur.  
- John le Rouge fait peur avant de tuer, lança Patrick avec aplomb. C'est comme si je sentais sa présence...  
- Quoiqu'il en soit, conclut Ducky, je suis quasiment certain qu'il va recommencer.  
- Peut-être, constata Harvey, mais il aura la moitié d'un bataillon à ses trousses.  
Des bruits d epas se firent entendre derrière eux, Abby arrivait avec un plateau rempli de gobelets.  
- Salut tout le monde ! J'ai apporté les cafés demandés.  
- Abby, t'es un ange ! s'exclama Tony en prenant son gobelet.  
- Ne m'insulte pas ! lui répondit-elle en le frappant derrière la tête. Daniel, café ?  
Abby réalisa trop tard qu'elle venait sans doute de dire une bêtise. Après tout, si Daniel avait faillit mourir, c'était bien à cause d'un stupide café... Gibbs se racla discrètement la gorge, le reste de l'assistance baissa les yeux.  
- J'ai arrêté, dit finalement Jones. Mais c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi.  
- Excuse-moi, je t'ai peut-être...  
- Non, t'inquiètes pas.  
- Mais t'en es sûre ? Parce que ça ferait de la peine de t'avoir fait revivre, mentalement bien sûr, tout ce que tu viens d'endurer et vraiment si je t'ai...  
- Abby.  
- Pardon.  
- Et avec les caméras ? Quelque chose ? demanda Gibbs pour changer de sujet.  
- Que dalle... Pourtant, j'ai tout passé au peigne fin...  
- Bah, si on ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble de toutes façons, on aura aucune chance de le coincer, lança Cho. C'est vrai, il a pas une étiquette de visiteur où il y a écrit "John le Rouge"...  
- Une étiquette, répéta Patrick. Mais oui, une étiquette !  
Ils s'échangèrent tous des regards interrogateurs.  
- Et si tu faisais partager ? continua Daniel.  
- Il avait pris pour pseudo "Agent spécial Rosso", il avait peut-être une étiquette à son nom !  
- Il n'y a aucun agent Rosso à cet étage...  
- Mais pas forcément du NCIS ! S'il s'est présenté comme visiteur, il peut se faire passer pour n'importe qui !  
Un climat d'illumination divine planait au-dessus de la tête de Patrick alors que tous les autres essayaient de comprendre, surtout Abby qui avait eut beau tourner et retourner les images sans rien trouver...  
- Ça veut dire qu'il nous espionne depuis le début, lança McGee. Si ça se trouve, il est n'importe où, il est peut-être même plus au NCIS...  
- T'as toujours un temps de retard ou c'est parce que là tu es, il y a moins de réseau qu'ailleurs, McQuiche ?  
Au moment où des pouffements de rires se faisaient entendre, il y eut une coupure de courant qui les plongea dans le noir complet. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait : la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'extérieur fut criblée de balles...


	36. Chapter 36

L'immense baie vitrée du NCIS vola en éclat avec fracas, projettant des morceaux de verres dans tout le troisième étage du bâtiment fédéral. Les occupants eurent juste le temps de se jeter à plat ventre droit devant, mains sur la tête pour se protéger des projections coupantes. Cinq balles sifflèrent, des cris se firent entendre, puis, le silence revint. Personne n'osait se relever, de peur de se faire tuer.  
- Les survivants, annoncez-vous ! hurla la voix de Gibbs.  
Peu à peu, des noms s'élevèrent, le patron partit à la recherche d'une lampe torche. Il avait sauté sur Ducky pour le protéger et se trouvait à présent sous son bureau. Il éclaira la pièce où l'on respirait encore la poudre à plein nez. Il fit dépasser un faisceau lumineux qui ressemblait de loin à un périscope décoré pour les Fêtes. Il parcourut la pièce et vit plusieurs personnes se relever, notamment l'équipe de Lisbon, ainsi que celle de Nash. Abby restait enroulée autour du cou de McGee, qui avait également Shanna accrochée à sa jambe droite; Tony aida Ziva à se remettre sur pied, Ducky reprennait à peu près ses esprits.  
- Tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on descende à la morgue ? chuchota Gibbs.  
- Je crois même que cela s'impose.  
- Apparemment ils vont tous bien, c'est l'essentiel...  
- Gibbs ! appella la voix de Daniel derrière le bureau de McGee. Patrick est blessé !

Salle d'autopsie du NCIS, 23h05.  
- Pour la centième fois, ce n'est rien, marmonna Patrick.  
- Mais ça aurait put être plus grave ! continua Daniel.  
- Vous ne mesurez jamais les risques ! renchérit Lisbon.  
Assis torse nu sur une table d'autopsie, Patrick attendait patiemment que Ducky ait fini les points de suture sur son épaule gauche. Daniel et Teresa ne cessaient de le blâmer depuis qu'il avait repris conscience, mais il restait impassible, réfléchissant au pourquoi du comment de l'évènement passé.  
- Tu t'es fais tirer dessus, et ça ne te fais rien ?! s'énerva Daniel.  
- La balle m'a effleuré l'épaule. Et pour tout te dire, je ne pensais pas que se faire recoudre pouvait être aussi désagréable.  
- J'en suis navré, Patrick, s'excusa Ducky. J'ai bientôt fini, je vous poserai un bandage, au cas où.  
Le Docteur Mallard finit son travail pendant que Lisbon retournait avec le reste de la troupe, qui s'interrogeait sur les mêmes pensées que Jane. Ducky eut finit son oeuvre en quelques minutes, et repartit ranger son matériel. Daniel s'assit à côté de Patrick qui avait repris entre ses mains sa chemise bleue et sa veste noire. il sembalit examiner le trou qu'avait causé la balle, ainsi que les taches de sang autour de celui-ci. Daniel le regarda, il semblait profondemment emporté dans son esprit, et elle en savait pas vraiment comment réagir.  
- Je... Je t'en achèterai une autre, lui dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule nue.  
- Oui..., marmonna-t-il.  
Daniel se pencha pour mieux voir son visage, ses yeux bleus commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Il murmura quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas très bien. Elle se rapprocha de lui, en lui demandant de répéter :  
- Vous avez tous faillit mourir à cause de moi...  
Daniel le serra contre elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds :  
- Mais on est encore là... Et on va se battre, d'accord ? Arrête de te lamenter... Je t'aime toujours...  
Elle l'embrassa sur le front et l'aida à se rhabiller. Ils rejoignirent le petit groupe qui discutait autour du whisky congelé de ce cher docteur Donald Mallard.  
- Comment ça va ? demanda Gibbs.  
- Plutôt bien. Les antis-douleurs, je crois.  
- Déjà, on est sûr d'avoir eu affaire à un sniper, remarqua McGee.  
- Je ne dirais rien, remarqua DiNoozo qui semblait accablé.  
- John le Rouge a sans doute manipuler un agent spécial du NCIS. Reste à le trouver.  
- Sur plus de milles employés, vous avez du courage, agent spécial David, lança Rigsby.  
- Je peux peut-être retourner à mon labo, voir si je trouve un truc sur les caméras, questionna Abby.  
- Oui, répondit Gibbs. Mais non ! Pas seule. Le Roi des Elfes t'accompagnes.  
Abby et McGee partirent vers l'étage supérieur en prenant l'ascenseur, après un long débat sur les pourcentages de chance de se faire tuer dans un ascenseur et un escalier...

Une demi-heure plus tard, à la morgue du NCIS. Ducky avait éteint les lumières au fond de la pièce, où seul son bureau restait allumé. Il y était assis avec Gibbs et Nash, discutant à mi-voix. Rigsby et Cho montaient la garde devant la porte du fond, tandis que Shanna s'était endormie contre son père, assis par terre dans un coin, Daniel et Lisbon somnolentes à ses côtés. Gibbs se leva :  
- J'appelle Abby.  
Il composa le numéro du laboratoire de la police scientifique, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il recommença deux fois de suite, toujours rien.  
- Tony... Tony !  
- Grrr... Quoi ?  
- Appelles McGee.  
- Tu me réveilles pour me dire ça, patron ? Je ne suis pas sa m... Je le fais tout de suite.  
Tony entra le numéro de Timothy et lança l'appel, de son côté, Gibbs tentait le portable d'Abby. Rien n'y faisait. Il empoigna Tony par le bras et sortit en trombe dans le couloir. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il appuya à l'étage du dessus.  
- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils se sont fait...  
Mais DiNozzo préféra ne pas continuer sa phrase devant le regard noir de Gibbs. Ils déboulèrent au laboratoire d'Abby, arme à la main. Ils les appellerent tous les deux mais ils n'eurent pour réponse qu'un grondement du tonnerre, car une averse venait juste de commencer au dehors. Gibbs fouilla le laboratoire de fond en comble mais il fut alerter par Tony :  
- Patron, viens voir.  
Gibbs le rejoignit et il découvrit sur le fond d'écran de l'ordinateur d'Abby le smiley de John le Rouge...


	37. Chapter 37

- Waaaaïe... Ma tête...  
- McGee ! T'es pas mort ! J'ai cru que tu te réveillerais jamais !  
- Aïe ma tête ! Abby, du calme !  
Il constata qu'il était allongé à même le sol, il entendait la pluie qui tombait au dehors mais la pièce était si obscure qu'il n'osa pas se relever, se méfiant d'un quelconque piège. Il sentait les mains d'Abby sur sa tête, mais il sentait aussi une sorte d'énorme bosse sur son front.  
- Mais où on est ?  
- Je dirais dans une cave.  
- Mais comment on a atterit ici ?  
- Je vais t'expliquer...  
Abby et McGee étaient dans l'ascenseur du NCIS. Il n'y avait que deux étages entre la morgue et le laboratoire d'Abby mais celle-ci préférait prendre l'ascenseur, se basant sur des rapports statistiques.  
- Abby... Tu broies mon bras...  
- Pardon... Mais tu te rends compte ? On a essayé de nous tuer !  
- C'est pas la première fois.  
- McGee ! On devrait rester enfermés ici jusqu'à ce que ça se finisse.  
- Et qui va retrouver John le Rouge ?  
Un ange passa...  
- Oui mais... Mais, s'il est rentré ce matin, il peut être toujours là !  
- Aller, le NCIS est une forteresse. Il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter...  
L'ascenseur arriva au premier sous-sol, Abby se cacha derrière McGee. Celui-ci sortit son arme au cas où, et mit un pied hors de l'ascenseur. A peine avait-il sorti la tête que quelque chose se fracassa contre son front, sous le choc, il lâcha son arme et s'écroula à terre. Abby se jeta au fond de la cabine et appuya de toutes ses forces sur n'importe quel bouton pour faire démarrer l'appareil mais l'agresseur de McGee bloqua les portes. Entre temps, il avait récupéré l'arme et la pointait sur la laborantine gothique. Il s'avança vers elle, sans baisser sa menace. Abby entendit un couinement qui venait de McGee, elle se plaqua au fond de l'ascenseur, cherchant un échapatoire quelconque.  
- Suivez-moi, mademoiselle Sciuto.  
- Vous ?  
- Et c'était qui ce type ? demanda McGee en se frottant le front.  
- Ben justement, c'est là le problème.  
- Quoi, tu sais pas ?  
- Si...

Appartement de Daniel Jones, 23h45.  
Tandis que Gibbs poursuivait les recherches sur la disparition de ses agents, avec l'aide du CBI et de l'équipe de Nash; il avait demandé à Tony de conduire Patrick et Daniel en sécurité. Après tout, DiNozzo sortait lui aussi de l'hôpital, et Gibbs préférait avoir un agent en qui il a totalement confiance pour veiller sur Daniel. Les parents de Daniel avaient été déplacés de leur hôtel jusqu'à l'appartement de leur fille. Quant à Shanna, elle restait en sécurité au QG du NCIS, au côté du Directeur Vance. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon, parlant de choses et d'autres, regardant les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur les vitres.  
- Daniel, commença Nosh avec son accent russe prononcé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- C'est compliqué, Papa... Il y a quelqu'un qui risque de s'en prendre à vous...  
- Nous ? s'inquiéta Natasha. Mais pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- A cause de moi, grogna Patrick.  
- Tais-toi, coupa fermement Daniel.  
Patrick maugréa dans sa barbe mais son téléphone sonna avant qu'il ne puisse en rajouter. Il se leva et alla dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres à coucher pour parler, tandis que la discussion s'était arrêtée dans le salon.  
- J'appelle Gibbs, lança Tony, pour voir s'ils les ont retrouvé.  
Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant Daniel seule avec ses parents. Même si la porte était verrouillée à double tour, Daniel n'était pas sereine. Elle écarta un pan de sa veste pour voir si son arme était toujours en place.  
- Tu as déjà tuer quelqu'un ? lui demanda son père.  
- Tu te doutes bien que oui, répondit-elle.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça te fais ?  
- Nosh, arrête, trancha Natasha.  
- Non, laisse-le parler. Ce que ça me fait ? La première fois, c'est dur. On n'ose pas... Mais il y a des fois où ça vient tout seul.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Daniel prit un instant, comme emportée par ses pensées. Puis, elle regarda son père :  
- Quand la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde est en danger, générallement, on ne réfléchit pas. Mon métier, c'est la protection. Je ne...  
- Ça y est, ils ont une piste ! meugla Tony en revenant au pas de course.  
- Je parlais...  
- Et moi je te dis qu'ils ont une piste pour retrouver Abby et le Bleu, c'est formidable !  
Il repartit comme il était venu, l'espace d'une minute, Daniel eut envie de l'assommer. Elle préféra se relever de son canapé et regarder à travers sa fenêtre. Elle repensa à cette nuit où elle avait sauvé la vie à Patrick, et tout ce qui s'en était suivi. Elle qui pensait avoir enfin touché le bonheur, elle constata que tout était en train de se briser...  
- Daniel, ça va ? s'inquiéta Tony.  
- Hein ? Oui, je pensais.  
- Danny, continua son père, tu tues pour protéger les gens...  
- Oui, Papa...  
- Et tu n'as personne à protéger en ce moment ?  
Elle se retourna et l'interrogea du regard :  
- Ben si... Je suis là pour vous.  
- Je ne parle pas nous, chérie. Tu ne remarques pas qu'il manque quelqu'un ?  
Elle tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, puis se tourna vers Tony :  
- Patrick, chuchota-t-elle.  
Elle partit en courant dans le couloir, ouvrit les portes unes à unes, il n'était dans aucune pièce. Elle ouvrit en grand sa chambre, la fenêtre était ouverte.

Patrick arriva devant une maison laissée à l'abandon, il marchait depuis presque vingt minutes. Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un bruit sinistre. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne faisait pas si noir que ça à l'intérieur. Il entra avec précaution, le souffle court, attentif au moindre petit bruit. Mais quelque chose l'attrappa par derrière, lui tordit le bras droit avec force, l'ammenant par terre et attacha son poignet à un tuyau qui dépassait du mur.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attaches, John ? demanda-t-il dans une forte rage mêlait à l'angoisse. Tu m'as demandé de te rejoindre, c'était pour qu'on discute non ?  
- Mais nous allons discuter, Patrick.  
Cette voix, il la connaissait, il savait de qui elle provenait, mais il espérait se tromper. La silhouette se mit dans la lumière et il découvrit enfin le vrai visage du meurtrier de sa famille...  
- Non... C'est pas vrai... Kristina ?


	38. Chapter 38

Appartement de Daniel Jones, 00h30.  
Daniel était au bord de l'hystérie, la colère se mélangeait à la peur, elle tournait en rond dans son salon sous le regard inquiet de ses parents.  
- Il ne répond pas sur son portable..., répétait-elle. Mais où il est encore passé ?...  
- On devrait appeller Gibbs.  
- Pour qu'il nous arrache la tête avec son tournevis ? Non merci.  
- Il pleut toujours, est-ce que tu as remarqué des empreintes de pas en bas de la fenêtre ?  
- J'y ai pas pensé, tu es un génie, la lampe-torche !  
Daniel ouvrit un placard, se saisit de l'objet en question et fonça dans sa chambre. Elle écarta les rideaux blans qui flottaient avec la légère brise, et alluma sa lampe. Le faisceau de lumière perça l'obscurité, révélant des traces de pas en ligne droite.  
- Bon, on sait qu'il est parti par là, lança DiNozzo, mais pourq... Qu'est-ce tu fais ?  
- Je vais retrouver mon mari, lui répondit Daniel en enjambant sa fenêtre.  
- Non non non, tu restes là !  
Tony l'avait enlacé par la taille, Daniel avait les pieds qui battaient furieusement dans l'air, pestant tant qu'elle le pouvait :  
- Lâche-moi ! Je suis encore chez moi ! Laisse-moi partir ! Tu me fais mal !  
- Tu promets de rester sage ?  
- Non !  
Tony la prit sous son bras et la ramena au salon où il l'asseya de force sur son canapé, les mains sur ses épaules.  
- Calme-toi !  
- Mais comment veux-tu que... T'as vu ça ?  
Mais bientôt, il entendirent des bruits de pas près de la porte d'entrée. Natasha se réfugia dans les bras de Nosh tandis que Tony se postait derrière cette porte en éteignant la petite lampe de chevet près de la télévision. Daniel chargea son arme et se plaça à l'opposé de Tony. La tension montait, ils virent une ombre se dessiner sur le mur au-dessus du canapé, puis... Toc-toc. Daniel et DiNozzo froncèrent les sourcils en même temps et ils entendirent :  
- C'est bon, c'est moi, ouvrez, je suis mouillé et j'ai froid !  
- McGogo ? questionna Tony. C'est bien toi ?

Pendant ce temps, Patrick était toujours attaché à son tuyau, face à son pire ennemi, ou plutôt, sa pire ennemie... Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux longs cheveux roux frisés, vêtue d'un élégant tailleur noir, et lui adressant un air victorieux.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ?  
- Ça t'étonnes pas vrai ? Pourtant, c'est la vérité.  
- Tu as donc tué ma femme, ma fille...  
- Ah non, là je t'arrête. Je ne me suis pas salis les mains, je tirais les ficelles, c'est tout.  
- Donc... Tu as fait exprès de disparaître juste après cette émission, où tu as violemment critiqué John le Rouge...  
- Et oui, tu comprends vite. Et imagines ma détresse, quand j'ai appris que tu en avais une autre que moi, que tu lui avais fait un enfant... Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas les laisser en vie. Cela brise notre bonheur.  
Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens, elle appuya sa main à l'endroit où la balle avait frôlé Patrick. Elle sembla profondément triste, elle remonta jusqu'à son visage et lui caressa la joue :  
- Je suis désolée... Tu n'étais pas visé... Cet idiot tire vraiment comme un pied...  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
- De l'agent spécial Cooper. Celui que j'ai engagé pour tuer ta femme et ta fille, une nouvelle fois. On dirait que tu ne retiens pas les leçons. Après, cet abruti a voulut faire son intéressant. Il était tout fier car il avait réussi à enlever les collègues de ta future femme... J'en ai profité pour t'attirer ici. Nous ne serons pas déranger.  
- C'est donc pour ça que tu savais que ma fille ne s'était pas réveillée cette nuit... Mais pourquoi avoir tué Angela et Charlotte ? Réponds-moi avant que je t'égorge !  
- Tu m'avais offensé. Mais après, quand je t'ai mieux connu, et surtout quand nous étions ensemble, j'ai regretté. Crois-moi.  
- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes regrets, rien du tout ! Je vais te tuer ! Si tu crois que tu vas t'en prendre à Danny, tu te trompes !  
- Mais je ne fais qu'attendre sa venue.  
Patrick commençait à avoir mal au bras à force de tirer, comme un fou, sur le tuyau pour le faire céder. Il allait bientôt finir par se tailler les veines avec ses menottes. Mais il réalisa ce que Kristina venait de dire. Il la regarda, perplexe. Puis, il comprit que c'était un piège. Daniel se rongeait sans doute les sangs pour lui, et comme elle était impulsive, elle devait déjà avoir tué Tony pour mieux agir seule. Si elle venait ici seule, même si c'était une excellente sniper et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à appuyer sur la détente, il avait le pressentiment que ce face à face tournerait au bain de sang. Kristina sortit un revolver de sa veste et le chargea, puis elle embrassa Patrick sur le coin des lèvres :  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais réparer tes erreurs, et nous vivrons heureux. Tiens, j'entends du bruit... Quelqu'un arrive... Tu peux dire adieu à ta Danny...


	39. Chapter 39

Appartement de Daniel Jones, 00h40.  
La jeune femme sortit de sa cuisine, elle venait tout juste de raccrocher son téléphone. Elle le faisait passer nerveusement d'une main à l'autre en s'approchant de sa fenêtre. Au dehors, l'orage n'avait pas cessé. Elle poussa un soupir puis prit sur son canapé, séparée de ses parents par une table basse. Ceux-ci, la voyant tellement angoissée, jugèrent bon de trouver un autre sujet de conversation.  
- Je... J'ai essayé de joindre ton frère, commença sa mère.  
- Et je suppose qu'il est trop occupé pour passer un coup de fil ? rétorqua Daniel.  
- Disons qu'il est dans une affaire compliquée, et il n'a pas beaucoup de temps, tu sais... Il m'a dit qu'il passerait peut-être en fin de semaine.  
- Tant mieux.  
Le ton de Daniel était presque tremblant, comme si sa gorge était entourée d'un foulard qu'on resserrait de plus en plus.  
- Ça te dirait de venir chez moi, pour le reste de ton congès ? proposa son père.  
- Bonne idée, Papa.  
- J'avais un cadeau pour toi... Mais je crois que je l'ai laissé à l'hôtel.  
- C'est pas grave.  
Elle n'ajouta rien, maltraitant toujours son téléphone sous le coup du stress. Sa mère se leva et alla jusque dans le cuisine se faire une boisson chaude. Nosh en profita pour s'asseoir aux côtés de sa fille, la prenant par les épaules et la ramenant à lui. Daniel posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura :  
- Papa... J'ai peur...  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis certain qu'il va revenir...  
Même si Tony lui avait déjà fait cette promesse, cela ne la rassura pas. Sous la pression, Daniel laissa rouler une larme sur sa joue. Un pressentiment l'envahit, comme si elle savait qu'il allait y avoir une catastrophe, et elle espérait se tromper...

Patrick se sentait de plus en plus oppressé. Il avait envie d'hurler, prévenir Daniel que c'était un piège, mais le revolver de Kristina l'en dissuadait. Plusieurs bruits de pas se firent entendre, comme si deux personnes marchaient ensemble à petits pas. Il pensa que Tony n'avait certainement laissé Daniel venir seule. Patrick paniqua complètement, si Daniel se faisait tuer ce soir, c'était entièrement sa faute. Pourquoi avoir eu l'idée stupide de s'enfuir ? Pourquoi avait-il préféré poursuivre sa vengeance plutôt que rester avec sa femme ? Il allait perdre ce qu'il avait de plus cher, et cela, encore une fois, à cause de lui. Les bruits de pas cessèrent. Il vit Kristina prendre une expression de colère, comme si quelque chose la contrariait, puis il la vit s'avancer, cachant son arme dans son dos. Il entendit la voix de Tony :  
- NCIS, mettez les mains en l'air !  
- Dieu soit loué, vous venez me sauver ! lui cria-t-elle. Je suis en grave danger !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- On veut me tuer !  
Patrick comprit qu'elle l'obligeait à baisser sa garde pour ainsi pouvoir le toucher plus facilement, mais des bruits de pas plus rapprochés sifflèrent juste à côté de lui. Une arme dépassa du mur, Patrick aurait bien voulut passer à travers le mur pour éviter la fusillade qui allait sans aucun éclater du'n instant à l'autre. Il vit la tête de McGee dépasser à son tour, celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire. Curieusement, Patrick faillit exploser de joie quand il constata que Daniel manquait à l'appel. McGee mit un pied à l'intérieur de la maison, mais le second fut plus difficile à passer... Il buta sur une légère marche et s'écroula à moitié sur Patrick, perdant son arme dans sa chute. Cela alerta Kristina qui fit volte face. Elle leva son arme en direction de McGee et Patrick mais Tony fondit sur elle en poussant un cri de guerre. Ils étaient maintenant quatre par terre. Tony tentait de maintenir Kristina au sol, McGee piétinait Patrick en essayant de se relever. Kristina parvint à attrapper son revolver, juste au moment où le Bleu arrivait à la rescousse. Il y eut un échange de cris et de coups de feu, suivit d'un silence de mort.


	40. Chapter 40

Le dernier coup de feu résonna comme l'explosion d'une bombe. Un bruit sourd brisa le silence, Tony se releva, le souffle court :  
- Le Bleu ! Ça va ?  
- Ouais... 'Peut aller...  
- Patrick ?  
Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Toujours menotté à son tuyau, il regardait Kristina se tordre de douleur sur le sol, une flaque de sang se formant autour de son épaule droite. Il ne réalisait toujours pas que John le Rouge était si proche de lui durant toutes ces années. Tony s'agenouilla à côté de lui, enleva sa menotte et lui mit une main sur l'épaule :  
- Patrick... Vous allez bien ?  
Mais ces yeux restaient fixés sur la femme blessée devant lui. Il respirait mal, son coeur battait trop vite, il allait s'évanouir.  
- Vous êtes en état de choc... J'appelle une ambulance...  
Tandis que McGee se relevait péniblement, la cheville tordue dans l'action passée, Patrick se massa le poignet. Ses mains tremblaient, il répétait d'une voix chevrotante :  
- Mais pourquoi... C'est pas possible...  
Tony revint dans la pièce, rangeant son téléphone dans sa veste :  
- L'ambulance arrive.  
Il se pencha au-dessus de Kristina et remarqua une déformation dans une de ses poches. Il plongea la main et en ressortit une clé avec une adresse qui y était attachée. McGee sautilla jusqu'à lui :  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- La clé d'un trésor peut-être. On va allait y faire un tour tout à l'heure.

Les secours arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard. Une équipe vint soigner les trois hommes, alors que Kristina était emmenée sur une civière. Tony n'avait qu'une éraflure à la joue droite, comme si on l'avait griffé. Timothy eut droit à une poche de glace sur sa cheville, et Patrick eut le poignet bandé. Comme il était dans un état second psychologiquement, un ambulancier lui donna à boire et tenta de parler avec lui mais rien n'y faisait. Il restait assis par terre, le regard dans le vide, amorphe.  
- Je vais vous amener à l'hôpital, lui dit l'ambulancier.  
Cela provoqua come une illumination chez Patrick. Son regard bleu se réveilla, et croisa celui de son interlocuteur :  
- Non, pas l'hôpital. Ma femme s'inquiète. Je dois aller la voir.  
Le jeune ambulancier fut surpris de cette réaction, et alla en parlait avec Tony, qui draguait une fois de plus la jeune infirmière qui le soignait.  
- Vous êtes sûr que je ne dois pas emmener cet homme aux urgences ? Il n'a pas l'air bien.  
- Il a parlé, il vous a dis quoi ?  
- Il veut rentrer voir sa femme.  
- Alors laissez-le. Je pense que ce sera sa meilleure thérapie.  
L'ambulance partit quelques minutes plus tard, avec Kristina à son bord. Les trois hommes la regardèrent partir depuis la maison abandonnée. Une fois éloignée, McGee se tourna vers Tony :  
- Alors, cette clé ?  
- C'est pas très loin, on peut y passer maintenant je pense.  
- Où on va ? demanda Patrick, toujours dans les vaps.  
- Au domicile de votre ravisseur. Alors McGee, commença-t-il en marchant, comment es-tu sorti de ta prison, raconte tout.  
- Nous étions retenus avec Abby dans une cave. Mais j'ai réussi à téléphoner à Gibbs, et je pense qu'ils ont localisé mon appel grâce à cette fille rousse... Van Pelt ! Gibbs et Ziva ont débarqué avec l'équipe du CBI. Notre agresseur a été emmené au NCIS par Gibbs et Ziva, je ne sais pas s'il est toujours en vie, ça m'étonnerai. L'autre équipe est restée pour fouiller l'endroit.  
- Mais pourquoi tu es venu chez Daniel ?  
- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien ! Gibbs me dit que tu es chez elle pour la protéger, je sais qu'elle est faible en ce moment, que toi aussi tu n'es pas très en forme suite à l'opération et qu'un tueur en série rôde, je propose mon aide !  
- Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis faible, Docteur House ?  
McGee se contenta d'ajouter un grognement, continuant de boîter sur sa cheville malade.  
- Dites Patrick, s'était qui cette femme ?  
- Elle s'appelle Kristina Frye, elle est médium à Sacramento. Je l'ai connue il y a trois ans,a u cours d'une affaire. Nous avons sympathisés, et comme je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Daniel, nous sommes allés plus loin.  
- Ben tiens, marmonna DiNozzo, comme si vous preniez de ses nouvelles... Et dans tout ça, John le Rouge cours toujours. C'était peut-être sa complice...  
- Non, trancha Patrick, c'était elle.  
Cela jeta un froid sur le petit groupe. McGee balbutia un mot incompréhensible, mais Patrick continua son explication :  
- L'affaire John le Rouge n'est basée que sur des complices. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était elle lorsqu'elle m'a dit que ma fille ne s'était pas réveillée la nuit où...  
Ses mots se perdirent, noués au fond de sa gorge. Il toussa puis, reprit là où il s'était arrêté :  
- Elle a essayé de faire croire qu'elle s'était faite enlevée par John le Rouge, après l'avoir défié en direct à la télévision. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles depuis quatre mois.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble portant le numéro 11, l'adresse indiquée par la clé. Ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée et montèrent au premier étage, jusqu'à un appartement à droite des escaliers. Ils ouvrirent la porte et découvrirent une pièce principale dérangée, la lampe du bureau toujours allumée, des dossiers éparpillés dessus.  
- Elle était sûre de revenir, commenta McGee.  
- Peut-être même trop, répondit DiNozzo.  
Ils fouillèrent sur le bureau, rien de plus qu'une carte de Washington DC, où y était entouré au feutre plusieurs endroits, parmis eux le QG du NCIS, l'appartement de Daniel, l'immeuble où ils étaient et la maison d'où ils sortaient. De nombreux post-its de différentes couleurs étaient étalés par-ci par-là. Tony ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une pochette rouge. Patrick, qui prenait l'air à la fenêtre, fut appellé par McGee une minute plus tard.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.  
- Regardez ça.  
Il fut surpris par le nombre impressionnant de coupures de presse et des photos que contenaient la pochette. Il en prit quelques uns entre ses mains et les consulta :  
- Mais... Ça ne concerne que Daniel... Regardez, c'est elle qui amène Shanna à l'école. Et là, elle est avec Gibbs sur les lieux d'un meurtre !  
- Tony, continua McGee, tu vois ça : "Des agents spéciaux du NCIS aident le Lieutenant Taylor" .  
- Ah oui, c'est quand vous étiez allés à Manhattan, un fait divers du New York Times ! La classe McChouchou, fais-moi lire ça... "Les agents Jones et McGee ont été appellé sur l'affaire du double meurtre des quartiers-Maîtres McCallum et Kouriakyn... Blablabla... leur aide sera d'un précieux secours à l'équipe de la police scientifique du Lieutenant Taylor..."  
- Mais ça date d'il y a deux ans, comment a-t-elle eut ça...  
- Et ça, lança Patrick, mars 1993 "Une jeune officier nommé inspecteur de la Brigade Spéciale de San Francisco après avoir sauvé la vie au Capitaine Bridges", février 1995 "L'équipe de Nash Bridges arrête le tueur au foulard", mai 1999 "Mort de Richard Moser, commissaire de la police criminelle de San Francisco, dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, il sera décoré de la Médaille d'honneur tandis que son assassin court toujours". C'est incroyable...  
McGee fit une drôle de tête, comme s'il repensait à ses collèges qui n'étaient pas très folichones. Il tendit un article à Tony qui fit la même moue en le parcourant des yeux. Il le passa à Patrick :  
- "Une agent spécial du NCIS assassinée par un terroriste qui fait régner la terreur sur l'agence fédérale... Caitlin Todd est décédée hier après-midi d'une balle en pleine tête...", quelle horreur, je ne savais pas...  
- Ouais, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle s'est renseignée sur tout le monde. T'as vu ça McGee, quand j'ai eu la peste, celui-là, c'est quand Ziva nous a rejoint, quand Gibbs a été pris dans une explosion et quand ta soeur a été accusée de meurtre... Tiens, un plus récent, quand Daniel a été... Hem, cette femme est vraiment cinglée.  
- Daniel doit s'inquiéter, nous ferions mieux de rentrer.

Appartement de Daniel Jones, 01h30.  
Les parents de Daniel s'étaient endormis de fatigue, l'un contre l'autre. Daniel, quant à elle, était presque morte d'angoisse et avait avalé la moitié de sa boîte de sédatif. Alors qu'elle allait appellé Patrick sur son portable pour la énième fois, la sonnette retentit enfin, réveillant Nosh et Natasha. Danny se leva d'un bond et courut à la porte d'entrée.  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- Bureau des pleurs, répondit Tony.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba face à face avec Patrick. Il avait l'air honteux, et cachait son poignet meurtri en l'enveloppant avec son autre main.  
- Hem... Euh... Daniel... Je m'ex...  
Mais avant qu'il ait put finir, Daniel venait de le frapper avec force au visage.  
- Espèce d'imbécile ! gronda-t-elle. Si tu savais le souci que tu m'as fait faire ! Ça va pas de partir comme ça sans rien dire ! Tu veux ma mort ?!  
- Pardon... Je le ferai plus...  
- Ah bah ça j'espère !  
Il croisa ses yeux noirs remplis de larmes et fut prit d'un sentiment de culpabilité écrasant. Il réalisa que même s'il avait réussi à démasquer John le Rouge, il avait surtout faillit perdre la personne la plus important pour lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui. McGee et Tony se sentaient comme en trop, et auraient bien voulut aller dormir. Daniel laissa rouler quelques larmes de soulagement en s'accrochant dans le dos de Patrick, profitant de l'instant présent.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Patrick se leva, il ne trouva pas Daniel à ses côtés. Il s'habilla en vitesse, et prit une de ses chemises pour se couvrir le dos. Il arriva au salon, et trouva McGee allongé par terre, grinçant des dents, DiNozzo prenant toute la place sur le canapé. Il enjamba Timothy et alla préparer un bol de café chaud. Il entendit un grand bruit, suivit d'un cri de surprise : Tony s'était tourné dans son sommeil et était tombé du canapé, écrasant McGee sur son passage...  
- Toujours au milieu, McQuiche... Déjà levé Patrick ?  
- Depuis cinq minutes.  
- Bien dormi ?  
- Pas très longtemps... Et vous ?  
- Mais pourquoi je suis pas rentré chez moi après avoir raccompagné les parents de Daniel... Hein ? Oh oui, bien, bien... Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur ce truc... Danny n'est pas là ?  
- Je pense qu'elle est à la salle de bains.  
Patrick se leva, passa devant McGee et Tony qui étaient emmêlés sur la moquette, et alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bains. Sans réponse. Il recommença, même résultat. Il ouvrit alors la porte et constata que la pièce était vide. Il alla regarder dans la chambre de Shanna, personne. Elle n'était pas dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, et encore moins dans le placard à balai. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, sa voiture avait disparue. Il retourna dans le salon où il trouva Tony assis à la table de la cuisine :  
- Alors, où est-elle ?  
- Elle est partie.


	41. Chapter 41

Daniel et Gibbs marchaient tous les deux dans un couloir de Bethesda. La jeune femme tenait un dossier contre elle, Gibbs la tenait par les épaules, un air satisfait sur son visage.  
- Je suis content pour toi, lui dit-il.  
- Merci...  
- Tu pourrais peut-être penser à enlever ces lunettes de soleil ?  
- La lumière me fait mal aux yeux, et ils sont encore rouges, je ne préfère pas.  
- Comme tu veux.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'une chambre, et y entrèrent sans frapper. Une femme était allongée dans un lit, ses cheveux roux étaient étalés autour de sa tête comme une auréole. Elle respirait à l'aide d'un aérosol, elle n'était pas gravement blessée, son épaule droite était bandée, un appareil au bout de son index mesurait les battements de son coeur. Daniel alla tirer les rideaux aux fenêtres tandis que Gibbs coinçait la porte avec une chaise. Daniel passa sa main le long d'une perfusion :  
- C'est quoi ça à ton avis ? Morphine ?  
- Sans doute.  
La jeune femme retira la perfusion de la main de la patiente. Celle-ci, sous la douleur, ouvrit les yeux et commença à paniquer.  
- Qu'est-ce que... Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?  
- Vous savez très bien qui je suis, Madame Frye, lança Daniel. Vous vous êtes assez renseignée sur moi, je pense.  
- Agent Jones, lui répondit-elle d'une voix douceureuse, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.  
- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant...  
- Ne serait-ce pas l'agent spécial Gibbs que je vois là ?  
- Lui -même.  
- Que me vaut cette visite ? Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas de courtoisie...  
Daniel s'approcha d'elle et se pencha vers elle, pour ne pas avoir à lever la voix. Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil, et découvrit des yeux entre le rose et le rouge. Vu comme ça, on l'aurait prise pour une mutante, ou un démon. Mais Kristina ne détourna ses yeux verts.  
- Je sais qui vous êtes, chuchota Daniel.  
- Patrick est toujours très bavard...  
- Répondez simplement à une question... Est-ce qui avez demandé à Teresa Williams de m'empoisonner ?  
Kristina se sentit parcourut d'un frisson, son sourire et son regard se firent plus intenses, comme si elle défiait Daniel. Celle-ci comprit qu'elle allait jouer avec elle, mais Jones n'en avait aucune envie. Elle prit sa main où la perfusion était réliée, et aperçut du sang perlait par un orifice. Elle appuya de toutes ses forces à cet endroit avec son pouce. Kristina se tordit de douleur dans son lit.  
- Et oui, commença Daniel, ça fait très mal... C'est un point vital... Est-ce vous qui avez demandé à Teresa Williams de m'empoisonner ?  
Comme Daniel enfonçait son pouce de plus en plus fort, la main de Kristina se remplissait de sang.  
- Oui, gargouilla-t-elle. Je voulais juste... vous voir disparaître... Vous voir souffrir... comme j'ai souffert... J'étais heureuse avec Patrick... Et vous avez tout gâché... J'ai profité de cette imbécile, il faut dire qu'elle s'y est prise comme un manche... Vous devriez être morte ! Et moi... avec Patrick...  
L'étreinte de Daniel se relâcha. Elle mit sa main autour des carotides de Kristina et commença à serrer doucement :  
- J'ai très envie de vous tuer, vous savez... Mais si je fais ça, je vais en prison... Donc... Puisque vous avez avoué...  
Elle lâcha ses mains et Gibbs la rejoignit.  
- Nous vous arrêtons pour meurtres en série, avec préméditation, incitation au meurtre sur la personne d'un agent fédéral ainsi que coups et blessures volontaires sur des agents fédéraux en service. Que préférez-vous, injection létale ou électrocution ?  
Kristina ne répondit pas, se contentant de passer et repasser sa main sur son cou rougit. Gibbs alla enlever la chaise de derrière la porte, suivit de près par Daniel. La porte s'ouvrit, ils allaient sortir quand...  
- Il s'appellait Kurt Hauff, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien, "L'assassin aux dominos" ? Et il a tué votre mari, agent Jones.  
- Daniel, coupa Gibbs, ne l'écoutes pas.  
- Il lui a mis une balle en plein coeur, mais il n'est mort qu'aux urgences. Kurt Hauff a mystérieusement disparu, après cela. Mais je sais où il est.  
- Ça suffit ! ordonna Gibbs.  
- Souhaitez-vous le retrouver, agent Jones ? Et ainsi mettre fin à tous ces cauchemars qui vous hantent chaque nuit ?...


	42. Chapter 42

- Alors... Tu es trop faible...  
Cette voix froide résonna dans le néant. Daniel était pourtant seule dans une immensité noire et froide, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, ses pieds nus semblaient flotter, pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être sur une structure forte. La voix résonnait de plus en plus fort, parfois ponctuée d'éclats de rire, semblables à ceux d'un film d'horreur. Quelqu'un marcha vers elle, un instant, elle fut rassurée.  
- Daniel, lui dit une voix familière. Daniel...  
- Qu... Richard... c'est toi ?  
- Daniel... Pourquoi...  
Elle allait s'élancer vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, mais bientôt, sa course stoppa, et elle fut comme paralysée.  
- Daniel, pourquoi... n'as-tu rien fais ?  
La poitrine devint rouge sang, elle était comme envahie par une vague qui s'étendait presque à tout son corps. Ses yeux bleus étaient implorant, il s'effondra devant Daniel :  
- Tu m'as... abandonné...  
- Mais non ! Jamais j'ai fais ça ! Jamais !  
- Oh si, tu l'as fais, lui murmura la voix du début.  
Et elle vit apparaître derrière Richard un homme tordu par le rire, tenant un revolver dans sa main droite, cet homme, elle le reconnaissait : les cheveux blonds, dégarnis sur le front, les yeux verts clairs, un air de fou furieux marqué sur son visage... Kurt Hauff... Elle tenta de se relever, ensevelit par le sang, elle hurla, se débatit, elle vit l'homme diriger son arme vers elle puis...

- Daniel ! Ouvre les yeux ! s'énervait Gibbs en la secouant.  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration sous le choc du réveil et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le regard bleu ciel de Gibbs, qui ressemblait tant à celui de son cauchemar passé. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne puis s'adossa mieux à son siège.  
- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Oui... J'ai fais un cauchemar... On est presque arrivés ?  
- C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes.  
- Tant mieux...  
Elle s'adossa mieux à son siège, bouclant sa ceinture et regardant à travers le hublot de l'avion. Elle apercevait déjà la Statue de la Liberté, elle fut envahie d'un sentiment étrange. Elle se souvint que deux ans plus tôt, elle était à la même place avec McGee, pour les besoins d'une enquête sur un tueur en série. Mais ce qui la troublait le plus était de penser à la raison de ce voyage-ci, avec Gibbs. Elle l'entendit boucler sa ceinture et elle se tourna vers lui.  
- Tu es sûre que c'est le bon choix ? demanda-t-il.  
- J'espère.  
- Si on a rien au bout de trois jours, on rentre, d'accord ?  
- Trois jours seront largement suffisant, il me reste quelqu'un ici, il a accepté de m'aider.  
- Puis-je savoir qui c'est ?  
- Si tu es sage...  
Elle lui sourit, puis, le commandant les prévint de l'atterrisage imminent. Daniel se souvint de la suite de son entrevue avec Kristina, qui l'avait mené jusqu'à New York, elle se rappellait ces paroles dans les moindres détails : "Il a changé d'identité, il vit maintenant à New York, près de Central Park. Vous vous demandez sans doute comment je le sais ? J'ai mené ma petite enquête... Si vous en me croyez pas, vérifiez avec l'agent spécial McGee et l'experte Abigail Sciuto. Vous le trouverez à New York. Je pense que ces informations valent bien un accord sur mon avenir proche ?..." . McGee et Abby avaient bien évidemment vérifié et toutes les paroles de Kristina s'étaient avérées justes. Quant à leur accord passé, Daniel avait son idée bien fixée sur le sujet...

Aéroport de New York, État de New York, 15h20.  
Gibbs et Daniel récupérèrent leurs bagages puis se dirigèrent dans le hall de l'aéroport. Difficile de retrouver la personne qui vous attend au milieu de cette foule grouillante, surtout quand votre dernière rencontre avec cette personne date d'il y a deux ans. Ses lunettes sombres sur le nez, Daniel scrutait le hall comme un radar, cherchant la personne en question. un instant plus tard, elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle pensa tout d'abord à Gibbs, mais elle fut étonnée de le voir se déplacer devant elle et en conclut que... quelqu'un d'autre s'approriait son épaule ! Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, de sa taille, les cheveux bruns, aussi courts que Gibbs, et les yeux bleu marine; il portait un costume, veste et pantalon noir, avec une chemise assortie à ses yeux. Elle lui sourti en le voyant et n'enleva pas ses lunettes :  
- Alors, comment vas-tu depuis deux ans ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- On va dire que ça va, et toi ?  
- Je dirais pareil.  
Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, un chose qui faisait dire à Gibbs qu'il était en trop dans le décor, il avait le sentiment de tenir la bougie au milieu de Daniel et cet homme. Mais bientôt, il le reconnut, même s'il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque. Il préféra se taire et continuer à tenir sa bougie. Daniel se tourna vers lui :  
- Gibbs, voici le Lieutenant Mac Taylor, il dirige la police scientifique de Manhattan.


	43. Chapter 43

Daniel, Gibbs et Mac avaient quitté l'aéroport dans la voiture de ce dernier, ils roulaient direction Manhattan dans une circulation dense, caractéristique de New York. Le temps était assez sombre, comme si un orage se préparait. Daniel était à l'avant, aux côtés de Mac, ses lunettes fixés sur le nez. Alors qu'un feu passa au rouge, la voiture s'immobilisa et le Lieutenant Taylor adressa un regard à la jeune femme :  
- Tu gardes tes lunettes ?  
- Je préfère.  
- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière pourtant.  
Daniel baissa la tête et enleva ses lunettes, révélant ses yeux noirs encore rougis par l'arsenic. Mac eut un mouvement de surprise, puis il ôta des mèches de cheveux qui cachaient le visage de Jones et lui caressa la joue :  
- On t'a empoisonné ? demanda-t-il.  
- Il y a presque un mois.  
Mac afficha une expression entre la peine et la compassion. le feu devint vert, et la chevrolet continua son chemin à travers les rues bondées de Manhattan. Daniel remit ses lunettes et regarda à travers la vitre, les gratte-ciels qui semblaient se perdre dans les nuages, les gens qui couraient on ne sait où... Washington DC lui semblait bien calme comparée à ça. Mais ce qu'elle vit dans la vitre, fut son reflet. Son visage blanchi, fatigué, ses cheveux en cachant une partie mais eux-aussi étaient abimés. Elle repensa à ce pourquoi elle était là, la tête de Kurt Hauff se dessina parfaitement dans son esprit, elle le revoyait encore presser la détente, Richard s'effondrer sur le sol, le sang, son cri... Comment avait-elle put le laisser s'enfuir ?... Nash lui avait répété cent fois qu'elle était arrivée trop tard, que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais comment ne pas culpabiliser dans cette situation... Rien que de repenser à cet homme qui avait brisé sa vie, son poing s'était refermé sur sa cuisse et elle sentait une profonde rage bouillonnait au plus profond d'elle-même, comme une bombe à retardement.  
- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Gibbs.  
- Hein ? Oui, lui répondit-elle. Mac, tu as reçu ce que je t'ai scanné ?  
- Bien sûr, j'ai même étudié ce cas de très près. Pourtant, il n'a jamais fait parler de lui ici.  
- Il se fait oublier, il doit savoir que je le cherche...  
- Il a changé de nom, désormais c'est Christopher Clark, il habite un peu plus loin qu'ici, il travaille en tant qu'homme de ménage, parfois livreur de journaux. J'ai mis Don en surveillance en face de son immeuble.  
- Qui est Don ? questionna Gibbs.  
- Don Flack, inspecteur de police, je travaille avec lui depuis plus de cinq ans.  
- Tu peux nous laisser y aller seuls, continua Daniel, et retourner à ton travail.  
- Pas question, ce quartier n'est pas sûr. Et puis, ils peuvent se passer de moi, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouve.  
Daniel lu isourit, elle se sentait bien avec lui. La voiture tourna dans plusieurs petites rues avant d'arriver devant un immeuble presque délabré devant lequel un homme, grand et sec, les attendait. Le moteur se coupa, et ils descendirent tous les trois du véhicule pour le rejoindre.  
- Agent Jones, lança-t-il, ça fait longtemps.  
- En effet, je vous présente mon patron, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.  
- Alors, commença Mac, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?  
- Rien depuis que je suis arrivé. Un témoin dit l'avoir vu sortir ce matin, et il n'est pas rentré depuis.  
- Allons l'attendre à son appartement.  
Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée et se fièrent aux numéros des étages inscrits sur les boîtes aux lettres, "Clark deuxième étage". Ils montèrent les escaliers en trottinant, Mac en tête, Flack fermant la marche. Arrivés à l'étage, celui-ci sortit de quoi ouvrir la porte, en manque de clé. Ils entrèrent dans un appartement propre, rangé, _trop_ rangé selon Mac. Ils commencèrent à fouiller l'appartement.  
- Ça manque de miroir, remarqua Flack.  
- Il est schizophrène, répondit Daniel, c'est logique... il ne supporte pas de voir son image. Je reste dans le salon.  
Elle alla à une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue où ils avaient garer leur voiture. Elle resta là, en poste d'observation, ses instincts de sniper commençaient à ressurgir... Elle traquait une cible depuis des années... La cible était enfin à sa portée... Daniel se serait volontier postée à cet endroit avec un fusil, et elle l'aurait attendu... Pendant des heures entières s'il le fallait, du moment qu'elle le tuait... Mais la voix de Gibbs venant de la chambre la fit sortir de son imagination :  
- Venez voir ce qu'il y a ici...

Pendant ce temps à Washington DC...  
Patrick et McGee roulaient dans le centre-ville dans une voiture noire. Contrairement à New York, le temps était plutôt enssoileillé. Patrick observait la ville avec des yeux d'enfant, comme à son habitude. McGee, quant à lui, conduisait avec une expression assez perplexe sur la situation :  
- Euh, Patrick...  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi moi ?  
- Vous m'êtes sympathique.  
- Et c'est pour ça que je dois vous accompagner chercher vos alliances pour votre mariage avec Daniel ?  
- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ?  
McGee maugréa quelque chose, il sentait que Patrick préparait un coup, il n'était pas très à l'aise.  
- Bon aller, continua-t-il, à quoi vous jouez ? Kristina Frye était très proche de vous, elle vient de vous avouez qu'elle était John le Rouge, elle va bientôt mourir et vous, vous m'emmenez chercher des alliances ?  
- D'accord, j'avoue. Je voulais être seul avec vous.  
- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'ai besoin de vous. Je sais que Kristina n'est pas John le Rouge, malgré tout ce qu'elle dit, elle ne commande que les meurtres ou alors, elle n'a commandé que celui de ma femme et mon enfant. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui tue. Je sais que vous êtes un brillant informaticien... J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à retrouver le John le Rouge manquant.


	44. Chapter 44

McGee resta perplexe durant un instant, puis il regarda Patrick qui avait pourtant l'air très sérieux, pour une fois. Il arrêta la voiture devant un magasin où ils pourraient trouver ce que Jane désirait, mais il voulait clarifier un point avant :  
- Vous êtes conscient que si je fais ça, je devrais en parler à Gibbs...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que c'est mon patron ! Et que tôt ou tard il le saura.  
- Même si je vous paie ?  
- Il n'est pas question d'argent, il est question de morale. S'il se passe quelque chose qui pourrait mettre en danger l'équipe, ce sera ma faute. Et ce n'est pas une mission sous couverture, je n'aurais aucune excuse.  
- Je vois...  
Patrick baissa la tête, prenant une expression de réflection intérieure. Timothy ne savait plus comment réagir, il aurait voulut l'aider mais il était obligé d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, il risquait sa carrière.  
- Vous savez, quand j'ai débuté au NCIS, on m'avait chargé de la protection d'une femme qui avait été témoin d'un meurtre. Elle a été tué et je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver. Je sais le sentiment que vous éprouvez en ce moment, je l'ai éprouvé moi aussi. Tout ça pour vous dire que si vous coopérez, je vous aide.  
- Vous pouvez m'amener à l'hôpital ?  
- Pourquoi, ça va pas ?  
- Je voudrais parler à quelqu'un.

New York City, Manhattan, 16h00.  
Alertés par la remarque de Gibbs, Mac, Flack et Daniel l'avait rejoint dans la chambre de l'appartement. Ce qu'ils y découvrirent les laissa glacés : Sur le dos de la porte d'une armoire, l'habitant avait collé plusieurs articles de journaux concernant le "Tueur aux Dominos", il avait également entouré le nom de ses victimes au feutre rouge, il y avait aussi un article sur le commissaire en charge de l'affaire... Daniel se rendit compte avec horreur que le visage de Richard était marqué d'une cible rouge.  
- Au moins, commença Flack, on sait qu'on ne s'est pas trompé d'appartement.  
- Il devait attendre ici qu'il y est prescription, continua Mac. Le tueur envolé et le commissaire assassiné... Il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire.  
- S'il voulait dormir sur ses deux oreilles, déclara Daniel, il aurait mieux fait de me tuer.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, assura Mac, on lui fera payer ses crimes.  
Daniel ne cessait de fixer le visage de son fiancé, elle revoyait tomber devant elle, si seulement elle avait put tuer Kurt Hauff à cet instant... Cela n'aurait peut-être pas sauvé son Richard, et peut-être qu'agir comme elle l'avait fait était la bonne solution, rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin... Gibbs referma la porte de l'armoire et lui mit une main sur l'épaule en lui murmurant :  
- Hey... On va le retrouver...  
Mais il s'arrêta, il s'était aperçut que quelque chose en Mac Taylor avait changé. Il avait mit la main droite sur son glock, et regardait fixement la porte d'entrée. Gibbs, tendant l'oreille, entendit comme des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Ils préparèrent tous leurs armes, et s'adossèrent aux murs pour ne pas se faire repérer. Une clé entra dans la serrure, la poignée tourna, la porte s'ouvrit. Des bruits de pas, quelque chose que l'on posait par terre, et la prote qui se refermait. Mac vit arriver la description parfaite du suspect vers la chambre, il fit un signe d'approbation à ses collègues. Les pas se rapprochaient... L'homme entra dans l'embrasure de la porte et découvrit quatre revolvers braqués sur lui. Il fit volte face, sous plusieurs coups de feu, et sortit par la porte d'entrée, dévalant les escaliers. Mac et Gibbs le suivirent, tandis que Flack empoigna Daniel par le bras pour passer par les escaliers de secours. Arrivés en bas, Daniel et Falck partirent ventre à terre vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Ils poussèrent la porte du hall et l'envoyèrent droit dans la tête de Mac Taylor qui s'effondra au sol.  
- Quoi ?! meugla Daniel. Mais où est-il ?!  
- Je vais bien..., marmonna Mac encore sonné.  
Flack et Gibbs l'aidèrent à se remettre sur ses pieds alors que Daniel fulminait, cherchant à droite et à gauche où avait bien put partir Kurt Hauff.  
- C'est impossible, ajouta Gibbs, il n'a pas put sortir par derrière ! Nous le tenions !  
- Tout ce qu'on tient pour l'instant c'est un moitié-décapité ! hurla Daniel. C'est pas vrai ! Mais pourquoi je lui ai pas tiré dessus à cette pourriture ! Bon allez, on va le perdre !  
Le Lieutenant Taylor avait repris une couleur plus ou moins normale, et le feu d'artifice qu'on jouait dans sa tête atteignait le bouquet final. Il attrappa son arme et sortit dans la rue.  
- A gauche, c'est un cul-de-sac... Donc...  
Mais on le tira violemment en arrière. Manquant perdre l'équilibre, il sentit un bras serré son cou et le canon froid d'une arme sur sa tempe droite. Il vit Daniel, Gibbs et Flack lever leurs armes en même temps dans un mouvement réflexe mais une voix aux intonations légèrement perverses parla derrière lui :  
- Inspecteur Jones, comme on se retrouve... Posez cette arme... Ce ne serait pas raisonnable de faire deux fois la même erreur...


	45. Chapter 45

Washington DC.

McGee emmenait à présent Patrick à l'hôpital de Bethesda. Même si l'agent du NCIS avait une petite idée de la raison de cette escapade, il préféra ne rien dire. Ils arrivèrent à destination en fin d'après-midi, et se garèrent sur le parking.  
- Vous pouvez m'attendre ici, lança Patrick à McGee, en défaisant sa ceinture.  
- Je vous attendrai devant la porte de la chambre.  
- Qui vous dis que je vais dans une chambre ?  
- Et qui me dis le contraire ?  
Patrick resta un instant sur place, puis il sortit du véhicule. Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall de l'hôpital, Jane demanda la chambre de Kristina Frye. Une fois arrivés à l'étage, McGee s'assit sur une chaise devant une porte, et sortit son téléphone. Patrick entra dans la pièce. Il trouva Kristina allongée dans son lit, sa perfusion à la main. Pendant un instant, il revit le moment où il avait revu Daniel pour la première fois, rongée par l'arsenic au fond de son lit d'hôpital, sans aucune réaction. Il se dit finalement que même s'il avait éprouvé des sentiments pour Kristina, il était temps de rétablir l'ordre, rien ne justifierait le fait qu'elle ai voulut tuer Daniel, et elle allait payer pour ça. Patrick baissa les stores, de façon à ce que l'intérieur de la pièce ne soit pas visible de l'extérieur.  
- Salut, déclara finalement Kristina. Tu veux enfin revenir avec moi, Patrick ?  
- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.  
- Décidément, j'aurais vraiment dû la tuer...  
- Redis ça, et le prochain cadavre sur la table d'autopsie sera le tien.  
Le ton qu'il venait d'employer le glaça, il ne s'était jamais montré ainsi, ses yeux bleus avaient perdues leurs étincelles espiègles pour faire place à des lueurs meurtrières.  
- Je ne compte pas passer plus de dix minutes dans cette pièce, continua-t-il, alors, ne me force pas à te faire parler.  
- Ce sont des menaces ?  
- Oui, répondit-il avec aplomb.  
- "Quand je retrouverai John le Rouge, je lui ouvrirai le ventre, et je le regarderai mourir, comme il a fait à ma femme et mon enfant." Il s'agit de tes mots exacts, Patrick. Alors, qu'attend-tu pour le faire ?  
- Tu n'es pas John le Rouge, je le sais. Tu as peut-être commandité certains meurtres mais tu ne t'occupes pas des victimes. Vous êtes deux, au minimum. Je veux ton complice.  
Kristina le regarda, affichant une expression entre le dégoût et la pitié.  
- Ta fiancée chérie est passée me voir...  
- Je suppose que c'est elle qui t'a arraché ta perfusion ? remarqua-t-il, en voyant sa main bandée.  
- Elle a de la ressource, pour une morte-vivante.  
- Ne la sous-estime pas... Tu t'es renseignée sur elle, depuis que tu as su que j'étais venu à Washington, il y a cinq ans. Pourtant, tu nous as poussé à nous mettre ensemble. Pourquoi ?  
- Ce n'était pas moi... C'était lui... Tout venait de lui, cet idiot...  
- Qui ça ? Celui qui tuait pour toi ? Pourquoi à Washington ? Explique-moi.  
- Bien sûr que c'est lui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Il voulait que John le Rouge dépasse la Californie, il rêvait d'être aussi connu que Gary Ridgway, et c'est cette avidité qui l'a poussé jusqu'ici, jusqu'à se mettre lui-même en danger. Personnellement, je menais toujours mes activités de médium, je n'étais au courant de rien, nous n'avions que des contacts téléphoniques. Mais au fur et à mesure des années, ces contacts se sont faits rares, il tuait sans que je lui en donne l'ordre, il était comme possédé...  
Patrick eut une bref vision, dans laquelle il revoyait une scène de crime, où John le Rouge avait assassiné un de ses amis, dans une baignoire, et sur le mur de la salle de bain, la victime avait écrit avec son sang "Il est fou". Patrick commença à se dire que ces mots prenaient de plus en plus de sens.  
- Il m'a dit, continua Kristina, qu'il voulait s'amuser avec toi, que tu étais sa marionnette et que tu devais lui obéir, sinon il recommencerait... Et je n'ai plus réussi à le joindre.  
Le sang de Patrick ne fit qu'un tour, en une seconde , il revit la soirée où il avait retrouvé les cadavres dans sa chambre, puis sa rencontre avec Daniel, et la première fois où il avait vu Shanna, la joie qu'il avait éprouvé d'être à nouveau père. Il sentit tout ça s'écrouler autour de lui, comme si le sol manquait sous ses pieds.  
- Recommencer quoi ? murmura-t-il.  
- Patrick... J'ai voulu te prévenir...  
- Recommencer quoi ?! s'énerva-t-il.  
- A tuer ta femme et ta fille.


	46. Chapter 46

- Inspecteur Jones, comme on se retrouve... Posez cette arme... Ce ne serait pas raisonnable de faire deux fois la même erreur...  
Daniel serrait si fort son arme qu'elle commençait à trembler entre ses mains, ce visage si souriant que son pire ennemi affichait la rendait folle de rage, pourtant, elle ne voulait pas tirer, elle ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Mac pour une revanche. Gibbs et Flack attendaient fébrilement une décision, tout deux braquant leurs armes en direction du tueur. Mac reprennait difficilement ses esprits, même si c'était un Marin, comme Gibbs, avec une arme braquée sur la tête et trois en face de vous, il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable. Les yeux de Daniel se remplissaient de larmes, elle en cessait de voir et revoir la mort de Richard, ses dix longues années qu'elle avait attendue pour mettre sa vengeance à exécution allaient sans doute s'effrondrer. Mac lui fit signe de ne rien faire, pourtant :  
- Baissez vos armes, dit-elle lentement en posant son revolver devant elle.  
- Daniel..., murmura Mac, non... Ne fais pas ça...  
- Si, baissez vos armes.  
Gibbs et Flack lui obéirent, sans quitter des yeux le meurtrier.  
- On devient raisonnable, sussurra-t-il.  
- Que tu sois Hauff, Clark ou n'importe qui d'autre, je te tuerai, lança-t-elle.  
- Nous verrons...  
A ces mots, il jetta Mac en avant sur les trois agents qui furent emportés. Il prit la fuite tandis que le petit groupe titubait. Daniel reprit son arme et partit dans sa direction. Gibbs la suivit, laissant Mac et Flack allongés par terre. Ils entendirent un bruit de moteur, puis plus rien.

Daniel, Gibbs, Flack et Mac étaient rentrés au quartier général de la police scientifique. Le lieutenant Taylor, une poche de glace sur le front et le nez cassé, avait demandé à un de ses agents de retrouver Hauff au moyen de son téléphone portable. Tandis que l'opération se déroulait, Flack était rentré à son QG, et Gibbs était allé se chercher un café. Mac et Daniel étaient seuls dans le bureau du Lieutenant. La jeune femme était près de la vitre et regardait le paysage de gratte-ciels qui s'offrait à elle.  
- Il peut être n'importe où, murmura-t-elle.  
- Nous allons le retrouver, je te le promet.  
- Oui, et après ? On va lui donner quoi, cinquante ans de prison ? Ça ne ramènera pas mon Richard...  
Mac la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui :  
- Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution... Il faudra encore prouver que tu as fait acte de légitime défense, et tu risques d'aller en prison à sa place...  
- Au moins mon esprit sera apaisé.  
- Et celui de ton enfant ?  
Daniel eut comme un frisson. C'était vrai, elle avait totalement oublié sa fille. Et Patrick ? Ils allaient se marier dans peu de temps, et elle voulait risquer de tout mettre à l'eau pour une vengenace d'il y a dix ans. Elle commença à sangloter.  
- Je ne sais plus, Mac... Je ne sais plus quoi faire...  
- Calme-toi...  
Il lui caressa la tête et la laissa s'appuyer contre lui.  
- Daniel, il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais ne gache pas ton avenir, il ne le mérite pas.  
L'agent du NCIS se sentait comme étrangement attirée, même si entre eux ça n'avait été que l'histoire d'une nuit, elle n'oubliait pas. Elle resserra son étreinte contre lui, et laissa rouler des larmes sur ses joues :  
- Mac... Je...  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, mettant fin à leur étreinte. Le Lieutenant Danny Messer fit irruption, un papier à la main :  
- Bonne nouvelle, agent Jones, nous le tenons !


	47. Chapter 47

Patrick se gara devant la demeure de Daniel. Il sortit de son véhicule et se dirigea vers la porte. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : 23h45. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire de bruit si Shanna dormait, ainsi, il prit toutes ses précautions en ouvrant la porte avec sa clé. Patrick la poussa doucement et entra à pas de loup. Tout était éteint dans l'appartement, après avoir refermé la porte, il posa sa clé sur une armoire et prit le couloir sombre vers la chambre de sa fille. La portée était fermée, mais en l'ouvrant, il constata qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit.  
- Elle doit dormir avec Daniel, pensa-t-il.  
Il se tourna vers la porte de leur chambre et marcha accidentellement dans un liquide en bas de la porte. Avec le manque de lumière, il distingua simplement une tache foncée qui semblait venir de l'interieur de la pièce. La fatigue de la journée passée ne le fit pas réagir plus que ça, il tourna la poignée dans sa main et poussa sa porte.  
Il trouva effectivement Daniel endormie, dos à la fenêtre, avec Shanna serrée contre elle. Il sourit puis fit le tour du lit pour aller embrasser sa femme. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur le côté de son visage jusqu'au creux de son cou, Patrick voulut les dégager en passant ses doigts sur sa joue, mais il eut une sensation étrange au contact de la peau de Daniel. Elle était froide, rigide. Pourtant, la pièce était à température normale, la fenêtre était fermée... Il posa ses doigts sur la figure de Shanna, idem. Pris de panique, il arracha presque la prise de la lampe de chevet pour mettre de la lumière dans la pièce. La tache à la porte de la chambre se prolongeait jusqu'au lit en une traînée rouge, Patrick souleva violemment le drap de son lit, et découvrit sa femme et sa fille remplies de sang. Shanna avait une profonde entaille sur la gorge quant à Daniel, sa poitrine rougeâtre était percée d'une balle au niveau du coeur. Patrick recula vivement et tomba par terre. Impossible... Non... Comment... Daniel... Shanna... Sa tête était comme écrasée par de violents coups de marteaux, son coeur battait trop vite, son ventre se nouait... Il leva les yeux et vit marquer une inscription ensanglantée sur le mûr : "J'ai gagné".

Le cri que poussa Patrick fit tomber McGee du canapé du salon et il se précipita dans la chambre, son revolver à la main, pour découvrir Patrick assit sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille, le visage en sueur, le souffle haletant.  
- Ça... Ça va ? demanda l'agent du NCIS.  
Patrick mit un instant à rassembler ses esprits, il ne cessait de voir et revoir les corps de Daniel et Shanna, sentir la mort si proche, ce sentiment indéfinissable et pourtant tellement fort qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on a tout perdu. Il tourna la tête vers son mûr, il passa et repassa sa main plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que l'inscription avait bien disparue.  
- Cauchemar, souffla-t-il. Cauchemar...  
- Je vais faire du café, lança McGee en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
Patrick resta encore un peu assis, le temps que ses mains arrêtent de trembler, puis il alla dans la salle de bains. Il fit couler de l'eau froide du robinet du lavabo, puis se mouilla la tête plusieurs fois en se donnant des claques sur les joues. Il rencontra son reflet dan sle miroir au dessus du lavabo, et sembla presque dégoûté de lui-même. Il s'essuya, ferma le robinet, puis rejoint McGee qui se battait en duel avec la machine à café. Patrick n'y prêta pas attention et s'assit sur le canapé, fixant la télé éteinte en face de lui. C'était comme si son cauchemar repassait devant ses yeux sans arrêt, les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé ne disparaissaient pas, il pouvait encore ressentir la peur, la panique. McGee sortit vainqueur de son combat et déposa les deux cafés sur la table de la cuisine. Patrick le rejoignit et prit place à la table.  
- C'était quoi ce cauchemar ? demanda McGee.  
- John le Rouge avait tué Daniel et Shanna.  
McGee manqua en lâcher sa tasse. Il préféra de pas enfoncer le clou, et avala une gorgée de café :  
- C'est sans doute tous les... récents évènements. Et puis le fait que Daniel est à New York, ça doit vous perturber aussi.  
- Oui sans doute...  
Même s'il n'en dit pas plus, Patrick avait un pressentiment qui le torturait et son rêve passé n'avait fait qu'augmenter la chose. Il y eût comme un coup bref sur la porte qui les fit sursauter tous les deux, ainsi que leurs cafés. Mais ils aperçurent des enfants qui s'en allaient en courant au dehors. McGee poussa un soupir et alla ouvrir la porte.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Patrick.  
- Des enfants qui jouent.  
- Non, pas ça, dit-il en se levant et en pointant le doigt vers l'agent du NCIS.  
- Hem... Moi qui ouvre une porte...  
Jane arriva vers lui et décrocha un papier accroché à la dite porte. La feuille était blanche, l'encre rouge, un morceau de scotch en haut et au milieu, une phrase : "L'heure approche".


	48. Chapter 48

Manhattan - 17h00

Danny Messer, un ordinateur portable à la main, rejoignit Daniel et Mac dans le bureau du lieutenant Taylor :  
- Nous avons localisé son portable, il est dans un immeuble à trois rues d'ici, regardez.  
Mac et Daniel se penchèrent vers l'écran de l'appareil :  
- Il est revenu chez lui ? s'étonna Mac.  
- Il se devait se dire que c'était le dernier endroit auquel on penserait, ajouta Daniel.  
Jones releva la tête vers la porte vitrée du bureau qui venait juste de s'ouvrir : Gibbs apparut, un gobelet de café à la main :  
- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?  
- Exact, chez lui.  
- Bon, alors, on attend quoi pour y aller ?  
Cette remarque sembla jeter un froid au sein du petit groupe qui s'échangèrent des regards inquiets, face à Gibbs prêt à l'attaque.  
- Je préviens Flack, lança Mac en sortant son téléphone. Danny...  
- Oui ? demandèrent en même temps Jones et Messer.  
- Non, Messer, prévenez une patrouille, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver.  
- J'y vais !  
Gibbs jeta son gobelet dans une corbeille et se rapprocha de Daniel, qui avait l'air très nerveuse. Son regard était fixe, ses poings serrés, elle eut un frisson lorsque son patron posa sa main sur son épaule :  
- Ça va aller ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses l'idiote, d'accord ? Ce que nous allons faire peut s'avérer très dangeureux, c'est un malade mental. Tu as une famille, un mariage qui t'attend, même si tu connais mon opinion sur la question, et des gens qui t'aiment, tâche d'y penser. J'ai été clair ?  
- Oui, Papa.  
Gibbs lui lança un oeil noir, elle répondit par un sourire. Mac se retourna vers eux :  
- Flack nous attend à la voiture avec des gilets pare-balles...  
- La patrouille arrive, patron ! lança Messer.  
- Très bien, en route !

Daniel, Gibbs, Mac et Flack étaient dans une voiture noire lancée à toute vitesse dans les rues de New-York. Le véhicule de police blanc leur ouvrait la route, tandis qu'ils révisaient leurs armes. Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'immeuble du forcené, le portable de Daniel sonna. Elle décrocha :  
- Jones, NCIS.  
- Je sais que vous m'avez trouvé. Et je sais aussi que vous arrivez.  
Elle marqua un temps de pause, essayant de se contenir intérieurement.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous repentir ? questionna-t-elle. Il est encore temps d'éviter un massacre.  
- Non, le temps est presque écoulé, et le combat final approche. Il n'y aura que vous et moi, personne d'autre, vous devriez le dire à vos petits copains. Comme je connais votre passé militaire, je vous veux sans arme. Je vous attend, inspecteur.  
- Moi aussi.  
Hauff raccrocha. Daniel resta hésitante, méditant les paroles du meurtrier de son cher Richard.  
- C'était lui ? demanda Mac.  
- Oui. Il veut que j'aille le voir sans arme.  
A cet instant, Gibbs, Flack et Mac hurlèrent en même temps :  
- Hors de question !  
- Je le savais..., marmonna Daniel.  
- Vous n'avez qu'à mettre votre arme à votre pied, ou alors dans votre ceinture dorsale, proposa Flack.  
- Du calme ! coupa Mac. Nous y sommes.  
L'immeuble a moitié délabré leur faisait face. Ils prirent tous une profonde respiration. La voiture de police s'arrêta, au moment où Mac coupait le moteur, une balle brisa le pare-brise de leur véhicule.


	49. Chapter 49

Le pare-brise se brisa en petits morceaux, les passagers du véhicule eurent juste le temps de se protéger sous le tableau de bord.  
- Recule ! Recule ! hurla Daniel à Mac tandis que les balles continuaient de pleuvoir.  
Taylor engagea la marche arrière, sans aucune visibilité, il entendit la patrouille de police répliquait aux tirs. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, prêt de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Les portières s'ouvrirent, Gibbs et Daniel se jetèrent à terre, rapidement suivit des deux policiers new-yorkais. Les tirs cessèrent, une voix d'homme résonna :  
- Je veux que Jones monte ! Toute seule ! Et sans arme !  
Alors que Daniel s'apprêtait à partir, Gibbs la planqua à terre :  
- Je t'interdis d'y aller !  
- C'est la seule solution, patron.  
- Non ! Met ton arme dans ta ceinture, et je te suivrai !  
- Tu risques de te faire tuer...  
- On a pas le temps de discuter, Taylor fera une diversion pour attirer son attention ailleurs, et je monterai avec toi. Mac ?  
- Quand vous voulez, Gibbs !  
Les deux agents du Ncis s'échangèrent un regard. Daniel savait très bien que Gibbs ne l'abandonnerait pas, quant à négocier sur ce point, elle pouvait toujours rêver.  
- D'accord, Hauff, cria-t-elle, je viens.  
Elle se releva, les mains en l'air, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. C'est alors que Mac ouvrit le feu en direction de la fenêtre du tireur, Daniel et Gibbs en profitèrent pour courir et se réfugier à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les tirs cessèrent quelques minutes après qu'ils soient entrés. Ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers, Daniel avec les mains en évidence, Gibbs et son revolver la couvraient. Arrivés au deuxième, Gibbs s'arrêta peu avant le palier, Daniel trouva une porte entrouverte vers laquelle elle se dirigea. L'agent du Ncis poussa la porte et se trouva face à face avec Hauff, un fusil dans les bras.  
- C'est inégal, dit-elle calmement, je n'ai pas d'arme.  
- Ce n'est pas pour vous, juste pour les gêneurs au dehors.  
- Alors, c'est le moment où jamais, rendez-vous et vous resterez en vie.  
- C'est bien moi qui l'ai tué, inspecteur. Il m'avait poursuivit jusque dans ce hangar. J'ai attendu qu'il n'ait plus de balles, mon chargeur était plein... Je l'ai regardé tomber devant moi. Quand j'ai entendu votre voiture, j'ai préféré partir.  
- La preuve que c'était inutile. Il vous reste une seule chance.  
- Je sais bien que vous ne me laisserez pas vivant. Si vous êtes là aujourd'hui, c'est bien pour quelque chose.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier.  
- Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de vous, on dirait. Sortez.  
Mais Daniel ne bougea pas. Il rechargea son fusil et le braqua sur elle.  
- Dehors !  
Elle commença à reculer doucement, elle arrivait sur le palier où Gibbs, Mac et Flack les attendaient armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Quatre contre un, Hauff... murmura Daniel. Réfléchissez.  
Il leva son fusil vers eux, appuya sur la gachette mais plus de balles. Il jeta son arme sur eux et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, suivit de près par Daniel. Les trois hommes prirent la suite, mais ce n'était sûrement pas leurs cris qui allaient arrêter la jeune femme. Même si elel était affaiblie, elle continuait de gravir les étages, animée par une rage qui avait attendu plus de dix ans pour se libérer. Dernier étage avant le toît, Hauff avait un avantage, il poussa la porte donnant sur le haut de l'immeuble, Daniel était presque sur ses talons.  
- Non ! Daniel, non ! hurlait Gibbs.  
Il ne cessait de revivre la journée où Ari avait tué Kate d'une balle dans la tête sur le toît d'un immeuble, il avait peur de recommencer. Mais trop tard, Daniel était seule, armée, faible, face à Hauff. Elle atrappa une barre de fer et bloqua l'accès au toît à l'instant où Mac arrivait les bras en avant. Tous ces efforts lui avaient donné des vertiges, elle titubait, prise de douleurs. La voyant ainsi, l'homme se crût supérieur :  
- Alors, qui est en danger maintenant, moi ou vous ?  
Daniel sortit son arme et visa dans sa direction, elle tira deux fois mais ce fut deux tirs ratés.  
- Regardez-vous, vous faites peine à voir.  
Daniel se redressa tandis que les trois hommes derrière elle avaient pris un extincteur en guise de bêlier pour défoncer la porte. Jones marcha d'une manière saccadée en marmonnant. Hauff començait à reculer, attirant de plus en plus la jeune femme vers le bord de l'immeuble.  
- On dirait que j'ai gagné, lança-t-il.  
Daniel le surprit d'un coup de poing au visage, ce à quoi il répondit par un violent coup au ventre. Les cicatrices étaient encore trop fraîches, Daniel tomba à genoux en lâchant un cri de douleur. Elle réussit à se relever à moitié et atrapper les deux jambes du tueur, le poussant fortement en arrière. Gibbs, Flack et Mac firent céder la baramine, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, les trois hommes bondirent armés sur le toît. Mais ils eurent juste le temps de voir une scène au ralenti : au bout du toît, Hauff perdait pieds, mais il s'accrochait fortement au gilet pare-balles de Daniel, qui le repoussait. Daniel et Hauff basculèrent en arrière, et ce fut la chute.


	50. Chapter 50

Patrick lâcha le papier à l'encre rouge et se précipita au milieu de la route, cherchant un suspect des yeux. Mais il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un groupe d'enfants, un peu plus âgés que Shanna, s'éloignant sur le trottoir avec des vélos. Il partit à leur poursuite. McGee mit le papier dans sa poche et suivit Jane qui appelait les enfants. Le petit groupe stoppa.  
- L'un d'entre vous a-t-il mis un papier sur ma porte ? demanda Patrick.  
- Quel papier monsieur ?  
C'est alors McGee les rejoignit, haletant, et ressortit le morceau de sa poche, le montrant au groupe d'enfants. Ils l'examinèrent sans le toucher :  
- Non c'est pas nous.  
- Vous n'avez croisé personne ? questionna McGee.  
- Ya quelqu'un qui m'a poussé avec mon vélo, déclara un des garçons.  
- A quoi il ressemblait ?  
- On sait pas, il avait une capuche.  
- Merci quand même...  
Patrick et McGee retournèrent en direction de la maison, l'agent du Ncis cherchait déjà le numéro de Tony dans son répertoire, tandis que Patrick continuait de scruter la rue où ils marchaient. Cette fois-ci, John le Rouge s'attaquait directement à Jane, et non pas à des gens ayant un lien, même aussi infime soit-il, avec lui. De plus, avec la révélation précédente de Kristina, sa panique ne faisait qu'augmentait. Il savait Shanna en sécurité auprès de Tony, Daniel était à New-York avec Gibbs, mais cela n'apaisait pas sa peur. Daniel allait bien finir par revenir, et les derniers évènements l'avaient affaiblie, qui sait si elle ferait le poids en duel face à John le Rouge. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison, Patrick ferma la porte et commença à se creuser les méninges. "L'heure approche"... Certainement celle de leur confrontation... Ou bien celle de la mort de Daniel et Shanna... Patrick voyait cela comme un jugement dernier. Il entendit McGee dire à Tony qu'ils avaient trouvé un papier, certainement émanant de John le Rouge. Ils allaient devoir aller au laboratoire porter le papier à Abby, qui allait sûrement les tuer pour avoir déposer leurs empreintes partout...  
Patrick sortit son téléphone, il regarda dans ses messages, mais pas un seul de Daniel depuis son départ. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, il espérait se tromper. McGee poussa une exclamation de surprise, et raccrocha.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Jane. Un problème avec Shanna ?  
- Non, marmonna McGee en récupérant ses clés de voiture sur la table de la cuisine.  
- C'est Daniel c'est ça ! Je le sentais ! J'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir ! Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Comment je vais...  
- Abby ! s'exclama McGee.  
Timothy réalisa qu'il venait de s'emporter, comme il le faisait habituellement avec Abby quand elle commençait à paniquer de cette façon.  
- Enfin j'veux dire, du calme ! Daniel n'a rien ! Enfin, on m'a rien dit sur elle !  
- Alors il y a un problème avec qui ?  
- Ducky est hospitalisé à Bethesda.


	51. Chapter 51

- Daniel ! Non !  
Mais trop tard. Daniel et Hauff basculèrent en arrière, par dessus la rambarde, et disparurent. Les trois hommes étaient comme figés devant ce spectacle. Gibbs aurait voulut hurler, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, après Kate, il venait de perdre Daniel, cette jeune femme qui lui ressemblait tant. Ils entendirent un bruit sourd, sans doute celui des corps tombant sur le sol. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à Shanna, et à Patrick ? Comment leur expliquer, qu'après s'être battue vaillamment pendant des semaines, Jones avait finalement laissé sa vie en vengeant son amour perdu ? Ils n'avaient même pas le coeur à aller voir en bas de l'immeuble. Mac regarda le ciel, Gibbs se détourna d'eux et laissa une larme glisser sur sa joue.  
- Bon, dit-il après un instant de recueillement, allons-y.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte en fer qu'ils avaient défoncé pour tenter de la sauver. Gibbs passa la porte mais au moment où Mac allait le suivre, ils entendirent un cri derrière eux :  
- Oh ! Je vais sécher encore longtemps ici ? Au secours !  
Impossible, leurs esprits leur jouaient des tours, voilà que la voix de Daniel les appelait ! Ils se retournèrent tout de même, voilà que ça recommencer :  
- Ya quelqu'un ? Je suis là ! A l'aide !  
Flack se dirigea vers le bout du toit, Mac et Gibbs restant près de la porte. Le jeune policier se pencha par dessus la rambarde et regarda en bas.  
- Venez vite ! Elle est là !  
Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier, ils accoururent vers Flack qui enjambait déjà la rambarde. Ils se penchèrent à leur tour : se retenant des deux mains aux barreaux de l'escalier de secours, deux étages plus bas, Daniel perdait patience, un filet de sang coulant de son nez, ses pieds battant l'air. En dessous, il pouvait voir le cadavre de Hauff, étendu sur le sol, et autour de lui, les policiers de la patrouille.  
- Accroche-toi, on arrive ! lança Gibbs.  
- Bah il serait temps ! prostesta Daniel. Je commence à lâcher !  
Ils enjambèrent tous deux la rambarde et prirent l'escalier, suivant Flack qui lui tenait déjà les deux mains. Mac vint aider Flack à la soutenir, Gibbs passa à l'étage inférieur et l'attrapa par les jambes :  
- C'est bon, je la tiens ! Lâchez-la !  
- Hein ?! Mais ça va pas !  
Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand les deux hommes la lâchèrent, Gibbs l'entraîna vers lui et la ramena sur la terre ferme, ou plutôt l'escalier de secours, mais qu'importe, ils étaient tous les deux, ensemble, et vivants. Gibbs la serra contre lui en caressant sa tête, Mac et Flack les rejoignirent. Daniel se détacha de son patron en enlevant de sa main le sang qui coulait de son nez, elle se pencha pour contempler sa vengeance réussie.  
- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, constata Mac.  
- Ouais..., marmonna Daniel, et en plus, il a déchiré mon manteau...  
Elle adressa un sourire à Mac, puis se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, laissant la peur s'apaiser, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira :  
- Ça fait du bien d'être en vie...


	52. Chapter 52

ôpital de Bethesda.

Patrick et McGee étaient partis dès qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Tony en avait été informé peu avant eux, mais il n'avait pas pu se rendre sur place. En entrant dans le hall de l'hôpital, Patrick fut envahi d'un sentiment de peur et d'appréhension : il semblait revivre le jour où il avait revu Daniel, au bord de la mort. Ce sentiment d'être totalement abandonné, mis à nu par la douleur...  
Selon les médecins, Ducky n'était pas dans un état critique, et pour cause : les deux hommes le trouvèrent allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, le bras droit plâtré, des écorchures au visage, légèrement endormi.  
- Salut Ducky, dit finalement McGee.  
- Oh, Timothy..., soupira le médecin légiste, Monsieur Jane...  
- Comment tu te sens ? demanda l'agent du NCIS.  
- Eh bien, on dirait que la morphine fait son effet...  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?  
- J'ai fait une mauvaise chute en sortant de chez moi ce matin... Je suis tombé tête la première, et j'ai malencontreusement avancé mon bras en chutant...  
- Aïe, je vois. Les médecins t'ont dit quand tu pourrais sortir ?  
- Oh je ne pense pas avant trois jours... Ils ont sans doute peur d'un avc, ou quelque chose de genre là... Tony vous a parlé de mon remplaçant ?  
- Non pas encore.  
- Alors je vais le faire, Monsieur Palmer va devoir coopérer avec un certain James Roth. Je ne le connais pas, mais il paraît que c'est un brillant médecin rattaché à la police de Chicago. Timothy, si tu pouvais dire à Abby de ne pas trop s'inquiéter...  
- Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit-il en souriant.  
- Comment va Daniel ?  
Patrick eut un moment d'absence. Debout, à côté de la fenêtre, il semblait fixer l'horizon au dehors. Ducky lui reposa sa question.  
- Je... Je pense qu'elle va bien.  
- C'est vrai qu'on a pas de nouvelles depuis qu'ils sont partis, s'inquiéta McGee.  
- Oui, mais s'il y avait eu un problème, Gibbs nous aurait appelé, conclut Jane.  
Un silence s'installa. Même s'il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de dire, Patrick préférait ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il se tourna vers l'agent du NCIS :  
- Je pourrais m'entretenir avec le docteur Mallard quelques instants ?  
Timothy parut surpris par cette demande, il hocha la tête, et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Une demi-heure plus tard.  
McGee et Patrick roulaient maintenant vers le domicile de Ducky. Même s'il semblait avoir été victime d'un simple accident, le consultant californien ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et se garèrent à l'entrée du jardin. Patrick partit le premier à pied, suivit de près par McGee.  
- Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda l'agent du NCIS.  
- Confirmer une intuition.  
- De quoi vous avez parlé avec Ducky, si ce n'est pas indiscret.  
- C'est parfaitement indiscret, donc je ne répondrai pas.  
Patrick s'agenouilla tandis que McGee semblait méditer sa dernière phrase. Le mentaliste examina minutieusement le sol, posant sa tête par terre, regardant vers la porte d'entrée.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Timothy.  
- Quelque chose..., murmura Patrick.  
McGee préféra ne pas répondre. Au bout de quelques minutes, le consultant se releva.  
- DiNozzo est venu ici ?  
- Non pourquoi ?  
- Regardez ces traces, lança-t-il en pointant du doigt des empreintes de pas et de roues de voiture.  
- J'imagine que ce sont les ambulanciers qui sont allés chercher Ducky... Non ?  
- Oui, mais il y a un problème.  
- Quel prob... ? Hey !  
Patrick était retourné en arrière, près de leur voiture. McGee le rejoignit.  
- Là, ici, les traces de pas commencent là, près de la clôture. Et elles continuent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.  
Il repartit en direction de la maison.  
- Mais..., hésita McGee, ça peut très bien être un ambulancier qui...  
- Vous avez déjà vu un ambulancier arriver à pied ?  
- Mais je veux dire, il serait allé attendre un autre véhicule de secours.  
- Il n'y a pas de traces dans le sens inverse. Soit on a à faire à un Apache, soit mon intuition est juste.  
- Mais quelle intuition enfin ? Vous commencez à m'énerver !  
Ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier qui descendait de la porte d'entrée. Les marches étaient parsemées de terre. Les deux hommes montèrent jusqu'à la porte.  
- Combien vous pariez que j'arrive à l'ouvrir en moins de vingt secondes avec une carte de crédit ? lança Patrick.  
- Dix dollars, hasarda McGee, méfiant.  
- Okay.  
Patrick enroula sa main droite dans un mouchoir et tourna la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit. McGee se sentit soudainement ridicule...  
- J'ai triché, je le reconnais, avoua Patrick.  
Ils entrèrent dans la maison qui paraissait rangée. McGee alla dans le grand salon et commença à chercher d'éventuels indices de lutte tandis Patrick se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Alors qu'il regardait sous le canapé, il entendit la voix du consultant :  
- McGee ! Vous devriez appeller la police scientifique !

QG du NCIS.  
Tony avait ramené Shanna en sécurité à son bureau. Avec John le Rouge en liberté, il préférait de pas laisser une victime potentielle sans surveillance. Installée derrière son bureau, une casquette du NCIS sur la tête, elle semblait assister Tony dans son travail. Ziva était occupée au laboratoire d'Abby, ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans le bureau de l'équipe Gibbs. Alors que la petite fille commençait un nouveau dessin, le portable de DiNozzo sonna. Après une courte discussion, il se tourna vers Shanna :  
- Je dois aller voir Monsieur Palmer, tu me promets de rester là ?  
- Pourquoi tu dois aller le voir ?  
- Pour parler.  
- Parler de quoi ?  
- De pleins de choses de grandes personnes.  
- Ah bon... J'attends ici.  
- Je reviens vite !  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit vers l'ascenseur. La petite blonde commença alors son dessin sur sa feuille blanche, au fond, ce bureau était un peu sa seconde maison. Mais soudain, elle sentit une main lui caresser la tête, et une voix d'homme inconnu lui dit :  
- Bonjour petite fille... Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ?


	53. Chapter 53

Mai 1999  
Daniel conduisait sa voiture à tombeau ouvert à travers les rues de San Francisco, animée par un mauvais pressentiment qui ne cessait de grandir au fond d'elle. Elle composa un numéro sur son téléphone portable et lança l'appel. Répondeur. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois à la suite, marmonnant des jurons. Daniel arrivait à une maison à moitié en ruines, d'où dépassaient les restes d'une porte en fer. Elle remarqua la présence d'une voiture noire qu'elle en connaissait que trop bien, et d'un autre véhicule. La jeune femme coupa le moteur, attrapa son revolver et sortit de sa voiture, se dirigeant vers une la porte défoncée. Deux coups de feu la firent tressaillir, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle se précipita à l'intérieur. Ses pieds martelaient le sol, elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle tourna dans un couloir mais tomba sur des planches de bois, cela provoqua un fracas qui résonna dans la ruine. Sans lâcher son arme, elle se releva, le pantalon déchiré et ensanglanté sur son genoux droit. Daniel entendit des bruits de pas et se dirigea dans leur direction. Elle vit une silhouette s'éloigner dans la lumière en face d'elle, elle braqua son revolver vers lui :  
- Police de San Francisco, bouge pas ! hurla-t-elle.  
Mais Daniel vit un homme étendu à terre, une flaque de sang grandissante autour de lui. C'est... Non... Elle fût comme glacée à l'intérieur, l'homme avait pris la fuite, mais qu'importe... A cet instant précis, elle ne s'en souciait plus.  
- R... Richard ?  
L'homme ne bougea pas. Étendu sur le dos, les yeux clos, sa chemise blanche portait une auréole de sang. Elle accourut vers lui, rangeant son arme dans sa ceinture. Elle posa deux doigts sur son cou, elle commençait à paniquer. Daniel sortit son téléphone de sa poche, les mains tremblantes, elle tenta un point de compression tout en appelant les urgences :  
- Au secours, dit-elle d'une voix implorante, il y a un homme de trente-trois ans blessé par balles à la poitrine, au croisement de la vingt-troisième et de la cinquième, du côté de Glen Park, vite !  
Ses mains étaient ensanglantées, elle sentait sa respiration faible, son coeur qui se battait malgré tout... Elle commença à pleurer, le suppliant de rester avec elle.

Daniel était maintenant dans une salle d'attente des urgences de l'hôpital de San Francisco, où Richard avait été conduit en ambulance. Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure qu'elle attendait, entourée de Nash, Joe, et de l'équipe de Richard. Ils entendirent une porte se fermer, un homme en blouse blanche s'avança vers eux. Ils se levèrent de leurs sièges, Nash mit une main sur l'épaule de Daniel. L'homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres et fit un simple signe de la tête... "Non"... C'était fini. Daniel se tourna vers Nash qui la prit dans ses bras, elle essayait de cacher cette douleur si intense qui lui retournait le corps, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. C'était la première fois qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments si forts pour un homme, l'annonce de sa mort avait été comme une bombe atomique au fond de son coeur. Ne supportant pas le choc, elle sombra en larmes dans les bras de son patron.

Daniel ouvrit les yeux dans une chambre d'hôtel, elle sentit son oreiller mouillé sous son visage. Elle mit quelques instants à se remettre dans la réalité. Elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil à sa droite : vingt-et-une heures. Elle s'était apparemment endormie tout habillée, à son arrivée dans sa chambre, après cette journée éprouvante. Daniel se releva et constata que la nuit était tombée sur Manhattan, laissant un paysage futuriste semblable à des lumières suspendues dans l'obscurité. Elle s'assura d'avoir bien fermée sa porte, et entra dans sa salle de bains. Elle se déshabilla, entra dans sa douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps, en fermant les yeux pour mieux se détendre. Les dernières images de ses souvenirs passaient en boucle, suivit du visage mort de Kurt Hauff, cette expression de surprise... Un sourire se dessina sur la figure de Daniel, la vengeance sonnait comme un doux mot à ses oreilles...  
Alors qu'elle s'enveloppait dans sa serviette à la sortie de sa douche, elle entendit frapper à sa porte.  
- A une heure pareille, pensa-t-elle, ce ne peut être que Gibbs.  
Elle enfila un peignoir, et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle préféra être sûre de l'identité de la personne, elle posa ses doigts sur la poignée et demanda :  
- Qui c'est ?  
Une voix d'homme lui répondit :  
- Mac Taylor.


	54. Chapter 54

- Bonjour petite fille... Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ?  
Shanna eut un frémissement de peur, elle s'arrêta immédiatement de dessiner et tourna seulement ses yeux vers la droite. Cette voix n'avait rien de rassurant, on y trouvait presque une intonation perverse... Elle aperçut le visage d'un homme blanc, un peu plus âgé que son père, les cheveux roux foncés et volumineux, ses yeux brillant comme deux billes noires.  
- Et qui vous dit qu'elle est seule ? gronda une voix grave derrière l'homme.  
Shanna avait reconnu le directeur Vance. Son visiteur se contenta de tourner les yeux vers lui :  
- Je ne pensais pas à mal...  
- Lâchez-la tout de suite.  
Il enleva lentement sa main dans la chevelure dorée de la petite fille, qui n'osait même plus bouger.  
- Bien, continua Vance. Qui êtes-vous ?  
- James Roth, le remplaçant du Docteur Mallard.  
Il lui tendit un papier attestant son identité, le directeur l'étudia attentivement, ses yeux allant des papiers au visage de cet homme.  
- Je suppose qu'on vous a informé des affaires en cours ?  
- On m'en a touché quelques mots.  
Vance aperçut Tony qui revenait de la morgue, un dossier jaune très épais à la main. Celui-ci, face au regard du directeur, comprit que leur visiteur était douteux. Il accéléra le pas et alla se placer derrière Shanna, face à cette nouvelle tête.  
- Agent spécial DiNozzo, voici James Roth, le remplaçant du Docteur Mallard jusqu'à son rétablissement.  
- Enchanté, lança Roth en lui tendant la main.  
- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, rétorqua Tony. Directeur, voici ce que Palmer a réussi à analyser.  
Vance les garda sous son bras, sans se détacher des deux billes noires du remplaçant. A cet instant, la sonnerie caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentit à leur étage. Patrick et McGee arrivaient vers eux.  
- La police scientifique a examiné la maison de Ducky et... Qui c'est ?  
Timothy venait juste de remarquer l'homme. Shanna sauta de la chaise de Tony pour rejoindre son père qui la prit dans ses bras. Le Directeur expliqua aux nouveaux arrivants l'identité de l'homme en face d'eux. McGee préféra ne pas continuer son rapport, quant à Patrick, il se contentait de fixer James Roth avec une lueur inhabituelle au fond de ses yeux. Elle était à mi-chemin entre l'incompréhension et la fureur. A présent qu'une bonne partie du groupe était réunie, Vance appela DiNozzo à le suivre. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent derrière l'escalier qui donnait à la salle de conférence, à l'abri d'une éventuelle écoute.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ? grogna Vance. Je vous ai interdit de la laisser seule !  
- Je ne me suis absenté que quelques minutes, Directeur, et je...  
- Shanna est la fille de Patrick Jane, le meilleur ennemi de John le Rouge, qui est en ce moment même à Washington D.C. et qui a récemment tenté de nous tuer ! Cela vous a-t-il échappé ?  
- Non, Directeur.  
- Cet homme était en train de lui caresser les cheveux, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. A l'avenir, ne la lâchez pas, c'est clair ?  
- Très clair, Monsieur.  
- Parfait. Je m'occuperai des analyses de Palmer et vous transmettrai mes conclusions. Fin de la discussion.  
Du côté des bureaux, Patrick avait posé Shanna à terre le temps d'aller serrer la main au prétendu remplaçant de Ducky. Il avança sa main vers lui :  
- Patrick Jane.  
- James Roth. J'ai entendu parler de vous.  
La scène s'arrêta. Alors qu'ils s'échangeaient une poignée de main, Patrick plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il reçut comme un électrochoc qui le déstabilisa au plus profond de lui-même. C'était comme s'il avait vu un spectre, sa bouche s'entrouvrit quelques secondes, il sentit son coeur s'accélérer brutalement, et son sang quitter ses joues. Puis sa main se resserra autour de celle de Roth, il préféra la lâcher lorsqu'il ressentit des vibrations dans le bout de ses doigts. Sa main se referma sur elle-même et trembla de rage. Son esprit fut embrouillé dans un tourbillon de souvenirs, il restait fixé sur l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.  
- Monsieur Jane, tout va bien ? questionna le Directeur, revenu parmi eux.  
Patrick fut soudainement arraché à ses pensées. Il se tourna vers Vance qu'il sembla dévisager pendant une ou deux secondes, puis vers Tony qui conduisait Roth à la morgue. Un téléphone sonna derrière eux à un bureau, McGee partit décrocher. Patrick mit une main sur l'épaule du Directeur :  
- Cet homme... Il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- On a trouvé des traces d'agression et de tentative de meurtre chez Ducky, et le voilà qui débarque de nulle part, vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait trop ? Il nous cache quelque chose, je le sens.  
- Vous le soupçonnez d'être John le Rouge ?  
Patrick n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Timothy les appela tous les deux. Ils accoururent vers lui, le coeur de Jane allait sans aucun doute battre un record de vitesse, ou bien céder dans les secondes qui allaient suivre. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Daniel ? Elle était si loin de lui, le tueur toujours dans les parages, et même si elle voyageait avec une arme de destruction massive, cela ne suffisait à apaiser sa peur.  
- C'était Bethesda, commença McGee, Kristina Frye est morte.


	55. Chapter 55

- Mac Taylor.  
Daniel frissonna en entendant cette voix. C'était une réaction assez rare chez elle, pour la première fois, elle se sentait oppressée. Un pressentiment atroce commençait à la torturer, comme si elle savait qu'elle allait commettre une erreur. Elle ouvrit sa porte et fit entrer le lieutenant dans sa chambre.  
- Comment vas-tu ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Un peu mal au nez, mais ça va.  
La jeune femme retourna près de sa fenêtre, sentant le regard de Mac sur elle.  
- Gibbs m'a parlé de ton empoisonnement. Tu te sens mieux ?  
- Ça peut aller...  
Mac s'avança jusqu'à elle, mais il resta légèrement en retrait. Jones ne se tourna pas, elle continuait de parcourir cette vision futuriste qui s'offrait à elle.  
- Tu as changé, Daniel.  
Elle ne répondit pas, semblant perdue dans ses pensées. La jeune femme vit le reflet de Mac dans la vitre, elle soupira :  
- On dit que ça arrive, aux gens qui ont vu la mort...  
Taylor passa un bras autour de sa taille, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu aller plus loin, Daniel lui faisait déjà face. Elle fixa ses yeux. Ils étaient plus foncés que ceux de Patrick, ils tiraient même vers le gris, et n'avaient pas cette lueur malicieuse qu'elle connaissait si bien. Au contraire, ces yeux-là étaient bienveillants, protecteurs... Un peu comme ceux de Richard. Toutes les épouses de Gibbs avaient les cheveux roux. Tous les amants de Daniel avaient les yeux bleus. C'était, peut-être, une façon de retrouver la personne aimée, par un critère de ressemblance. Taylor rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme, mais elle l'arrêta :  
- Je vais me marier, Mac.  
Il demeura interdit, comme si ces quelques mots l'avaient paralysé. Sa main se crispa sur la hanche de la jeune femme, il n'eût pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle savait très bien à quoi il pensait...

- Tu es mariée ?  
- Pas vraiment...  
La jeune femme s'appuya mieux sur l'épaule de Mac et laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa joue.  
- Et toi ? Tu as des enfants ?  
- Ma femme est morte dans l'attentat du World Trade Center.  
Daniel parut choquée par cette déclaration. Elle n'osa pas le regarder et se contenta de remonter le drap contre elle.  
- Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, Mac, je m'excuse.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal, tu ne savais pas.  
Taylor la ramena à lui, il l'embrassa sur le front. Ils restèrent quelques instant l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire, juste apprécier le fait d'être ensemble. Alors que Daniel fermait brièvement les yeux, elle entrevit le visage de Patrick. Il eut le même effet qu'une décharge électrique. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de faire, et ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Patrick. Était-ce vraiment raisonnable de passer la nuit avec cet homme, qui au final était quasiment un inconnu; alors que Jane, même en peu de temps, avait réussi à la combler de bonheur...  
- Et le père de ta fille ? questionna Mac.  
Sa voix venait d'arracher Daniel à ses souvenirs, mais elle en fit resurgir de nouveaux, beaucoup plus précis, et beaucoup plus intenses.  
- C'est compliqué. Il est consultant au CBI. On a travaillé ensemble, pour une affaire commune entre le NCIS et son bureau d'investigation. Ce n'est qu'un mois après son départ pour la Californie que j'ai découvert ma grossesse. J'ai essayé de le joindre, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai retrouvé sa trace.  
Elle s'arrêta de parler, semblant méditer ses paroles. Elle se mit sur les dos, appuyant sa tête contre le torse de Mac. Ses yeux noirs restaient rivés sur le plafond blanc, comme si ses souvenirs y étaient projetés.  
- Et tu l'as appelé ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai peur... Ça fait longtemps maintenant, il a dû m'oublier. Et s'il ne voulait pas de sa fille ? Et même moi... Je ne supporterai pas une nouvelle séparation...  
La jeune femme n'ajouta rien pendant quelques minutes. Mac passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, elle ferma les yeux.  
- Écoutes, Daniel... Je crois qu'on s'est un peu emportés tout à l'heure...  
- Tu veux oublier ?  
- Non ! Je n'ai pas dis ça. Mais comme tu vas repartir à Washington...  
L'agent du NCIS se retourna et se rapprocha du visage du lieutenant Taylor.  
- Tu veux... Que ce soit juste l'affaire d'une nuit ?  
- Je pense que c'est préférable vues les distances qui nous séparent. On n'a qu'à dire que c'est... notre secret.

Daniel et Mac restaient debout, près l'un de l'autre. Finalement, Mac déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme, et murmura :  
- Félicitations.  
La jeune femme sourit :  
- Ça me ferait plaisir que tu sois là...  
- J'y serai, ne t'en fais pas.  
Ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Le téléphone de Daniel sonna sur sa table de nuit. Elle allait le récupérer mais Mac la retint par la main. Jones lui lança un regard interrogateur, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais il se contenta de serrer sa main, et de la fixer de ses yeux bleus. Daniel revint lentement vers lui, sans lâcher sa main. Elle posa sa main libre sur sa nuque et l'amena vers elle. Mac avança ses lèvres mais Daniel frotta son nez contre le sien. Elle ignorait totalement la sonnerie de son téléphone qui continuait derrière, poursuivant ce moment d'intimité avec le lieutenant Taylor, s'échangeant ce baiser peu commun. Elle s'arrêta, posa son front contre celui de Mac :  
- C'est comme ça qu'on le dit chez moi...  
Mac lui sourit. Ils fermèrent les yeux, leurs mains restant en contact, appréciant seulement le fait d'être ensemble. Il y eut un bruit sourd sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit au même instant. Gibbs surgit dans la pièce, et eut un mouvement de recul en les envoyant si proches. Il resta assez choqué par cette découverte, oubliant presque ce qu'il voulait dire à son agent. Il se limita à cette simple phrase :  
- J'espère que je ne dérange pas...


	56. Chapter 56

Tony, McGee, Ziva, Patrick et James Roth se rendirent à Bethesda, dans la chambre de Kristina Frye. En entrant, Patrick eut l'impression que ses jambes l'abandonnaient. Elle était là, allongée dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, de la mousse et du sang au coin des lèvres, les mains cramponnées à son drap. Patrick se rappela de leur conversation dans cette même chambre, et des moments qu'ils avaient vécu précédemment, avant qu'il ne retrouve Daniel. Il ne l'avait pas aimé comme il aimait Daniel, d'ailleurs on ne pouvait même pas dire qu'ils avaient eu un relation à proprement parlé, mais cette mort si soudaine le chamboulait énormément.  
- C'est une infirmière qui l'a découverte, déclara Ziva. Je vais l'interroger.  
- Bonne idée, lança Tony. Vous en pensez quoi, docteur Roth ?  
En entendant ce nom, Patrick eut comme un frisson. Il observa attentivement les faits et gestes de Roth, sans rien dire, juste vérifier ce que son instinct lui hurlait au plus profond de lui-même. Celui-ci s'approcha du corps, posa sa main gantée dessus et examina son visage.  
- Vu la rigidité... Je dirais qu'elle est morte depuis à peu près deux heures. Tout indique un empoisonnement. Ça va vite par la peau...  
McGee commença à prendre des photos, tandis que Tony faisait un croquis de la scène de crime. Patrick restait dans l'embrasure de la porte, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. C'était le premier meurtre, depuis celui de son épouse et son enfant, où on s'en prenait à quelqu'un de proche de lui. Une angoisse lui prit aux tripes, il sortit de la pièce et alla s'asseoir plus loin dans le couloir, passant par dessous la limite de la zone.

L'ascenseur du NCIS arriva au troisième niveau inférieur. Les portes s'ouvrit, Patrick attendit un instant avant de sortir. Il pouvait voir les portes qui donnaient à la morgue, ni la salle d'autopsie, ni le couloir qui y menait n'étaient allumés. Patrick s'avança lentement, la lumière s'alluma automatiquement à son passage dans le couloir. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent sur la salle. Obscure, vide, glaciale... Il ne distinguait qu'une silhouette dans le fond de la pièce, à côté d'une table où était déposé un sac contenant un corps. Il alla jusqu'à cette table, il vit le visage de Ducky, éclairé par la lumière du couloir. Le médecin légiste affichait une expression de profonde tristesse, retenant ses larmes devant son visiteur. Le coeur de Patrick bondit et s'accéléra brusquement. Il approcha ses mains de la fermeture éclair du sac noir. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit le sac et écarta les bords pour dégager le tête du cadavre. Daniel. Ses yeux noirs ouverts, une expression de surprise gravée sur son visage, la bouche entrouverte, une profonde entaille d'un bout à l'autre de son cou. Patrick se sentit glacé jusqu'aux os, comme si son coeur venait de s'arrêter. Il posa ses doigts sur la joue froide et dure de la jeune femme, il aperçut alors quelqu'un d'autre. Remontant son regard, il le vit... _Lui_... Affichant un sourire triomphant... Sa tête rendant pleinement l'expression de son smiley sanglant... Patrick ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait le plus peur. Le fait d'être face à lui, ou celui d'être responsable de la mort de Daniel...

Patrick se réveilla en sursaut, assis sur la chaise du bureau de Daniel. Il se souvint d'être revenu de l'hôpital avec l'équipe, et puis un trou noir, comme s'il s'était brutalement assoupi. Tout tourna à une vitesse folle dans sa tête... Le visage de Kristina, celui de Daniel dans son sac mortuaire... Il préféra chasser de son esprit ces derniers souvenirs. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il se passa plusierus fois de l'eau sur le visage, se donnant des claques sur les joues pour oublier le regard apeuré de Daniel, et le sourire abominable de son adversaire. Il s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. Il éprouvait tant de dégoût pour sa personne... Il espérait tant que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé, s'il n'avait pas été si prétentieux, si arrogant, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais survenu. Il avait désormais deux personnes chères à protéger, et il ne laisserait certainement pas John le Rouge s'en prendre à elles. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, il souhaitait tant que ce soit Daniel... Mais ce n'était qu'un message, un numéro inconnu :  
"Salle d'autopsie. Minuit. Ce soir."


	57. Chapter 57

- J'espère que je ne dérange pas...  
Mac et Daniel se tournèrent vers lui, il restait là à les fixer, incrédule, tenant toujours la poignée dans sa main. Le lieutenant Taylor lâcha la main de Daniel, passa devant Gibbs et s'en alla dans le couloir sans se retourner. Gibbs ferma la porte derrière lui, lançant un regard interrogateur à Daniel.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, commença-t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé croire ?  
- Oh s'il te plaît... Ne joue pas à ça avec moi...  
Elle roula des yeux, partit dans la salle de bains et claqua la porte. Gibbs s'en rapprocha :  
- Avoue que c'est tout de même troublant, surtout que ta tenue n'arrange rien.  
- Excuse-moi de ne pas sortir de ma douche avec un anorak. Je pensais que c'était toi, qu'il y avait urgence.  
Daniel enfila une chemise de nuit noire, attrapa sa trousse de toilette et prit deux comprimés pour calmer ses douleurs qui la lançaient. Son patron continua :  
- Peut-être préfères-tu le lieutenant Taylor à Patrick?  
Jones sentit une envie furieuse grandir au fond d'elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle pensait sincèrement à gifler Gibbs.  
- Comment peux-tu dire ça... Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai traversé. J'attend ça depuis si longtemps, ne gâche pas tout.  
- Ceux sont tes affaires, Daniel, je trouvais juste la situation étrange pour une future mariée. Je ne te savais pas si proche de Mac Taylor.  
- Une nuit, Gibbs, on a passé une nuit ensemble. Tu veux me pendre pour ça ? Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Patrick depuis trois ans déjà. A présent qu'il est revenu, je peux t'assurer que je vais le garder. Taylor et moi, on s'était mis d'accord, ce n'était que pour une nuit, et rien d'autre. Nous sommes restés en bons termes, mais c'est tout. C'est tout.  
Elle s'arrêta de parler, posant ses deux mains sur le lavabo, fermant les yeux quelques instants. Gibbs ne répliqua pas. La jeune femme se sentait bizarre, rien que le fait d'évoquer Patrick lui faisait ressentir son absence, elle réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lui. S'il avait été en face d'elle dans un tel moment, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle aurait fait : se blottir contre lui, enfouir sa tête sur son torse et le laisser l'enrouler de ses bras. En voyant son reflet dans le miroir, elle eût envie d'y enfoncer son poing. Se voir si faible, les cheveux abîmés, ses pupilles ainsi entourées de rose; elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Richard l'aurait-il accepté ainsi ?...  
- Dis-moi, Gibbs...  
- Oui ?  
- As-tu déjà pensé à ce qu'aurait pu être ta vie si Shannon et Kelly étaient restées en vie ?  
Gibbs fut profondément bouleversé par cette question. Elle faisait ressortir des souvenirs, certains enfouis, d'autres qu'il croyait oubliés. Il appuya son dos à la porte, Daniel en fit autant de son côté.  
- Eh bien..., répondit-il, oui, j'y ai déjà pensé. Pourquoi cette question ?  
- J'y ai réfléchi plusieurs fois pour Richard. Si on s'était mariés, si on avait eu des enfants...  
- Et ça te fait quoi ?  
- Du bien. Je l'imagine heureux, vivant, à côté de moi et de nos enfants. Mais quand j'ouvre les yeux et qu'il n'est pas là... J'ai l'impression de me détruire. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça avec Patrick.  
- Je comprends. Pardonne-moi pour ce que je t'ai dis.  
Elle l'entendit se relever.  
- Au fait, continua-t-il, Kurt Hauff est tombé du toit en t'entraînant dans sa chute. Tu as agi en légitime défense. Nous sommes trois témoins.  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Daniel. La vengeance était douce à ses oreilles... Elle posa sa tête contre la porte :  
- Merci, Gibbs.  
- Tiens-toi prête demain à dix heures, nous partons.  
- Entendu, patron.  
Daniel l'entendit quitter la chambre. Elle se releva et sortit de la salle de bains. Elle alla prendre son portable sur sa table de chevet. Pas de messages, ni d'appels manqués. L'agent du Ncis se laissa tomber sur son lit, vu l'heure tardive, elle préféra composer un sms :  
" Je vais bien, fais attention à toi. Tu me manques, je t'aime."


	58. Chapter 58

"Salle d'autopsie. Minuit. Ce soir."  
Le coeur de Patrick faillit crever sa poitrine. Et s'il avait fait un rêve prémonitoire ? Impossible: Daniel était à New-York, pour l'atteindre, il fallait déjà atteindre GIbbs, il n'y avait aucun risque. Mais Shanna... Impossible aussi, elle était dans le laboratoire d'Abby, sans doute solidement ficelée à une chaise par les bons soins de l'experte gothique pour éviter tout accident. Mais alors qui?... Son équipe était retournée à Sacramento... Peut-être que ce mystérieux correspondant allait s'en prendre à l'équipe de Gibbs. Au fond de lui, Patrick connaissait parfaitement l'identité de cet expéditeur inconnu. Son esprit tournait en rond, il ne cessait de revivre cette soirée il avait trouvé sa femme et sa fille assassinée, et toutes ces autres fois où John le Rouge s'était amusé avec lui. Il lui avait tout enlevé, ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde, et cela n'allait sans doute pas s'arrêter là. Patrick commençait à se demander si ce tueur n'éprouvait pas quelque chose pour lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient se rencontrer. Cette première fois, justement, avait été très éprouvante psychologiquement. Patrick s'était retrouvé attaché à une chaise, sans pouvoir s'échapper, il avait vu trois personnes mourir devant lui, et puis cet homme masqué, lui murmurer derrière lui ces simples mots :

_Tigre, tigre, brûlant, brillant, dans les forêts de la nuit. Quelle main ? Quel œil immortel ? ont fabriqué ton effroyable symétrie... _

Patrick soupira et répéta ces paroles de William Blake. Il y avait un sens caché, il le fallait. Il forçait son esprit à le trouver, mais soudain, il sentit son téléphone vibrer une seconde fois au creux de sa main. Un autre message de son invité mystère, peut-être ? Non, c'était Daniel. Il n'en fut pas rassuré pour autant, peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose, peut-être qu'elle avait dû être emmenée à l'hôpital... Il allait droit vers la folie. Il respira un grand coup, et ouvrit le message :  
" Je vais bien, fais attention à toi. Tu me manques, je t'aime."  
Quel soulagement... Il sourit de la savoir en vie, ses derniers mots le touchèrent plus que tout. Ce message lui redonna de la force et de la confiance en lui, Daniel était la meilleure chose qui lui était arriver depuis le premier contact avec John le Rouge, le drame qui bouleversa sa vie à jamais. Ce morceau de lui était parti avec son épouse et son enfant, mort, enterré. Désormais, il devait se battre, pour Daniel, et pour leur fille. Et cette fois-ci, il devait le faire le mieux possible.

23h55.  
Patrick était assis au bureau de Daniel, il feignait de s'occuper sur son ordinateur. En réalité, l'heure le pressait, plus que cinq minutes avant l'affrontement. Il était à la fois anxieux, excité, tout un tas d'émotions le chamboulaient. Il relut le message de Daniel. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il pourrait lui parler. Il ne connaissait pas l'issue de son combat, après tout... Il tapa nerveusement le bout de ses ongles sur le bureau. Finalement, ses doigts tremblants sur le clavier, il composa un simple message :  
"Je t'aime."  
Patrick ne put en écrire plus, l'heure approchait. Le message envoyé, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui : Tony dormait le nez sur son clavier d'ordinateur, McGee était resté avec Abby pour surveiller Shanna, Ziva était rentrée chez elle. Le bureau de Daniel était juste après celui de Gibbs, légèrement en retrait. Si Patrick se faisait suffisamment discret, Tony ne le verrait pas. A pas de loup, il quitta le bureau et fonça vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'arma de courage, se répétant mentalement qu'il fallait tenir bon quoiqu'il arrive et ne laisser aucune chance à son adversaire, il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Cette situation avait trop duré, il fallait une fin, une bonne fois pour toute.

Minuit.  
L'ascenseur du NCIS arriva au troisième niveau inférieur. Les portes s'ouvrit, Patrick attendit un instant avant de sortir. Il pouvait voir les portes qui donnaient à la morgue, ni la salle d'autopsie, ni le couloir qui y menait n'étaient allumés. Patrick s'avança lentement, la lumière s'alluma automatiquement à son passage dans le couloir. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent sur la salle. Obscure, vide, glaciale... Il ne distinguait qu'une silhouette dans le fond de la pièce, à côté d'une table où était déposé un sac contenant un corps. La peur et l'excitation lui nouaient les tripes, il vivait son cauchemar dans la réalité. Il s'avança jusqu'à la table, la personne restant loin de lui, dans le fond de la pièce, impossible de distinguer son visage. Patrick attrapa l'extrémité du sac d'une main, la fermeture éclair de l'autre, et il l'ouvrit. A cet instant, il entendit enfin la voix de la personne dissimulée, qui s'approchait de lui, se révélant enfin à la lumière du couloir :  
- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Patrick.


	59. Chapter 59

L'atmosphère glaciale et macabre de la morgue prenait tout son sens. Patrick continuait de fixer cet homme dans l'ombre en face de lui, la rage et le désir de vengeance qu'il avait emmagasiné depuis toutes ces années bouillonnaient au fond de lui, pouvant exploser à n'importe quel instant. Il restait debout à côté de la table d'autopsie, attendant un signal quelconque de la part de son ennemi. Celui-ci se contenta de prononcer ces quelques mots, d'un ton froid :  
- Enfin, nous voilà réunis...  
Patrick lui lança un regard plein de haine, il ne répliqua pas. L'homme haussa les épaules :  
- Pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir et discuter tranquillement ? Nous avons tant à nous dire.  
- Je n'en ai pas envie.  
- Ah... Dans ce cas, de quoi avez-vous envie ?  
- De vous tuer.  
L'homme eut un rire caverneux :  
- Me tuer ? Ne soyez pas si impatient, vous aurez l'occasion d'essayer.  
Il s'approcha de Patrick, restant toujours dans l'ombre. Le mentaliste ne bougea pas, ses mains tremblants nerveusement. Il arrivait à distinguer sa silhouette, de la taille que lui, enrobée, dans un costume deux pièces, ses cheveux semblaient ébouriffés, quand à ses yeux, il ne discernait qu'une lueur meurtrière au fond de deux billes noires.  
- Vous avez reçu mes petits mots ?  
Patrick repensa tout de suite à celui déposé sur la porte de Daniel, alors qu'il était à son appartement avec McGee.  
- Oui. J'imagine que "l'heure" indiquée était celle-ci ?  
- Vous êtes très fort.  
- Pourquoi vouloir me rencontrer ?  
- C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ? Et puis même, j'aime bien avoir mes jouets près de moi.  
Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Patrick, il essaya de garder son calme, mais sa respiration se faisait presque haletante.  
- Vous avez peur n'est-ce pas ? murmura l'homme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez droit à un traitement de faveur.  
- Ce ne sera pas réciproque.  
- Vous savez... Même le meurtre de votre femme et votre enfant n'était qu'un petit aperçu de mes capacités. Je suis un spécialiste. Tout comme vous.  
- Je pense le savoir. Après les meurtres des agents du CBI...  
- N'était-ce pas merveilleusement organisé ?  
Il semblait se délecter de lui-même en repensant au triple meurtre de ces agents. Il avait réussi à manipuler une secrétaire du CBI afin de les tuer, et ainsi que l'équipe de Lisbon reprenne son dossier, le dossier "John le Rouge".  
- Je l'ai fait pour vous, Patrick. Et c'est tout le remerciement que j'ai de votre part...  
- Je vous aurais retrouvé de toutes façons.  
- Personne ne l'a jamais fait. Et personne ne le fera jamais.  
- Moi je l'ai fait.  
- Plus pour longtemps...  
L'homme se retourna, Patrick entendit un bruit métallique qui le fit tressaillir. Avait-il une arme ? Allait-il le tuer comme il avait tué sa famille ?  
- Quelle peine vous m'avez fait, continua l'homme de dos, lorsque vous avez quitté le CBI... J'ai tout de suite su où vous alliez. Daniel... Elle vous a offert une nouvelle vie, une petite fille très mignonne, mais pas autant que la première.  
Ça en était trop, Patrick envoya son bras en direction de sa tête, mais l'homme se retourna et le bloqua serrant son poignet avec force. Des larmes envahissaient les yeux bleus de Patrick, il n'aperçut en face de lui qu'un sourire carnassier, terrifiant.  
- Daniel, Shanna, Kristina, Teresa, Grace... Ça fait beaucoup de femmes à protéger. Mais dites-moi, monsieur Jane, qui vous protège ?  
Patrick eut le souffle coupé, il sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans son ventre avec force. il se cramponna aux épaules de l'homme, mais celui-ci le repoussa, et il tomba à terre. Il commença à sentir le sang s'écouler de sa blessure, il voulut hurler mais la douleur était trop intense. Il vit l'homme se pencher sur lui, sa respiration chaude venant s'écraser sur son visage :  
- Pauvre Shanna... Elle n'aura pas connu son père très longtemps...  
A ces mots, il s'éloigna en lançant un rire diabolique. Patrick posa sa main sur son ventre, il sentit le bout froid et métallique d'un scalpel, il vit ses doigts maculés de sang. Sa tête roula sur le côté, ses yeux s'embrumaient, la tache de sang continuait de grandir...

Daniel se réveilla d'un bond dans son lit, en sueur, le souffle court. Elle ne cessait de revoir ces derniers instants dans son cauchemar, Patrick à l'agonie face à son plus grand ennemi... Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet, et alla dans la salle de bains, pour un peu d'eau. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'assimiler la vue de la mort de Patrick à celle de Richard. Étendu sur le sol, entouré de sang, son assassin prenant la fuite... Mais toute son équipe veillait sur lui au Ncis, et sur leur fille... Cependant, Daniel ne le connaissait que trop bien, elle se doutait fort qu'il ne resterait pas en place. Elle l'avait vu devenir presque fou en apprenant que John le Rouge était à Washington D.C.. L'agent du Ncis retourna sur son lit. Assise sur le rebord, elle vit une lumière clignoter sur son téléphone : elle avait un message. Son coeur s'accéléra, pourvu que ce soit une bonne nouvelle... Patrick, en plus...  
"Je t'aime."  
Ce n'était pourtant pas grand chose, mais cela suffit à la rassurer, un peu. Daniel se glissa dans ses draps, gardant son téléphone entre ses doigts. Un fort et mauvais pressentiment l'oppressait. Patrick n'était pas du genre à s'extérioriser ainsi, il devait y avoir quelque chose... Se laissant guider par son instinct, elle lui répondit :  
" Fais bien attention à toi. "


	60. Chapter 60

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Patrick.  
En relevant les yeux, le mentaliste vit enfin le visage de son pire ennemi, celui qui ressemblait tant à son smiley, celui de James Roth. Son sourire semblait encore plus arrogant que jamais, ses yeux brillaient comme deux billes noires. Les yeux de Patrick allèrent sur le cadavre de Kristina, dans le sac mortuaire, dont seul le visage était découvert.  
- C'était une belle femme, continua Roth. Trop curieuse, malheureusement... Depuis quand savais-tu qu'il s'agissait de moi ?  
- La première fois que je vous ai vu. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Et puis, cette discussion que j'ai eu en privé avec le docteur Mallard, à l'hôpital. Vous êtes entré chez lui, et avez tenté de le tuer avec un revolver. Il s'est échappé mais a glissé dans les marches de son escalier. Vous l'avez crut mort, et vous êtes allé vous présenter au Ncis, comme remplaçant. C'était brillant.  
- Oui je le reconnais... Pourtant, c'est bien Kristina qui t'a menacé d'une arme, manqué de tuer deux agents fédéraux, et elle t'a même révélé qu'elle était John le Rouge.  
- Sa voix le disait, mais ses yeux la trahissaient. C'est vrai que la nuit de cet affrontement, ses révélations m'ont mis dans une rage folle. Mais quand je lui ai parlé à l'hôpital, j'ai tout de suite senti qu'elle avait été hypnotisé.  
- Tu es vraiment très fort. Tu l'as toujours été... Tout comme moi.  
Patrick referma le sac et posa ses deux mains sur la table froide. Il regarda son adversaire dans les yeux, similaires à ceux de Daniel par leurs couleurs, mais différents par cet éclair de perversité qui caractérisait le tueur.  
- Pourquoi ce tête-à-tête, John ?  
- Eh bien..., commença-t-il en rangeant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, c'est fantastique de te rencontrer. Sérieusement. Depuis toutes ces années...  
- Je pourrais très bien alerter la sécurité, ou vous tuer, là, maintenant. En prétextant de la légitime défense.  
Roth eut un rictus suivit d'un ricanement :  
- On dirait une discussion d'enfants dans une cour d'école... Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait juste se contenter de mener nos vies de notre côté ? Daniel t'adore, pourquoi ne pas lui consacrer tout ton temps, au lieu de le perdre avec ta vengeance ?  
- Mais je compte bien m'occuper de ça... Quand vous serez mort.  
Roth soupira. Patrick ne le quittait pas des yeux, ses mains se crispaient sur le rebord de la table.  
- Pourquoi me dire ça, John ? Vous voulez vous éloignez de moi ?  
- Allons, allons... J'aime beaucoup le petit jeu que nous menons depuis tout ce temps... Et la Virginie, ça change de la Californie. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons bien nous amuser, tous les deux. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi, non, pas du tout. Tu m'es précieux, Patrick, très précieux. Mais tu es trop engagé dans ta vengeance, et parfois, tu fais des erreurs. N'oublies pas que tu as failli perdre Daniel à cause de ça, il y a six ans... Mais n'oublies pas non plus que c'est grâce à moi que tu l'as connue.  
Patrick se replongea dans ses pensées un instant, méditant les dernières paroles de Roth. Il avait raison, sans lui, sa route n'aurait jamais croisé celle de Daniel, et Shanna ne serait jamais née. Sa vengeance l'avait poussé à manipuler la jeune femme, et bien avant cela, il avait pris l'habitude de manipuler ses collègues du CBI, surtout dans les affaires concernant John le Rouge. Ce fût sa voix qui le ramena à la réalité :  
- Je veux simplement que tu passes à autre chose. Tu as la chance de pouvoir fonder une seconde famille, ne la gâche pas.  
- Quand vous serez mort.  
Roth roula des yeux, il eut un profond soupir, puis finit par dire :  
- D'accord... D'accord... Je pensais qu'une petite discussion ferait du bien pour mettre les choses au point... J'ai au moins essayer. Au revoir.  
Il contourna la table d'autopsie, passant devant Patrick. Celui-ci l'observa, tout d'abord incrédule, puis la rage prit le dessus. Tentant de garder son calme, il lui lança :  
- Hey ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !  
- Je ne peux pas ? L'entretien est terminé. Quelque chose à ajouter ?  
Patrick fixa ses yeux noirs, comme s'il cherchait un signe de faiblesse. Mais au contraire, Roth avait l'air très détendu, il faisait craquer ses doigts les uns après les autres.  
- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes vraiment John le Rouge.  
- Ah vraiment ? Très bien...  
Roth prit une inspiration, il dévisagea Patrick :  
- Votre femme portait une chemise de nuit bleue, en satin. Elle sentait bon la lavande, un parfum très doux et enivrant. Votre fille dormait profondément. Elle avait une odeur de... Fraise et de crème. Très sucrée. Une odeur assez caractéristique des jeunes enfants.  
Le coeur de Patrick bondissait dans sa poitrine. Il la revoyait, sa fille, ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés, ses yeux bleus, son visage qui ressemblait tant à celui de Shanna... Il entendait encore son rire, il revoyait sa femme, le jour de leur mariage et tous ces bons moments passés ensemble... C'était entièrement sa faute si elles étaient mortes, il le savait. Mais il n'était pas le seul responsable. Son ventre se noua, il sentit une boule au fond de sa gorge alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Roth eut un sourire, comme s'il compatissait à sa douleur. Le froid régnant dans la morgue donnait des frissons à Patrick, le corps de Kristina, dans ce sac, renforçait ce dégoût de lui-même, et Roth, en face de lui, faisait bouillonner une telle fureur, son désir de vengeance atteignait son paroxysme. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, ce serait mettre Daniel et Shanna en danger, mais surtout, ce serait renoncer à une revanche. Patrick se rapprocha lentement de lui, Roth fit un pas en arrière. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Patrick vit la main de Roth plonger au fond de la poche de sa veste, deux coups de feu résonnèrent dans la salle d'autopsie, suivis d'un bruit sourd.


	61. Chapter 61

Deux coups de feu résonnèrent dans la salle d'autopsie, suivis d'un bruit sourd. Patrick regarda Roth s'effondrer à terre, la poitrine ensanglantée, ses yeux noirs ouverts dans une expression de surprise... Le mentaliste sortit un pistolet de la poche de sa veste, la main tremblante sur l'arme, qui n'était autre que celle de secours de Daniel, qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant son bureau. Il la déposa sur le rebord d'une autre table d'autopsie, et contempla son adversaire allongé sur le sol. Un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres, sa main gauche s'était crispée sur son coeur, ses yeux noirs avaient perdu leurs étincelles meurtrières. La vengeance était douce aux oreilles de Patrick, comme une mélodie de Jean-Sébastien Bach, profonde, bouleversante. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi satisfait qu'à cet instant, devant le corps inerte de John le Rouge. Dans la noirceur de la salle d'autopsie, les lumières du couloir semblaient annoncer une lueur d'espoir, comme si deux parties de sa vie se distinguaient, une finissant avec la mort de son ennemi, et l'autre commençant avec Daniel. Son téléphone vibra au fond de sa poche, il le sortit et constata qu'il avait un message, de sa chère Daniel justement :  
"Fais bien attention à toi."  
Elle avait donc des dons de médium ? Cela n'étonna en rien Patrick, car il avait conscience qu'elle pouvait ressentir ces choses-là, pour les avoir déjà vécues. Il s'appuya contre une table d'autopsie, juste à côté de l'arme encore chaude. Il voulait lui répondre, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, son esprit revivant sans cesse ce qu'il venait de faire. Il chercha un numéro dans son répertoire et lança l'appel.

QG du CBI, Sacramento, Californie - 21h35.  
- Bonsoir Lisbon.  
- Ah ! Jane ! Comment allez-vous ?  
- Très bien. Je voulais vous dire de ne plus vous préoccupez de l'affaire John le Rouge.  
- Comment ça ... ? Allô ? Jane, Jane !...  
Mais il avait déjà raccroché. L'équipe de Lisbon, qui avait bondit sur leurs pied sen entendant le nom de Jane, se réunit autour d'elle. Teresa restait debout, son téléphone à la main, assez étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Van Pelt.  
- Hem, eh bien, il m'a dit de laisser tomber l'affaire John le Rouge.  
Les membres de l'équipe s'échangèrent des regards, interloqués.  
- Et c'est tout ? interrogea Cho.  
- Ma foi, oui, répliqua Lisbon. Il doit encore avoir une insomnie, et comme d'habitude, il part dans son délire... Bon, remettons-nous au travail !  
Ils travaillaient sur une affaire de meurtre concernant un jeune garçon. En retournant à son bureau, Van Pelt s'arrêta devant le canapé que Patrick occupait habituellement. La jeune femme eut comme de la nostalgie, sa présence lui manquait. Lisbon passa devant elle :  
- Ça ne va pas, Van Pelt ?  
- Euh si patron, si... C'est juste que...  
Ils se tournèrent tous vers le canapé vide. Tous avaient le même sentiment, même s'ils ne voulaient pas l'avouer.  
- Il me manque, continua la jeune agent d'une voix nouée.  
- Je sais, à moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était mort, Van Pelt. Il a une famille maintenant, je trouve ça bien pour lui.  
- C'est dommage qu'il ne revienne pas travailler avec nous, lança Rigsby. Sans lui c'est plus pareil.  
- Il reste pour sa femme, poursuivit Cho. Faut l'accepter.  
- Il n'a pas été toujours là non plus, remarqua Teresa. Nous le reverrons à son mariage...  
Elle s'arrêta de parler. Cela lui semblait tellement paradoxal de dire que cet homme, si obsédé par sa vengeance, allait se marier et fonder une famille. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'il ne serait plus avec eux, qu'elle ne verrait plus ses regards malicieux, ne subirait plus ses farces, ne réparerait plus ses bêtises... Elle s'en voulait de ne jamais lui avoir avouer ses sentiments plus tôt, peut-être serait-elle à la place de Daniel à cet instant. Au fond, c'était plus à Daniel qu'elle en voulait, pour s'être immiscée si brutalement dans leur vie, et le lui avoir enlever...

Patrick restait à contempler ce corps inerte, faisant glisser son portable entre ses doigts. Que faire à présent ? Il ne pouvait pas ignorer cela, il était dans les locaux du Ncis et il venait de tuer un homme. Si un agent descendait, il était bon pour la prison, et son mariage ainsi que sa vie avec Daniel étaient anéantis. Il ne pouvait pas aller chercher Tony ou McGee pour leur demander de l'aide. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'ascenseur qui arrivait à son étage. "Il ne manquait plus que ça" pensa-t-il. Une ombre s'avançait vers lui. Une solution, il fallait une solution, vite, tout de suite, maintenant ! La porte de la salle d'autopsie s'ouvrit sur Jimmy Palmer qui faillit marcher sur le cadavre. Il eut un mouvement de recul en constatant sa découverte, et il alluma la lumière pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. En trouvant Patrick assis, le pistolet à côté de lui, il prit peur :  
- Monsieur Jane ? Mais qu'est-ce qui... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?  
Patrick prit une grande inspiration, il alla vers lui en laissant l'arme posée sur la table d'autopsie.  
- Monsieur Palmer... Savez-vous tenir un secret ?


	62. Chapter 62

Appartement de Daniel Jones - 12h30.  
Patrick était allongé sur le canapé du salon, il avait allumé la télévision, et regardait un jeu sans y porter grande attention. Son esprit était plus occupé par les évènements de la nuit passée, son face à face avec son pire ennemi, et l'issu du combat. Mais il savait aussi que Daniel avait une heure de retard. Il consulta son téléphone portable : pas de nouveaux messages. Elle avait sûrement dû passer au Ncis avec Gibbs. Patrick se souvint soudain d'une chose qu'il devait faire, ou plutôt qu'il voulait faire. Il composa un numéro sur son téléphone.  
- Monsieur Palmer ? C'est Patrick Jane. Je voulais savoir pour l'autopsie...  
- Quelle autopsie ?  
Cette réponse troubla quelque peu le mentaliste, mais il se remémora leur conversation de la veille, à la morgue, devant le cadavre de Roth. Le jeune assistant légiste avait fait preuve d'un grand courage, il avait risqué sa carrière pour aider Patrick, et tous les deux, avaient passé un accord qui resterait entre eux uniquement. Patrick constata qu'il ne l'avait pas trahi.  
- Merci, Palmer.  
Il raccrocha et éteignit la télévision. Méditant ces paroles, surveillant l'heure, il alla dans la salle de bain se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il savait Daniel en sécurité, cependant, ce retard l'inquiétait. Nerveux, il se regarda dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et réajusta la veste de son costume. Il n'entendit même pas la clé tourner dans la serrure, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre... Il entendit seulement :  
- Patrick ?  
Cette voix... Il sursauta, sortit dans le couloir... Elle était là. Enfin. Daniel restait debout devant la porte ouverte, entre le sourire et les larmes de joie. Patrick s'avança vers elle, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, pour la serrer contre lui, l'empêcher de repartir, simplement, la garder. Daniel lui caressa les cheveux, s'agrippant à sa veste de son autre main. Ils avaient vécu des moments tellement forts alors qu'ils étaient séparés, ils avaient eu besoin l'un de l'autre sans pouvoir s'approcher, les voilà enfin tous les deux. Patrick déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Daniel, il la sentit frissonner, resserrer l'emprise de sa main sur sa veste...

Bureau de Teresa Lisbon, Sacramento - 10h45.  
La chef d'équipe du CBI profitait d'un peu de temps libre pour ranger des dossiers. Cho et Rigsby étaient partis interroger des amis de la victime, Van Pelt vérifiait des alibis à son ordinateur... Teresa prit deux dossiers jaunes en main mais elle se tapa sur le coin de son bureau et les fit tomber par terre, dispersant des feuilles blanches sur sa moquette. Elle s'agenouilla pour les ramasser mais en les prenant, elle remarqua une feuille étrange, comme repliée sur elle-même. Teresa la tira, un sentiment étrange l'envahit : elle tenait dans sa main une grenouille en papier que Patrick avait fait. Son regard se posa sur le canapé à sa droite. Ils aimaient bien y prendre le thé tous les deux, discutant de choses et d'autres... "Je voulais vous dire de ne plus vous préoccupez de l'affaire John le Rouge", cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle le savait obsédé par cette affaire depuis des années, il lui avait toujours dis qu'il tuerait l'assassin de sa famille, mais peut-être que l'amour qu'il avait à présent pour Daniel aurait pu l'en dissuader... Elle préféra en avoir le coeur net.

Appartement de Daniel Jones - 13h50.  
Patrick tenait Daniel serrée contre lui, sa tête appuyée sur son torse, elle avait le visage paisible, sa respiration était lente, elle dormait. Il remonta le drap blanc sur son épaule, et l'embrassa sur le front, la faisant soupirer d'aise. Il fut alerter par un bruit étrange, dans la poche de son pantalon, au pied du lit. Déposant délicatement Daniel sur l'oreiller, il se pencha pour tirer son pantalon par la jambe, remonter jusqu'à sa poche et sortir son téléphone portable. Un appel entrant de Lisbon. Il ramassa un vêtement en vitesse, alla décrocher dans le couloir en prenant soin de tirer la porte derrière lui.  
- Allô Lisbon ?  
- Oui... Pourquoi parlez-vous si bas ?  
- Et vous, pourquoi vous m'appellez ?  
- Je n'ai pas très bien compris votre phrase hier soir.  
- Hier soir ? Ah oui ! Hier soir. Eh bien... Le Ncis travaille aussi sur le dossier John le Rouge. J'ai pensé que vous seriez contente d'avoir un peu de vacances.  
Daniel se tourna dans son lit, cherchant Patrick de la main. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit la porte entrebâillée et l'entendit parler. Elle jeta un oeil au dehors, derrière ses rideaux, elle pouvait voir la pluie s'écraser sur sa fenêtre.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Patrick. Bien sûr que je n'ai pas fait de bêtise.  
Sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi, cette phrase glaça Daniel. Elle n'avait rien dis à Patrick pour sa vengeance, et ses retrouvailles avec Mac Taylor. Et lui ? Lui avait-il caché quelque chose ? Ces messages qu'elle avait reçu à New York et ces pressentiments qu'elle avait eu... Exactement les mêmes qui avaient précédé la mort de Richard. Patrick revint dans la chambre, elle lui sourit alors qu'il la rejoignait. Il l'embrassa dans le cou.  
- C'était qui ? questionna-t-elle.  
- Lisbon, rien de grave.  
Il avança ses lèvres vers les siennes, mais elle croisa son regard et sembla percevoir une angoisse, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle en demandait plus. Elle recula sa tête, et lui dit d'un air grave :  
- Patrick... Tu as fait quelque chose pendant mon absence, n'est-ce pas ?


	63. Chapter 63

Deux semaines plus tard.

Appartement de Daniel Jones - 16h15.  
Daniel était dans sa salle de bains, pieds nus sur le carrelage, portant un jean légèrement usé et un t-shirt de David Bowie, elle était debout devant son miroir, brossant ses cheveux. A l'entrée de la pièce, des cartons commençaient à s'accumuler, tout comme dans le reste de l'appartement. Ils allaient bientôt avoir leur maison, pour leur famille, leur vie. Elle aperçut Patrick dans son miroir, il était derrière elle, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle continuait de passer sa brosse dans ses cheveux corbeau, comme si de rien n'était. Lui, il la regardait. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Après tous ces coups durs, toutes ces années mouvementées, ils allaient enfin être ensemble. Il voyait ses yeux noirs l'observer attentivement, il distinguait une lueur, une envie profonde. Patrick se rapprocha lentement d'elle, il passa une main sur ses cheveux, ils avaient retrouvé leur éclat, leur douceur. Sa main descendit sur la nuque de Daniel, son dos, pour finir sur sa taille. Elle avait repris quelque kilos, une meilleure mine, ses yeux étaient moins roses.  
- Je te trouve très belle.  
Elle rougit en entendant ce murmure.  
- Merci..., répondit-elle, gênée.  
Il posa sa tête contre la sienne, la main de Daniel se referma sur les bras de Patrick, autour de sa taille. Ils contemplèrent leur reflet dans le miroir. Daniel remarqua que Patrick avait enlevé son alliance, alors qu'il l'avait toujours gardé sur lui. Pourtant, elle ne lui avait jamais rien reproché à ce sujet, elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle préféra garder cette réflexion pour elle, ne voulant pas gâcher l'instant présent.  
- C'est déjà demain..., soupira-t-elle.  
- Oui. On t'appellera "Madame Jane". Tu t'y feras ?  
- Faut que je réfléchisse...  
Elle lui sourit, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser, un espoir, une envie...Mais ils furent interrompus par des coups donnés à la porte d'entrée. Ils se détachèrent, et tournant la tête, ils surprirent Shanna qui les dévisageait, des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir enfin un père, de voir sa mère rayonnante, elle se sentait vraiment au coeur d'une famille, autre que celle du Ncis, sa famille. Daniel fut quelque peu gênée que sa fille les ait observé dans ce moment d'intimité, elle sortit la première, lâchant la main de Patrick, et caressant les cheveux de sa fille.  
- Abby a un peu d'avance, constata Daniel.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Tony.  
- Salut beauté ! Ton futur mari est dans le coin ?  
Il entra dans l'appartement et aperçut Patrick dans le couloir.  
- Ah voilà le veinard !  
Il l'attrapa par la main et l'amena avec lui, passant devant Daniel et Shanna.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je te le ramène !  
- Mais Tony...  
- A tout à l'heure !  
Il referma la porte. Daniel avait une petite idée de ce que Tony allait faire avec ce pauvre Patrick, désormais entre ses griffes, mais elle préféra ne pas trop y songer. On frappa une seconde fois à sa porte, elle l'ouvrit sur Abby et Ziva, tenant chacune un gros sac dans leurs mains.

Elles étaient à présent entre filles, dans l'appartement de Daniel, essayant leurs robes avant le grand jour. Au milieu des cartons, devant un grand miroir, dans le salon, elles s'adonnaient à leurs essayages. Elles avaient choisi les robes ensemble, blanches et noires pour les demoiselles d'honneurs, blanche pour Daniel, même si Abby lui avait gentiment proposé une de ses robes corsets. Alors que Ziva finissait de mettre sa robe à Shanna, Abby ajustait celle de Daniel. Soudain, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en grand, les faisant sursauter toutes les quatre :  
- Tony est-il ici ? meugla Gibbs. Oh pardon !  
- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer ! protesta Daniel.  
- Excusez-moi, excusez-moi... Vous êtes magnifiques...  
- Merci. Pour te répondre, Tony a enlevé le futur marié, et je ne sais pas où ils sont. Je suis pratiquement sûre que McGee est dans le coup, quand aux équipiers de Patrick, ils ne doivent pas être innocents.  
- Je suis content de ne pas être à sa place... Bon, je vous laisse.  
Il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Les filles retournèrent à leurs occupations. Quand Abby eut fini de remonter la fermeture éclair dans le dos de Daniel, elle la prit dans ses bras et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.  
- Tu es vraiment superbe, lui dit Abby. Ça me fait bizarre de te voir comme ça... On dirait que tu as grandi d'un seul coup, tu as changé. J'imagine que ça doit te faire tout drôle de te marier...  
Daniel lui sourit. En se voyant dans le miroir, elle eut comme un choc. La dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé une robe de mariée, c'était une semaine avant la mort de Richard. Richard... Tout ce bousculait dans sa tête. Patrick n'avait pas hésité à revenir vers elle, à la soutenir quand elle était au plus mal, elle l'aimait plus que tout, il était le père de sa fille, et surtout le seul homme qu'elle ait vraiment aimé après la disparition de son fiancé. Mais était-ce vraiment avec lui qu'elle voulait se marier ? Ils n'avaient jamais vécu ensemble à proprement parlé, et ce n'est pas en quelques semaines que l'on apprend comment vivre avec celui qu'on aime. Tous ces préparatifs avaient été trop précipité, même si elle avait profité de son temps libre pour s'en occuper pleinement, ils l'avaient un peu chamboulé. C'était comme si... A la veille de leur mariage... Comme si... Au fond... Elle n'en avait plus envie.


	64. Chapter 64

Abby et Ziva étaient reparties depuis longtemps, laissant Daniel et Shanna seuls chez elles. La nuit s'était installée, Daniel avait couché sa fille, ne sachant pas si Patrick allait rentrer de sa virée entre hommes. Le doute l'habitait toujours, mais il était comme renforcée par l'absence, la solitude, et la vue de cette robe blanche dans son armoire. Le grand jour était déjà là... A quelques heures près... Elle referma la porte de son armoire, et alla jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Shanna. Elle la poussa du bout des doigts. La petite fille dormait profondément, ses cheveux blonds s'étalant comme un soleil sur son oreiller. Elle avait tellement souffert de ne pas avoir de père, et Daniel savait mieux que quiconque à quel point ce manque était terrible. Mais elle n'avait eu d'autres choix que de lui mentir, parfois, à bon escient, atténuer la vérité, car elle n'espérait plus le revoir. Mais pourtant, il était bien revenu, pour le plus grand bonheur de Shanna qui avait enfin cette présence paternelle à ses côtés. Voyant sa fille si épanouie, Daniel tentait de vaincre le doute, car après tout, il arrivait à toutes les futures mariées... Des coups donnés à la porte la tirèrent de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas comme si on frappait à sa porte, c'était plutôt comme... quelqu'un qui trébuchait, avec en musique de fond des voix plutôt fatiguées. Redoutant la catastrophe, elle referma la porte doucement et se dirigea vers son entrée. Elle pouvait entendre une voix très familière parlant à voix basse :  
- Ccchhhtt... 'aut pas faire de bruit... McGogo...  
Elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit sa porte sur Tony et McGee, apparemment dans un état disons second, soutenant tout les deux le futur marié, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise sortie du pantalon, à moitié ouverte et un sourire stupide aux lèvres. Daniel passa une main dans ses cheveux en marmonnant :  
- Oh c'est pas vrai...  
- Wooooh coucou Danyyy, lança DiNozzo. On te ramène ton mari !  
Il éclata de rire avec McGee, Patrick regarda Daniel mais c'était comme si sa tête n'arrivait pas à tenir en place.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ?...  
- Rien ! Rien du tout ! Juste une soirée entre mecs !  
- J'ai peur... Patrick, tu m'entends ?  
- Ooooh tu es beeelle !  
- Mais il pue l'alcool ! Tu l'as saoulé ?  
- Nooon... On lui a donné du courage !  
Daniel s'avança vers Patrick pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener à l'intérieur. Elle regarda Tony et McGee partir en titubant , elle leur lança :  
- Hey ! Demain matin vous devez passer le prendre à neuf heures !  
Elle n'eut aucune idée de s'ils avaient entendu, ou de s'ils s'en rappelleraient...

Appartement de Daniel Jones - 8h50.  
Après une nuit passée à dormir comme un plomb pour Patrick, et à angoisser pour Daniel; il ne restait plus que deux heures avant le début de la cérémonie. Dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, Daniel observait Patrick ajuster son costume avec nervosité. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, lui qui était toujours d'un calme à toutes épreuves, le voilà qui tremblait sur les bords de son noeud papillon devant un miroir. Cela fit sourire Daniel, elle s'approcha de lui.  
- Attends... Laisse-moi faire.  
Elle prit les bords du morceau de tissu et l'arrangea, sentant le regard de Patrick peser sur elle. Daniel ajusta également le col de sa chemise blanche, et ses cheveux blonds.  
- Voilà, lui dit-elle en souriant.  
- Merci... Je suppose...  
- N'y pense même pas. Tu la verras là-bas.  
Patrick sembla faire un bond en arrière, dix ans plus tôt, lors de son premier mariage. Des tonnes de souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup, il eut un vertige et se rattrapa à l'épaule de Daniel pour ne pas tomber.  
- Patrick ! Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
- Oui... Ce... Ce n'est rien.  
Il respira un grand coup, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se reprenne, il ne voulait rien gâcher de cette journée. Il lança un regard à Daniel qui paraissait très troublée, il avait peur de l'avoir effrayée. Comme pour la rassurer, il passa sa main sur son visage :  
- Ça ira mieux ce soir. Et quand on aura notre maison, notre famille... Tu ne leur a encore rien dit ?  
- Chaque chose en son temps.  
Un coup de klaxon se fit entendre.  
- Je crois qu'on t'appelle, remarqua Daniel.  
Il lui sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et passa devant elle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle put apercevoir la voiture de Gibbs, ainsi qu'Abby et Ziva qui en descendaient.

10h.  
La cérémonie se déroulait dans un jardin, des chaises avaient été disposé autour d'un tapis blanc. Au bout, Patrick attendait nerveusement aux côtés de ses témoins, Rigsby et Cho. L'entourage des mariés était réparti en deux colonnes, ce qui ressemblait plus à une rencontre entre le Ncis et le Cbi. Gibbs était au second rang, aux côtés de Ducky, le directeur Vance et Palmer qui ne cessait de fixer Teresa Lisbon, de l'autre côté, au premier rang, juste à côté de Van Pelt. Ils aperçurent Abby et Ziva qui arrivaient vers eux et les applaudirent. Le coeur de Patrick s'accéléra alors que les deux femmes prenaient place en face de lui. Là voilà. Au bras de son père, dans sa robe blanche, son bouquet de rose à la main. Daniel était très impressionnée, ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais ils comptaient tous tellement, et puis, il était là. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui, laissant son père l'embrasser une dernière fois. Daniel s'empressa d'attraper les doigts de Patrick et de les serrer.  
Le moment était presque là, ils allaient enfin se le dire.  
- Si quelqu'un, commença le prêtre, dans l'assistance s'oppose à cette union, qu'elle parle maintenant...  
C'est alors que Tony surgit au fond des rangées, face aux deux mariés, en hurlant :  
- Non !


	65. Chapter 65

- Non !  
Toute l'assistance se retourna vers Tony, debout au milieu des rangées, le bras droit tendu en avant. Ils étaient tous dans l'incompréhension, surtout Daniel et Patrick. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Tony ait pu interrompre son mariage, d'ailleurs, pourquoi lui ? C'était exactement la même question que Patrick venait de se poser, il commençait même à se demander si Daniel ne lui avait pas caché quelque chose. Mais quand Tony aperçut une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux de Gibbs et du directeur, il comprit que sa plaisanterie avait assez duré. Derrière lui, McGee arrivait, essoufflé, attachant ses boutons de manchette en trottinant. Il s'approcha de Tony, vit tous les regards tournés vers eux, et lui marmonna :  
- Je t'avais dit une entrée discrète...  
Tony eut un sourire stupide, et il ajouta :  
- Vous... Vous n'allez quand même pas commencé sans nous !  
Il y eut des ouf de soulagement alors qu'ils s'avançaient, toujours avec discrétion, entre les rangées :  
- Bonjour Madame ! Jolie robe ! Anthony DiNozzo et Timothy McGee du Ncis, pour vous servir ! Hahaha, excusez-moi...  
Ils s'installèrent derrière Gibbs, juste à côté d'un certain lieutenant Taylor, tandis que Palmer continuait de filmer le mariage, et entre temps, l'agent Lisbon. Daniel lança un regard désolé à Patrick pendant que le prêtre continuait son discours. Gibbs adressa un regard interrogateur à Tony, celui-ci lui répondit en murmurant :  
- Problème de réveil, patron...  
Gibbs eut un sourire.  
- Si personne d'autre ne veux s'exprimer..., commença le prêtre, nous allons procéder au consentement mutuel.  
Il fit signe à Shanna de s'approcher avec les alliances, ce qui provoqua une vague de sourires sur l'assistance.  
- Alors, vous, Daniel Jones, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Patrick Jane, ici présent ?  
Daniel prit l'alliance que lui tendait sa fille, en la passant au doigt de Patrick, elle prononça :  
- Je le veux.  
- Et vous, Patrick Jane, souhaitez-vous prendre pour épouse Daniel Jones, ici présente ?  
Il passa la bague au doigt de Daniel :  
- Je le veux.  
- Parfait ! Je vous déclare unis pour les liens du mariage, vous pouvez...  
Mais trop tard, Patrick et Daniel étaient déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant ce moment unique et tant attendu, sous des applaudissements. Le prêtre eut un sourire et finit tout de même sa phrase :  
- Embrasser la mariée.

La soirée se déroulait dans un restaurant, après un banquet, ils étaient tous invités à danser et fêter cet évènement. Alors que Tony faisait une fois de plus parler de lui, Gibbs avait préféré se retirer à une table. Il pouvait voir Ducky se perdre dans un de ses récits avec pour victime le lieutenant Taylor, il pouvait voir McGee danser avec Abby... Mais il ne voyait pas Patrick. Peut-être était-il sorti avec Daniel... Non, pourtant, Daniel était bien là...  
Patrick avait quitté la fête pour se rendre sur une terrasse, il apercevait une silhouette appuyée au balcon, dans la nuit, seule. Il s'en approcha :  
- Tout va bien, Lisbon ?  
Elle sursauta en se retournant.  
- Ah Jane ! Je prenais le frais...  
- Menteuse.  
Elle haussa un sourcil et se tourna pour s'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur le balcon. Patrick vint à ses côtés :  
- Allez Lisbon... Pas de cachotteries entre nous... Mon départ vous attriste ?  
Teresa tourna vers les yeux vers lui, comme si elle approuvait entièrement ses paroles.  
- C'est normal, je comprends...  
- Ça va aller, coupa-t-elle. Retournez auprès de votre femme, ne vous inquiétez plus pour moi.  
Patrick savait très bien à quoi elle pensait, et pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Il la voyait fixer son alliance, celle-ci avait changé de signification du tout au tout depuis quelques heures. Il mit sa main sur son épaule et la serra contre lui, sentant des larmes rouler sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Quelques jours plus tard.  
Patrick et Daniel avait enfin terminé de débarrasser les cartons dans l'appartement, ils étaient maintenant prêts à partir pour leur nouvelle maison. Alors que Patrick finissait de charger la voiture et d'y installer Shanna à l'arrière, Daniel rester dans l'entrée de son appartement. Il représentait tant de souvenirs, presque dix ans passés dans les mêmes murs. Le voir ainsi vide lui faisait une impression étrange, comme si une partie de sa vie s'en allait. Elle entendit les pas de Patrick derrière elle, bientôt, son ombre prolongea la sienne.  
- Nous partons ? demanda-t-il.  
Sa gorge se serra. Elle observa sa main gauche, et cette bague dorée à son doigt. Ils allaient partir, tous les trois, loin de ce nid douillé où elle s'était réfugié à son arrivée à Washington D.C.. Elle posa sa main gauche sur un mur. Patrick l'observait sans rien dire, il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Ils s'étaient connu ici, ils avaient vécu quelques temps ensemble ici. Finalement, Daniel enleva sa main du mur, se tourna vers Patrick qui avait le regard impatient. Elle lui sourit, puis elle lui prit et déclara :  
- Allons-y.  
Sa main se posa sur la poignée, et elle ferma la porte, définitivement.


	66. Épilogue

**Quelques mois plus tard**

Hôpital de Bethesda, Washington D.C.

Une voiture noire arriva à tombeau ouvert sur le parking de l'hôpital, elle effectua un dérapage et finit sa course prêt de la porte d'entrée. Gibbs sortit le premier, suivit de Tony, Ziva et McGee. Sans prendre le temps de fermer le véhicule, ils entrèrent au pas de course à l'intérieur du bâtiment.  
- Abby est déjà arrivée avec Shanna ! lança Timothy.  
- Et tu sais où elles sont, Mc Sherlock ?  
- Je viens de recevoir un message, deuxième étage !  
- J'espère que tout s'est bien passé, s'inquiéta Ziva.  
Ils se précipitèrent tous les quatre dans l'ascenseur, Gibbs appuya fermement sur le bouton de l'étage. Ils se remémoraient toutes ces fois où ils étaient venus en catastrophe voir Daniel après son empoisonnement, cela les rendaient assez nerveux. Il valait mieux que personne ne se mette sur leur chemin à l'ouverture des portes ! Ce moment arriva justement, et on ne déplora heureusement aucune victime. Le petit groupe continua son chemin à travers le couloir aux murs blancs.  
- On y est presque patron, marmonna McGee, ses yeux parcourant les numéros des chambres. Ah c'est là !  
Il mit la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte en poussant un cri de joie mais il réalisa trop tard qu'il s'était trompé de chambre. Dans la confusion, il referma la porte et tenta d'éviter le regard de Tony.  
- Ce... C'est en face...  
- Bonne déduction Mc GPS...  
Ziva eut un ricanement, Gibbs esquissait un sourire. Timothy, dont les joues avaient soudain pris une teinte tomate, alla frapper à la chambre d'en face. Gibbs ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Patrick qui le prit dans ses bras.  
- Je suis content de vous voir !  
Même si Gibbs n'appréciait pas ce genre de familiarités, il y avait des exceptions, et heureusement pour Patrick, c'était le cas à cet instant. Un boulet de canon aux cheveux blonds se jetta sur les jambes de Gibbs et lui secoua le bras droit :  
- Tonton Gibbs ! Tonton Gibbs ! Viens voir !  
Elle le traîna jusque devant un lit, autour duquel Abby était installée. Il aperçut un bouquet de fleurs sur la table de chevet avec une carte signée par le directeur Vance, un gros chien en peluche noir et blanc trônait à côté de cette même table. Assise dans ce lit, ses cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les épaules, Daniel semblait rayonnante. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit être enveloppé dans une couverture bleue. Gibbs s'approcha, déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, et se pencha vers le nouveau-né.  
- Ça s'est bien passé ? Murmura-t-il.  
Elle lui fit signe que oui. Il sourit et passa un doigt sur les petites mains sortant de la couverture :  
- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- Thomas. Thomas, Andrew, Jane.  
Ziva, Tony et McGee se rapprochèrent d'eux, on entendit alors des coups à la porte suivit de plusieurs bruits étranges, comme si on tâtonnait :  
- Je vous aide Docteur Mallard !  
- Monsieur Palmer ! Je sais encore ouvrir une porte ! La poignée doit être juste là... Ou de l'autre côté...  
La porte s'ouvrit sur deux ours en peluches, derrière lesquelles les têtes de Ducky et Jimmy Palmer tentaient de voir le jour. Ils entrèrent finalement dans la chambre :  
- Excusez-nous, Monsieur Palmer nous a encore perdu, pas sur la route cette fois-ci, mais dans l'hôpital !  
Le petit groupe commença à rire, les deux experts légistes se dirigèrent avec leurs cadeaux imposants en direction de Daniel.  
- Comment te sens-tu ? S'inquiéta Ducky. Et le bébé, pas de traces dues à ton empoisonnement ?  
- Nous allons très bien, Docteur.  
- Me voilà rassuré... Bienvenue parmis nous, mon jeune ami. Puisse ta vie être remplie de tout le bonheur possible. Comme tu as dû le remarquer, nous ne sommes pas venus seuls...  
Il posa son ours à côté du lit de Daniel, tandis que Palmer donnait l'autre à la petite fille blonde. Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la nouvelle vie qui venait d'apparaître, un petit homme symbole d'espoir et de bonheur.

Maison des Jane, Washington D.C.  
Patrick repassa dans leur nouvelle maison afin d'apporter des vêtements de rechange à Daniel. Même si des cartons étaient encore entreposés à droite et à gauche, leur priorité avait été l'aménagement des chambres de leurs enfants. Il faut dire que l'intérieur était plus spacieux que celui de l'appartement de la jeune femme, ils allaient enfin pouvoir être à leur aise en famille, surtout que la maison bénéficiait d'un jardin, grâce auquel Patrick s'était presque cassé une main en montant une balançoire. Il entra dans leur chambre conjugale, ouvrit leur armoire et en sortit un sac ainsi que plusieurs vêtements. Une fois rempli, il alla s'assurer que tout était bien fermé dans la maison. Il entra dans la chambre de Shanna, puis dans celle de son fils... Quelque chose l'arrêta. Au fond du berceau blanc à barreaux, il y avait quelque chose, on aurait dit... une feuille de papier. Patrick s'approcha tout en réfléchissant. Ils étaient partis le matin dans la précipitation, peut-être était-ce une note que Daniel avait laissé la veille au soir ? Mais pourquoi dans le berceau ?... Patrick prit le morceau de papier dans sa main, espérant que son intuition était fausse. Il était écrit à l'encre rouge sur un fond blanc : « Mes félicitations pour la naissance de Thomas Jane, mon vieil ami. Le combat n'est pas fini, nous nous retrouverons tôt ou tard. Amicalement. » Un smiley rouge servait de signature à cette note macabre.


End file.
